We Are Death's Masters
by Novarkek
Summary: Anna Summers is one of the masters of Death and can travel through time. Experiencing different lives, causing mischief as she goes. She's in Harry Potter's time now. With Death's task at her hand and The Boy Who Lived on her side, Let's see what chaos they create in Hogwarts and the Wizarding World together.
1. Prologue

**We Are Death's Masters**

 **Characters : Annabelle Summers(OC), Chris Clearwater(OC), Harry Potter Characters, Twilight Characters.**

 **Summary : Anna Summers is one of the masters of Death and can travel through time. Experiencing different lives, causing mischief as she goes. She's in Harry Potter's time now. With Death's task at her hand and The Boy Who Lived on her side, Let's see what chaos they create in Hogwarts and the Wizarding World together.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter and Twilight characters or any other recognizable characters not mine. Neither is the HP and Twilight Saga universe.**

 **Some ideas have been inspired by other fics which I will try to credit as I add more chapters. Check out my favorites which have many fics which inspired me to write.**

 **Main Pairings : (fem)Harry/Tom Riddle Jr., Anna/Chris, Cedric/Briseis(OC).**

 **Other pairings : Sirius/Amelia, Tonks/?.**

 **Pairings won't be for a long time but this is just to warn you about the future.**

 **Warning : Language, Suggestive Themes, and Violence. All according to the 'T' rating.**

 **A/N : The story will revolve around Harry, Tom, Anna and Chris. Gellert Grindelwald will be one of the main characters as well. They will be the good guys. With Cedric, Sirius and their companions as secondary main characters. Tonks would come later as well though her companion had yet to be decided. No love triangles. Genre will be Friendship, Humor, Adventure, limited Drama, Romance, not much Angst. So it's a mix. Bashing of some Light Characters. Slash, not amongst main characters but will be mentioned in minor characters. Gender bender, Harry will be a girl in the later chapters.**

 **Twilight characters won't be mentioned for sometime.**

 **A/N: Edited 21/01/2018: I have made some changes in the chapter. As I'm going to do with others I posted till 18/01.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Annabelle, the name of that doll in the horror movie. Maybe its perfect for her, as her life does seem like that - a horror movie. Well some would say that.

Or others would say it was an adventure of a lifetime.

Lifetime, Hmph! Lifetimes more like.

She had lived so many lives and she still doesn't know if she would ever get a game over. She don't think it would ever happen.

She had pleaded with Death so many times to let her be, to let her rest in peace like people are supposed to do -oh wait they aren't actually. Stupid her!

People's soul get recycled. When they die, after spending some time in heaven or hell to get healed or get punished, the souls are recycled and send back to Earth.

-x-

All people are gray, they had done good deeds, they had done bad deeds. They do good deeds for bad reasons - helping someone only to use them later for their own means - no altruism. Or bad deeds are done for good reason - killing to protect - no mercy. There's no such thing as totally good, pure or light or white and totally bad, evil or dark or black. Everyone's Gray.

So the souls get recycled. And these recycled souls are the new and old souls. The old souls are those who remain as they are and the new souls are those who are recreated into something new. Its done by random choice and Fate, Destiny or Luck nobody interferes in it.

People's good deeds, bad deeds all are counted, thought upon, then its decided where to put them. Death have many beings, workers for this work.

Thank God for small favors, as being Death's master doesn't meant that work for her or it would have been hell.

So the workers have a system by which they work out who would go to hell to get punished and who to heaven.

In simple words, those who had done bad deeds like rape, murder, genocide are all punished in hell for eternity not much chance of getting out of it until you show remorse which most don't. Those who had done good deeds all their life like a couple who adopted and raised kids, caring for them most of their life, never discriminating between their kids, black or white, boy or girl, magical or non magical, are given the pass to heaven to heal the sorrow they suffered before, for never having a kid of their own and spend some eons there before returning to earth.

But as said people are gray, a murderer may still have loved someone but he would only get a chance at redemption if he really meant remorse for his crime while the couple may have used back handed means to get some of the children out of their previous homes but it can't count against them since it was done for good.

But 'the road to hell is paved with good intention'. So to slight someone, bully someone thinking you are doing it for there own good so they would be tough later in life wouldn't be counted as good.

So the Death's workers had quite a difficult task.

Then there are some souls who didn't do any good or any bad deeds. Some of these are sent right back on earth to earn there place somewhere. And others are left to wait in limbo to give them incentive to do something, these are the souls who have lived many times and still hadn't found their place.

May be she's lucky she wasn't sent in limbo.

So most souls are born back on earth and the cycle continues.

-x-

There's a song which goes 'You're one in a million'. That's for the one special person amongst all. But for Death, to select his masters, the actual number is lot more than that to chose from, close to about a zillion.

Time, is a human concept. They may think its a one way river, but its actually not. Well not on Earth anyway. The humans have history, but it can change, without causing a paradox as some might protest. How? Well its a simple matter of changing the fabric of time.

Consider 'life' a game. A blasé view but, oh well. So good deeds win one points, bad deeds lose them points. And they want to win the points to move to next level, the next life with favors - gaining favors from Fate or Destiny or Luck. They don't always interfere with anyone's life, only when the person wants it. If they lose points they get the wrath - as some people say they must have done something bad in last life to get a bad life.

And Death is the being who creates life.

He is Life.

They are one and the same. One shouldn't be afraid of him, not unless they are sure they would go to hell, but they also shouldn't want to die. He gave you life. Have some respect, Man!

He just is. He gives life, takes it, and causes heartbreak - to lovers; relief - to victims and etc., etc.

To imagine the time changed, one can consider the game of life changing. Simple as that.

Its the same game mostly, same rules but conditions are changed. If someone was poor before they may be rich, having gained favor of Fate. Or if someone was happy before they may get a sad life having lost said favor. Or nothing changes at all and they gain the fruits of their labor after they die and live again, just not in the game change. Most just get their life as it was, having done nothing fruitful in the life before the game change.

The game change causes headache to the workers though. As they had to evaluate everyone's life and change them accordingly. But Death likes to keep them on their toes and entertain himself so...

One may think there are only billion peoples on earth but after the game changes and all, more than zillions have lived on earth. Right now the people living there are destroying it so Death will probably have to change the game again. Create the earth back, bring things to live, evolution. Its also one of the reason for game change - people destroy. They create things but they also destroy things. But Death doesn't always change the game totally as it requires a lot of work, so almost always he just tweaks a few conditions and rules or facts about the things happened in the game and 'Voila!', time's changed. Like tweaking the programing or codes of the game or loosening a fabric and weaving it back again flawlessly.

-x-

In this zillions of life, there is _one in a zillion ,_ note the sarcastic tone, that is favored by Death.

For mastering his hallows, for beating the game - perfect score people, yes!, for out witting him - it happened onetime, but this instances are one in a zillion. There are also other reasons. Most people try to collect the hallows for their selfish reasons thinking they would lord over Death but those who mastered it accepting Death as their master are granted his favor.

There are 5 people, souls actually, in the world who had gained Death's favor.

One of them was her, Anna.

These people may have lived on the same time on earth, may be not. May had interacted with each other, may be not. May had been together, may be not. They don't know that. Its hard to recognize your fellow masters as they don't retain there memories and don't even know about being one.

But that's true for the other four and not her.

She had been granted the favor of her memories few hundred lifetimes before, along with the adjustments to her brain in each lifetime so she doesn't burst her head with all the information, memories and thoughts.

She had been the first master of Death too. Having beat the game. Want to know how? Well see ... Why should you be told about it, eh?

Anyway so she was the first master. They are called masters but are more like favorite players or participants for Death. He cheers them on when they live their life grandly and gets frustrated when they waste a life doing nothing or gets angry and disappointed when they become a monster in their life.

Its a dictum though that they may have murdered, pillaged and done other horrible things but have never raped - mind, body or soul of a person.

Though one of them had come close to it, tearing his own soul apart, he was only granted reprieve from getting his status stripped because of his remorse and the circumstances.

Each of them had done perfectly horrible things, they were not chosen because of their pure soul or something. But they had also done perfectly good things. Amazing, wonderful things. They are Gray after all.

-x-

Souls are made of the free energy in the universe. They just form and Death grants them life. They are recreated by the energies too. Even though they may gain some qualities or lose some during the recreation, their core remains the same and the workers identify them by this core.

It isn't a privilege to be recreated nor is it a punishment or something. It just occurs, no rhyme or reason for it. Randomly at that.

Death gives people lives to live and then doesn't interfere with them, only watches on as they live their life, die and then his workers had been granted powers to bring them to life again.

The workers, they are extensions of Death you see, created for fulfilling their purpose. So he is the one, in a way, who grants life through his workers, whenever a new soul is created or recreated.

When the earth is destroyed all souls go back to where they came from - into energy - and form their cores after he had created the earth again. It hadn't been destroyed much before.

Only two times actually. But the humans are heading that way again. And its trouble some to create it back so he had sent Anna to do damage control. She can't save everyone, but if she could save a few he wouldn't have to start from scratch. Just heal the earth and it would thrive again. It takes a lot to destroy it, but even harder to heal. And to create it from nothing is tiresome and not impossible, but as the humans say a Byzantine, Herculean, Gargantuan task.

So he had rejected her plea to go to heaven and brought her back to life again and again till she completes her task. Its a huge task but Death thinks she didn't have to sulk about it so much.

-x-

When Anna had first earned the title of master of Death, she was informed about it. But as they don't have the memories of their previous lives she had remained oblivious in her next lives.

The favor Death grants them is the power they have in their lives. They may be magical or non magical but they have some powers which they could harness if they took the effort to bring it out.

Most of the lifetimes they didn't even realize their inner strength and die after an unproductive life.

But when they do utilize it they change their lives.

They don't change the world. But Death doesn't care about it, much anyway. This people affect more peoples lives too but it doesn't always have to be about the world.

But when he needs some favor - like to stop humans from destroying their lives, more importantly earth - sometimes he do need to care - he calls upon his favorites like he had done with Anna.

He had tried to do it once before with Anna but it hadn't actually worked. She hadn't been able to handle the memories so had died as soon as she had born. Then he had left her alone until he found a solution for his problem. When he did find it he had granted her the favor of memories and the knowledge about how the lives works. He hadn't told her about the task of saving the earth at the time. Just letting her get adjusted to her new ability.

She had been happy to live different lives in different times. As the life was a game, she realized, she could be born in anytime and live her life not affecting the world at all. She couldn't ever be simultaneously together in the same time but the history could be altered to erase the previous version and make a new one.

So she lived her lives, gained experience and memories. Some good, some nice, some horrible, some terrifying. She had been given the memories of her previous lives from her first life to the life she lived before the present one. She had learned humans could be cruel and kind at same time, happy and sad, proud but disgusted, thrilled but terrified. She had experienced many things from others - love, hate, disgust, kindness, cruelty, pity. So many emotions - indifference. And had felt the emotions for others.

When she was ready to say goodbye to the lives, Death had told her the reason for giving her the favor - to stop the earth from destroying. So she had done her best to find the solution, changing time as she went, but it remained out of her grasp. She had first tried to save everyone but that was impossible as Death reminded her after her failures in the first handful lifetimes. Then she decided to try to save them in groups, building up the numbers, but again Death was adamant about unable to save everyone as she was trying to do. Her diplomatic ways had been crushed by the people in the lives so she had tried to force them to bend but it hadn't gone over well either.

In all of this she had learned that the magicals were always the first to go, and then Death would say she had failed the task after she died. So she studied the patterns in her next lives and realized the non-magicals' fear of the magicals, leads to their killing them and thus the earth's connection with the people.

Gaea, as some people call earth, thrives on their attention towards her, as the people in humans time used to do before. Farmers ploughing the land, working close to earth. Working with the plants. And magicals had rituals through which they gave the land their magic gaining it back again. Earth is saturated with magic. Killing the magicals leads it to explode like any energy source would do with no output, but lots of charged energy.

So she had tried to save the magicals only, but they are engrossed in their own problems. Saving them won't matter if they don't even use their magic. Most of them are hiding it. Abandoning their rituals, using sticks - oh alright _wands -_ to use their magic. Since when did they need sticks? - Yes, yes wands!

So Anna was gonna try again to save them from their own destruction.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review and voice your opinions on the Prologue. Constructive Criticism, appreciated. I am writing for fun and wanted to share this with others. So Review and tell me if the effort is appreciated or not. Review, Fav and Follow. Hope you stay with me for my journey here on ff. Hoping to see some positive response, Novarkek.**

 **P.S.: Song mentioned, 'One in a Million' By Bosson.**


	2. Meeting Harry

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are not mine. Nor is the HP universe.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the fav and follows. I hope more people find the story interesting. Moving on... Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **A/N: Edited 21/01/2018: Some changes are done with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Meeting Harry**

 _1980, Children's Home, London_

She was hoping to be back long before this time. She just doesn't understand Death sometimes. Why send her in this time? She would have to salvage them on the brink of their extinction.

It would have been a lot easier to bring them back from the destruction if she had been born sometime before.

Like maybe 100 years before.

Before the great Bumblebee started destroying their world with his good intentions.

She remembered her last life in this time, she had watched as Harry Potter had blundered through his school years, she had been in the year above him and had lived her life in peace, getting out of Britain as soon as her school was done with. And hadn't returned again even after the war, disgusted with the people.

Her disgust hasn't lessened much.

There were some who were nice but others had been turned into sheeps by the Bumblebee. She knows people need a leader, but to follow anyone with blinds on their eyes is stupid. How's she going to undo all of Dumblydore's work?!

Oh Merlin!

Man! Even her thoughts had changed, well maybe its better as she won't have to try hard to establish herself with them.

She hadn't realized she had already been the master of the Death when she had lived this life last time. Though the hallows will not be much use to her as she hadn't collected them to become his master. Not that she actually needs them though.

-x-

She was born in this time now as a girl, Annabelle Summers.

She had been both boys - girls, wizards and witches, and even a vampire few times.

Death doesn't mind vampires much. They aren't indestructible, so will die sometime and so he doesn't care much for them.

She had been a girl last time as well. Now she was a one year old orphan in an orphanage in London just like last time.

She had found out about her inheritance when she had gone to Gringotts first time. And after living in the wizarding world for seven years had decided to leave it behind, using her inheritance to live a peaceful life.

This time she had been born so as she could be in the same year as Harry so she will probably go to Hogwarts together with him.

He was one of the masters, Death had confirmed her. He wouldn't be given his memories anytime soon but he is powerful so she should get his help for her task.

And the people will listen to him as he is already a celebrity. She just needs to think of a way to get him out of Bumblebee's control somehow.

-x-

 _1981, Children's Home, London_

As a two year old she couldn't do much, but she had gotten her facts together in the last two years and had trained her body with basics as soon and as fast as she could.

She had scoured her memories and had remembered some information about Voldemort she had learned after his demise.

How he had been a half-blood orphan, living a hard life before coming to Hogwarts, having psychopathic tendencies, getting shunned by his housemates, and Bumblebee's suspicions about a child, driving him towards the dark arts to protect himself from the snakes in his house, the prejudice of other houses.

It had all been written in a book quite a few years after the war and she suspected it was written by Harry.

Many had said he had been angry at his late headmaster even though he had named his child after him, but the book was written under a pen name so she isn't sure, but she still suspects it.

She had decided to bring his soul together. A fact learned not from the book but by her own observations, was that he had split his soul.

She was sure Death would be happy if she did it, as he didn't like the destruction of souls. Even vampires, with their long lives, didn't destroy their souls when changed, it remains with them, even if they didn't have a heart beat they exist, so the soul exists with them.

From observation, she meant the facts of his life, unable to kill, collecting artifacts, even if Harry didn't come out and say it in the book, it had enough hints to piece together the facts along with his own life account and her knowledge in various branches of magic through her various lives.

So she had debated on how to proceed and had formed tentative plans, but first things first - getting Harry away from Bumblebee.

She still would have to wait a few more years to do anything though as she couldn't go to Diagon Alley alone and couldn't owl order anything to help her. An aging potion would have been great right now. This is always a chore growing up. But according to Death, the growth helps her get her brain functioning properly so she guess she can't complain.

-x-

 _Summer, 1987, Little Whinging, Surrey_

She was seven now and had decided to go to Surrey to get herself acquainted with Harry.

In his last life he didn't have many friends and had been given a biased view about everything. So she's gonna give him facts and see what he makes of them.

Death didn't favor anyone 'just because' after all.

There was a small orphanage there, where she could stay while she make friends with Harry. She was hoping he wouldn't be too malnourished when she meets him though. He had been thin and ragged whenever he used to come back to school from the holidays, she remembered. She don't understand why his friends never helped him though or why he didn't used his substantial wealth to get better clothes and some food.

-x-

How dare they! She was outraged by the things she had seen in the Dursleys house.

But the wind in her sails was taken out by her thoughts.

She had gone to see where Harry lived as soon as she had gotten a place in the orphanage in Little Whinging, Surrey. They had bought her story. She had told them she had lost her way in London and had then taken the wrong bus back to her orphanage. But didn't realize it until it was late as she had felt asleep in the bus. They had decided to let her stay for the night and when she asked the next morning if she could stay there instead of in London, they had debated but finally decided to let her stay asking for her papers from the London orphanage for her transfer. It had all gone off without a hitch for which she was happy. And if she have to confund them a little then it was just a minor mischief.

And then she had gone to see Harry and found out him living in a cupboard, working like a slave, getting next to nothing to eat. He would have been better off in an orphanage!

She had observed this under an disillusionment charm.

But now she lost her anger when she remembered some of her previous lives and the stories of others she knew of being in a hell of an orphanage. He had it better but it still doesn't makes it alright though. She needed to do something about his immediate situation.

-x-

Harry had been busily slaving off to get his job in the garden done soon. The heat of summer sun on his back was scorching and he longed to be in the shade of the house. After this he could go stay in his cupboard Aunt Petunia had told him, so he slaved off, weeding the mostly dry garden.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a 'psst'.

He looked towards where he think he heard the sound come from and saw a kitten sitting near the hedges.

As he debated if he had heard the human sound from the kitten, the kitten waved its paw at him. He was frozen in shock seeing that. Did it...? Yes, it did. It beckoned him now. Sitting on its haunches, it indicated like a human would to its wrist and then later. It was asking to meet later.

Harry could only nod his head, without thinking. It jerked her head in the house's direction. And he was confused again. Then the kitten hid in the hedges as Aunt Petunia came out. He was done with the work so he asked his aunt if he could go out. She waved him off and told him, sweetly, for a show to the neighbors, to come home before evening.

While others would take it as concern, he knew it was because he had to start cooking the dinner then.

So he left towards the direction of the small playground and saw the cat was following him.

He settled on the swing, thinking if he was going mad taking orders from a cat, when the cat disappeared in the trees behind the playground.

And then a girl of about 7-8 years of age was coming towards him, from the trees. She sat on the swing beside him and smiled at him.

"Hello Harry. You're Harry, right? Harry Potter?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Harry asked back nervously.

"I'm Annabelle Summers. Its a pleasure to meet you." Anna answered with a smile.

"Its nice to meet you too." Harry replied politely.

"So you remember the kitten you saw just now?" Anna started.

At Harry's confused nod she continued, "It was me."

"You! What are you talking about? How is that possible?" Harry exclaimed.

"By 'Magic'. Of course." Anna stated the obvious.

"Magic? I don't believe you. Uncle Vernon says magic isn't real." Harry replied frowning.

"I thought you won't. But you shouldn't take anyone's words without a grain of salt. Magic is real. You're 6 years old right?" Anna asked.

"Yes. But I'm going to turn 7 soon." Harry said.

"Oh. July 31st right?" Anna said remembering.

"Yes. How do you know that about me?" Harry asked intrigued.

"I'll explain it all to you. And I will try not lie about things. It would be hard, as I'm very... it had become a habit, I guess. Lying all the time. Anyway. I live in the orphanage on Magnolia Road. Came from London a few days ago actually. And I know about you, because I know things. Not everything. But most things like how you had survived a killing curse as a one year old. No one has told me about it but I still know it." Anna said, thinking on what to tell him about her knowledge.

"What! Survived a... What are you talking about?" Harry asked more confused than before.

"Maybe I should assume you don't know anything and start from the start." Anna said looking at him with a frown.

She wondered if his relatives told him anything or not.

So she told him how his parents died, how he was left with his relatives, about the madman named Lord Voldemort. About the wizarding world, about him being a wizard.

After she was finished he sat in thought, she let him be, swinging on her swing, she liked this aspect of being a child, you get to swing freely with abandon.

"I was told they died in a car crash... Am I really a wizard? You must be mistaken. I can't do any magic. Not like you can turn in a kitten." Harry said looking defeated.

"You would be able to. Don't worry. It takes practice. And you can't have done nothing. Didn't things happen around you? Funny things, scary things? Anything that couldn't be explained."

At the look of comprehension on his face she said, "That's magic."

"Can you teach me to do more? Please. Do things like changing into a cat." He asked pleading.

She smiled and said, "I'll teach you all you want to learn. But first things first. I'm going to teach you to defend yourself from your bully of a cousin and we need to get you a room for yourself in the house. Its not gonna happen soon but I'm sure we could do something by the start of the next school year."

Anna told him some more about the world of wizards. About his parents friend, his godfather who could have taken in him but was sent to Azkaban without a trial.

"He is innocent you see. But it would be hard to prove even with a trial as we don't have any evidence to prove his innocence. I don't know his whole story." She really didn't. She can't remember much about it from her previous life.

She decided to get him adjusted to all this new information before she bombards him with even more knowledge. And told him to meet her there again tomorrow when it was time for him to go back to the house.

-x-

Anna had worked out a schedule for him, to get him as fit as her.

She was going to get his eyes checked first using some of the money she had collected until then. Then she was going to get him out of his malnourished body and into a fit one. The clothes and his living condition would need to be improved later.

So the next day she had been restless to start and gone to see him in her kitten form.

He had been up early but had to work till noon still to get his tasks done. He had seen her and greeted her with a smile. Talking to her in a whisper. When she had been unable to respond back by saying something he had been upset but she had gestured she would talk to him later. So he was somewhat reassured.

When they finally got back to the playground he asked her, "I had heard you in your kitten form yesterday so why didn't you speak today?" He had been disheartened when she hadn't replied.

"You just heard me getting your attention first when I was human. I didn't talked with you after I changed form. We can't talk as animals that's why I had to talk to you in signals at the time. Now let's go we have a lot of work to do." She answered and moved on, to stop him from chastising himself.

She took him to the optometrist and had ordered contact lens for him after his eyes were checked. And the specs with the correct prescription, as a backup. He had protested her spending money on him so she told him she wasn't doing it as altruism and him helping her in her tasks would be his payment.

"Or if you don't want to help me, then you could always pay me back. Your parents were loaded." She had offered the alternative.

She had told him to not take it badly that he was only getting help for the money or because she needs him.

"People have shittier lives than yours. Your life isn't sun and roses, I know, but you should want to help yourself, for me to do anything for you. And you look like you want to improve your life, so I'm helping you. No bad feelings, alright?"

He had smiled and said she didn't looked much altruistic anyway. And he didn't mind.

"Its better than what the Dursley's are doing. They took me in but aren't even decent enough to care for me some. Even if they aren't any poor at all. 'Took me in out of goodness of their heart'!" He had huffed shaking his head.

When he had asked what tasks she needed help with she had told him he would get to know about it later.

"I don't want to hide anything from you. But you had just learned about the magical world and I want you to get comfortable with it all and me, before I tell you more. Alright?" Anna had answered.

He had accepted her explanation and said he would help her with her tasks.

She had said, "Don't be so sure. Maybe you wouldn't want to help me after learning what the task is. Don't trust so easily."

He had replied, "I don't trust easily, no. But you are helping me -"

Anna interrupted him, "As I said, don't trust easily. I'm helping you, yes, but I have ulterior motives -"

He interrupted her back, "And that's why I trust you somewhat. You aren't trying to hide it. You aren't doing this because of 'the goodness of your heart'. You want something from me and didn't hide it. So..." He shrugged with a smile.

"You are very mature for 6 year old." Anna said to him with a brow raised.

"Nearly 7. And I don't trust you absolutely as you are hiding things. And you are only 7 yourself." Harry had replied.

"I'm seven. Yes. But not really."

When he looked confused she added, "You will know later." So he left it at that.

After getting his eyes checked she had shown him his schedule to get his body fit.

"I already work in the house for so many hours and you are adding to it." He had said incredulously.

She had replied, "It isn't all hard labor, see. Only running along with me in the evening before you go home and some defensive tactics. You need to get admitted in a dojo for more practice. But that will come later. Maybe after you had gotten your own room and all. For now you need to start meditating and practicing your magic. Magic and health is the most important. So start with the meditation tonight. I'll give you pointers how to do it. And we will practice doing magic from tomorrow. It needs a lot of concentration at the start to achieve any result, hence the meditation, then practice to do it easily after you got a handle on things. And I'll bring you meals till your relatives start giving you healthy portions."

So they met and practiced together all summer. He had hard time meditating, but learned to clear his mind at last.

"What do you do when I ask you to clear your mind?" Anna had asked.

"Try not to think anything. Relax my breathing, like you said. And relax my muscles and all." He replied.

"Try not to think? It would only cause you to get lost in the thoughts...Try to imagine a flame or calm water and imagine putting your thoughts in them. Like you had acknowledged them but they need to go for now. First just calm your mind with whatever you find calming. It doesn't have to be the flame or water, it could be the dark place or a silent library. Calm, alright?"

So she had instructed him and he had got it at last. She had told him about Legilimency and Occlumency. And he had started building his defences when he meditated, after he had got a handle on it. She didn't ask about his defense or to test them. As there was no need right then to check it. But she would probably need to test it later, before going to Hogwarts.

His concentration increased as he got focused on learning to use his magic. It still seems to come to him with some difficulty though, which was a surprise for Anna, because she knew he was Death's master so he should have an instinctive grasp on his magic now that he was practicing it. She was suspicious, his last life too he had showed a mediocre power. Oh, he was brilliant in some things but he was just not skilled enough in others. She thought it was because he hadn't ever taken any efforts to learn more. Now...

She had decided to bring him to Diagon Alley on his 7th birthday which was in a few days. She would need to get him checked for any bindings on his magic. Their first stop was going to be Gringotts where they were going to get some money and find information about their inheritance. The goblins could probably check him out for a fee.

They had steered clear of his cousin, who was always on the search for him for weeks. And she had showed him to hide his new specs and contacts with magic. He had practiced hard to grasp that trick. So all in all they had a nice time together.

-x-

 _31st July 1987, Gringotts, London_

The day of his birthday arrived bright and early. Harry got up and made breakfast for the Dursleys and after they were finished he cleared the table. The Dursleys didn't acknowledge it was any different day at all. He did all his work fast and then told Aunt Petunia he was going out. She just nodded her head like she had been doing for the last few weeks and then he was off to meet up with Anna at their usual spot on the playground.

She was waiting for him with a smile and a long jacket for him.

"Happy Birthday. I haven't got a gift for you but you can count this trip as one." Anna said sheepishly.

"I don't mind. It's great to just be able to see the wizarding world for the first time." Harry replied shaking his head.

"Put it on. And put your hood up, so people won't recognize you." Anna then said giving him the jacket.

Then they walked in the trees and she asked him to hold on to her arm tightly. She apparated them to an alley near the Leaky Cauldron, that she knew from her time before. They walked to the Leaky Cauldron from there. People looked at them inquisitive as they entered but nobody stopped them, both had their faces covered. Anna because she didn't want anyone to remember her face and Harry, well he was famous and they didn't need the attention. She led him to the backyard and tapped the correct pattern on the bricks with her finger, adding some magic to it.

And he watched as the bricks parted like breaking a jigsaw puzzle. The alley was lively with a crowd full of children and parents. As the letters for Hogwarts must have reached the students in the last week, so they were out shopping for school supplies.

She led him through the alley as he watched all the various shops with excitement. When they had reached Gringotts, she led him through the doors, nodding at the goblins at the door, he followed her lead and nodded at them as well. They nodded back not showing any other reaction. She waited as he read the warning on the doors inside, nodding to the goblins again. She told him conversationally that they had a dragon guarding some of the vaults at which he had looked incredulously at her but she just shrugged and indicated the grinning goblins. They entered the marble hall and she led them to the counters. There were plaques in front of the goblins sitting on the counters, she read them and moved towards the one which read inheritances.

They waited in front of the goblin to acknowledge them and when he did Anna requested, "We would like to get a blood test done, please."

He replied, "Blood test requires a fees of 3 Galleons."

"We will pay it after we got some money out of our vault. No need to worry."

"No money no test."

Anna heaved a sigh but then said, "3 Galleons for the test is a steep price."

But the goblin just shrugged, "Fixed price for the test."

So she brought out some bills out of her pocket.

"What's the exchange rate?"

"5.12£ per galleon."

"That's about 30£ for both of us." She scowled.

But he shrugged back. So she gave him the bills, he nodded and got off his stool.

Harry had just watched it all in interest. The goblin came around then and lead them towards a door leading off from the hall. They followed him and entered a hallway. The goblin didn't stop till he reached a door after traveling through various hallways. The door opened to a office and he went and sat behind the desk.

Anna thought that she wasn't taken to the office the first time when she had done the blood test, though later they did take her to her account manager. They probably realized he was Harry Potter and she came from an old family too if she knew about their methods. As nobody asks for a blood test now a days.

The goblin, she learned his name was Bloodaxe, had brought out a bowl full of some liquid, a knife, a quill and a parchment. He put them all in front of her, so she brought the knife to her finger cutting it and dropped 7 drops, as Bloodaxe told her, in the bowl. He dipped the quill in the bowl and left it on the parchment as it started to write on it by itself. She gave him the knife to clean it of her blood, which he did and gave it to Harry, who repeated her actions. There cuts were healed as soon as the job was done. Then they saw the results -

-x-

Annabelle Abigail Summers

Blood Status : Half-blood

Mother : Abigail Summers née Archer, Half-blood.

Father : Marcus Cassius Summers, Pure-blood.

Magic Status : Not bound, Not mature.

Ability : Fire Elemental, Animagus, Metamorphmagus, Ward-Master.

Affinity : Charms, Curse Breaking, Dark Arts, Defence, Flying, Healing, Illusions, Legilimency, Occlumency, Potions, Runes, Warding.

Inheritances : Summers family vault, Archer vault, Summers villa (Unplottable).

Family tree :

-x-

"Hmm. I am related to the Shafiqs." Anna said seeing her family tree. "And the Blacks." She continued.

While Harry's result showed -

-x-

Harrison James Potter

Blood Status : Half-blood

Mother : Lily Potter née Evans, Muggle-born.

Father : James Charles Potter, Pure-blood.

Magic Status : Bound, Not mature.

Ability : Air Elemental, Animagus, Metamorphmagus, Parselmouth, Healer.

Affinity : Charms, Dark Arts, Defence, Flying, Healing, Herbology, Legilimency, Magical Creatures, Occlumency, Potions, Transfiguration, Warding.

Inheritances : Potter family vault, Evans vault, Potter Family Estate (Unplottable), Potter Home in Godric's Hollow, Potter Chateau in France.

Family Tree :

-x-

"Your magic is bound. I don't understand. Why would someone..." She trailed off.

"Is it dangerous for my magic or something? To be bound." Harry asked worried.

"Of course it is. Your magic is a part of you. If your core is bound it won't flow freely like its supposed to, like the blood flow in your veins. That's why you had so much difficulty when you practiced magic. And for magicals it is essential for the growth of your body. Its a crime to bound someone's magic. Its a miracle you can use magic at all. You are very powerful that's why you could use your magic, a miniscule percentage though it is." She finished her rant.

Then she asked Bloodaxe if he could help them unbound his magic. He had been sitting silent, face emotionless through her rant.

"Yes. For a fee."

When they told him they would pay it, he called another goblin and talked to him something in their language.

The wizards called it Gobbledegook or something which is a an insult as it means gibberish. Anna just doesn't understand the wizard kind. The Goblins manage their money, it would be catastrophic if they rebelled against them, which they actually had done many times before. And the wizards... Anna just shook her head at her thoughts as they followed Bloodaxe and the other goblin to a ritual chamber.

They told Harry he would feel dizzy and uncomfortable for a while after the ritual and then prepared for the ritual. There was a ritual circle drawn on the floor which had runes on its edges.

Anna had studied runes but rituals never were her strong point even with all the knowledge of all her lives. They warned her not to interfere in it and she acquiesced.

But when they checked him over before the ritual to get him ready they found something wrong with him. Bloodaxe and the other three goblins were talking agitatedly with each other. Finally Bloodaxe told her that Harry had a soul fragment latched in his scar and it would need to be removed before they could unbound his magic.

"Is it affecting his health? Harming him? And would removing it be dangerous to him?" Anna asked thinking furiously.

"Its just dormant for now, so its not harming him. But could cause troubles later when he would start using magic daily. And it would cause pain while removing it but would not affect him long term." Bloodaxe replied.

"Are you gonna destroy the soul fragment after you take it out?" Anna asked.

"We could for a price." Bloodaxe replied with a raised brow.

"Or else?"

"Or else it will be transferred to another item and kept as it is."

"Then what would you do of it?"

Anna was intrigued. She was sure she knew whose soul it was and was going to try to piece it together with other fragments, but what use would it be to the goblins.

"If you won't take it, then inform the - other owner - in a manner of speaking and bargain for it."

"Could you piece together the fragments if you could get others? Wait a minute. Let me guess, for a price." She said with a smirk.

He smirked back. "Wizards have forgotten the old magic but not goblins. Yes. We could piece it together for a price."

"Wait, how would you know to piece together a soul? Though isn't it wrong to tear it in the first place at all? And how do I got a soul fragment in my scar?" Harry who had been shocked to hear he had a piece of a soul in his scar asked, finally getting out of his stupor.

"Yes it is wrong to tear a soul apart. But it happens when you kill someone. That's why we know how to heal it, you need to feel genuine remorse for your actions, even if they are against an enemy. Though most don't tear their soul totally apart to create a horcrux like Voldemort seems to have done. Mostly people used to come to us to heal their souls of the tears that had been caused in it after the battles they fought, where they had killed their enemies. Even if they didn't come to us, the soul can heal given proper time. And some used the tears to create horcrux. An item in which you store a part of your soul to cheat death. Though no one can be truly immortal. Death always gets his due." Bloodaxe finished.

"I have Voldemort's soul in my scar." Harry said blankly.

Anna was afraid he was going in a shock.

"I have my parents murderer's soul in my head." Harry exclaimed angrily. And continued turning towards Anna, "And you want to piece his soul together. He murdered my parents and you want to help him. Were you going to ask my help in that task? Well then you were right. I'm not going to help you ever. Not for this." He finished.

"Harry, Listen to me. First calm down. Now I know you have every right to be angry at me but I was going to tell you about it soon. I never realized you had a soul piece in your scar. I knew about the horcruxes, yes. I was going to piece them together, yes. But that isn't my end goal. And I'm not gonna ask you to help me in it. As for him being a murderer of your parents, well you don't really know the whole story about it. Why he killed your parents, why he was after them at all. And if you don't care about the reasons then alright, I guess. Family is family, right?" She said sarcastically.

"But you didn't really knew your parents, what if they were the bad guys, what if they were bad towards you. Until now you only heard from the Dursleys that your parents were drunks who got themselves killed in a car crash and you had believed them, didn't you? Were you thinking any good thinks about them then? About your drunk parents who left you to live your life in a hell. I'm not saying they were bad people. But I'm saying you should consider the circumstances before deciding to put a blame on someone." She finished.

Harry's face had gone through various emotions as she talked, disbelief, anger, shame, anger again. He just asked, "He killed them. What else is there to consider?" He muttered.

"Well. Consider a situation, don't roll your eyes." She added as he did that.

"So consider a situation, you care about me somewhat right?"

He just shrugged.

"Well consider you do. And someone's held me at gunpoint. And is asking you to kill someone else. What would you do? Let me die, kill the innocent victim, or kill the person who's asking you to do it?"

"It isn't the same circumstances. And I wouldn't kill anyone. Just subdue the person."

"Yes. But you can't save everyone here. And you are a 7 year old, so I won't want you to kill anyone too. But you had to consider the circumstances. We can't be superheroes saving everyone as we went."

He just heaved a sigh. And put his face in his hands.

She hugged him and said, "I hadn't wanted you to find it all like this. You want to be angry with him, with me. Be angry. I don't care. But I do care that you think for yourself and not just go along with others opinions. If you decide to hate him after you knew all the facts. Alright with me. And I'm definitely not asking you to help me with anything you don't want to do, alright? Let's just get this piece out of you and get your magic unbound. We will talk about everything later."

The goblins had given them space as they talked. She turned towards them and gave them her chain and asked them to put the soul fragment in the pendant, it was shaped as angel's wings, and to put spells on it so it wouldn't influence them. Then backed up as they got to work.

They moved the fragment from his scar to her pendant then took it away to cast spells on it. He didn't screamed during the ritual, even if he looked in a lot of pain and his scar had bled quite a lot but they healed it and said he will still have the scar but it would be faint now unlike before. Then they prepared him for the next ritual. She asked Harry if they should come later for it as he already had been in pain. But he said he would rather get it all done together. So they did the next ritual to unbound his magic. He didn't screamed this time either but had been tired after the ritual was done.

Anna asked if he would have any side effects from doing both rituals together but the goblins told her he would have no such effects and would just be dizzy from the blood loss before and the last ritual. He may feel unbalanced due to his core unbounding and the removal of soul fragment, but nothing else.

The healer, Bloodtooth, who had found out about the soul fragment checked him again and said the fragment was removed, residue and all, the magic properly unbound though it will be causing him some discomfort while he gets accustomed to it. He would have no long term effects because of his magic being bound but that was only because he had substantial power levels. She then gave the suggestion to get his eyes checked by a healer who specializes in it and also to get him on a potions regime for the malnutrition.

Anna had thanked them profusely for their help, took her chain back from Bloodaxe as he came back with it, then followed him back to his office putting an arm around Harry as he still looked tired. There they collected the results of the blood tests back.

"Hmm. You're related to the Blacks through your grandmother too." Anna said.

Then Anna asked Bloodaxe about their money, assets and investments. He gave them the details. They were millionaires. And Harry had some huge shares in Daily Prophet, Mulpeper's Apothecary, few shops in Diagon Alley, also some of the muggle companies, and half of the shares for Quibbler.

She asked if they could withdraw any thing from the vaults and was replied, "Not from the family vaults. Only the trust vaults."

So she asked if they could get checks or debit cards which they can use in the muggle world and the wizarding world. He had told them it was done by the account managers but he would do it for them for now. He also gave her two pouches and told her it was connected to their trust vaults and had few features like anti-theft, anti-summoning charms and the like on them. They were expensive but she thought it was worth it.

Then she asked him about their account managers, her manager was Bluntknife and Harry's was Griphook. She asked the procedure to change them, he said she needs to have probable cause for any changes to occur. She asked curiously if he handled any accounts, and he told her he did, but he could take more with a sharp smile. She had smiled back, thanked him along with Harry for his help and bid him goodbye.

As they left Gringotts, Anna decided they had enough excitement for one day so took him back through the alley towards the Leaky Cauldron. They had spent most of their day in Gringotts and it was getting near the time for him to return. They ate an early dinner at Leaky Cauldron and then she took him back by side along apparition to the playground near his house. She promised she would meet with him the next day and they would discuss all that happened that day. Then turned in the kitten form and followed him to his house.

The Dursleys remained indifferent towards him and she thought it was better than getting scorned or taunted. After he was gone back in his cupboard, which she promised herself he wouldn't have to any more soon, she got back to the orphanage. The staff knew that she was friends with Harry and thought she was good influence for him as the Dursleys hadn't been able to bash his name among the others much. They hadn't got the chance to do it. As he used his magic more, he didn't had any accidental outbursts this summer and Dudley hadn't been able to find them to beat them so others thought his behavior has improved. Anna scoffed at that thought. Idiots, the lot of them.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter. I would love to hear any thoughts. Is it feeling cliché? Or boring? Good? Not good? Like it? Hate it?(I hope not.) Any response is appreciated, Novarkek.**


	3. Learn about Tom Riddle Jr

**Disclaimer: HP and Twilight Saga universe and the characters in it are not mine.**

 **A/N: Thanks again for the fav and follows. Please review as well and tell me your opinions on the story so far. Any response would be appreciated. Thanks.**

 **A/N: Edited 21/01/2018: This chapter has also gone through some minor changes**.

* * *

 **Learn about Tom Riddle Jr.**

 _1st August 1987, Little Whinging, Surrey_

The next day arrived and after completing her chores at the orphanage Anna went to Harry's house. She watched as he cleaned the house from top to bottom under the watchful eye of his aunt. It would have been easy to complete it faster with magic but with Petunia hovering over him he of course couldn't use it and also because of the wards.

She had checked out the wards surrounding his house, they were blood based and stopped anyone with ill intentions to enter the house. But some others had been added to it. Like anti apparition, mail redirecting, a trace on the magic happening inside the house though it looked from the ministry. Since they can't trace a person's innate magic they trace their wands and places of living. Any magic done by wand can be traced anywhere as long as the trace remained on the wands. Anna knew a nifty little spell that would take care of it, but they don't actually need their wands to do magic. Any magic done in his house could be traced so he couldn't use magic inside the house. That's why they had been practicing their magic away from Privet Drive. Another a very unnoticeable ward was also added, which gives the knowledge of the magic performed in the house and near it to someone specific. She was sure it was Bumblebee's.

Harry came out of the house after his tasks were done and scooped her up when he saw her, scratching behind her ear, she purred involuntarily at that and then gave a irritated hiss for purring. He laughed at her antics. After they had reached the playground he put her on the ground and she went in the trees to transform back. When she came back she saw him sitting on the swings looking contemplative. She sat next to him deciding to let him talk first.

He remained silent for a long time then finally said, "You talked about circumstances yesterday. I hadn't thought much about all that happened yesterday but I realized you know more than you told me last time. So tell me now. What happened the night my parents died? What do you know about Voldemort?"

She sighed but nodded, then looked around making sure they were alone. She cast a 'muffliato' on them, then started talking.

She started with Voldemort's life before he was a dark lord. How he was a Half-blood, left to rot in an orphanage. Tom Morvolo Riddle. Or Tom Riddle Jr. She told him about his childhood.

"They performed exorcism on him in the orphanage. He wasn't alone with whom such things happened with either. Just like you aren't now. Then there were the bullies. Bullies don't actually need a reason to bully someone, they could take any difference as their reason and attack. If you are introvert so you are a freak, you are a boy and like boys, you are a girl and like girls, you could do impossible things, so many reasons, just because you have glasses, you are fat. Petty reasons. Children can be cruel. And adults can be cruel too. With their good intentions. 'I'm punishing him for his own good.' You need to know when the punishment turns to bullying and then abuse."

"Don't think he didn't retaliate. He gave as good as he got. Even more. Killed a kid's pet, traumatized another kid. He had discovered his power early in his childhood and controlled it long before he ever got the Hogwarts letter. He knew he was special. He didn't take anything lying down, fought for his rights. Right to be left alone, not bullied because he could talk to snakes, or make a rock float in the air. He had sadistic tendencies you can guess. But no child's born evil you know. You were able to keep your inherent goodness while he was consumed by his dark side. But that happened much, much later."

She told him about Dumbledore's visit, which she had learned by reading Rita Skeeter's book, ironically. She had amassed quite a lot of knowledge from Dumbledore's memories. And in turn Anna was able to read about it in her previous life.

She told Harry about Tom's experience of Hogwarts. Scorned for being mud-blood and a Slytherin at the start then charming everyone into liking him with his charms. Cowing those who couldn't be charmed, best student to walk the halls of the castle. But turning dark in his young life.

"You see he wanted to be great. Be someone, rather than die in obscurity. But instead of choosing a light path, he chose the dark path. He was scorned for being Slytherin so he had chosen to prove them wrong, but had to accept the dark path when they pushed him towards it. I'm talking in riddles, sorry." She said with a smile, sheepishly.

But she continued. Him wanting to stay in the castle for the summer holidays, scared to go back to the orphanage, but forced to go back by Bumblebee. Scared of dying in the orphanage, 'nobody would even care if he did'. He had no friends, only turncoats calling themselves his friends, who had scorned him first then fawned over him when they learned he was a Parselmouth - because only Slytherin had the ability, and others only giving him attention later after they learned he was a prodigy at magic.

"So he teared his soul apart when he was still in school. It was an accident you see, someone had died because of him, but he accepted the death and its consequences. And put half of his soul in a horcrux. Half of his soul. He was a prodigy but hadn't researched it properly I guess or maybe there wasn't much he could find about horcruxes and never realized how detrimental they could be for him, or maybe realized it but thought it won't happen with him. There's a price for everything. And to tear your soul apart is to tear your being. Your mind and your body too. So he lost half his sanity and health of his body with his soul. He may have did something to protect his mind and body, some rituals may be, but nothing can interfere in such magicks. So he lost his sanity. But secured his survival."

She then told him about his downwards spiral towards the obsession in cheating death, making more horcruxes, getting more insane.

"They say he was charismatic in his youth. Had a silver tongue. Could make a beggar give him his last penny. Along with his sanity he lost all understanding of any emotions other than rage, anger, sadistic happiness. He had psychopathic tendencies. But still had some grasp on some emotions, I think. He wasn't a psychopath, but had the signs of turning into one. And Dumbledore instead of helping him sent him in the arms of hell. So he embraced it. He became a psychopath. Maybe he will regain some of his understanding of the emotions, his sanity, after bringing his soul together, maybe not but I'm gonna give to a try. You want to know why? Because he had been a dealt a shitty hand and never got to see any kindness in his life. People say everyone deserves a second chance, he never got his first. He had wanted to make something good of his life you know. The Death Eaters people call them now, were originally the Knights of Walpurgis. A political group who were trying to make a better world under his guidance. Wanting to take magical children away from the abusive homes. Away from muggles. Who can't ever learn to live together peacefully. Trying to bring the lost traditions back. Sorry you wouldn't understand most of this. But I just wanted to emphasize that with only half his sanity intact he was still brilliant, then what he could have done if the circumstances were different? I'm not trying to discredit the sorrow you and hundreds suffered but as the saying goes, you reap what you sow. The people with a sheep like mentality had slighted him so he paid them back a thousand times over."

She decided that she would end it at that for the day, she had talked most of the day away.

"We will get you a book about the crimes he committed in his life as Voldemort, which shows verified facts so you wouldn't just get my biased view of him. Anyone can argue just because he was slighted he can't destroy the people lives, of course he shouldn't, but it was due to his lost sanity actually. A cold calculated psychopath wouldn't go on a killing spree just like that. He was a total psychopath after he lost half his soul but totally insane after he lost even more of it later."

They meditated for the remaining time as she said to him he would require even more concentration now that his power has increased to control it.

-x-

 _2nd August 1987, Little Whinging, Surrey_

The next day he asked questions about the things he didn't understand about yesterday. Slytherin, Parselmouth, Death Eaters, and others. She answered all his questions. But didn't bombard him with more information other than that.

They practiced their magic casting various charms and spells. He had to control his magic now so that he doesn't overpower his spells. He had been thrilled when he had first tried his magic.

 _"I could literally feel it flowing in my veins." He had exclaimed._

 _"Yes. That may happen for some while but then it would like your heartbeat you feel it but you don't." Anna had replied back with a smile._

The days passed in a blur. She didn't talk about Voldemort again but about the wizarding world. All the various things someone needs to know and already know when they live in it. He would have been at major disadvantage because of his ignorance. With him being a celebrity and all, people would expect him to know everything. And he would have just flowed with the current, giving them what they expect just like Tom had done but the total opposite. Just like he had done in her last life. How insanely Bumblebee could muck up everything! He had been the cause of both the disasters.

-x-

 _Near Summer's End, 1987, Little Whinging, Surrey - London_

Harry had got a excellent grasp on his magic by the time summer ended.

They had gone to Diagon Alley again near the end of summer. For them both to get checked in a small clinic in the alley instead of going to St Mungo's. The healer, Septima Seneca, had done full checkup of them both. Anna had been worried about her giving out their identities to others. But she had assured them she was nothing if not totally confidential. There identity and information about their health wouldn't be given out to anyone. After her checkup she had asked if Harry's magic had been bound. When they told her that yes it was bound but unbound quite recently, worried about his health, she had reassured them that it had not much effect on him miraculously but could have helped him more in correcting his eyesight and malnutrition when he was developing the problems.

"It wouldn't have been caused at all. At least the poor eyesight. The malnutrition could have been less severe with the magic helping to sustain the body."

Other than the malnutrition, poor eyesight, he had a few bruised ribs in the past which had healed, a break in his wrist which hadn't healed properly, she said she could set it right in a jiffy, then a few healed concussions. Anna had a healed hair fracture in her leg, not much malnutrition, and no other ailments.

Harry was given a potions regime for his malnutrition, set his wrist right, and given the directions to a healer who specialized in eyes. They both were given the necessary vaccinations that are required after entering wizarding world and she also gave Harry the muggle ones he didn't get because Petunia didn't find it necessary to take him for it.

The eye healer, Marina Seneca, had a magical version of the contacts which could be used to correct his eyesight.

"He wouldn't have to wear specs at all. And didn't need to take out the contacts. The contacts would correct his eyesight, as he grows. However the contacts would need to be changed each year till his eyesight is corrected which would at least need 4 years then he wouldn't need to wear them."

They were expensive but after determining there would be no side effects and that they would be effective Harry decided to take them. She told them they didn't need to come for check ups frequently but should consult her if he ever had an eye injury and to otherwise return next year around the same time for the replacement. He was happy when he left the place with his new eyesight.

They had browsed few more stores the book store, the apothecary, a luggage store and bought some things like the book Anna had promised to Harry about Voldemort, some other books giving information about various topics - wizarding laws, customs, Hogwarts, and others. An aging potion for Anna, few healing potions, dittany and the like, and two backpacks with undetectable expansion charms on all the compartments.

Then they had gone to Gringotts to get the status of their accounts from the managers, what they found they didn't like at all. Harry's magical guardian was Bumblebee and he had arranged so that the Dursleys would get allowance to take care of him, they weren't even his legal guardians. The allowance was taken out of his trust vault, and though it wasn't much they weren't even decent enough to provide him a room for himself despite getting money for their inconvenience. Anna's magical guardian after she will enter Hogwarts would be Bumblebee as well. As she was an orphan and her guardian as written in the father's will had died in the war, so she was lost in the system. Being state's ward, the headmaster of the school gets the responsibility. Her accounts were untouched but no new investments were made to increase the money, the same was true for Harry, their excuse was that they didn't had any permissions.

They decided to change the managers and demanded Bloodaxe as the new manager for both accounts. After they had got that sorted, Bloodaxe had told them to get an inventory done of the items in the family vault and their houses so anything lost, stolen or borrowed could be found back. They took his advice and requested the inventory be done, which he said would take 7-15 days.

After that they had talked about new investments, which Bloodaxe suggested to them as Harry was still a 7 year old and had no idea about the wizarding world or the muggle world in this matters and Anna suggested a few as well. Then Anna had asked him about getting Sirius Black a trial. He had suggested a firm which was consulted by Harry's grandfather as well as Anna's Family, Cato and Cato law firms and so she asked an appointment with the firm's representative, Fabius Cato, which would be after 10 days. They left after thanking Bloodaxe for his help.

Back in the Diagon Alley Anna took Harry with her to Leaky Cauldron, took some of the aging potion, which would work for few hours then led him to the muggle side of London. Harry was astonished to see the change, as she had been changed into a teenager, and had been excited to try it too. But Anna told him he was too young for it, and though it wouldn't cause any side effects it would be better if he takes it next year instead.

"You just want a chance to play the big sister." He had said.

"Well, what if I do? You are gonna grow so much now that you have the potions as well. You were already getting taller than me with the proper meals. And I will turn 9 soon so it wouldn't affect me much."

She led him to a clothes shop first and they bought a whole new wardrobe for him. Then she asked him to change into new clothes to shop more.

"Clothes don't matter much you know. It is vain to think only about appearance." Harry had said in his all knowing tone.

Anna had laughed and said, "Well if clothes don't matter then why do people believe you to be a ruffian, troublemaker when they don't even see you ever bullying anyone in our neighborhood. They look at you and think he doesn't even dress any better so of course he has coarse manners. Your attire does affect people's perception of you. Why else do people dress so well in schools and offices than to represent it better. It can be said to be vain thinking but it can't be changed. And don't you feel comfortable in this clothes instead of the old cast offs of your cousin?" She had asked with a raised brow.

"I do. And you're right about the clothes representing us, I guess. Nice clothes look impressive to wear." He had replied looking himself over in a mirror.

They bought few more items - books, toiletries, games for him.

"Why can't I buy some more games? I can afford them now." Harry had exclaimed.

"Well we had bought enough and you could even repair your cousins old things. But if you don't want to I don't mind. You deserve to buy new games. And also because you had worked hard to control your magic." She said to him with a smile and he smiled back.

But bought only a few more saying it would be fun to repair the old games with magic and then rub it in the Dursleys face.

She had also introduced him to the world of music.

"Dumblydore's got one thing right. Music has a magic of its own."

He had just laughed back used to her calling the headmaster with various names.

'Just don't insult him in front of Hagrid, he gets angry every time someone does.' He remembered she had warned.

She had bought them both Walkmans and music to hear after making Harry hear various artists and choose. He had an eclectic choice like her and bought music from metallic to blues.

They wandered around until her potion wore off. Then she took him to his home and this time went with him for support as he was going to ask for a room, proper meals and the chores to be reduced from the Dursleys.

They reached 4, Privet Drive in the evening, after the usual time when Harry returns. When Petunia opened the door she looked like she was ready to start on Harry but stopped when she saw Anna. She had known about her and hadn't been able to do anything to keep her from Harry as everyone in the neighborhood knew they spent their time together. Then she looked at them properly and realized he was wearing new clothes.

"May we come in Mrs. Dursley?" Anna asked sweetly.

Petunia nodded getting them inside. Harry was nervous but took Anna by her hand and led her to the living room.

"Hello. Messrs. Dursley and Mrs. Dursley. My name is Anna Summers. Its a pleasure to meet you all." "Not" she muttered under her breath. Harry heard but didn't change his expression except a twitch of lips.

"You must have heard of me. I'm Harry's friend and I'm here to support Harry actually. So..." She waved to Harry who cleared his throat and said, "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon I want to request that I get Dudley's second bedroom as my room. I think I had quite outgrown the cupboard under the stairs." He said in a hard voice, then added, "Also I want proper meals from now on. I won't do the chores around the house anymore. If you can give me any reasonable chores I don't mind but I won't do the back breaking work anymore. I know about you getting some allowances for accepting me in your home, I just want you to provide for me according to it."

The Dursleys were too shocked it seems to say anything for a while but then Vernon got purple in the face exclaiming, "You can't demand anything from us. We get a pittance to care for you. And you are being ungrateful, spreading bad rumors about us."

"You definitely get more than a pittance for me. And I don't spread any rumors about you. Nor am I being ungrateful. I want the money provided to you for me to be actually used on me. Instead of your trips and expensive cars." Harry replied scowling.

Vernon had stood up while Harry talked and seemed to be trying to intimidate them both with his height and mass. Before he could say anything, Anna signaled to Harry and he allowed his power to flow pushing Vernon back on the couch.

While Harry talked Anna had controlled the wards enough to fool them for a while as they intimidate the Dursleys. So Harry was able to use his magic freely.

"Don't try to threaten us Uncle, cause we wouldn't be intimidated. I'm asking you to be reasonable but wouldn't mind retaliating if you tried to hurt us." Harry said in warning.

Petunia had let out a gasp on seeing him push Vernon away with his power.

"Vernon!" She exclaimed. Then seeing that he wasn't harmed she turned towards Harry, "You aren't supposed to let anyone know about your freakishness. What have you done?!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Don't worry Aunt Petunia. Anna can perform magic as well. And I guess you already knew so nothing to worry about." Harry said with a mocking smile.

"So do you agree to my reasonable requests?" He added.

"Now listen here-" Vernon started but Harry cut him off. "No you listen Uncle Vernon I'm not going to be your slave again. I don't need to earn my keep. Even if you weren't given any money you should have provided for me. I'm just a child. I guess you aren't decent enough for that. But I want the money you get to be used for me now. You can keep the money and provide me with a proper room and meals. I'm not asking you for anything else. And tell Dudley to stay away from me. I won't hesitate to retaliate if he tries to bully me and Anna ever again. We are gonna have a meal at the diner, I hope for your sakes that the room will be ready for me when we return."

They left them then. Sitting shell shocked. There was a diner some streets down. It wasn't crowded, so they slid in a booth and ordered meals for them.

"You were great back there Harry. You don't regret threatening them though, do you?" Anna asked.

"No, I don't." He said with a sigh and shake of his head. "I just wished I hadn't had to threaten them at all. Why would they behave like that, just because I'm a wizard? I guess I proved them right about their fear of me." He said sadly.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. Yes you are a wizard, so what? You could have done so much for them if they had shown you some love. Granted we couldn't do everything, like be immortal, but you would have done what you could for them. It isn't like you were thinking, 'if they want to fear me, then I will give them something to fear'. You had tried asking them politely, he tried to cow us instead. So you did what you had to. Don't think you were wrong at all, alright?" Anna said.

"Alright." He replied with a small smile.

When they went back, Dudley had move his things from the room so Harry took his meager belongings from the cupboard to the room. It wasn't much just some toys and books. He left the castoffs behind. After they went in his room Anna got to work tweaking the wards, so he could use magic inside the house. She arranged them like thieves in a live robbery do, looping the video feed so nobody realizes the theft going on. It was simple and won't be realized anytime soon. They were safe till his Hogwarts letter arrives at least. It took a lot out of Anna with her child's body so she left him saying good night and reminded him to lock his door with magic, so they don't retaliate when he's sleeping. Harry had thanked her profusely for her help but she had waved him off. Happy but sad to see his child like excitement at getting a new room. She didn't pity him though. Pity don't help anyone.

At the orphanage she told them she lost track of time with Harry. As it was nearing the summers end they wanted to treat each other so she had dinner out with him. The matron accepted her explanation as she had already said she would be late when she had gone off in the morning.

-x-

The next day Anna went to Harry's room in the Dursley house to help him arrange it.

"We should have bought some linens and such things for your room. It escaped my mind to buy some. Maybe we will go shopping again on next Sunday before school starts." She said musing.

She had helped him repair the bed, mattress, the table and chairs. Everything was broken as if they had done it on purpose for him.

"The repairs won't hold for long, but a few months at least. But we are trying to get Sirius acquitted so we shouldn't buy new." She said.

"I don't mind. You have done a brilliant job actually." Harry said to her.

"You can do it too. Go on try it on the closet door." She encouraged.

He got it on first try. He collected his magic in his palms and then moved them over the closet doors fixing it as he went.

"Like I said you don't need words and wand waving to do magic. The others don't do it cause they don't practice their wandless magic at all. They think its accidental. And while its true. Why can't the accidental turn into intentional? Wizards are limiting themselves so much. Wondering about muggles inventions. I mean I am happy about your lenses, but she took something useful form muggles, non-magicals we should call them, and made them better with magic. You know we had portals before to travel around, now a days vanishing cabinets are a variety of it, but wizards consider them illegal now, because of 'security reasons'. And the portals, no one even seems to remember them. Using Port Keys and Knight Bus. While Apparition doing alone feels okay and an expert would side along anyone neatly, most people don't even know how to do that properly. Now they travel to Hogwarts through the train. While it can be said to be useful as it let's you socialize, I guess. I wouldn't want to waste my time on it. Instead of the portals which only lets you travel a little distance like in the back of Leaky Cauldron or the Platform 9 3/4, they used to take you thousands of miles around. The non-magicals had innovated so many things to ease their living while the magicals are making their lives harder."

Harry just let Anna rant as he kept his new clothes in the closet.

"I must be boring you with my rant. Come on let's try to repair this things." She said indicating the toys. "Maybe we could watch movies on the TV, we could get an old VCR from somewhere and connect it to it."

They spent the day fixing the things in the room left behind by Dudley because they were broken and organizing it as Harry wanted. Anna added some wards on the door so that he wouldn't be locked inside by the Dursleys and they won't ever come into his room either.

"You should still keep it locked when you sleep. So you would get in the habit of doing it. Now we had slacked off for these last two days so we would start training again tomorrow. For now let's get an ice cream." She said with a clap.

-x-

They went to the dojo, near the orphanage, on the Sunday before the school starts to get Harry and her enrolled. She had asked him if he really wanted to join and he had said he wanted to learn to defend himself so he was all for it.

After that they went to London again and brought some sheets and stationary for Harry. They didn't go to Diagon Alley as they didn't want to risk Harry getting identified. They had been safe before but didn't want to risk it.

And they were going the next Sunday to meet up with the solicitor anyway.

After coming back to the house and depositing Harry's things they went back to the playground and trained their magic. Then jogged around the blocks before she bid him goodbye and left.

-x-

 _Sept' 1987, Little Whinging, Surrey_

They started their training in the dojo from next day. And the day after that school started. The other kids in the school stayed away from them as even though Dudley had stayed away from Harry and Anna, others still remembered his bullying whenever they talked with Harry before so they were still afraid. Harry didn't mind, he said, as he was used to it.

Being used to it doesn't make it right or nice though, Anna thought.

Their day now started with a run around the blocks in the morning, then school, dojo and finally practicing magic. Harry meditated before sleeping at night so they didn't do that anymore.

They were going to Gringotts on first Sunday after school started, so Anna had decided to talk with Harry about the discussion she was gonna have with the goblins.

She was going to ask them to search all the vaults in their bank to find out if Voldemort had kept his horcrux in a vault. She was sure that was why Harry and his friends had broken in the bank last time.

"I wanted to inform you about it as I didn't want you to be blindsided like last time."

He said as long as he don't have to do anything with it he didn't care either way.

"As long as he doesn't comes after me again when you bring him back, I don't care."

She had said she wouldn't let him hurt him or anyone else.

"You are like the baby brother I had wanted but never had, you know. Though there was one, Seth, in my last orphanage, but he was adopted. You remind me of him sometimes, acting so child-like." She had said pinching his cheeks.

He had swatted her hand away and said with an eye roll, "You are like the big sister I hadn't wanted. And I'm a child." "Idiot" he muttered under his breath. She had just pouted back making him laugh.

-x-

 _Sept' 1987, Gringotts, Diagon Alley_

Harry was used to her apparition by now so was alright as they appeared in their usual alleyway. Anna was actually trying to perfect it so she could apparate while just walking, as she had already perfected performing it without any sound at all.

"It adds a style to you, you know. Imagine seeing someone disappear just taking a step instead of the usual spin and noise. Wouldn't it be impressive?" She had said excitedly.

She actually knew how to do it from her lives before but it needs practice in every new body.

They reached Gringotts and then were led to a conference room booked for them, there Bloodaxe and Mr. Cato were waiting for them.

The solicitor, who was a wizard of about 40 years of age, though she couldn't be sure, as the magicals age slowly, and looked sharp, had raised an eyebrow on seeing them, dubious about their need for him, being so young but didn't said anything about it and introduced himself instead.

After the introductions were done Cato asked them about consulting him, "The Potters were using the services of others when James 'took the reigns' of the estate. So why do you-" He was saying.

But Harry interrupted him, "Excuse me. Pardon me for interrupting, but why did you said it like that 'took the reigns', I don't understand..." Harry asked confused.

"Well James Potter, your father was Dumbledore's supporter, we could say. He had put a lot of money in the war. And while it was right to help in the cause he believed in, if his father, your grandfather hadn't made good investments and had secured most of their money away so James couldn't use it until he reached his 21st birthday, he would have squandered all his wealth on the war. He died after he turned 21 but they were in hiding for an year before that so he didn't get to use the money." Cato explained.

"Well maybe they could have won the war early with the help of the money, it could have helped them get better protections or something." Harry exclaimed hotly.

"The war was won by Dumbledore only because of a fluke. You. You surviving most probably because of your mother, who was an intelligent if a little hot headed witch. No amount of money otherwise would have helped any. According to the stories told though, you survived because you were special and lived onto fight dragons and chimeras. You defeated the Dark Lord and became a legend." Cato finished wryly.

"We wanted to discuss about that as well with you, along with other things, if you would stop sullying Harry's memories about his parents. They were human and made mistake putting their faith in the wrong man. Like all the wizarding world did and still are doing. Asking Bumblebee to become Minister, as if he didn't have enough titles. You will see in the Hogwarts letter Harry, its filled with his titles more than anything else." She said with a wink to Harry who gave her a small smile back.

She had apologized to him about her remarks about his parents she had made in the bank last time, the next day after she had told him about Voldemort.

"I apologize for my thoughtless words. You are right, they were human and made mistakes. But were good people. And loved you very much." Mr. Cato had looked angry at first for being told off by a 7 year old girl, him being her elder by so many decades. But after thinking about her words had been contrite and so apologized sincerely.

"Though your thoughts are very mature for a 7 year old. And I liked the name Bumblebee, it is even true, as Dumbledore is another word for it." He added.

At which Harry said with a smirk, "Just remember to not insult him in front of Hagrid, right Anna?"

"Right you are Harry." She said with a smile back.

They discussed what they met for then. First about Sirius.

"How could you be sure that he is innocent?" Cato asked.

"I'm not sure no, but I think there is a chance he is innocent. He hadn't received a trial, and the story doesn't add up. People say Harry's father and he were like brothers. So how could he just betray them like that? The story is something else than what people believe."

Anna wanted to keep their name out of it.

"It would be best if you kept it on the down low, till you could do something concrete about it. And not to mention us at all. We would like to be under the radar. Even if he got acquitted then its still a long battle to get Harry's custody transferred to him."

"You've got it right. Even if he was appointed by your parents in their will as the guardian, some could say he wouldn't be fit to be a guardian after being so long in Azkaban." Cato said thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

At Harry's disappointed look he added, "Though I will do everything possible to get him your custody. Don't lose hope."

Then they talked about getting the stories about Harry to be displayed as fictions, which they are, instead of the authors marketing them not categorized at all, to save themselves from a lawsuit. And to get a share of profits from them and the others who use Harry's name.

Anna then asked him to suggest a few persons who could work together as a council and be their guardians.

"If Sirius isn't given custody of Harry, or he couldn't take me in or didn't want to take me in then I don't want to be at the mercy of Bumblebee when I enter Hogwarts." Anna said.

"I wouldn't stay with Sirius if he wouldn't take you in, Anna." Harry had said decisively.

"I'm saying it because we should consider all the possibilities Harry." She said.

Then added in a whisper to him, "And the thing I talked to you about yesterday, it could change the plans some. I wouldn't ever abandon you but I would have to keep him in under watch as well. And it would be safer for you to remain with Sirius. Don't think I would leave you behind. I'm not just helping you now to ask you for help in my task. I really do consider you my baby brother." She said with a smile.

He had just nodded his head with a sigh, then looked contemplative.

Anna let him be and turned to Bloodaxe asking about the inventory then, while Cato was still there so he could help file a lawsuit against anyone. Though Bloodaxe told them Gringotts handles such matter themselves and they wouldn't need to file any lawsuit for it.

"So is something missing?" Anna asked.

Bloodaxe nodded and said, "Yes. Anna, you don't have anything out of place, all the items are accounted for. Harry, though everything else is safely kept in your vaults, even the valuables in the house in Godric's Hollow, which was destroyed, were transferred safely before they could be robed. One item however, an invisibility cloak, which was passed down the line in the Potter family is missing and when we tried to find its location, it indicates to Hogwarts. We think the Bumblebee has it." He finished wryly.

But turned serious and said, "We could recover it now, saying it was found lost in the inventory or we could let him return it to you when you go to Hogwarts, of course assuming he would give it to you then."

"I think he would give it you, but maybe its safe you take it back now? What reason you would give for doing the inventory?" She asked.

"To make sure everything's alright for when he comes, to get money for Hogwarts." Bloodaxe said with a blank face.

"What do you think Harry, you could use the invisibility cloak to cause mischief with the Dursleys. I'm just kidding." She added at Cato's stern look.

"An invisibility cloak, it makes you invisible, like the disillusionment charm?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You would just need to make sure it covers you all over. Though somethings can see through it like Moody's magical eye, it is said to make the wearer even more perfectly invisible than the charm." Cato said.

"It would be better to have it back now, what if Dumbledore doesn't give it back later?" Harry said finally, looking at Anna.

Anna nodded, "It would be better to be safe than sorry." She nodded to Bloodaxe who gave a nod back.

"I wanted to talk to you both about Harry's titles. His lordship and heir titles, actually." Bloodaxe said.

At Harry's confused look he looked towards Cato who explained, "The wizarding world has a Wizengamot in the ministry. Its a high court and parliament. They give rulings in various matters and make laws. There are two houses. A house of Lords and a house of Commons. The house of Lords have seats, which are inherited by next generation, the next heir in the line, while the members of house of Commons are elected by the wizarding population. Some seats are also reserved for the people who get honored with Order of Merlin. They are three parties or wings, the Light side, the Neutrals, and the Dark side. Of course they don't advertise it like that. People won't take it nicely for calling them Dark. Though there's nothing wrong with it, it had gotten a stigma attached to it now. They are called Left wing, Right wing and the Neutrals. The Left are in majority right now, the Light side. Its leader is Bumblebee. He's also the Chief Warlock for now. The seat is voted upon and he's the leader of the majority so of course he was chosen. Lucius Malfoy, the leader of Right wing, the Dark side, is also quite influential despite the minority of the party. The Neutrals, the Commons, make the largest numbers actually and those who have their votes is in majority. After the last war most everyone put their votes with Dumbledore. So they are in majority. Harry, you had inherited a seat from your father. Actually seats, the Lords inherit many seats due to having only one heir, for generations. And you had been willed many seats by others, to show gratitude for defeating Voldemort, I guess." He said.

Then continued, "The houses have 50 Commons seats and about 100 seats for the Lords. The Commons members are 50 and have one vote each. While the Lords have many votes according to the number of seats they have. Most have 2 to 5 seats. Some seats are empty, it maybe because the Lord passed away without an heir or because the heir hasn't reached their majority yet. That is, they are not of age yet, which occurs at 17 for wizards. Some seats were sold to others like the Weasleys did to get themselves out of debts. At this time 25 Lords have seats in the Wizengamot. Most of them have at least 2 seats. The highest is Lucius Malfoy having 9 seats for now. Dumbledore has 5 seats himself. At least 25 seats are ineffective because of the Lord not having an heir. Like the Prewetts, as the brothers died in the war, though the Weasley sons could claim them through their mothers side. Some others are ineffective because the heir hasn't reached majority, like Harry yours. Your parents will wasn't read so they let them stay ineffective, instead of appointing a proxy. Though Bumblebee had tried to get his lackey appointed as a proxy, sometimes before I remember. I don't know the number of seats you have though." He finished.

Harry was confused by some of terms and some explanation and looked to Anna to see if she understood. She was looking thoughtful so he guessed she did.

She saw him looking at her and smiled at him, then made the gesture she would explain later, then looked towards Bloodaxe who said, "Harry would have the highest number of seats when he reaches his majority, about 12 in total, of which 9, he inherited from his father, while 3, he was willed by others. He's the Lord of the Potter Line now as the earlier Lord is dead, he could wear the ring when he is 11, and could get emancipated at 14 at the earliest. Though the heirs are given only 1 seat when they reach 17 and few more when they turn 21, he could get control of half his seats after he completes his OWLs and the other half after he turns 17. He could control them all through a proxy until then. But the proxy must be trustworthy, voting as he is directed to. Harry will also be the heir to Black line if his godfather dies before being Lord or after he becomes Lord. As his godfather blood adopted him and appointed him his heir. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't disowned officially when he was cast off the family tree, so he's the current Black Heir as his grandfather, Lord Arcturus Black, is the current Lord." Bloodaxe finished.

Anna nodded that she understood. But then she asked why it wasn't shown on the family tree at which Bloodaxe answered because it hasn't been acknowledged officially yet. Then she asked if Lord Black could help them get Sirius acquitted, and why he didn't do it himself.

"If he wasn't disowned then why didn't any other Pure-bloods helped him? Or even his own grandfather? He is the heir of the line even, if they don't have any love between them, he could have at least got his grandson a trial." Anna said with a frown.

Bloodaxe remained silent while Cato added, "I think he had tried to ask for a trial but his health isn't good, he had isolated himself in the Black manor in the country side. His seats are voted by proxy. The right wing has the majority in the house of Lords by one actually because of these seats but the house of Commons supports the left wing so they couldn't use the votes for much. And they hadn't given trials to many people as Marshal law was in place at the time."

"But they should have done it after the war was over." Anna muttered with the frown still in place.

"You have a seat as well in the house of Lords, and while you wouldn't be able to seat in, as it is a patriarchal seat, you could appoint a proxy to control the votes till you reach majority and act as a proxy yourself later. And your son could have the seat as there are no other relatives left of the Summer family. Though the Shafiqs could also get it if you didn't claim it." Bloodaxe added to Anna.

She nodded in understanding. Then they thanked Cato for meeting them and for his help in all the matters, sending him off.

"We are going to rent a mail box in the alley later, so if you want to contact us, send the letters there. We would owl you the details." Anna said to Cato as they shook hands.

He nodded then left after he bid them farewell.

Anna then told Bloodaxe her request.

"So you are planning to bring him back." Bloodaxe said after hearing her request to search for an horcrux in the bank.

"He would be brought back either way, whether I interfere or not. I would rather it be on our terms and I am sure we could return him his sanity, so it could be better now." Anna said.

"But what if he becomes more terrible after he got his intelligence back? What if he doesn't get his sanity back?" Harry said as if he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Have some faith in me Harry. I had thought it through I'm not taking this decision lightly. And it is important we have his support for my task." Anna said.

"Your task you wouldn't tell me about?" Harry said angrily.

Anna just raised a brow so he took a deep breath and then nodded at her, with a frown on his face.

"You are young still Harry. But I promise I would tell you about it before we go to Hogwarts. Long before it, don't worry." She added when looked ready to protest the time.

He just sighed.

She turned towards Bloodaxe who had remained silent through their exchange. His face was blank but he had a small indecipherable frown on his face.

"You could get to know it if you help me find the horcruxes." Anna proposed to him.

"It is your duty to tell us about it if it pertains to our welfare." He replied.

"Well do I look like I'm a saint? Maybe you would just like to know it with the others later." Anna said with an eyebrow raised.

"Only the one in our bank." Bloodaxe said with a blank face.

"Don't you have any methods to identify or locate others? I am sure you do. The price would be knowledge about what I know." Anna said.

"And how can we be sure of this knowledge being true or even pertaining to us?" Bloodaxe asked.

"I will give you an incentive. I'm trying to find the Atlantis or Avalon, whichever place I could find." Anna said.

Harry looked incredulous at her while Bloodaxe looked like he wanted to.

But instead only raised a brow. When Anna didn't elaborate he said, "Was that a joke? Then I must say we have very different sense of humor."

"No, it wasn't a joke. You should be asking me why would I want to find such mythical places at all." Anna said.

When she didn't elaborate again and was looking at her nails casually, he asked, "Well?"

"Oh. I'm not gonna tell you the reason if you won't help me find all the horcruxes." Anna said.

"It isn't much incentive. But I would consider it if you would add in a price." Bloodaxe said.

"How much for each horcrux found and how will you assure me that you had found all of them?" Anna asked.

"10,000 galleons for each horcrux, and we could show you the method." He answered.

"2000 galleons for each and you get 50% of the profit for founding the founders items, Ravenclaw's diadem, Helga's cup, and shared recognition, though Tom wouldn't part with Slytherin's heirlooms I guess. And you show me the method." Anna bargained.

"You know how many are there?" Bloodaxe asked.

"Maybe." Anna answered nonchalantly.

"Deal." Bloodaxe said after some thought.

"Alright. You represent all the goblins or yourself only?" Anna asked.

"The Goblin nation." Bloodaxe said haughtily.

"Alright. Deal then." And they shook on it.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you. Send us a letter when you have found the one in your bank. You know what, I'll give you a hint. Its in the Lestrange vault. You would be able to find the others with the help of it right?" Anna said as she left with a cheeky wave.

"How do you knew?" Harry asked shocked.

"Remember about me not telling you lies."

At his nod she continued, "I'll maybe tell you later about it. I can't promise it. But if I can I would. Alright? For now I won't lie to you about it. Now let's get some ice cream from Florean Fortescue's."

They ate the ice cream then Anna brought them back to Little Whinging, but after renting a mail box under the name Haps. It was their initials jumbled together. They were going to check it every two weeks.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me your opinion on the story, chapter, characters. Do you think the story is too centered on Anna? Harry doesn't get enough screen time? The story is feeling boring? If you feel like that about the story then review and tell me so. Anything you want to advice about, then review. Please review, fav and follow, so I know you are at least interested in the story. Constructive criticism appreciated. Hoping you will review, Novarkek.**


	4. Grim Old Christmas

**Disclaimer: HP universe and characters does not belong to me.**

 **A/N: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for the reviews and also for the favs and follows. I'm feeling hopeful now that I'm not just rambling to myself and people are interested in the story. Keep them coming though, I like the encouragement. I will say more below, for now read the chapter, hope you like it!**

 **A/N: Edited 21/01/2018: Again some minor changes done with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Grim Old Christmas**

 _School Days and Winter Holidays, 1987, Little Whinging, Surrey_

The following weeks were busy for Harry.

The Dursleys had tried to ambush him but he had been alerted by a nifty little ward of Anna's on the house which kept him one step ahead of them. He had showed his power once when Uncle Vernon didn't seem to be backing down. Otherwise all was quiet in the Dursley household. He cooks food in the evening but get to eat a good portion so he doesn't mind. And it was the only daily chore for him, along with the weekly maintenance of the gardens. The others, Petunia did herself. Though she had started giving Dudley some as well. He started to do it sullen but silently when Petunia didn't budge on it.

His schedule was busy though. His time from morning to evening was spent mostly out of the house, even on weekends.

They had gone to see the mail box three times, and only letters asking after there well being by Cato were there. He had suggested the names of people as Anna had asked but they were both hoping for Sirius's acquittal. He had kept them up to date on his efforts for their cases. They had debated on getting Daily Prophet delivered to them but it would be hard to explain the owl to others so they didn't go through it. Deciding to start the paper when they started living in wizarding world. Either during Hogwarts or when they live with Sirius. Bloodaxe had written a missive last time that it is taking long time because they had to gain permission to check the vault or else they could be sued for trespassing.

Even if the vaults are theirs, they loan it to the customers when they open an account with Gringotts, so they couldn't breach the privacy of the clients. They were negotiating with the Black Lord to give them permission. As the Lestranges by marriage are lesser in the rank because of the contract, so he could give them permission to enter their vault. They were also asking his help in Sirius's case but he couldn't do much about it.

Anna only hoped she wasn't wrong with her information. Things change, when you play with time.

Harry's training in martial arts was going great. He had came along much far from the beginners level. Their Sensei was great, and he loved his time in the dojo. School continued as usual but he was concentrating more on his studies now as the Dursleys didn't berate him for scoring higher than Dudley. Instead Petunia had found a tutor for Dudley. She seems to have changed seeing Harry's change maybe.

While he had also come a long way with his magic. Anna had promised to teach him to become an Animagus after the Winter holidays. They had covered, according to Anna, the syllabus until the third year in Hogwarts in basic spells and charms, without wand. They were going to expand his room a little to create a small lab in the corner of his room, where they could practice making potions. But they were going to do it in the winter holidays.

Anna had been given a scare when a couple had come to adopt a girl in their orphanage. But they adopted a three year old, who had arrived there recently. So she was relieved. She had donated some money anonymously to the orphanage so that they wouldn't resent her being there. Though the matron doesn't seem like she would resent her for her being an extra mouth to feed. She was strict but cared about the children there.

The winter holidays arrived and with it the end of term. They had been able to gain profits from the publications for using Harry's name and the books all saying they were a work of fiction. Sirius's case was moving slowly though. But they had expected that, since they want to remain discreet, it couldn't be rushed.

Bloodaxe though had good news for them. They were going to enter the vault soon and would be able to figure out where the horcruxes were from the horcrux they would find inside. It would be occurring in the winter holidays so they would be able to go to the bank whenever they were ready. The school had been closed for winter but there were still a few days of the dojo left. It was going to close few days before Christmas.

-x-

 _Winter Holidays, 1987, Gringotts_

The day after they finally got days off from the dojo they went to London and Diagon Alley to shop for gifts for each other. It was packed with people shopping late for Christmas. They had stayed with each other but outside the stores while the other bought their gift, so as not of get lost in the crowd. When they had checked the mail while leaving it had one from Bloodaxe inviting them the took day to find the location of other horcruxes. They were excited after reading that. Harry who didn't want to have anything to do about it was still excited to see how they would find the others.

-x-

They left for Gringotts early in the morning, Anna had finally perfected her apparition. And so she was able to just do it with just a step forward and no sound at all.

They reached Gringotts earlier than they were told to, but were led to the ritual chamber on entering the hall. Bloodaxe was waiting for them, along with a few other goblins. He indicated for them to remain at his side while the others performed the ritual.

They were ready to start soon and so they watched as the horcrux, Helga's cup, was brought in and then put in the middle of the ritual circle. The places were going to be located on a map formed during the ritual, which they would mark on the map they had on the chamber wall. It took an hour to locate all the horcruxes.

One was in Grimmauld Place, London; the next was in Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire; another one was in Little Hangleton, Yorkshire; and the last was in Hogwarts. After the ritual was done with they followed Bloodaxe to his office. He remained silent as Anna contemplated the results. Finally she gave a nod to herself then glanced at Bloodaxe then Harry.

"I guess we will see you after we had collected the items then. Unless you had something else to tell us? What happened with the invisibility cloak?" Anna asked.

Bloodaxe raised an eyebrow but produced the cloak from a compartment in his desk, kept folded inside a small box. He handed it to Harry saying, "All tracking charms and monitoring charms are removed from it. And was checked for any other spells. Its safe to wear."

Then he turned towards Anna and said, "Our deal was you would tell me about your reason for trying to find 'Avalon or Atlantis' after we helped you find the horcruxes."

"Yes. You told me their locations, but I will have to confirm they are there and take it from there to actually find them, you know. So you would have to wait until I get the horcruxes. It won't take long, no worries. And you could keep Helga's cup safe until then, yes?" Anna asked.

"Alright. We will keep the cup safe and you will tell us your reason after you have all the horcruxes with you." Bloodaxe said with a blank face.

"Though it would be better if you keep your words clear the next time we made a deal." He added wryly.

"Hey, people make use of fine print all the time." Anna said with a smirk.

Then asked, "You would be able to perform the ritual to bring together the soul pieces and to make him a new body, right?"

"Yes. We could. -"

"For a price." Anna completed, "You should try some other words for it sometimes, like ...in exchange for money, crude is it? Or ...hmm I can't think much else. Alright so I had wasted your time enough. If you would make the arrangements for the ritual, it would be great. We will discuss the price later. Or you can discuss it with him when he comes back. Or I could. I'm not going to pay for it from my pocket." She finished in a mutter.

"If you need any help in getting the items Gringotts could lend you a curse breaker for the wards on the horcruxes." Bloodaxe offered.

"Na, we will be alright. I think we could get the items this holidays or maybe in the summer holidays. Though it may take longer. You will know when we collect everything."

They bid him goodbye then and left Gringotts to have lunch in Leaky Cauldron.

As they were eating the meal Harry asked, "Why didn't you told him about it now? You had made the deal, you should have completed it."

"I didn't cheat or anything. Just not ready to tell yet. But it was my right to fulfill my part only after I had all the items with me. The didn't gave us a guarantee that the items will be there by the time we reach it. They were going to help us find it, their part would be complete when we do find it. The words are important in a deal. So you had to be careful. And they do that with the wizards all the time. I'm not denying them or anything, just bought us some time." Anna said.

"Time for what?" Harry asked frustrated.

"Time to get ourselves settled first. We need to see what happens with Sirius, so we could have a stable base. Then get ourselves out of Bumblebees influence. If I had a choice I wouldn't even go to Hogwarts. Its education is sub standard. They are lowering there difficulty level for the children who can't even use their magic with a wand properly. You are at the level of third years, thirteen years old, now at the age of seven. Granted you are powerful, but you could have reached it even without your power, as you were using your magic even with it bounded. They are limiting themselves and the next generations with their sub par teaching. A Professor there bullies the students, he doesn't like. It wouldn't have been allowed any where else in Britain but they doesn't do anything about it there." She said cutting the meat on her plate viciously.

She put the cutlery on the table and took a deep breath. "Sorry for the rant again. You should stop me when I start it, you know. So as I was saying I want some time to see if we could get a stable base then start telling others about my plan. And I want to tell you about it first. I think the summer would be a good time. You wouldn't be much older but now we had been together for a while, and so you should have come to trust me a little, right?" She asked dubious.

"Yes. I trust you. You had looked after me. And had never lied to me as far as I know. Even told me you wouldn't answer rather than lying. So yes I trust you. No need to be so insecure, 'Onēchan'" Harry said with a smile.

"Ah, Harry-kun I'm so happy that you trust me. And I trust you, and promise to tell you about the task in summer." Anna replied back with a smile.

Harry just shook his head at her words with a smile.

-x-

 _Christmas Eve, 1987, Grimmauld Place and Gringotts, London_

They had bought the items required to make a lab in his room. They had made it in the side of the window so the fumes could get out through the window instead of spreading in the room. They organized the table, the magical spirit lamp, cauldrons, the ingredients on the shelf. They had also bought books to study through them and practice with the ingredients and the other paraphernalia required for making potions. It had taken them two days to set everything up. Then they had followed the instructions in the book, learning the various methods of preparing the ingredients, learning the reactions of the ingredients with each other. Learning to identify them. It had kept them busy till Christmas eve.

They had decided to spend the eve and 25th together. So Harry had left the Dursleys house early on Christmas Eve, leaving them to spend the eve by themselves. And they had gone to London. Anna had taken the aging potion and so they didn't looked odd wandering around London, though few people were out. They had brunch in a nice little cafe on Charing Cross road, Anna had said they could go somewhere posh and treat themselves but Harry had turned the idea down. They then searched for Grimmauld Place in London. They had a map with them and Anna knew various places there as she had lived there in many of her lives. They found it around noon. They had used Harry's cloak to cover themselves so that the neighbors don't take interest in them as Anna had turned back to her child's body, and they would have been conspicuous if it wasn't the case anyway. They had been told by Bloodaxe that it was one of the homes of Blacks. Sirius had lived there actually.

12, Grimmauld Place looked dilapidated from the outside. Anna tentatively checked its wards. Nobody lived inside they knew as Sirius's mother had died two years before and so the house seems to have fallen in despair. The wards had locked down the house and only someone of Black blood could enter. Or allow anyone in with them.

Anna told this to Harry, then thought out loud if they should ask the goblins to contact Lord Black or "-maybe his daughter, Sirius' aunt, Lucretia Black, though she is Prewett now."

As she said this Harry interrupted her, "We have Black blood, don't we?"

She looked at him contemplative, and he looked back with a brow raised.

"You think we could get in ourselves? I forgot about us having them in the family trees. But maybe you could get in and take me with you, I guess, cause I'm too distantly related to get in without invited."

She checked the wards again and saw there were others but they wouldn't activate if they proved they are of Black blood and invited in. So she nodded at him and they walked to the door, she asked him to place his hand on the door, it got stuck on the door and he looked at her scared but she indicated him to wait. They were holding hands so she squeezed his hand in assurance. His hand was finally released as he felt a jolt in his body, it wasn't quite a shock but similar enough. The door opened then and he entered, leading her inside by the hand. The lights in the halls flared to life. They were old fashioned and didn't seem to be working on electricity but magic. Anna closed the door behind them and they moved towards the stairs.

"How are we going to find anything in this dump?" Harry asked as they reached the stairs, seeing the house was as bad inside as it was looking from outside.

As he said this some curtains parted from a form on the wall near stairs, which started shrieking at them. It was a painting of a woman who seems to be shrieking because she thought them thieves. A house-elf popped in front of them then, shaking his fist at them.

Anna had hid Harry behind her when the woman had started screaming, he peeked around her at the two apparitions in front of them. Anna let out a bang which shocked them both in silence.

"That's better. Pardon me, but there seems to be some misunderstanding. 'Bonjour'. I'm Annabelle Summers. This is Harrison Potter. You must be Mrs. Black, are you? Its a pleasure to meet you, Madame." She said pleasantly.

The woman, who Anna guessed was a portrait of Sirius's mother remained silent but then said, "Yes. I'm Mrs. Black. What are you both doing in my ancestors home? How did you get in?"

"We were allowed to get inside I guess. And we had just been trying to find Lord Black. This house was said to be the Lord Black's home. But I guess he doesn't live here. The house looked abandoned so we thought we could explore it." Anna said innocently.

"The boy had said something about finding something? And how could you be allowed inside? Only Black blood is allowed in." Mrs. Black muttered.

"He was talking about finding something which could help us contact Lord Black." Anna replied, ignoring her muttering.

"And why do you want to contact Lord Black?" Mrs. Black asked with a brow raised.

"We were going to ask his help in getting Harry's godfather a trial." Anna said carefully.

"And who's his godfather?"

"Sirius Black."

"My traitorous son. The blood traitor got himself landed in- wait a minute, why would you want to get him a trial? He was already sentenced years before."

"No, he wasn't. He didn't get a trial to prove his guilt or innocence."

Mrs. Black remained silent, then she looked at Harry, "Harrison Potter, huh or Harry Potter? You are the Half-blood son of the mud blood and the blood traitor. Oh my son had ran away to them when he was young I remember."

"Technically we are both Pure-bloods, having both magical parents. You could call us First generation Pure-bloods. And yes he goes by the name Harry Potter mostly. Though I would like to request, if you would be cordial enough not to insult his parents memories. He had a hard life living with muggles until now, when we learned he had a godfather, we thought he could take him in and raise him like a Pure-blood, in the magical world where he belongs."

"You have a nerve demanding me to be cordial, when you are trespassing in my house." Mrs. Black said angrily.

"Pardon me, Madame. I didn't want to offend you. Maybe we should leave as it seems our presence is causing you discomfort. We were only curious to see the house. We wouldn't disturb you anymore." She started to turn back, tugging Harry along when Mrs. Black stopped them, "Well you seem well mannered at least. Summers, you said huh? It was an old, minor Pure-blood line. Where are your parents?"

"Well as you know about his parents," Mrs. Black nodded. "Mine too died in the last war. I live in an orphanage near where Harry lives. We met when I came to live there." Anna said.

"And how did you found this house?"

"I used to live in London and knew some places. So we were able to search for it with only a little difficulty. The house didn't looked like it was noticed by muggles. So we were curious."

"So you want to get my son a trial so he could gain his custody?" Mrs. Black asked indicating Harry, who was feeling irritated by being talked about like he wasn't even there.

"Yes." Anna kept the answer succinct.

"And why do you think he's innocent?"

"I don't know that. But we want to give it a chance. If he is innocent then he was imprisoned wrongly and would get out. If he isn't then it would be justified to keep him there."

Mrs. Black remained silent hearing that. Then she said, "Since you were allowed inside you could take a tour of the place, though Kreacher didn't seem to have kept it maintained. He hasn't been the same since I lost Regulus." She muttered to herself then asked Kreacher to give them a tour.

"He would show you around. I can't help you with your task but you can come here if you need a place to stay. " With that the curtains closed and they were left with Kreacher.

He had left them when his mistress had started talking with them, but popped back after he was called.

"Hello. I'm Anna and this is Harry. Its nice to meet you. How many years have you been working here?" Anna asked as they moved up the stairs.

Harry knew about the house-elves from Anna so was intrigued to see him but not surprised.

Kreacher remained silent and didn't answer her.

"Guess I talk to much, eh Harry?" Anna asked on seeing his silence.

"And you realize it but won't change. But I don't mind, its irritating but oddly nice to hear."

"Nice?"

"Yeah. You seem to be your age when you jabber on. Most of the time you are too serious."

"Me serious?! You are joking. Sirius is your godfather."

"Those jokes are gonna get old before we even meet him." He said with an eye roll.

They were shown the various rooms but they didn't went inside any of them. Anna had been trying to feel the magic of the horcrux like her pendant felt. But the house was saturated with dark magic so it was hard to distinguish it. Harry also could feel the magic around and had been able to locate the horcrux in the drawing room on the first floor as they came back down. He signaled towards it and they entered it on pretense of studying the Black Family tapestry which could be seen from the door. As they stood watching the tapestry Anna thought of the ways they could use to steal the horcrux. She looked at Harry from the corner of eye as he acted getting bored watching the tapestry and wandered around the room.

"Hey, Anna look at this locket. It feels different." Harry said from other side of the room, she turned towards him with an eyebrow raised, but Kreacher beat her there, popping next to Harry and starting to berate him for touching Master Regulus' locket. He tried to take it back but Harry said, "How could this be your Master's locket, it has Slytherin's sign on it. Where did your master find it?"

Kreacher was getting in hysterics as he started to berate himself, "Kreacher couldn't destroy the locket. Kreacher is a bad elf." He continued to mutter more but was banging his head on the floor so they couldn't understand much.

They looked at each other with challenge and Harry finally conceded.

"What do you mean Kreacher? How did your master get this locket? Will you tell us what happened? Maybe we could help you destroy it? But why do you want it destroyed?" Harry tried asking Kreacher in a gentle voice.

"You would help Kreacher destroy it?" He asked, finally stopping to bang his head and sitting up, but still weeping.

Harry nodded but Kreacher continued, "But you are children, how could you help Kreacher? Kreacher couldn't destroy the locket. Kreacher knows it needs to be opened to be destroyed. But Kreacher can't open it."

"Tell us how your master found it Kreacher."

So he told them about his and Regulus' story, how he was taken to a cave by the Dark Lord and Regulus has asked him to take him back there, exchanging the locket in the cave. And how Regulus was taken inside the lake.

"My poor mistress. Kreacher couldn't tell the family. Master Regulus had ordered Kreacher not to tell the family." He wept.

"We would help you Kreacher. You can trust us. We would help you destroy the locket." Kreacher looked astonished.

"You would help Kreacher? But it cannot be destroyed. Kreacher tried. The locket is dark, very dark. Kreacher could feel it."

"We will need to take it with us. The goblins would help us destroy it. You could trust us Kreacher. Will you let us take it?" Harry asked cautiously.

"You promise to destroy it?"

"The goblins will remove the dark magic from it." Harry replied decisively.

Kreacher nodded his head then. Harry told Kreacher they would be back to tell him what happened.

"You should probably start cleaning the house, if Sirius gets out we could come and live here."

Kreacher had nodded his head again then popped away muttering about helpful half-bloods, as they were leaving the house. They had covered themselves with the cloak again as they left the house and wandered under it towards a park they had seen nearby.

After they sat on a bench together Anna turned towards Harry, "Playing with words, Harry-chan. Tsk, tsk."

But then she said seriously, "You didn't have to do that. But thanks for your help."

"I was sincere about wanting to help him. He looked pitiful when he told the story. What are inferi, Anna?" Harry asked.

"Inferi are the corpses animated by necromancers, though powerful wizards could do it too, to do their bidding. Similar to zombies, you could say." Anna said.

"So we got the first horcrux. It feels very...unusual. Unlike your pendant." Harry asked.

"Its because we had the pendant layered with spells to stop it from influencing us. Its still early maybe we could go to Gringotts to get the locket protected as well." She said looking at him.

He shrugged back, so she stood up pulling him along as well then apparated away with a step. "This is cool. You don't have to hold the arm tight or feel any discomfort at all. You are going to teach me how to do that soon." Harry said sternly.

"Your wish, my command." Anna replied with a smile. "I will teach you many more cool things than this Harry, don't worry."

They traversed through Diagon Alley, which only had a few last minute stragglers buying gifts, then entered Gringotts. It wasn't crowded much but it was business as usual. They were led to Bloodaxe's office. He informed them about Sirius' case. Cato had gotten Amelia Bones looking into the matter in the ministry, she's going to check his records and then decide what to do next. Anna gave him the locket and told him to keep it safe with them.

"We were going to get it spelled but its better to keep it with you. Not much chance of losing it."

"Tell me Anna. How are you going to convince the disembodied spirit of the Dark Lord to absorb back all his soul fragments?" Bloodaxe asked.

"Ah. It would be quite a difficult and tedious task to argue with him and try to make him understand it is for the best. So we could forgo all that and just do it. You don't need his assent for the ritual, do you?" She asked raising her brows.

"No, we don't." Bloodaxe said with a shark like smile.

Harry just shook his head at their antics, then said confused, "But you had said only genuine remorse could make him take his soul back. Wouldn't he be required to know about it and give his assent for it?"

"He would feel the pain, he would feel as if he had the remorse, in the ritual. It wouldn't be by his own assent but its what happens in the ritual." Bloodaxe said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't use all the horcruxes, rather the biggest piece so he could get his sanity back and then let him decide about the others. Its his choice too." Harry suggested.

"We couldn't afford to do that Harry. What if he decided to keep the other horcruxes as they are, he would eventually get insane again. The body can't remain sound without the whole soul. Its the price for tearing your soul." Anna said.

"I just thought, you are placing your trust in him by bringing him back so you should trust him enough to let him decide what's best for him." Harry said.

Anna smiled and said, "Your sentiments are good Harry. But as I said the body and mind isn't sound without your whole soul. I'm placing my trust, in a way, in him by bringing him back but I am also not fool enough to trust him completely. His seen too much, done too much, to just trust him without conditions. Maybe later we could trust him more, but not now."

"You will trust him more later?" Bloodaxe asked.

"Hey, no need to so sound so stern. Everyone deserves a chance, right?" Anna said sheepishly.

They moved on to the topic of investments then. Bloodaxe gave them the rundown about their portfolios. Then they took their leave, after everything was discussed.

They had a delicious meal in a quaint restaurant in a alley branching off from the Diagon, Reg alley and then left for Little Whinging, Anna promised Harry she would arrive early at the Dursleys tomorrow so they could open presents in his room together.

-x-

 _Christmas Day, 1987, Little Whinging, Surrey_

The next day Harry got ready early and waited for Anna to arrive.

She did soon and hugged him when she entered his room, "Merry Christmas, Harry-chan."

"Merry Christmas, Onēchan." Harry replied with a smile.

They exchanged presents and ate the chocolate fudge they had bought yesterday. Harry opened his first and thanked Anna with a smile and a shake of his head. She had given him a custom made set of 3 throwing knives, which could be concealed easily, which she had ordered in a shop in Mystic alley, another alley branching of Diagon alley.

"You are paranoid Anna." He said.

She had been teaching him various weapons for use, since they started in the dojo.

She just smiled back and gave him another gift which she had concealed until then. When he protested she said, "I wanted to you give you something practical, but its our first Christmas together so you should have something sentimental as well." She said with an eye roll.

"So take it."

He opened the box, inside was a locket, it had design of a lion on the outside and was rectangular in shape. When he opened it, it had the photos of his parents and Sirius on the inside.

"I had to bargain hard with Bloodaxe for giving me permission to search for the photos in your vault. I found some in the things stored from Godric's Hollow. And we could enter it again so you could have a look around, though you wouldn't be able to take anything until you are 11. I just asked him to make a copy of those. So do you like it? I guessed you hadn't seen your parents pictures and must not remember them, so..." He hugged her and thanked her with a teary smile.

"So you like the locket or we could change it if you want, I bought it in a shop in Mystic alley. I wasn't sure about it and was going to give you a frame instead but then I had the brilliant idea of getting it spelled and warded. So now you are protected from most spells, though mostly mind spells like confundus or Legilimency, it couldn't be taken off from anyone else but you, and you wouldn't be strangled by using it either. I was going to add a portkey, but didn't knew any safe places. Maybe we could search for your Family home or manor, then I could make it into a portkey. Maybe Bloodaxe knows a way, your parents wouldn't leave you without a way to get there." She rambled.

"Anna, breathe." Harry said, then continued, "Its awesome and you could have taken me with you when you did go into the vault. But I'm not going to complain about it now. Thank you so much for the gift. Now come on, open mine."

"I didn't took you then because I had gone in the night, I couldn't possibly take you in the middle of the night...wow, its wonderful. Thank you Harry-kun." He had given her a photo frame of their photos together. And had made the frame himself with magic and some handy things. It was a collage of photos which had been taken when they had gone to a photo studio, near the school to get their passport photos needed to be given for the ids for a school trip in January.

"They were taken by the photographer when we weren't watching and he had asked me if I wanted them so I told him to make the collage instead."

"Sneaky." Anna teased. "But its really great, thanks. Now that the exchange is done... You bought another gift."

"You gave me two." Harry said.

"But you were still protesting it. Gifts aren't ever enough. The more the merrier." Anna said.

"It isn't applied for that." Harry said exasperated.

"Hush...wow you are trying to one up me, I know. We have the same brains I guess." He had too given her a set of throwing knives. Exactly like she gave him, black coated, double edged, 8" long.

"I guess they were custom made. And you asked for this type."

"Yes. We have same minds." Harry said with a smile.

"Now who's paranoid." Anna asked twirling a knife.

"It isn't paranoia if they are really after you."

"Well I don't have anyone after me unlike you-" Anna was saying but Harry countered, "You will be in danger, when you would be with me. Even if Vol- Tom doesn't come after me, if he didn't come, there are still his death eaters to consider. And the wizarding world, even the muggle world is dangerous place. The knives you had were good but this are brilliant so we could both practice with this new knives now." Harry said.

They then went down to kitchen, Anna had asked the matron in the orphanage if she could spend the Christmas with Harry. They were going to have the Christmas dinner with the Dursleys and Harry and Anna were going to make the feast, along with Petunia. The worked silently, and it was peaceful. Petunia had come a far way from her behavior before. After the meal was ready they ate it peacefully, it was a little tense atmosphere, but Harry was happy at the silence and his meal. They helped Petunia clear the kitchen, then went to Harry's room again to watch some Christmas movies. They had bought an old VCR from a car boot sale in London and also some videotapes. So they spent the day watching the movies and lazing around, eating more fudge. They had cookies and hot chocolate in the evening and then Anna left Harry with greetings again.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: A/N is shortened cause the previous one felt just too large. But do know that I appreciated the reviews. I'm just going to answer the questions here. So here goes. You will see the ancestral home soon. About the creature inheritance no, there will be no creature inheritance cause he already got so many abilities, affinity and what not. There will be more chapters before they go to Hogwarts but I hope it doesn't make the story drag. Thanks for the advice and encouragements.**

 **And finally thanks for the reviews and the advice again. Please keep them up and do fav and follow as well. Excited to hear more from y'all, Novarkek.**


	5. Gaunt Task and Magical Castles

**Disclaimer: HP universe and characters still not mine and never will be mine.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the favs and follows. Please review as well. Well after you go through the chapter. So here's the next one.**

 **(I edited the last 4 chapters. Nothing major, just some minor changes. Just a head's-up.)**

* * *

 **Gaunt Task and Magical Castles**

 _Winter Holidays - School Days, 1988, Little Whinging, Surrey_

The remaining days of Christmas holidays were spent with more practice in magic, potions, weapons training, Anna had also added Animagus training as promised to Harry.

"Wizards think that a person only has one form, which is true. But you could transform into any animal if you have an ability for it. Like you do. Remember the test we did in Gringotts. It had said you were an Animagus. Everyone could be one, as we all have an animal which represents us. Its called your spirit animal by some tribes. You would have to transform first in your spirit animal's form then you could try others." Anna had said to him at the start of the lessons.

"So what's your spirit animal?"

"Its a secret." Anna said with a laugh. "I will tell you when you find out yours." She added.

She had given him the choice of using the mandrake leaf or revealing potion to get in the trance.

"Why use the leaf when you could just use the potion?" Harry had asked.

"People consider the potion a cheat. 'You should take efforts to know your form'. Though there's not much effort in keeping the leaf in your mouth, you wouldn't be able to speak for a month and food will taste a little bitter, its a little irritating but not much effort. I think the concept behind it is that you learn to remain silent like the animals, but they can communicate with each other through their own ways. Or it could be to make you learn patience or to accept the animals diet, which differs vastly from ours. I don't know."

Harry decided to take the potion, which required a week to complete so Anna showed him the way to get in the trance through meditation for the time being.

"When you take the potion you should be prepared to go in the trance, meditation helps with it."

"Meditation helps with everything, huh?" Harry had replied.

She had taken him to see the vault and had asked Bloodaxe about any means to get to their ancestral homes. They had gotten portkey to the places, Summers Villa and the Potter Estate, but had decided to wait to go there.

The school started a few days after new year, along with the dojo and their schedule continued as before.

Harry had been able to take the potion on the Sunday after school started. And was excited after coming out of the trance.

"I was a big cat. A black panther, I think." He said grinning.

"Wow. Did you studied it properly, observed it carefully?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I did. It was awesome. I did as you asked studying the surroundings, the form." He described what he saw to her in detail.

"Well good job. You had come far in your meditation. You wouldn't have been able to focus that much otherwise. And congrats on finding your form." Anna said with a smile.

"You were going to tell me about your form when I found mine. So tell me now." Harry asked still excited.

"Or I could show you." She replied mischievously.

She took him to the playground, then into the trees. She transformed into her real form, a black panther as well. Harry had looked astonished then had laughed shaking his head. Then he had studied her form closely. She had head butted him when he came close and leaned in, chasing him as he ran. They returned to the house as it neared evening.

"Did you knew my form would be the same?" Harry asked frowning.

"No. I definitely didn't knew that. I guess its just a coincidence maybe." She shrugged back.

"But your form, it looked like a cub so would mine look the same?" He wondered aloud.

"Yes. Though the actual animals mature faster than us and have a different life span, our Animagus forms grow according to our real age." Anna replied mussing up his hair.

-x-

The weeks passed but there didn't seem to be any progress with Sirius's case. They had tried to find a way to discreetly meet Sirius but had been unable to do it. Azkaban was guarded closely and all visitors needed permission from the minister to visit a inmate. It was a slow going process.

It was nearing summer holidays when Harry asked Anna how she would be able to get in the other places the horcruxes were.

"Oh. I have searched out the next place already." Anna replied.

"And you didn't take me with you." Harry accused scowling.

"I traveled in the night like last time. The horcrux is in a shack on the outskirts of the town. I'll take you when we go to retrieve the horcrux. Don't get angry, Harry-chan. I had already checked out all its wards, and you could help me disable some of them. It requires a Parselmouth to deactivate. Or much more patience and breaking of wards that I don't want to do."

"I don't understand, how could I be a Parselmouth! I am not descended from Salazar Slytherin. And I don't even have the horcrux anymore or it could have been because of that." Harry mused lying back on the grass.

They were in the trees near the playground and had been practicing their magic in a clearing Anna had warded and which they use for their training. They were taking a break when Harry had asked the question.

"Not only Slytherin could speak with snakes you know. There are various other countries where stories of people talking to snakes can be found. In Britain, Salazar was the most recognized Parselmouth but there are some others who didn't advertised their ability." Anna answered him.

"Do you know of any other Parselmouths?" Harry asked.

"Well I don't remember names, but there are some with that ability in Asia, India specifically I think. Then in African continent in Egypt, even in America there are tales of speakers in North American tribes. Here in Britain people keep quiet about their ability, like you should do, because it has the stigma of being evil attached to it."

"Evil? So you can talk to snakes. Big deal!" Harry scoffed.

"While I agree, imagine being killed in your sleep by the bite of a venomous snake, or getting paralyzed in front of your enemy by a snake biting you with stealth. You see what I'm saying?" Anna asked.

"Like any ability it could be used for bad purposes but they have deemed it evil because predominately dark wizards show it or flaunt it. Any ability could be misused, the non-magicals fear magicals because the magic can be used against them. And we should fear them because their innovations could be used against us." She finished.

"You think too much Anna." Harry said with a shake of head.

-x-

 _Summer Holidays, 1988, Godric's Hollow_

At the start of summer holidays Anna took Harry to see his parents graves in Godric's Hollow. She was going to take him in the Christmas holidays but the weather had been bad so she decided to wait till summer. They had gone to London and had bought some saplings to plant near the graves, which wouldn't need care for their growth. The message engraved on the tombstone had Anna raising her brows.

'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.'

She didn't know whether to cry or laugh at it. Though she did neither.

-x-

 _Summer Holidays, 1988, Little Hangleton - Gringotts - Hogwarts_

They were going to Little Hangleton on Saturday since the dojo was still open and they had classes daily from Monday to Friday. Their Sensei had realized they practice with some weapons and so have offered to teach them proper way to use them. Though Anna knew the ways it was nice to learn under Sensei as he could correct their forms and provide more instructions.

'You never stop learning.' She had quoted to Harry.

They started early on Saturday. First they had breakfast in their usual cafe in London, then Anna apparated them to Little Hangleton near the small parting in the hedges for the path to the Gaunt Shack. She told him to stay close and alert, don't talk to the snakes he sees yet, but listen closely to what they say. He nodded and indicated her to lead on.

She kept his hand in hers as she walked along the path. He hadn't complained about it yet but she was sure he would start to soon.

The shack was as the name suggested just a shack, which looked on the verge of collapsing. The name suited it, Gaunt. Though it was because of the people, Gaunts, who lived there, it could apply for the condition of the shack. Anna had disabled as many of the wards as she could before, now she asked Harry to say the phrases required to disable the Parseltongue wards. Clever way to protect anything, Anna thought.

They hadn't met any snakes in their path to the house but she didn't need to conjure any for him to speak in snake tongue, as there was one now in front of them. It seemed to be kept there for protecting the horcrux.

Harry looked towards her inquisitive and she nodded her head, so he started talking with the snake. Anna was feeling quite curious and intrigued as she watched them converse.

After talking for a while Harry turned towards her and said, "The snake, a black mamba, her name is Nyx. She was ordered by Voldemort to guard the horcrux. I had convinced her that we were sent by him as she could smell him on you. I guess she's talking about the pendant you wear. She told me about the other traps you could have missed inside."

He told her about them, then disabled the wards outside with his Parseltongue. Then they moved towards the door after Anna made sure the wards were disabled. The inside was dark, and every surface was covered with a thick layer of dust and dirt. They could feel the horcrux was under a loose floorboard. Anna pried it open from a distance with her magic and then levitated the small ring box out. She kept it on the floor beside the hole. They checked for any traps activated after lifting the box. There seemed to none. They double checked it and Anna tested if they would have any difficulties taking the box out. When nothing seemed apparent, she asked Harry to levitate the box and pulled a protective shield around them.

Something did happen as they got out of the house. Anna had sent Harry outside first and as she was leaving the shack collapsed on her. Harry dropped the box and ran towards the place she had been. Dust has spread in the air as the shack fell, so he was coughing and couldn't see anything. But he heard her coughing and let out a sigh.

The air was cleared by Anna, then she waved at him sheepishly.

"I didn't realize that would happen. But no harm done so... Let's see what's inside the box."

She moved Harry back along with her, away from the box, then levitated the lid, inside was a ring. It had a compulsion charm on it, to compel the victim to wear it, which would cause a curse to be released on them. She disabled both spells and checked for more. But there wasn't any. She then put the ring inside the pouch they had brought along to keep the horcrux in.

"Well that went well." Anna said.

"Don't jinx it. And it didn't go all well. You could have been buried in the debris there, if you hadn't moved fast." Harry said glowering at her.

"Hey, hey. Chill, Harry-Chan, nothing happened to me. Not even a scratch. And you are alright. So let's get out of here." Anna said placating him.

"But what about Nyx?" Harry asked.

"What about her?" Anna replied.

"Well we couldn't just leave her here. She has no purpose now. What will she do?" Harry said frowning.

"Survive, I mean live in the wild like she's supposed to do. Snakes are great survivors you know. And she did live here alone before." Anna said.

"But she will be lonely." Harry said.

"Snakes don't feel lonely. Don't worry." Anna said trying to close the topic.

"Please Onēchan, can't we keep her." Harry pleaded.

"She's a Black Mamba Harry, not your regular garden snake. She's said to be lethally venomous." Anna said, now trying to make him understand.

"She won't bite us. I will make sure of it." Harry said still pleading.

"But where would you keep her? The Dursleys would be scared of her. And I'm not a big fan of snakes. She's beautiful actually, but I'm scared of ants so I have the right to be scared of snakes too." Anna said trying to think of some more reasons.

"It doesn't add up. Why would being scared of ants, make it alright to be scared of snakes? And who's actually scared of ants?" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I am scared of ants. And I'm just saying if I could be scared of so small insects, I could also be scared of such long reptiles. She's at least 13 ft. long Harry. And looks like she would grow more." Anna said in a last ditch effort.

"Come on, Anna. Please. I don't ask you for anything ever. Please?" Harry pleaded again.

"Don't plead Harry. Does she even wants to come with you? Us, I mean. And are you sure she would listen to you? What if she does bite someone? We could get in a lot of trouble, if she was discovered with us." Anna asked frowning.

Harry turned to the snake, who was watching the exchange silently and spoke with it. After he was done talking he turned to her with a smile and Anna knew she had lost.

"She would like to come with us. And she would listen to me. She won't bite anyone, other than to protect herself or me. She says she could become my familiar. Isn't that cool?" Harry said excitedly.

"Great." Anna tried to sound enthusiastic but failed.

Harry hesitated on seeing her reaction, "If you are really scared of her we could leave her somewhere safe..."

"No Harry-Chan, I am not scared of her. Intimidated, yes. But not scared. Don't get your smile down. You could keep her. Though where...?" Anna trailed off questioning.

"She could stay in my room and leave through the window when she wants to go out. It isn't much higher from ground. Dursleys can't enter my room so they don't even need to know about her. But I will tell them about her so they don't attack her on seeing her in garden or somewhere else. She will behave Anna." Harry promised on Nyx's behalf.

"Alright." Anna said with a sigh but gave him a genuine smile.

Before they could leave Anna asked Harry to ask the snake, Nyx, she should start using the name, if she would mind if they would get some spells applied on her. Like a safeguard so she didn't kill someone when she bites them accidentally.

"Her venom won't be affected but the spell will make sure she wouldn't be able to kill someone accidentally. Like if she was startled by someone stepping on her, which may happen you know." She explained.

Harry nodded at her after he had translated it for Nyx. Then he picked her up putting her around his shoulders. Anna took his hand, asked him to hold Nyx firmly with other then apparated to a side street in Diagon Alley. They went to Gringotts first, Anna had applied a notice me not charm on Nyx so that they don't get a hysterical crowd on their hands. In Bloodaxe's office they gave him the ring, he had looked at the snake around Harry's shoulders blankly, but looked intrigued by the ring. Anna guessed it maybe because of the sign of the Deathly Hallows on it, it is obvious to those who know about it.

Anna wiggled her eyebrows at him when be looked back up after examining the ring, he rolled his eyes back.

Harry was looking at Anna with a brow raised so she said, "You remember the book, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. The story in it about Death and the three brothers."

At Harry's nod she continued, "Its real. The stone in the ring can bring back the spirits of dead. But not really, it will be like a manifestation of your imagination. If you want to believe in it, it would make a likeness appear, but not the real deal. Say I imagine about seeing Merlin, he would appear as a cunning but powerful, resourceful, great wizard. He was a Slytherin you know. But you didn't knew that before, did you? Most don't. So he will appear to you and them as a benevolent, light, great wizard. See the difference, imagination and knowledge. Nothing real. But real enough for those who believe in it. Your cloak, the invisibility cloak, it is said to hide you from even Death. Though still Moody's magical eye is able to see through it and an animal could smell you when you put it on. So how does it hide you from death? It actually could absorb most of the spells cast on you and does make you really, actually invisible unlike the disillusionment charm as Cato had told us. It doesn't show the distorted air when you move unlike it does for the charm. So there. Hides you from a normal death in a duel with a average wizard definitely. But you could be sensed under it by powerful wizards. The last but not the least, the elder wand. The death stick, the unbeatable wand. It had got many names through history. The Hallow most believe is real. Grindelwald had stolen it from Gregorovitch. A famous wand maker." She added to clear his confusion.

"And so now it is with..." Anna indicated them to answer.

Harry looked thoughtful, but Bloodaxe kept his face blank.

Finally Harry shrugged so Bloodaxe tried to hint him. "Grindelwald was a Dark Lord who was second only to Voldemort. He was defeated by bum- Dumbledore."

"I had told you about him Harry-kun. You probably forgot. Its alright. So yes, the wand is now with Bumblebee."

"You mean Dumbledore has the elder wand? But wouldn't it be widely known?" Harry asked.

"No one knew Grindelwald had it. So no one knew Dumblydore has it now." Anna said with a shrug.

"And how do you know all this?" Bloodaxe asked.

"I just know things." Anna answered back.

"So the elder wand. I don't know much about it. Even if it is supposed to be unbeatable, it had been passed through so many hands. Most of the time killing the previous owner. Though since Grindelwald didn't killed Gregorovitch and still had its allegiance so you don't need to kill for it. It may be a powerful tool, but we don't actually need a wand to use magic, so what use is it for us? Though most wizards would 'kill for it', we don't need a wand at all. Look at the goblins, house-elves, centaurs. Wizards had stopped them from getting any knowledge on wand lore but still they could do magic and are better at it than wizards. So you see how the conditions of wizards is falling? I am getting off the topic again, right? So the Deathly Hallows. Tada!" She said indicating the ring grandly.

"Wow. Thank god I'm intelligent, anyone else's brain would have fried from all the information Anna." Harry exclaimed taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Sorry. I always forget you are just a 7 year old. Maybe we could go on a trip somewhere to relax for a while, what do you say? Enjoy the summer holidays." Anna said.

"First, I'm going to turn 8 soon. And second, where would we go? We can't travel as kids, and I don't want to travel taking aging potions all the time. Or even only you taking them all the time." Harry replied frowning.

"We could go to your ancestors home or mine. I said we would wait, but we could go now, see if they are maintained or need to be renovated like Grimmauld Place. Stay there for a few weeks." Anna suggested.

"And what about the wards on the Dursleys house? Wouldn't Bumblebee get informed about me not being there?" Harry wondered.

"You leave the wards to me. I will work something out. Maybe make them all go on a loop. But Mrs. Figg will realize you aren't there. It was difficult enough to keep all the magic from her and just let her think everything was as it was with only a few minor exceptions." Anna let out a sigh.

"Or you could, for a price, get the wards altered by us. We are after all proficient in making wards." Bloodaxe said with a shake of his head.

"Sorry for ignoring you Bloodaxe. I need to concentrate on my people skills." Anna said sheepishly, berating herself.

"And we could ask the Dursleys to go on a trip for the same time. Let Mrs. Figg think you and I had gone with them." Harry said.

"I'm hopeless. I can't even find simple solutions to anything." Anna said dramatically.

Both Bloodaxe and Harry shook their head simultaneously, and Anna laughed at their gesture. At which both cracked a smile.

They discussed the arrangements needed to be made for the task of warding, fixing a date when the goblins would send someone to alter the wards.

"Discretion, Bloodaxe. Remember discretion." Anna said as they moved to get up.

"We keep our client information confidential and of course are always discreet. No worries Anna." Bloodaxe replied.

Anna and Harry smiled back. They left Gringotts then, bidding farewell to Bloodaxe.

It was lunch time so they went to the restaurant they had gone to last time in Reg alley. After meal they took Nyx to a shop selling pet animals, and asked the owner to perform the necessary spells on her. Anna and Harry both watched carefully as he performed the spells and he explained what he was doing to them. They thanked him and paid him for his service after he was done.

As they were wandering in Diagon Alley Harry asked if they could see Hogwarts. Anna raised a brow, but shrugged and took him to a little side alley, there she first disguised him more. Adding glamour so that he couldn't be recognized in any way. She changed her appearance accordingly so that they looked like siblings. Then she took his hand and stepped into the wizarding village, Hogsmeade.

They appeared in a deserted alley near Shrieking Shack. She told him about it having the reputation of being most frightening place in Britain.

"That for one ghost when they have so many inside the castle." Anna said with a roll of her eyes.

She took him towards Hogsmeade station.

"Traditionally children are supposed to get its first view when they came here for the first time for their first year. Are you sure you don't want to wait for the experience?" Anna asked.

"You mean to tell me nobody sees it before their 11th birthday. Its illogical. Wouldn't younger children wish more to see it? I definitely don't mind seeing it now. I'm excited." He said smiling.

"Yes. Younger children would be even more excited but no parents bring them to see the place. And you get to see it in the night so the sight's even more impressive then. Maybe we should come back later, at least give you a more genuine experience." Anna said, stopping mid-step as she said that.

Harry was outraged.

'So close' He thought.

But Anna was adamant that he would at least have a little authentic experience.

"But there are no students now right? No students inside the castle Anna. Wouldn't it be less impressive with all the lights off?" Harry tried to convince her.

"Well I think if we came at a reasonable time, we could watch it as it is on a normal school day. They can't keep all the lights off in the evening Harry. The castle will look quite haunted then. The house-elves probably turn off the lights after dinner or something." Anna reasoned.

When she saw Nyx was getting agitated at Harry's sullen mood she said, "Hey, hey Harry-kun, don't lose the smile. I'm trying to give you the authentic experience. I would even take you inside the castle tonight. I promise. Come on. Calm Nyx down. Then we could go get some sweets and candies from Honeydukes."

"You promise?"

"Yes. Of course. I would take you inside Hogwarts. Tell you what, we will check out the secret passage now. Come on."

With that they moved back towards the village. Anna indicated the various shops to Harry, then they put on the cloak and she took him to Honeydukes. They slipped in as the door opened when someone came out. He seemed to be just a resident of the village. Anna led Harry to the cellar and then searched for the trap-door which would open to the secret passage. They moved some boxes around and found it. They opened it and got inside the passageway. Anna lit a small ball of light to light their way and they moved forward slowly checking for wards and traps.

"How do you knew about this?!" Harry asked astonished.

"Wait let me guess. You know things." He answered himself sarcastically.

"What else do you want to hear? Do you want me to make a story to tell you. I don't want to lie and maybe I will tell you most things when I do talk to you about my task." Anna said.

"And about that. When are-" Harry started but Anna said, "Soon, don't worry." And left it at that.

Harry created his own light ball so Anna let hers fade and concentrated more on the wards. She found some as they neared the school and camouflaged their magic to pass it without the ward registering them. No other ward was present in the passage and they reached the end of the passage. They observed the entrance and worked out a way to open it and enter. Then they left back the way they came.

At Honeydukes they went back to the main shop and after confirming no one was watching pulled off the cloak. They browsed through the aisle casually as if they were there the whole time and then bought some sweets. They left the shop sucking on a sugar quill and then wandered around the village more.

As the twilight neared they went back to Diagon Alley then Leaky Cauldron and had an early dinner. Then back to Privet Drive. There Anna told Harry she would come for him soon and left him.

After making sure nobody would disturb them in the night, they made their way back to Hogsmeade.

Anna stepped to the station directly and then led him towards the lake and around the bend. She watched his face lit up in awe on seeing the castle. And thought he was right, younger children would appreciate the view even more. It was an amazing view she could agree and made her miss the place.

'The home of the orphans', Harry Potter had called it in her last life.

It was true, however they were treated by the people inside, the castle had always felt warm. That is what had brought her back to it, when she have wanted to leave it all behind. That and the threat to bound her magic if she doesn't complete her education.

She shook her head then looked at Harry again, who was now watching it with a contemplative look.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Oh. Nothing. Its wonderful, ain't it? Thank you for showing it to me this early." Harry said.

"You're welcome. Now tell me what were you thinking?" Anna asked.

"Just...about the other magical children who have to wait some more to see this. The muggles who won't even get to see such a sight ever." Harry sighed in frustration maybe or sadness.

"Always thinking about others eh, Harry-Chan?" She ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed as he ducked.

"The other magical children will see it though, even if its after some years wait. And the non-magicals have other places for them, hmm...like the Disneyland. Its a magical place, they say right?" Anna said.

"You have an answer for everything." Harry said wryly.

"Not everything. I don't remember the square root of pi most times, couldn't find simple solutions today and most other times too and do everything convoluted. So no, don't have answer for everything, but most things."

Harry just shook his head. They decided to wait till the lights are turned off in most parts of castle then go through the passage. They waited in silence, watching the castle and finally after most lights were off, they ventured towards Honeydukes. Anna disabled the wards on the shop and they entered it, keeping the cloak on, silencing the sound of their steps. They got in the passage, and traveled through it like they did before.

On reaching the end they levitated themselves up and out of the opening, closing it behind them. From there it was going to be difficult to wander in the castle without alerting everyone. They swept the floor searching for Tom's magic. It took long to search the entire floor, the castle being so large, they didn't found anything there so they decided to go up.

On the next floor they were deciding to split up searching for the horcrux. Anna was thinking about the places inside Hogwarts where Tom could have hidden it. They wouldn't be able to search the castle in a night like this. She stopped Harry from splitting up and then led him to another secret passage behind a mirror on that floor.

After she had warded the area she said, "We can't search for the horcrux like this. It would take more than one night for that. We are lucky we hadn't met any ghost yet. The portraits I could subdue, but not them. Its already nearing 2 in the morning. We need to find another way."

She stood silent thinking about the places. The chamber of secrets could be one but the basilisk was still alive.

"We shouldn't have come unprepared." Anna exclaimed throwing up her hands.

"We are searching for something, I mean the horcrux, he 'hid' here right? Could we find it in the room of hidden things. You had said it gives you what you want. Its also called room of requirement right? We could just ask for the horcrux from it!" Harry, who had been silently thinking about all Anna had told him about Hogwarts, exclaimed.

"You think it would work? It does provide you with the books from even the restricted section. So maybe it would show it. Alright come on. No noise, alright?"

Harry nodded, excited.

They covered themselves back with the cloak and spelled other protections on themselves then Anna took down the wards and they left the passage. They remained still whenever they encountered a ghost, letting it pass by and finally reached the 7th floor taking shortcuts Anna knew. Opposite the tapestry of the infamous wizard and the trolls they walked pass the wall three times and a door appeared on the third pass.

They both looked at each other excited and entered inside.

They were shocked to see the room.

"What did you ask for?" Anna asked.

"To give us the hidden horcrux and you?" Harry replied.

"To show the horcrux." Anna said with a shrug.

"So why does the room is showing us junk?" Harry asked.

The room was full of items-"Wait a minute. This items seemed to be hidden in the room. This is the room of hidden things. So maybe he too hid his horcrux in this room." Anna exclaimed.

"Very careless way to hide it though." Harry said with a frown.

"Not much students know about this room now a days, I think. Only a few. Which is a peculiar thing as so many seemed to have hide their things in it before." Anna said.

They started searching the junk and found a few things which had his magic on it, a watch which restricted the supply of blood to your hand, a strangling chain.

"Did he put the curses on it or is it because they are very old, the things are behaving like that?" Harry asked.

They hadn't put anything on but a check of the items was enough to tell them what they did.

Anna just shrugged back.

"This is cool." Harry said when he found a book with his handwritten notes.

"What is?" Anna asked curiously.

The book didn't seem dangerous just had Parseltongue password to open it.

"Its about how you could fly without the broom as most wizards do. I'm gonna try it when we go the Potter house. Look even a recipe to make a long lasting aging potion and polyjuice potion. He is brilliant, I concede. But stupid if he thinks no one would be able to find it here."

"Did you checked it for curses and all?" Harry nodded at her then put it inside his bag.

"He is arrogant. Very arrogant. Probably thought no one but him could ever find the room. Which, I know, is stupid. Since so many people had hidden things in it." Anna shook her head.

They found a trunk full of more books which were about dark arts Anna guessed, for him to hide it there. She shrunk it down and put it in her bag.

They finally found the horcrux, the diadem, "Ravenclaw's diadem."

It was nearing dawn when they found the horcrux.

"It gives you wisdom, huh?" Harry said.

"Well I don't know much about it. I think it affects your brain, making your thoughts clear. Thus granting you wisdom. If you think clearly, you could solve any problem." Anna said.

She levitated it in the pouch and then put it in her bag.

"Wow. That was fast, it only took 2 hours to find, its just 4.30. Now we just need to trek back to the third floor."

As Anna said that the room changed and a door formed at the nearest wall. They covered themselves with the cloak and opened the door. The door opened in the corridor with the secret passage. They smiled at each other under the cloak and got out, closing the door behind them. The door disappeared as they closed it.

They were smiling at their success but when they reached the statue of the witch, that's when their troubles started.

Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat was sniffing around the statue. They remained still as she passed the corridor sniffing along the way. Anna was hoping she wouldn't be able to smell them but realized she hadn't applied the spells again. The cat was too smart for her own good. They had taken care not to leave their smell behind before, then how did she still sniffed them Anna didn't understand. As she looked around for a place to hide, Harry tugged at her sleeve and indicted towards the corridor where two pair of boots could be seen imprinted in the dust. Anna bit her lip, she had been so sure she had been careful. The place was dusty since the corridor wasn't used much, and it was the holidays on top.

As Mrs. Norris came up to them, she mewled in confusion as they couldn't be seen by her but definitely could be smelled. She prowled up and down the corridor still making sounds so they backed away from the place. She didn't follow them but she could bring someone else around with her noise. Before leaving the corridor Anna cleared it of their smell and magic and other signs, then tried to cover as many places as she could from before.

"It was stupid for you to forget it." Harry said in a whisper after they had cleared the magic from everywhere they went before.

Anna shushed him and then moved in front of the wall in front of the tapestry again asking for a way out of Hogwarts. The door appeared and they went inside, Anna clearing the signs of their presence in the corridor before entering.

She collided with Harry's back when she did.

"What..." She trailed off looking around.

"Yeah. We are back in the same room again. How will anything here help us get out of Hogwarts. The broken brooms? Or is there even a flying carpet hidden here somewhere?" Harry said angrily.

"Hush now, Harry-kun. No worries. If we ask nicely maybe the room may tell us how this will help."

Nothing happened.

"Could we please understand why we are in this room?" Anna tried asking clearly.

A book appeared on a desk cluttered with miscellaneous junk near them. She checked it for curses and then opened it.

"Portals! Is there a portal from here to somewhere out?" Anna asked.

No response.

"Look Anna, Vanishing Cabinets. But you had said they were illegal." Harry said, as he found it while leafing through the book.

"It must be an old one. Not removed or something. Okay so we need to search for a cabinet. Its going to be tough to find it in all this clutter and distinguish it from all this other cabinets." Anna said, looking around harried.

"There's a picture of them in the book." Harry said helpfully.

"Alright, we should split up. Remember don't touch anything." Anna warned.

"Yes, mom." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Hey I am the older among us. I had to look after my otouto. Though I am probably the worst caretaker you would see. Taking a 7 year old on a heist." Anna said acting despairing.

"Vanishing Cabinet. Go. Now." Harry said indicating her to hurry up.

They split and searched the place.

"Found it." Harry shouted form the aisle on her right. She found a gap amongst the junk and went into the aisle.

"Look." Harry showed it to her with a grand gesture. Anna had seen the cabinet in her last life. It was located in an empty class room in the castle somewhere. It seems the room summoned it for them. Though why it would make them search for it and not just show it is a mystery. It probably did it as mischief. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Let's test it first. We don't know if it works properly." She conjured a rat and put it inside the cabinet. They waited then opened it again. The rat was gone. They closed it again then opened it, it was back.

"Alright. He seems healthy. Let's do this. Just remember not to make any noise. We don't know where we will get out." Anna said after she checked the cabinet one last time.

She covered them both with the cloak, spelled them thoroughly then stepped inside leading Harry in. They closed the door carefully, making sure it was fully closed then waited a few seconds and opened it again. They had traveled out of Hogwarts alright. They checked for any signs of traps or wards or anyone being around then stepped out. They were inside Borgin and Burkes, Anna realized. It was going to be tough getting out of here, she thought. They moved towards the door leading out and Anna checked it for wards. As she had thought it was warded thoroughly. But there was a flaw in the wards it prevented anyone from entering but not exiting. So after making sure nothing would happen and freezing the bell on the door they got out, erasing their signs as they left.

Harry asked in a whisper, "Are we in Knockturn alley?"

Anna just nodded her head in reply.

"Wicked."

They passed through the alley silently, staying far away from the creeps. There were hookers in front of a bar, drunks wandering around, even a vampire it seemed in the shadows. Though nobody saw or smelled them this time.

When they reached the end of alley connecting it to Diagon, Anna let out a breath. She indicated towards Gringotts to Harry and he nodded sleepily to her. She smiled mischievously and took him piggy back on her back. He was taller than her slightly but it wasn't much so she could carry him easily. They had both grown since they first met, with Harry now looking like a healthy 8 year old, though he still had few weeks till his birthday. Even his messy hair he had grown long and they have settled better because of it.

She entered Gringotts and saw that Bloodaxe's place was occupied by his partner Swordedge. He works at night. She hadn't met him last time when she came to enter Harry's vault because Bloodaxe was working then. Now she signaled him and he nodded at her, getting up from his seat. They went to his office and she gave him the diadem.

"Two items in a day. Good job, Miss Summers and you too Mr. Potter." Swordedge said, looking dubiously at Harry.

"Call me Anna, Swordedge. And him Harry. And please pardon him. We were working most of the night to find the horcrux in Hogwarts and had a busy day, yesterday. So he's tired."

Harry was nodding off in the seat where Anna had deposited him.

Swordedge just nodded his head.

"So we will see you next week when you come to change the wards, right?"

"Yes. You will see me on next Saturday. When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Probably on Sunday if we can convince Sensei to give us leave earlier than decided."

Swordedge nodded again and said, "We will be there on Saturday. Bloodaxe will be there too."

Anna smiled back saying, "We will take your leave then. Sayonara, Swordedge."

She waved at him and took Harry back on her back covering them with the cloak. She stepped near Dursley's house as soon as she got out of the bank. The sun was rising now, so she took him to his room, tucked him in and left a note to sleep late and not worry about practice on the desk. Then she went out of the house and stepped in her room in the orphanage.

She slept late in the morning but the matron didn't said anything as most kids slept a little late in the holidays. After she got ready she left to see Harry and realized he was still sleeping. She decided to let him be and worked on a potion in the room warding his bed to keep the noise out.

Nyx was lazing in the sun coming through the window, on the table below it.

He woke sometime in the middle of her preparation.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Had a good sleep?" She asked cheerfully.

"Don't you know the meaning of privacy Anna?" He replied.

"Aw. I thought I was invited here always. I will leave, don't be angry Harry-kun."

But she didn't showed any signs of leaving so he asked, "I thought you were leaving?"

"I was just kidding. You really want me to leave? Seriously?" Anna asked.

Harry shook his head with an aborted eye roll and got out of the room to go to the bathroom.

After he came back he asked, "So what are we doing today?"

"Nothing. Just lazing around. You must be tired from yesterday. We could do whatever you want. But we should have a breakfast first. Or I guess a brunch. Where would you like to go?" Anna asked.

He just shrugged so she took him to the local diner. After that they lazed around the room, Anna had completed her potion and was reading the books she found in the room in Hogwarts while Harry was watching a movie on the TV, stroking Nyx scales. They spent the day relaxing.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of the chapter and the story so far? Anything you want to comment on, feel free to do so. Review and voice your opinion on the story. Constructive criticism appreciated. Please fav, follow and review. See you on the next update, Novarkek.**


	6. Interlude I - A Glimpse In The Future

**Disclaimer: HP universe and characters still not mine and never will be.**

 **A/N: Hey y'all. I'm happy for the favs and follows. Thank you for them. But please review as well and tell me your thoughts on the fic.**

 **This is an interlude as you can see below. The story will continue on the next update. Review and tell me if you like it or hate it. Any response appreciated.**

* * *

 **Interlude I - A Glimpse In The Future**

 **An Ordinary Day**

 _1990, Potter Manor_

The atmosphere was tense.

The other two occupants of the room were watching as the two on the couch battled on. Concentrating hard.

Anna had her tongue between her teeth as she pressed the button on the controller hard trying to urge her kart to go faster.

Nick, sitting beside her on the couch, was at ease though as he was sure of his win.

As they reached the finish line Nick won the race and Anna threw her controller on the couch as she got up with a huff.

"You cheat. I know you cheated somehow." She said angrily as she turned to him, pointing an accusing finger.

"What's there to cheat Anna? It's a race. I was just faster and had better power-ups, I guess. But you could have had them too, if you knew how to play." Nick taunted.

"I know how to play, perfectly fine. You just cheated, I know it." She said angry still and stomped out of the room.

"You beat her again. Congrats." Leo said cheerily as he turned back towards his book.

They then heard the sound of breaking china coming from the direction Anna went.

"Hey guys. What's happening?" Sirius said as he entered the room with Ada, confused as he too heard the noise.

"Its Anna. She lost the game." Nick informed them waving at Sirius to join him.

"Oh." Sirius said perfectly understanding the situation. He moved to take Anna's place at the couch and they started a new game.

"You all sure take them seriously." Aidan said with a chuckle as he decided to join them as well and moved to the couch putting his book down.

"I'm going to join Anna to relieve my stress. See you all." Ada said curtly, as she stalked off towards where the noise was coming from.

"What's got her grouchy?" Nick asked as he watched her go frowning.

"Bumblebee." Sirius replied.

"Ah. Still on her case then?" Nick guessed.

"Yup. The old man just won't leave it alone." Sirius said, shaking his head.

"I think its hilarious." Aidan put in his two cents.

"Of course you would." Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"And she was so sure she would be left alone now." Sirius continued.

"Yeah. Anna's stumped as to what to do about him as well." Nick shrugged.

The noise has increased as they were talking as Ada joined Anna with her destruction.

"When do you think they will be done?" Leo asked as he closed his book with a sigh.

"The least they could have done is put a muffliato up." He added as he moved to sit with them.

"They are both paranoid. If we put one up, they will surely think something was wrong." Nick said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. I know. Say, how do you do it anyway? Beat her, I mean. It sure is hard. She knows all the tricks in the book." Leo asked Nick.

"Come here." He said beckoning him and Sirius, who had turned to him curious at Leo's question.

When they were all huddled he said, loudly at that, "It's a secret."

Then chuckled at their disgruntled expressions.

"Come on. Only you and Ada know how to beat her. Even Aid doesn't know it." Sirius whined.

"Don't call me Aid." Aidan said at the same time as Nick exclaimed, "Of course Aidan knows as well."

"You do? But I have never seen you beat her." Sirius and Leo said at the same time this time.

"Jinx." They both shouted.

"Double Jinx." Leo said victoriously as Sirius came short.

"Now you can shut up for the rest of the day and I can have peace." He said happily as Sirius huffed.

"But if you do know how to beat her then why don't you?" Leo asked turning towards Aidan.

"I don't know how to beat her. Nick is lying." Aidan said airily.

"Of course you do. You can't possibly not know." Nick exclaimed, incredulous.

Aidan huffed at Nick then said, "She promised me the unlimited supply of her chocolate stash if I don't fight her seriously."

"She what?!" Nick said dismayed.

"She hardly ever shares them. I would throw all my games for that." He exclaimed.

"You would? I thought you hated chocolate." Aidan said confused.

"Only an idiot would hate chocolate. And her stash at that." Nick said seriously.

"Hey, plenty people don't like chocolate." Leo protested.

"It isn't nectar or ambrosia." He added rolling his eyes.

"You don't like it?" All the others looked at him incredulous.

"I'm just saying that not all people think it is a necessity for living." He said exasperated.

"I like it." He added with a huff at their expectant faces.

"Well good for you. And it is actually a part of the ration in US military you know." Nick added the trivia for their benefit.

"Oh? Well still. Some people are lactose intolerant-" Leo started but Nick cut him off.

"And they can eat dark chocolate which doesn't contains any milk." Nick argued.

"Hmm. They can, I guess." Leo admitted but rather than arguing more he decided to change the subject.

"Its gone quiet." He said and they all realized that the noise of breaking china had stopped.

"What do you think they are doing?" Leo asked.

"Are we going to speculate or should we just go and check out?" Nick said standing up and stretching.

"Oh come on. I was winning this time." Aidan said outraged as Sirius, who was losing, happily got up in the middle of their game.

"Come on. Let's see what they are up to." Nick said pulling Aidan up.

"You guys are such killjoys." Aidan said moping.

Nick just rolled his eyes at him.

When they finally found the girls they were flying on the quidditch pitch, without any brooms.

"It was cool of you to teach us that trick Nick." Aidan said, excited to fly with them as well.

The other two nodded. Though Sirius looked like he wanted to say something but he took the games seriously and so was frustrated, unable to talk.

Leo rolled his eyes and said, "You are free Sirius Orion Black."

"Thanks. I was saying, nothing can beat playing quidditch on brooms. Even if flying without them is cool as well." Sirius said as they watched the girls circle the pitch moving towards them.

The others didn't comment, because they knew if they did he would start an argument.

"Hey! Are you just going to stand there too scared join us up here?" Ada taunted as they moved back towards the opposite end of the pitch.

They decided to join the fun then.

One by one they all launched themselves in the air and flew towards the girls chasing each other on the pitch.

And soon they all were playing a game of tag in the air. Laughing as they crashed with each other mid air.

The day passed in fun as they forgot the troubles for the time being and enjoyed themselves.

The two adults and four kids, flying through the air, laughing and chasing each other, sure made for an interesting sight. Though it was up for discussion who really were the adults and who the kids. For those who knew it, the situation was totally reversed.

But they all were kids that day. Playing with each other. Not thinking about the war that was on the horizon.

* * *

 **A/N: Confused? Intrigued? Irritated?** **Like it or not? Tell me your thoughts on the chapter with a review. Ask any questions. I would love to hear your comments.**

 **To give you something to review for, guess who all the people in the chapter are. You already know Anna and Sirius. Who do you think are the others? Review and leave your answers.**

 **To new visitors please review, fav and follow. To 'old is gold' ones thanks for your favs n follows, review as well and voice your thoughts. Point out mistakes. No pressure. See you on next update, Novarkek.**


	7. Revelations at the Manor

**Disclaimer: HP universe and characters - not mine.**

 **A/N: Hey! *Waves* Thanks for the review, favs and follows... Well go on then...**

* * *

 **Revelations at the Manor**

 _Summer Holidays, 1988, Surrey - London_

The following week they followed their routine of training but Anna took Harry to various places in the noon after training so they could just have fun. She would take them to London parks and they would play with the children there. Harry had only her to play with and she tried to keep her lessons playful, still he was just a kid and thus deserved fun in his life. So they would find a group of children and play along with them. They didn't mind and included them in their games.

The kids in the dojo were from the neighborhood so they still were distant from her and Harry. Here, they didn't care about the Dursleys.

Seeing Harry's smile while playing with the kids, she decided she would bring him here after they went to the manor still. Being isolated there will only make him a loner like her, he needed more friends in his life.

She thought of introducing him to Neville Longbottom. He had been a loner in Hogwarts. Maybe they could form a friendship and get each other out of their shells. Harry would talk to her freely but clamp down while talking to others. He would probably would have managed well by himself later in life without her but may have made anyone, showing him some positive attention, his friend. Starved for it as he was.

The Dursleys and Bumblebee could make a living out of destroying people's lives.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and cheered him on as he maneuvered the football towards the goal. Maybe they should see if he could get in the team in school. But he already had so much going on. Though maybe she could cut back some on their training time. He had an excellent grasp of his magic. She should probably start to guide him in controlling his element though. So much to learn but they have time hopefully.

-x-

They had gotten early leave from Sensei so would start the vacation in Potter manor on Sunday. The goblins arrived on Saturday. They were disguised as humans, clever disguise Anna thought, as Vernon's guests.

Anna greeted them all, along with Harry, while the Dursleys stayed away.

Inside the house they disillusioned themselves and moved back out to work on the wards.

The Dursleys were going to leave early the next day. And they both were going along with them till they get out of the town, then they would part. They will be gone for only two weeks but it was still nice.

The goblins did their job efficiently and Harry and Anna thanked them as they left the house, mentioning to Bloodaxe that they may need their service again for the manor's wards. To which he had just nodded back.

-x-

 _July(Summer Holidays), 1988, Potter Manor_

On Sunday they were ready to leave early and after leaving Little Whinging, the Dursleys left them in the next town. They made sure they were alone then activated the portkey. They were deposited in the entrance hall or receiving room of the manor it seemed. There was a fireplace in the wall opposite a door. As they looked around the room a house-elf popped beside them.

"Topsy welcomes Master Harry and Master Harry's friend to the Potter Manor. Topsy is so happy to meets Master Harry and Master Harry's friend, Sir. Topsy has waited so many years to see Master Harry again."

Topsy was followed by the others. Tipsy, Clunky, Clanky, and Folksy. They were all very excited to see Harry again.

When the introductions were done they asked him to accept them as his elves again.

"But its wrong. Its like keeping them as slaves Anna." Harry whispered to Anna.

"Ask them Harry. If they want to be free. They are intelligent enough to understand what they need. They aren't brainwashed into thinking they want to work, that they should work. The process gives them their magic in return. They live by sustaining themselves on the magic of the wizards and witches, their masters and the place." Anna replied.

"Master Harry's friend is rights, Sir. We elves loves to works. We be grateful if Master Harry accepts us as his elves again." Folksy said as she heard them talk.

"What do you mean 'again'? You are here so you still belong here, right?" Harry asked.

"Master Harry left. Didn't return for years. Magic going weak, Sir." Topsy exclaimed worriedly.

"He means the magic or bond between the master and the elves would have been weakened in the years. Just put your hand on their head and say 'I accept you as my elf' and their name. Simple."

After Harry did that for all the elves, Topsy gave them a tour of the place.

The place was grand. It was a 4 storey building excluding the attic and basement and dungeons. Most of the furniture was done in mahogany and redwood along with walnut. The Gryffindor colors as the Blacks had the Slytherin colors. The ground floor had the receiving room where they had portkeyed, an entrance hall, a drawing room, a parlor for ladies it seemed. The elves quarters were in basement connecting them with the kitchen on the ground floor on the south. Also a large ball room and dining hall, with a smaller dining hall for family was nearer to the kitchen. Some more rooms like the game room and den were also found. It was a huge place.

The basement had the elves' quarters, laundry room and some other rooms. The dungeons were spread out under the house and, Topsy told them, had a secret passage to get out of the house in times of danger. There were cellars of wine and cellars to keep someone imprisoned -the Potters were definitely not all light- along with other rooms, the ward stone was also there somewhere.

The first floor had a massive library which expanded to the next floor, guest rooms, and training area for dueling. And also extra rooms like all floors in the house, such as the music room.

"Mistress Lily loved music. Love to plays the violins, Sir. Mistress Lily played beautiful." Topsy informed.

The next floor had more bedrooms, though the ones on the floor below were for guests while this were for extended family. The floor also had a study which was Harry's mom's, his dad had one on the floor below. A game room and a playroom and a parlor was also found.

The last floor had bedrooms for the family. The master bedroom, a nursery, and more rooms for a large family with lots of kids. The Potters did have large families before. It was in the last century that the numbers have dwindled. The attic held some old knick knacks which were not sent to the vault.

After touring the place Anna selected a bedroom for herself on the second floor, but Harry protested it, saying she should be on the third floor with him.

"Come on. I call you Onēchan. So you have the right to have a room on that floor, will you keep me in a guest room in Summers villa?"

She conceded defeat and followed him to the next floor, taking a room in the east wing.

"I like to see the sunrise in the morning."

Harry was led to the master bedroom by Topsy, "Guess it is mine now. I'm the only Potter left." Harry had commented with a shrug, looking around the room.

"Hey come on, Harry-kun, we still hadn't toured the grounds. You would probably have a quidditch pitch there. And a massive garden." Anna said to cheer him up.

They went outside and Topsy told them Tipsy worked in the gardens and the grounds, and helped Folksy in the kitchen. He himself maintained the house along with Clanky, also receiving the guests, while Clunky maintained the grounds.

The fields were massive, surrounding the manor, and then surrounded by a dense forest in the distance. There was quidditch pitch in the west, a small garden in front of the entrance, massive gates on the north, leading to entrance of the manor, a boundary wall which disappeared in the forest. There was a patio area in the west overlooking the pitch, near the house and surrounded by garden.

And a massive garden in the east which had a gazebo and -"Swings! Your ancestors were cool Harry." Anna exclaimed on spotting them.

"Mistress Lily had the swings set up there." Topsy said proudly.

"Alright your mom was cool Harry. She was awesome."

"Mistress Lily also loved the swings." Topsy said enthusiastically on seeing Anna's excitement.

The back of the manor in the south, also had a garden, there though herbs were prominent, medicinal herbs and herbs used mostly in cooking. They went back inside after touring the estate, and in the kitchen to have a breakfast, as they had left without one.

"Master Harry and Master Harry's friend should seats in the dining halls, Sir. Folksy brings the food in." Folksy said on seeing them in the kitchen.

"First of all, you are all going to call me Harry. Just Harry alright. And my friend here, well a sister in all but blood, is Annabelle Summers, you could call her Anna. Now the dining hall is huge, even the smaller one. So if you don't mind we would like to seat here for meals. Alright?"

The elves all nodded there heads.

"Ma- Harry is just like Mistress Lily. Mistress Lily too forbade us to calls her Mistress." Folksy said with a teary smile.

"Well, then why do you call her mistress now?" Harry asked confused.

"They must have thought you would get angry at them for calling her by her name. They didn't knew you were the noble, chivalrous type, Harry-chan." Anna said mischievously pinching his cheek.

"Well you could honor her memory and call mum Lily, as she had told you to. Now let's get some food. I'm hungry."

He also told them about his familiar, the snake, Nyx. She had been shrunken and had wound herself around his wrist. He unshrunk her and told them she wouldn't hurt them but to remain alert around her as she would attack if startled. She didn't need to be fed but they should keep any pests they found for her. They had looked scared of her but have nodded their head at his order.

There was a breakfast bar in the kitchen installed by Lily, they sat there then and ate the delicious food, listening to the elves talk about Harry's family.

After the meal they decided to check out the library. They spent most of the day in it, leafing through some of the books.

In the evening Anna talked to Harry about the wards around the place.

"They are all solid, I mean secure. But maybe we could have the goblins install-add in some more and update the existing ones. I don't understand why your parents didn't stay here during the war, it would have been a very secure stronghold."

"Dumblydore told Lily and Master James to go to Godric's Hollow." Topsy answered her.

He was showing them the ward book which could be used to allow entry or bar anyone from entering. Anna's name needed to added in it for her to enter the manor again, for now she was allowed to stay because she came in with Harry. A few name needed to be canceled as well, such as Remus Lupin, as he hadn't ever checked in on Harry; Peter Pettigrew, who they were confused to see the name of.

"I thought he had died. Sirius killed him right?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry. I told you I didn't knew the whole story but if he's alive then maybe we could find him, he would know the truth and we could show him as a witness. He was said to have been killed by him, by Sirius. If he is still alive then why not come forward?" Anna thought out loud.

Then Bumblebee, "He didn't ever came here, did he?" Anna asked angrily.

"No. Mi-Anna." Reassured Topsy. "Bumblebee couldn't get through." He smiled saying the name.

They checked the book to make sure no one is still allowed in, then Anna said, "We need to change the ward allowing anyone with you entry into the manor. While it was useful today, it isn't safe as anyone could held you at gunpoint and gain entry."

Harry nodded but hesitated and asked, "But what if its an emergency and we needed to take someone with us? We couldn't just leave someone behind!"

"Always thinking about others Harry-kun. Well maybe we could have some safeguard added in, we will see." Anna replied.

They had a dinner in the kitchen after that.

"Why won't you all seat with us? We could just seat together and get it done with. Come on." Harry was able to persuade the elves to eat together with them.

-x-

The next morning Harry was excited to try flying on the broom, "Hurry up, Anna. After we had learned flying on the broom may be we could learn to fly without it as we saw in Tom's book."

"You know, we need another name for him. I don't think he likes the name Tom and we couldn't possibly take him to Hogwarts with his original name, Tom Morvolo Riddle or Tom Riddle Jr. And you don't need to worry about learning to fly on the broom, you are going to be natural."

She was definitely sure of it as she had cheered for him, on many occasions in her last life.

"Wait, what do you mean 'take him to Hogwarts'? He isn't a doll we could just carry around with us. I mean you were going to give him a body and all, right?" Harry asked.

"You want to talk now or later?" Anna asked, berating herself for bringing the topic up then.

"You are going to tell me everything?" Harry asked back.

"Not everything. But I need to start somewhere. So?" She decided to let him decide.

"I'm going to be natural on a broom, right? So let's go. Talk first. Play later." Harry replied decisively.

"I am sorry Harry-chan. I shouldn't have said it now. We could-" Anna started trying to change his mind.

"No, Anna. I want to know now. Come on." Harry didn't wait for her just started to move towards the patio.

So they went and sat in the chairs at the patio. There were some biscuits and cookies on a plate on the table.

Anna remained silent for a while then asked, "Okay. First tell me what are your thoughts about him?"

"My thoughts?" Harry said sighing.

At Anna's nod he continued, "Well I was angry at first as you know, about you bringing him back. You told me about his circumstances growing up and all, and I thought life is shitty for most people, if everyone turned like him then there wouldn't be anything good in the world. People learn from there experiences, right? That's what they say when you have a hard life. Bad experiences help make you stronger. That's why I thought Bumblebee must have left me with Dursleys. If I could remain good, not retaliate like he had done and live my life peacefully, just cursing the Dursleys in my head but not doing anything about it, then he could have done it too. Though of course our circumstances were different, I still had some of the same things happened to me, like Dudley bullying me, beating me, everyone else avoiding me. Then finally I realized we both had it wrong. He didn't had to retaliate and I didn't had to just take it, if we didn't have been dealt a shitty hand. And even if we did, we should have done things differently."

"Differently how? And you are children, what else could you do? You thinking even this much is very, very mature." Anna said, probably due to him being one of the masters as well, she thought.

"Thanks. And we could have done things differently like, I could have just stood up for myself. I had the magic in me, but I got caught in the Dursleys web. 'Magic isn't real'. Even though they couldn't explain the weird things that happened around me. I could have used it-" Harry was saying.

"Hey, you are a child. You believed what you were fed from the start, what other child doesn't think magic isn't real? They still hope it is real even if they would just scoff." Anna protested.

"If you would let me continue. I am using the magic now. Granted you told me about it and I learned it from you. But I am doing the magic now, am living here free from the Dursleys. This all things were still here before, if I could have just believed in myself." Harry said patiently.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. I guess you wanted to be better but were a child and scared. I just gave you a way to do better. You all did it yourself."

"That's what I'm saying. If I could do this now, then I could have done it then. Support or no support. But you are right. I concede I'm a child and was scared so didn't do anything. And Tom, he had the power, but you say he also had the charm, if he could have convinced others he was good, he could have convinced the people in the orphanage the same. But I guess fear was the factor that guided his actions, you either lash out when you are scared or lose your fight after the repeated blows. He probably learned better from his actions, but then spiraled back to his ideas of before when he lost his sanity." Harry said.

"As I said very mature Harry. And I'm saying it seriously. So?" She indicated for him to go on.

"So… Now I don't really know still what to think. But I guess I have separated the two personalities. I know he is cruel but you said he could learn to improve himself, I guess, right?" Harry said dubious.

"You know that I can't be totally sure about his change of heart, right? And that he will still have the cruel streak in him. Maybe he won't do anything without reason but he still will be a... He isn't going to have a 180 degree attitude change. Like he would still kill or attack when threatened. I'm not saying he would go on a killing spree again. Cause I think bringing his sanity back would at least make him a more patient and calculated person. But he would kill. And I'm no saint Harry, I don't care if he does hurt someone, someone who deserved it, yeah? But don't separate him. He did the things he did. He is responsible. He had lost his sanity but -and it was because he was scared and all, but it is what it is. You can't change it." Anna finished.

"Yes. I haven't forgiven him for killing my parents or so many others. But as you said I read the facts of the last war and saw that his tactics were unusual, I guess you could say." He replied thoughtfully.

"Unusual how?" Anna asked with a frown.

"You told me he terrified people, right? And killed them discriminately without rhyme or reason. Well he did kill them with reasons." Harry replied.

At Anna's incredulous look he said, "Well killing for a reason is bad too, but I was shocked as I read about his actions. I'm not saying it was any better that he had reason but he is still a calculating person even with his sanity lost and his impulsive actions, quick to anger temper. He killed only the people who had taken arms against him, a few politicians who opposed him in the Wizengamot, people he thought would be a threat to him. He didn't killed bystanders casually. For him every magical person mattered. Well that was before, earlier, in the start of the war. Later he did kill indiscriminately. Torturing his own followers." Harry finished with a shake of his head.

"Where did you learned all this?" Anna asked confused.

"In the book of facts we had bought. It is really old and dusty. I guess not many people knew about it. And I didn't get it in Flourish and Blotts, I found it in the store we went in Chaotic alley." Harry said remembering.

"You had to show me the book. I hadn't read it ever and I knew some of this but not all. So you think bringing back his sanity could stay his hand. Make him think before killing, taking any action." Anna asked him to be clear.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"I won't trust him, I don't know, I don't think I could maybe ever. Maybe I could later if he shows any -at least a little remorse for at least some reason. But you are going to bring him back and I don't want to lose you, so if I have to stay with you I guess I had to come to terms with living with him. I definitely haven't forgiven him for his crimes, if he even would feel sorry for them ever." Harry snorted in disdain.

"Hey I won't leave you. I said you would have to stay with Sirius and me with him in the orphanage, I guess. But I would be with you daily. We still have our training right?" Anna said with a smile.

"Don't be okay because of that. I won't leave you ever. You're stuck with me." She joked.

"But it won't be the same if we have to live so far away. And no I'm not okay with it just because of you, its a big reason but, you also said he's important for your task and I guess he deserves a chance."

"He does?" Anna asked curious.

"Yes. You are trying to convince me or what, Anna?" Harry said exasperated.

"I just want you to form your own opinion. Don't agree with anything because I said it or someone else. I'm not trying to convince you either way." Anna said.

"Alright. I have reserved any opinions for later, when he comes back, but for now I'm willing to give him a chance. And I had thought about everything before I decided that. I'm not old enough to decide more." Harry said with finalilty.

"Not old enough but still mature enough to give him a chance. You are the best Harry." Anna said with a smile.

"Now are you going to tell me how he would live with you in the orphanage or come with us to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Well we are going to bring him back in a new body, right?"

"We are." She replied at his shrug.

"You see he's a body less spirit now, so we deposit the spirit in a body. But the body could be a child's right? Not a real and alive child. But the body of one made through magic."

Harry was looking shocked.

"You could make a human being with magic?"

"No, not really like that. See you know of artificial hands, legs and eyes such things right? So unlike no-majs we magicals can regrow severed limbs and all. Only if very dark, black magic is used it wouldn't regrow. When a child is created it is borne with a soul and all. We aren't creating a new life just a body which would be human kinda, but the spirit would be transferred in it, after cleansing the spirit of course, and that's it." Anna finished.

"So not a new life but just the body without any soul." Harry stated.

"Yes which would occupied by him." Anna confirmed him.

"It does sound similar though." He said with a brow raised.

"Well we are not making a new soul. Just putting back together an old one. And we can't bring people actually dead, back like that. Their souls are hard to find to bring them back." Anna explained.

"But you could if you find them?" Harry asked with a blank face.

"No Harry. I know what you are thinking. It doesn't work like that. When they say people had moved on they really have moved on. Most peoples souls are born again in a rebirth not remembering their previous lives and there are various other things that can happen. How's your Occlumency shield?" Anna asked debating to tell him about Death. He hadn't warned her against it. So...

"I think they are strong. You could check if you want." Harry said, now intrigued.

"You don't mind?" Anna asked.

When he shook his head she just skimmed the surface of his thoughts and tested his defence.

"Its good. Alright then." She said with a sigh.

She didn't tell him everything but told him how it all worked and why she knew the things she did.

"So I'm also a master of Death, like you are." Harry said, both eyebrows raised.

"And I can't remember my lives because..." He trailed off, questioning.

"You don't have a compatible brain. It would burst with all the information you would get." Anna said in all seriousness.

"I don't know to believe you or chuck you in an asylum!" He said teasing.

"Hey! You wouldn't! Right?" She asked hesitating.

"No. I won't. But I'm skeptical. How do I believe its true?" He asked for proof.

So she told him about his previous life and her life.

"You see that's why I knew something but not everything. I didn't lived your life so I don't know what happened exactly but you were famous like you are now so I found out most things." Anna shrugged.

"Look. You don't have to believe me. But don't tell anyone else about this. You want to chuck me an asylum, when you know I knew things. I don't want to know what others will do." She added to him.

"Hey. I'm not going to tell anyone. Or let them find from my mind. Okay? You can trust me. And I'm skeptical because its just sounds so impossible. So the task you talk about?" Harry asked to make her continue.

"Is that I have to save the earth. Cause Death doesn't like to create it from scratch again. It sounds silly when I say it like that." Anna said with a huff.

"And how are we going to do that by finding Atlantis or Avalon?" Harry asked confused.

"Well. I'm trying to save the magicals actually. You see the traditions and rituals they used to do, sustained earth. Now they have forgotten it, left it behind to appease no-majs and the earth is affected because of it. I'm not saying its all No-Majs fault, many wizards in power, jealous of others powers banned the use of many types of magics. So the fault lies with everyone. Even now a days some no-majs carry out various rituals though without the magic, like the shamans, I think. No the pagans, I guess. I too, though I don't know much -but more than most others, participate in the rituals. Celebrating the old days like they are called in the Celtic culture. Imbolc, beginning of spring; Beltane, beginning of summer; Lughanasadh, beginning of harvest season and Samhain, beginning of winter. Even a little helps. I didn't used to believe in traditions myself but the feeling of magic on those days... its…. you could say magical. There are of course other festivals and so many other cultures who celebrate in various ways. I don't fault the Christmas or other new festivals but we shouldn't forget the old ones either."

Anna took a breath and then continued, "So I was talking about saving magicals. If they could just let there magic free like we do, practicing it daily and helping the earth to keep its flow, we could stop the destruction. But they don't practice it very much these days, not like before. They have limitations now, magic can't do this, it can't do that. It can do almost everything you know. Even made Voldemort immortal didn't it, even if it was a cheap imitation, and the Flamels, they have the philosopher's stone, they have lived a long life because of it."

"But I don't understand. Save magicals from what?" Harry asked still confused.

So she told him about her previous lives, how the magicals go first and then others would follow and the earth would get destroyed.

"The magicals are needed for the flow of magic and the muggles kill the magicals whenever they discover us en masse. So we need to find the Atlantis or Avalon isolate ourselves from the muggles and then hopefully the earth won't be destroyed along with the muggles. We could just live on, I guess."

"And what about the muggles, what do you mean 'the earth won't get destroyed with muggles'? If saving magicals will save earth then what...?" Harry asked frowning.

"They are disastrous for themselves, for their own survival, they are creating so many things now but they don't care enough for the environment. The harm they are causing it. It would lead to their destruction. They can't be saved, maybe they could try but we don't need to think about them." Anna said dismissively.

"But they don't know about it while you do." Harry said surprised at her reply.

"They do know about it. Well some of them do. Some people have realized the effects they are having on it and are trying to get themselves out of the danger. The process however is very slow going. Not many realize the ultimate result of their carelessness now. Only a few in the millions are trying. If the magicals survive, the earth wouldn't be destroyed. The muggles will survive with us, well some of them probably would. But the magicals aren't even aware of the threat of muggles, let alone the destruction of earth they are causing." Anna said frustrated.

"The muggles are really a threat for us?" Harry asked grim.

"Yes. In some of my lives we revealed our secret to them and lived happily, but not 'ever after' like in the stories. Only for a while. The majs now have stopped following the traditions and stopped using old magic, but they also have stopped new innovations, there are some but they are rare. There are so many restrictions, to make a new spell, though we don't require any, or to breed the magical creatures, there are many which are extinct and more on the verge of extinction. In those lives of mine, muggles stop their inventions as well and leaned more on magic to solve the problems, well it can't solve everything though can it, not for the wizards now and not for them then. So with increasing problems they blamed the majs for not providing solutions, fights broke out eventually and the minority which was the magicals were forced to hide, but they were hunted and killed. So the earth gets destroyed. It didn't actually happen because Death altered the time. But we can't live together harmoniously. Let them have the world I say, we live in hiding now anyway, won't it be better to just get away from here. Make our own place." Anna finished.

"But you know magic has less limits. So you could help..." Harry said, biting his lip.

"I tried Harry. But not everyone could learn to change the way to use magic. I couldn't do it alone. That's why I wanted to be born a little earlier you see. So I could teach more Majs to do wandless, intention based magic." Anna explained sadly.

"And now? What are you gonna do?" Harry asked finally.

"Still the same. Try to teach as many children as I could in Hogwarts to use their magic properly." Anna shrugged.

"Alright. I will help you with that. Of course I will." Harry said decisively.

"That's only a part of the task or one of the tasks, Harry-kun. There are going to be more. The people won't like what I'm doing. They stopped teaching wandless magic, because it can't be controlled, like you can do with wands. Take a wizards wand away, he could do nothing to defend himself. Most magicals are so unfit, they won't be able to do anything the muggle way. Fight or survive. As they don't ever do anything without magic. I told you they don't use magic much, but they are dependent on it. They just don't use it properly like without wand and limiting the use in their daily lives."

"Its contradictory though they use it daily but not enough?"

"Yes. Like they would use it to make meals and all to make their life easy, but not for anything more. And you should actually do your daily chores without magic, and just train with your magic like you would exercise to keep your body fit. Or practice your stances and fighting style like you do for martial arts."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. Then asked, "Do you think others would want to learn to use magic like that? Well I would have if I had been only using my wand and found out I could do magic without it." He answered himself.

Anna smiled, then continued, "There are other problems which may arise. But now you know most, if not everything. I needed intelligent minds with me, to help me as this couldn't be done alone. So I came to Privet Drive and made friends with you. I didn't knew about your living conditions though. I thought they neglected you, like Bumblebee must have done, but to treat you like that." She shook her head.

Harry just gave her a small smile and said, "I will help you. I can help teach others with you as I have already learned most things from you."

Anna nodded her head in thanks and left him in thought for a while, after telling him they would fly after lunch. Then accompanied him back inside the manor later. He was excited in the afternoon, when they did finally ride on the brooms.

-x-

They went to Gringotts to request for the wards of the manor to be updated in the week later. Bloodaxe had said they would come on Saturday like last time.

They also had gone to Summers villa to check out its condition. It was a two storey building, with a mixture of modern and old styles. The house was moderately large, had slanted roofs. The garden was huge and spread out. They had been deposited in the open entrance hall or verandah or the gallery in the front of entrance. It was east facing house unlike the Potter Manor, which was facing north. The grounds weren't as vast as Potter manor's, instead the house had huge garden on all sides and forest at the back but at some distance. It also had a patio in the side of the house. The gates were in the east leading to the entrance with a gravel path. There was a garage in the south, and it contained a car, a Ford Capri, Anna knew. She had came to see the house in her last life though she hadn't ever lived in it.

A house-elf popped at their side. Anna knew her name was Tricksy. She was excited just like Topsy had been.

Anna had totally forgotten about the elves until she saw Kreacher, but she hadn't come then as she was sure they could live unaffected for few more years.

Whimsy and Prissy also came to greet them. She accepted them as her elves and told them the same instructions as last time. Keep the house maintained, call her by her name. She introduced Harry to them, then they went inside to add him to the wards. She canceled some of the names which had been left in the book. Then after a quick tour of the house they left promising to check in on the elves occasionally.

They had called the house-elves from the house in France to Potter manor so that Harry could accept them back. They were Flossy and Cutesy.

The summer passed with fun. She had taken him to London occasionally to play with other kids. They had rode the brooms on the quidditch pitch, trekked through the forest and found interesting creatures. Along with the non-magical animals there were also some magical creatures like bowtruckles, fire salamanders in there. And spent the evenings in library reading books, the manor library had.

Anna also started guiding him to control his element.

"You had to learn yourself how to control it. It has to be discovered by you how to control the power. I can only give you some pointers."

Then they had tried out their Metamorphmagus abilities. Anna was of course proficient in it. And guided Harry in various changes.

"Visualize the change properly or else you would just get a half assed transformation." She had said seeing his half formed eyebrows, which he had tried to change to blond.

"You were trying to change the color right? So how...?" She asked dubious.

He had shrugged back then concentrated to make them as they were before.

"We should probably buy a camera. Take your picture beforehand so you don't forget the basic structure of your face and body." Anna had said. "What? It can happen." She had added self-consciously at his incredulous face.

He had laughed at her asking if she really had forgotten her face. She had just puffed out her cheeks, acting mock angry.

She had asked him about Neville, if he wanted to meet him.

"I know your best friends in the last life were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We could meet with them if you want. But Neville was also one of your friends later in life. So we could meet up with him now." Anna suggested.

"You don't like Ron and Hermione much I think. Why?" He had asked, picking on her dislike of them.

"Well its not that I don't like them. But they had a very, very biased view of the world. I mean, your views changed later in life but they had remained adamant with their believes still later in their life. Hermione was and is going to be an intelligent witch, but she had the habit of disregarding others opinions or intelligence or knowledge. She thought she knew best. Though she was more open minded than any other majs and accepted when she was wrong, sometimes. But other times she was as stubborn as you. And Ron, he was lazy in his school years. Getting good grades copying Hermione's work. He had a reputation of an excellent chess player. And you had made a good duo, partners when you were aurors. But I wasn't impressed by his biased view of all Slytherins being evil." Anna said it all in a breath.

"Wow. Hearing you say it like that. I have lived a life with them and I don't remember it." Harry said shaking his head.

"Sorry, Harry-kun."

"No. You don't need to say sorry. I was just saying it was...weird I guess. What about Neville?" He asked.

"Well he had a tough childhood I guess, with his strict grandmother. He was very average when he started in Hogwarts. Didn't stand up for himself. He was a loner. But he did improve later. Had led a resistance inside Hogwarts of the students against Voldemort's authority. He just needed a push I guess. Like you. I think you were the one to help him actually, he idealized you. You had helped him very much. And he was some of the few who had agreed with your changed views later." Anna answered.

"I guess he's got your approval then?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Make your own choices in friends. Maybe I shouldn't have told you all this. You shouldn't make a biased choice." She said with a frown.

"I won't. Don't worry. I would observe them myself and then decide. But I think we should hold off meeting Neville until later. Won't his strict grandmother ask us about where we live and how we came to know everything and all? We are lucky Bloodaxe doesn't care about it. And Cato too didn't questioned your knowledge. But she might." Harry suggested.

"Yeah. I didn't think. Maybe after we live with Sirius. Though she's also one of the people on the list Cato gave us. She doesn't care for Bumblebee's way of doing things, I guess." Anna shrugged.

-x-

They celebrated Harry's birthday along with all the elves. The elves had made the cake using his favorite ingredients. Though they have made a Treacle tart in the dessert as well after dinner later so it had been a double treat for him. She had given him the latest broom and promised to buy the latest at the time when they leave for Hogwarts then. And also had converted his locket into portkey to Potter manor. He had ordered her to convert her pendant into one as well. She promised to do it after they had removed the soul piece from it.

They left for the Dursleys a few days later. Leaving the manor in the elves care.

Anna hadn't gone to check the wards on the Malfoy manor while they lived in the manor, so she did it after they were back in Little Whinging, but they were going to take time to disable and she didn't want to try to break in when the occupants were home. She would have to wait to get the horcrux till later. May be winter holidays, she thought.

They continued their routine at the start of summer, for the rest of it.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: Please Fav, Follow and Review. Signing off, Novarkek.**


	8. Shouting And Scouting

**Disclaimer: HP universe and characters belongs to - definitely not me.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the Fav and Follows. Read and Review.**

* * *

 **Shouting and Scouting**

 _September, 1988, Little Whinging, Surrey._

The summer ended and school started and their routine remained same like last year, though there were some changes.

Anna had asked him if he wanted to join the school football team, and Harry had liked the idea but had hesitated, thinking if he would have enough time. She had arranged his schedule to make time for it and also reducing his time with her for training.

When he had protested it, she had told him they would have time later and he was at a good place in learning magic so it wouldn't hurt for him to do what he wants.

And she would still be there later.

So he had tried for the team and had been selected. He had even made a few friends among his teammates.

Harry thought his life had definitely changed for better in the last year.

Even with all the revelations from Anna in the summer holidays, about her and him being Death's masters, about which he still felt skeptical sometimes, learning all about Voldemort, learning to use his magic, it was all so much. But he was happy with it all.

His life was so different now. He had a proper room, meals, a great sister - for he considered Anna his sister, as he had said she was the older sister he didn't wanted, but loved anyway. He even had some friends now. And was liked by most of the school.

The people attributed it to Anna's influence and he couldn't agree more. She had helped him turn his life around. She says it was all him, but if she hadn't been there it would have been a tough life for him as she herself had told him.

He was going to give her a new album from MJ, he knew she loved his songs and some of her favorite cookies from the elves he had asked them to bake for her, for her birthday. She would again be an year older than him now.

They were going to have a meal together in the local diner to celebrate it after they leave the dojo.

-x-

"Hey, Harry-kun what thoughts are you lost in?" Anna asked.

"Just… Nothing, Onēchan. Here I had bought this for you and the elves made those." He said handing her the gifts as they walked back towards the Dursley house later.

She opened the gift wrap and was excited to see both the gifts.

"You are the best Harry-chan. Thanks for them." She said kissing his cheek.

Harry just smiled at her excitement.

She was so old, not physically but mentally she was older than anyone on the planet, but still acted so child-like, so full of life. How she was still so energetic when she had spend so many lifetimes on earth he just doesn't understand. Though she had her quirks.

She didn't like when he gets angry, won't talk to him until he calms down. Doesn't like fights much either. Would avoid confrontation.

But is ruthless when she wants.

Dudley, though he had stayed away from them last year, had taunted him with his cronies after he was selected for the team. He had walked past them but they had tried to push him around.

He had avoided them after they had tried it the first time, but they continued it in the next week.

When Anna saw them she had gone Mama Bear on them.

Warning them to stay away from him.

He didn't need her to save him or protect him from them. But while he was too polite and nice to retaliate, she wouldn't mind at all, she had said.

They had tried to push her around as well, but they didn't knew of her fame, being undefeated fighter in the dojo.

Nobody could beat her except the Sensei and she had told him it was because she respected him and he was a truly great master and fighter.

Also it would look odd if she could beat him, just being 8, now 9 year old.

Sensei seemed to suspect that she was holding back, but hadn't ever called her on it.

She had all of Dudley's cronies and him on the ground in seconds, and had warned them again to not mess with him or her again.

They hadn't had any serious injuries but the pain from the bruises was enough to keep them away. They hadn't told anyone about her beating them up, just that they got injured fighting each other. So she hadn't had to listen to any complaints.

"They probably didn't liked getting beat by a girl." She had said to him.

While he was quick to temper, but still quick enough to lose it. She was slow to temper and had a hard time losing it.

She had told him her secret to calm down then. She had bought some cheap cup and saucers, and plates and glasses made of ceramic. Then smashed them all one by one on the wall, she had conjured in their clearing.

He had just watched her do it all silently. After all the things were gone she had finally calmed down, then had smiled at him sheepishly.

He had just smiled back and said it looked like a great way to just lose it. She had laughed at his description.

"You got lost in thoughts again, Harry-kun. You need rest. Is the schedule too much for you? Too hectic?" Anna asked bringing him back from his thoughts.

"No, Onēchan. I'm not tired." He said.

"Much." He added when she looked unsure.

"Don't worry. The schedule's not hectic. I love the busy routine actually and I still get time with you. So all's well." Harry said.

She left him at the Dursleys house with a thanks again, not coming inside.

When he got inside only his superior reflex saved him from a blow to his head. He had closed the door so he ducked another hand and moved towards the stairs and was able to reach them safely. He ran towards his room and was faster than the attacker who collided with the closed door.

His heart was beating erratically in his chest as he moved away from the door.

Nyx, who had been lounging on his bed was alerted at once when she saw him running inside the room.

His attackers identity was confirmed as Vernon started shouting from outside the door, "I know you beat Dudley, you freak. Open this blasted door and I'll show you what happens when you mess with my son."

"I didn't beat him Vernon. He was trying to harass me so Anna retaliated for me. We had told you we wouldn't take anything lying down. Now leave me alone. Or I wouldn't mind making you leave." He shouted back.

He locked the door securely with his magic, even though he knew Anna's wards were working well. Then sat at the bed stroking Nyx scales to calm her down.

"~Its alright, Nyx. Calm down. I'm alright.~"

"~What happened Harry? Why was that fatty after you?~" Nyx asked still agitated.

"~Anna beat Dudley when he tried to harass me. So he was trying to get revenge for him I guess.~" Harry replied.

She just gave a series of curses as he tried to calm her down.

After making sure Vernon was gone he changed his clothes and laid on his bed. He wasn't able to sleep till late and when he did fall asleep, he slept fitfully.

The next day he was tired from having only a little sleep the night before, but still alert. After making sure Vernon was gone for the day he left quickly, not even eating breakfast.

He had seen Petunia with a pinched look on her face. Though it seemed she wasn't angry at him but Vernon.

When he reached their meeting place Anna took one look at his face and dragged him towards the playground. There was still time for school, so they went to the clearing. She asked him if he had breakfast. At the shake of his head she called Folksy and asked her to bring him something.

After he had eaten the food Anna asked, "What happened?"

"Vernon was lying in wait for me. To beat me I guess. I escaped unharmed, don't worry. Ran straight to my room. He said he knew I had beaten Dudley so he was going to retaliate I guess. I told him I didn't do it. And you did it because he was harassing me. I told him to leave me alone or I would make him leave. He didn't tried anything after that. But I don't know if he had backed down." He let out a sigh.

"You are absolutely alright? He didn't get you?"

"No. He didn't get me. I am really alright. Though really tired now. I didn't sleep well last night. You could guess why." He said stroking Nyx's scales. She had decided to go everywhere with him, to protect him.

He had shrunken her down and she had wrapped around his arm under the sleeve. He had warned her to attack only if he was in danger, but just scare Vernon if he tried to attack again.

Anna remained silent. "I'm sorry Harry. If I hadn't beaten Dudley and his gang-" she started unsure.

"-then they would have been still harassing me. You did what you had promised. You wouldn't let anyone hurt me. I'll too, do, as I promised and retaliate if he did that stunt again."

"I'll come with you tonight."

"No Anna. You wouldn't be always there for me. I know you will try. But I can handle Vernon. Yesterday my reflexes saved me. I guess I did make the right decision joining the dojo, eh? I would be more alert now. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? Please be cautious Harry-chan." She said hugging him.

"The ass, Vernon. I would beat him worse than Dudley if he hurts you. But it would be best if he doesn't touch you at all. I'll remain in my cat form. But I'll come with you." She added decisively.

"But what about the matron?" Harry asked.

He didn't know if he should be happy for her protective behavior or exasperated at her being overprotective or angry she wasn't listening to him.

"I'll just pretend I'm going to bed early and then sneak back out. Then I'll follow you disillusioned and in my cat form. If he does anything, we will show him. I'm sure he will piss himself just seeing Nyx threatening him."

On seeing various emotions on his face she added, "Don't be angry, Harry-kun. I wouldn't interfere if you retaliate. I just want to be there as a safeguard. I know you can take care of yourself. I trust in your abilities. I will just worry about you, if I wasn't with you."

He just smiled with a shake of his head. Settling on being exasperated.

"No worries, Anna. What had you called it Hakuna Matata, right?"

"Right. We are definitely going to see the movie when its released. You will love it. The Lion King."

"Yes. We will. For now let's go to school. We are going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Want a piggyback ride?" Anna asked, then didn't wait for him to answer and just ran after depositing him on her back.

He protested all the way to school and she put him down before they reached it, because he had a reputation to maintain after all. They jogged to the school from there, reaching it just as the bell rang.

After school, Harry had football practice, then they would go to the dojo together. She practiced her piano in the time of his football practice.

She had an electronic keyboard she had bought in a music store in London and secured it away in a magical pocket in the clearing. She practiced it there most days.

They had a meal together in the diner and then first went to the orphanage, there Harry said goodbye, then walked around the corner waiting for her in an alley.

He soon saw her in her kitten form and scooped her up, scratching behind her ear making her purr and hiss at him alternately.

He knew she did that to make him smile and he appreciated the gesture.

They reached the Dursley house and he put her down disillusioning her. Then kept a shield around himself as he opened the door. Everyone was in the living room. Deciding to get it over with he went inside and saw all of them sitting on the couch watching the TV.

On seeing him enter, Vernon had gone purple in the face, Dudley had smirk on his, while Petunia looked sour. She was, miraculously, siding with him in all this.

"Why are you showing us your face, freak? Wasn't enough that we gave your own room, such large portions of meals, allowed that freak girl of yours inside our house at all, and that venomous snake. You pay us back by beating Dudley and his friends. That freak girl can't possibly have hurt them, I'm sure it was you. What do you want now you ungrateful brat?" Vernon said angrily.

"First of all. You didn't give me the room out of your own conscience, but because I asked for it. And my portions in the meals aren't large, they are more than you used to give me before and are called proper portions. And don't call my friend freak. You are the freaks. You don't have the human decency to treat others properly. I had warned you I wouldn't hold back if you started anything. I still didn't do anything to Dudley. Even after your darling son was harassing me. I don't care about him or you all. You could drop dead and I won't mourn any of you. Anna only defended herself after he and his cronies tried to hurt her. I didn't touch Dudley. Maybe you should look after your own son rather than blaming me for everything. The way he is going he would probably die of an heart attack at 21, after you die of the same in a few years."

He let some of his power out in the form of an aura to intimidate them and said, "I am just asking you all to leave me alone, just like last time. Its not asking much. Dudley tries anything again you could visit him in the hospital. Cause I won't hold back. And if you tried the stunt like yesterday, they could come to meet you in the hospital. I wouldn't mind to sick my venomous snake on you."

He left them all shell shocked from his threats on the couch and ran to his room.

Anna, who had watched the whole thing astonished, followed him. He collapsed on the ground after closing the door, pulling his knees to his chest and putting his head on them.

"Am I a bad person Anna? For threatening them like that and saying all those things. But its true I don't really care what happens to them. They haven't ever shown any kindness towards me. I had to ask them for even the basic things like a proper meal and a room. And they are calling me ungrateful."

She had sat next to him and on hearing him put her arm around his shoulders, hugging him to her side.

"Oh, Harry-kun. You are asking the wrong person. I don't have much morals you know. But I still do think that you are not a bad person for standing up for yourself. Yes you threatened them, but this time they asked for it. You were all about live and let live. But they just won't let you alone. And if you don't care about them, then its perfectly alright. You can only pity them I guess for being so horrible, though I don't pity any one. Even Voldemort has the excuse of lost sanity and worse conditions of living, what excuse did this people have. Maybe they too had a some bad childhood I guess, eh?" She said with a sarcastic smile.

"You know what, I still stand by my belief, don't pity them. They have a comfortable lifestyle but still didn't learn any good behavior to go along with it. You don't care about them? Good. Great, I say. They aren't worth your notice. And don't take whatever they say and had ever said to you as the truth. There isn't even a kernel of truth in anything that sprouts out of their mouth. You are wonderful person. You put up with me after all, you had to be, to do that." She said trying to make him smile.

"They told you magic wasn't real, you use yours daily; as you said to them they are the freaks -I liked it by the way- it is spot on, they are the liars and thieves, using your money to pay their bills. Don't think much about them now, stay alert when you come back and I will give you meals again like I used to do before, we will eat the dinner in the diner, you don't need to spend anymore time than needed in here. Alright?"

Harry just nodded his head with a sigh.

"Come on. Cheer up. We are going to find Pettigrew with the goblins' help and then we could have Sirius and you could get out of this hellhole."

"What if he's like the Dursleys, Anna?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Hey, hey! You had loved him very much in your last life. And you love me now - and I love you too, otouto." she added with a kiss to his cheek.

"But you love me now, with all my faults so you are going to love him too. You had gone to save him in the ministry, thinking Voldemort had him in the last life, you definitely would like him now. Not everyone is like the Dursleys you know. And the time change doesn't change who a person is, it only changes certain events. Like I was born in the year before you last time, and of course I changed the events after that. But other things like the goblins I met in last life, some other people like Cato, I haven't ever met them before, even though I had gone to Gringotts. So such changes occur. You and I met because I decided to get your help but I couldn't have met Sensei before or even being with you, so chance still occurs now. But now I am confusing myself with all the talk of time." She finished frowning.

"Its alright I got that Sirius wouldn't be like Dursleys. And I will like him very much. " Harry said with a smile.

"Yep. Definitely. Now come on. Let's listen to some music to cheer you up. Oh, I know just the one for you."

She played the song from the cassette Harry had given her for her birthday the day before.

As the music started she smiled mischievously and sang along, starting to dance,

"Come on Harry-chan."

She danced on the song and wiggled her brows at him. Asking him to dance with her, showing him the steps.

He just laughed at her but cheered on her dancing.

They had warded the room to prevent the noise from going out so Dursleys didn't come up, though maybe they wouldn't have come if they had heard the noises anyway, not wanting to mess with Harry again.

She finally was able to make him dance with her.

"Bad, I'm bad, really, really bad... Yeah."

Nyx just watched their antics exasperated.

After they finally collapsed on his bed, Anna bid him goodnight and went back towards the orphanage, after making sure all the wards on his room were working properly.

-x-

 _School Days, 1988, Surrey - M alfoy Manor_

The days after the confrontation with the Dursleys, Harry stayed away form the house even eating his meals out.

Breakfast he ate with Anna before school, asking Folksy to bring it for them, Lunch was spent sometimes with his teammates and other times with Anna in the cafe of the school, and Dinner again with Anna in the diner. They were the regulars there now and nobody said anything about it.

The case with Sirius was finally seeing some success, they were going to give him a trial. They had been able to convince Fudge to do it, with some bribe and reassurance that his name won't be in the mud because of it. As they were just going to give the trial denied to Sirius by the previous ministry, along with few others who were also chucked in the prison without trials, he couldn't be held responsible for anything.

Fudge was sure everybody would be proven guilty so he wasn't much worried. And even if someone was proven innocent it would be the previous administrations fault, not theirs. So the fingers would be pointed towards Bagnold, Dumbledore and Crouch as they had over seen all the things back then.

They were going to spring it on the members, in the winter session of the Wizengamot, so that nobody would be able to sabotage the trials. Only a few people knew about the happenings occurring for the trials.

They hadn't told Cato about Pettigrew yet, as they weren't sure if they could find him. They had talked about it with Bloodaxe when he had come to update the wards of the manor along with others.

He had told them they would have to wait a while before the ritual could be performed as the ritual masters they had last time, had gone out of country for another job.

So instead they had concentrated on breaking inside the Malfoy manor.

The wards, Anna had been able to identify all of them. But it was going to be a tough task getting inside. Unlike Hogwarts or other places where they searched for the horcruxes, this was more difficult as the wards weren't friendly like those of Hogwarts and the place wasn't abandoned like the Shack and Grimmauld Place.

Hogwarts wards weren't friendly with everyone, but with her being a timeless place, the castle had been able to identify them and had given them entry, finding their intentions harmless towards her, that's why even the room had helped them so much.

Malfoy manor had strong wards and Anna instead of disabling them was thinking of getting some help.

Kreacher was a Black Family elf and Narcissa Malfoy was a Black before marriage so he should be able to get inside and take them along with him. Well it was a theory and Harry was very skeptical about it.

They had been debating how to get in the Malfoy manor on a Sunday, in the middle of school term, after their training for the day was complete.

"Even if he could get in why would the wards allow both of us entry?" Harry asked.

"Well, they could allow entry to anyone coming with him, right?" Anna said.

"Like we had done for Grimmauld Place." She added.

"I'm not sure about this Anna." Harry said.

"Well what if we turn into our Animagus forms?" Anna thought out loud. "Then the wards won't be able to distinguish us. They don't have wards against Animagus. At least not any that prevent them from moving around. I'm not sure if it would be included in the wards for intruders." She continued.

"Of course they would have included it. It would be idiotic not to. And I hadn't been able to transform fully yet." Harry objected.

"Wizards do many idiotic things Harry-kun. Don't be so sure. Come on. Let's go check out the wards again. And you can transform, you are just scared of not being able to transform back. I can understand that, so we could wait till you complete the transformation to break in. For now you could try to see the wards like I have shown you." She replied.

Anna stepped them in the forest near the manor.

She had scouted out the best place to observe the wards from and took Harry there.

They watched the wards again trying to find any chink in the armor.

She wasn't the best in espionage or being subtle, her usual style would be breaking the wards like a glass screen and charging in, which would be disastrous for their job here. But she was good enough in it from her experience, so she examined the wards with a sharp eye for the faults in wards.

"They are brilliant." Harry said seeing the wards, that is the magic in the wards, showing them clearly to them.

Anna had shown him the trick to see the magic surrounding them. It was a trick she had known and learned in her last life too and places like Hogwarts had been a treat for her eyes then.

 _"You need to infuse your magic in your eyes, like you do with your hands to use your magic. First you had to try to focus it on other body parts before you try focusing your magic on your eyes. Eyes are a delicate part of your body, you don't want to harm them because you didn't take precautions. If you don't feel confident don't try it yet. You still have got plenty of time to try it later. Start with your hands and legs, making them sensitive to magic." Anna had instructed him on it._

 _"Won't the contacts in my eyes be affected because of it?" Harry had asked._

 _"No actually. It definitely won't. Because your magic is a part of you right? Like the blood in your veins. The contacts won't be affected because of the magic. Don't worry. For some things you had to be careful but it won't affect the contacts."_

 _"So I try to do it like when I use my Metamorphmagus ability?"_

 _"Exactly. I mean, in that you use the innate magic to change the part's morphology and anatomy, to change their appearance, and your whole appearance. With it you can just infuse your magic with the part of body to enhance some characters of it, like the muscles in your legs to make you run faster or in arms to make you stronger, to some extent. Just like that, you could make your hands and other parts, like legs, sensitive to magic, recognizing the magic in an object with your touch. For eyes just infuse the magic like you would to your hands to make them sensitive and then you would be able to see the magic surrounding you, in the magical objects, places and wards and all."_

He had gotten an instinctual grasp on his Metamorphmagus abilities after some practice and so he was able to grasp that as well.

"Yes, they are. We will go see Hogwarts sometimes. In the winter holidays maybe. It is a treat for eyes." Anna replied.

"You see? There are no wards against Animagi or house-elves from other houses. Wizards don't think much of house-elves, wouldn't consider them intelligent even if their life depended on it. They could be dangerous if they ever decided to rebel against us - they can use wandless magic, can go anywhere they want, are allowed to go anywhere they want even, wizards don't ward against them. But they are peaceful creatures and just like to work and live their lives as it is, satisfied to serve wizards. And Animagi, only seven Animagus has been registered for this century in the ministry, so they didn't think that they need to guard against them." Anna said after they had checked the wards for it.

"Who's the registered Animagi? And do you mean to say that there are 'unregistered' Animagi?" Harry asked with raised brows.

"Professor McGonagall, transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, she's registered as a tabby cat. She's the only one I remember. And yes I do mean to say that there are 'unregistered' Animagi. We can transform right? And we few can't be the only Animagi in a century. Not all people are law abiding citizens. Malfoy should know that, being a Death Eater himself."

"So we could get inside in our Animagus forms." Harry said.

"Yes. We could. Now we just need to observe when they all go out. Or at least Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The son wouldn't be dangerous. And the house-elves won't hurt children."

"But the Malfoys wouldn't hurt children either right?" Harry asked confused.

"No. They won't. But they would ask questions, if we got caught. The elves we could hide from or subdue easily and if we got caught just say we are Draco's new friends or something. And also, while he is a death eater, I am not sure if Malfoy would help us. If we go to him for help, he would want to know how we know all this. Take all the credit for himself later." Anna said mock angry.

Harry just smiled back but then said mischievously, "Well then Tom's anger would be directed towards him and not us, when he comes back."

Anna laughed along with him at his words.

"We should try it in winter holidays. When all of them would be gone to a party. They held a ball on Christmas eve in the manor, but go to other parties before it. You have a lot of time till then to complete your transformation." Anna said after thinking for a while.

Harry nodded his head and then they left the place, Anna stepping them back in their clearing.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: Fav, Follow and Review. Constructive Criticism appreciated. See you on next update, Novarkek.**

 **P.S.: Song mentioned, 'Bad' By MJ.**


	9. Rat et Diary

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. Not me.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the Favs and Follows. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

 **Rat** _ **et**_ **Diary**

 _School days, 1988, Surrey_

The days till the winter holidays was filled with their usual routine, but with some added quirks. Their school team won most matches in the interschool tournament. Anna had cheered Harry on in the matches.

Their martial arts classes, that is the training in the dojo was going well. Sensei was very happy with their progress in both their combat based training for self-defense and weapon based training.

They had continued their practice of -spells, charms, defensive magic, potions; training their elemental magic, Metamorphmagus abilities; with Anna showing Harry other tricks of magic.

He had mastered his Animagus form. And was a cute little panther whenever he transformed. It could actually pass for a black cat so Anna wasn't worried about him learning other forms in hurry, though he wanted to be a house cat like her as well.

"Cats are found everywhere. So nobody would be suspicious of it. I could spy on people easily in the form rather than being a conspicuous black cat." Harry explained his reason.

"You would have to start from scratch for it like you did for your panther form. Learning anatomy, morphology, characteristics and habits and all that stuff of the cat. Panther and Cats belong to same Family but they are still very, very different." Anna warned.

"I know Anna. I will study it thoroughly like I did the panther. No -Hakuna Matata." He smiled.

"Hakuna Matata." Anna smiled back.

"You know what, we need to have our own language or something, a mix of Japanese, English and may be sign language. We can add in it as we go." Anna added.

"Yeah. That would be brilliant, if we had time to learn the new languages. I think if we are going to learn a new language we should study French and other European languages. Something useful." Harry replied.

"But if we learn Japanese and sign language, maybe the American sign language, then almost nobody here would understand it. We could learn French as well and as I said add more as we go. So should we search for it? We could adjust some time. Maybe take time out of the practice of magic."

"We had already reduced our time for it. We used to practice it for so much time before. Now we would only be able to practice it for one hour at most if we add the class for languages."

"Well I already know both Japanese and American sign language, so I can help you with it and I know some French too, but we could take it in the school, it is included in the extra curricular and see if we could find the class for Japanese or sign language or something else. I suck in teaching anything academic. So you would be better off learning the languages properly, I will help you where I could." Anna said.

"Alright we will ask about French in school." Harry conceded.

So they had started the slow process of learning new languages.

They had signed up for French classes in school.

But hadn't found any other class in the neighborhood so Anna started teaching him. She would tell him the name of various things in other languages, talking to him while signing so he could get used to it and learn it that way.

-x-

 _Winter Holidays, 1988, Gringotts - O ttery St Catchpole_

The winter holidays arrived and with it many other things.

Sirius' trial was going to be held along with three other's a few days before Christmas day, near the end of winter session.

They were going to do the ritual for finding Pettigrew on the Sunday after the holidays start for school, as the dojo would be still open for few more days.

And decide when to break in Malfoy manor after they found out about the parties they were going to attend from Cato, whom they had owled asking for details. He hadn't replied yet, probably wondering why they asked something like that.

On Sunday they started early, going to London for breakfast then to Gringotts. They were led to the ritual chamber like last time. This time as they didn't had anything of Pettigrew they were going to try and search him by searching for his magical signature.

Anna knew this way of finding people, known only by few selected individuals like Bumblebee and done through an old ritual. So she was teaching Harry to hide his signature and had cleaned the places they had went to search for the horcrux from their magic, as wizards like Bumblebee, could identify the magical signatures of an individual, imprinted in the place.

They were successful in finding the general area Pettigrew was in. He was in Ottery St Catchpole, Devon.

How he was able to hide there, with so many maj families living there, Anna didn't understand.

He would have to hide his identity for him to remain undiscovered for so long. Though why he would have to hide at all was also confusing for Anna. She didn't knew he was alive in her last life. The story of Sirius Black wasn't known much. Harry hadn't written much about him. The topic was painful for him Anna thought. And now she was left with speculations.

She was suspicious about Pettigrew's behavior. Hiding for so long, not coming forward to help Sirius. It all smelled fishy to her. And she remembered he had lost his order of Merlin later in the years. Maybe it was all related.

They left for Ottery St Catchpole after thanking Bloodaxe for their help.

The payment would be collected from her vault. Harry had protested it but Anna had just shushed him and said it didn't matter which vault it came from as they both shared most things anyway.

Anna was reluctant to go though. She had bittersweet memories of the place.

The Diggorys lived there.

When Harry detected her mood and asked her the reason for it, she waved off his concern with a smile.

She stepped them in the forest surrounding the village and then they wandered the place searching for his signature. She stepped them all over the town, searching the muggle settlements and isolated countryside but they couldn't find his signature.

"He couldn't possibly be living with a maj family, could he?" Anna asked frustrated.

They had searched for him all over the place. His signature was very weak and they couldn't locate him properly. Its as if the signal was coming from a small, miniature being or someone with too little magic almost a squib.

"Maybe, he is. We could try to find if they have any sign of him being there or maybe he had been there sometimes." Harry shrugged.

So they started with the nearest house. It was Lovegoods house.

"Their daughter was your friend too. Luna. Lost her mother when she was nine. She's one year younger than you. She was bullied in her house for being eccentric. Became a magizoologist." Anna told Harry monotonous, as if giving out information like a computer or robot does.

Harry shook his head at her tone, but asked, "So her mother's still alive?"

Anna nodded her head.

"Then we need to make sure she doesn't die this time, don't we?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't mind. We will see. We still have one or two years. Though maybe her age has changed as well. Do you want to check it out? See if anything's changed?"

"Alright let's go." Harry agreed.

They entered the house disillusioned and in their Animagus forms. It looked like nobody was home so they searched the place changing their forms. There were pictures of the family on the walls and the walls of the house was covered with paintings otherwise. Luna looked 7 almost 8 in the pics. But they couldn't be sure. Her mom was alive still though.

Anna put some undetectable protective spells on the place, used by mothers to protect their babies from their accidental magic.

She had heard Luna's mother had died because of a misfired spell or while she was creating a new spell. It was something like that, she didn't remember it clearly and didn't knew about it much in the first place.

But she was hopeful the spells she placed over the house would protect the occupants from the misfired spells.

She can do only so much. She could change things, but chance still played a major part in their lives.

They left the place then, Anna promising Harry to check on them frequently.

They went to the Fawcetts, Wrights and Diggorys.

Still didn't find anything.

The last place they searched for any signs, and actually found a miniature magical signature.

The Weasleys it looked like were hiding Pettigrew or he was hiding with them under disguise.

While Anna contemplated if he could be impersonating one of their children or something incredulously, Harry was thinking something else.

"Are we getting the magical signature from the rat Anna?" He asked.

"What?!" Anna exclaimed.

He indicated to the rat and then at his eyes. She got his message and watched for the magic in the house. He was right, the signature was coming from a rat, sitting on the windowsill, lazing in the non-existent sun.

"Wow. I told you. Unregistered Animagus, see. I can't believe it though, even if I can see his signature. Look, he's that red head's pet. Ew. Ah. Merlin. I remember, his name was something... No, I don't remember his name, but he used to be Ron's pet." Anna said ranging from disbelief at his hiding place then disgust at him for living with the children like a pet.

"How are we going to get him? What if he tries to run or something? We would never be able to search for a rat in the wild." Harry asked.

"First, I'm hungry and you must be too. So let's eat something in London. We ate so little for lunch. We will think of something while we eat. He isn't going anywhere just yet. Don't worry."

They had searched all the day for him and eaten only a meager meal at lunch to continue searching for him, so she stepped to London taking him to their usual cafe. It was nearing evening.

They decided to go in the morning the next day to catch him. He may run away in the night if they tried to do it that night.

Harry was feeling nervous and anxious all night, convinced that he wouldn't be there when they go back and slept fitfully.

Nyx had tried to reassure him saying she wouldn't let him get away in the rat form, but he still couldn't keep the thoughts away.

"We should have caught him while we could yesterday, what if he had run away in the night? Hurry up Anna. We can't waste time. We shouldn't have waited till today. Its all going to go wrong."

As Harry paced up and down in the clearing Anna silently ate the breakfast Folksy had brought for them.

"Eat something Harry-kun. Or you will be hungry later. Come on. Everything will be alright." Anna said placidly.

"How could you take this so lightly Anna?! I wouldn't be able to stomach anything for a while." Harry replied harried.

"I'm not taking it lightly Harry-kun. But we couldn't do anything yesterday. It was getting dark by the time we found him. Come on. Just eat this toasts then we will go." She said gesturing towards them.

He ate a slice but wouldn't take more so Anna took him to Ottery St Catchpole.

Stepping near the Weasleys house in the trees. They saw that Pettigrew was still in the house. Now they just have to find a way to get him.

"They don't have much strong wards. I guess the threat has been gone for 7 years now I think. Maybe that's why they don't find it necessary." Anna muttered.

They waited in the trees, trying to find the right time to get him. Finally the children left to play quidditch in the orchard behind the house and they entered it in their animal forms, disillusioned. The wards didn't have to be altered much just like with the Lovegoods.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen clearing up after the lunch, and the rat was in one of the rooms on the second floor. They went up the staircase then changed their forms outside the room. Still disillusioned they warded the area to prevent the rat's escape and to prevent any noise from going out. The rat still seemed unaware of them.

Anna spelled the door silent, then they opened it and went inside cautiously.

They both cast a sleeping spell as soon as they saw the rat when they entered. He remained asleep as they put him in an unbreakable cage, Anna had spelled it with many protections to prevent him from using magic, to transform or bite through the cage.

She put the cage in her bag and secured it inside the magical pocket in her jacket.

After that anticlimactic moment, they got to work erasing their magic from the house and soon were back in the trees and then in their clearing.

"Well that all worked out well. And I was so anxious about it." Harry said, shaking his head as they sat in the clearing.

"Ah, Harry-kun. It was alright to be anxious. This is important for you. Its important for me too. But more so for you. He's the ticket to prove Sirius's innocence. Now we need to find a way to send him to the ministry." Anna said contemplative.

"I don't understand Anna. Why wouldn't anyone else realize he was alive with the help of their ward books like we did? And Dumbledore, he had his name in the book so why couldn't he get inside the manor?" Harry asked, he had the questions in his mind for a while.

"Ah. I had wondered why you didn't asked about Bumblebee. First for the rat, he was friends with your parents and so was included in their ward book. But it was a time of war, so if he even had any other rich friends having manors they would have canceled his name like we did, for safety of their family. And your parents didn't lived in the manor later so they probably didn't get to cancel his name or they may be best friends or something so didn't cancel it. But they should have, as you couldn't trust anyone then. He probably didn't had his name in anyone's else's ward book, for them to realize that he was still alive. And ward books are only used for manors and all. You saw the Weasleys house, it isn't even structurally sound, held up totally by magic. And they had just a few wards on it. They shouldn't even have many anyway, it would be disastrous. The house may collapse with the load of the wards." She explained.

Harry nodded his head in understanding at her explanation.

"And Bumblebee couldn't get in because the house may have locked down after your father's death. He controlled the wards of the place last and probably had made arrangements so that the house could only be opened by you or something. Though why Bumblebee wouldn't just bring you to it to open it, I don't know. Maybe he was afraid the elves would have followed you back to the Dursleys, which they definitely would have done. Or it could be like the death wards, they lock down the manor when the previous lord dies, not letting anyone enter till the next lord or heir allows them in." Anna finished.

Harry again nodded his head.

They spent the rest of the day as usual, for the holidays. Harry had football practice, then they went to the dojo and then had meal together.

The next day Anna decided to owl the cage to the DMLE, the department of magical law enforcement, deciding to let them handle him.

Hopefully they wouldn't let him get away. But just to be sure she had added safeguards. Spelling him with various restrictions so he won't be able to escape in anyway.

She was sure he wasn't innocent and was therefore had no qualms about doing so to him. Before sending him she removed her and Harry's signature from him so that they wouldn't get involved in any questioning.

They didn't interrogate him, though they wanted to but it would mean tampering with his memory so he doesn't remember them. Cause even if they disguise themselves they may leave clues about their identity with him. And a tampered memory could still give clues to an expert. So they decided to be safe and just give him to them as they got him.

They would learn the truth about it all on the day of trial anyway. They were going to disguise themselves to go and watch it.

Harry had checked their mail while she had owled the package to DMLE disguised, Cato had replied with the information, asking them why they wanted to know.

'If you want to meet them, you could arrange a meeting. You won't remain in obscurity if you meet them in a party. But I don't think that's the case, so whatever you are asking this information for?'

They had replied it was confidential and would be better if it wasn't written down. They would tell him when the time was right.

"Would we really tell him? We can't possibly tell him we are bringing back Voldemort." Harry had said later incredulously.

"No we are not going to tell anyone about it. The goblins, I told them because they would help us bring him back and also in creating a new identity for him and all. They are useful and resourceful beings. We will make something up for Cato, I can lie easily." Anna answered.

"But it would be better to give him a half-truth, that way...what?" As he was talking Anna had started beaming at him.

"You are learning so early." She said wiping fake tears.

"Lies told as half-truths save us from mostly ever getting in trouble as we could just say we had told them some of it and just not the whole thing. We don't need to remember what lie we told them too, keeping it up with another and another lie. We could just tell him we wanted to steal something he had taken from us back. Which could be true, as after he comes back Tom would be a part of us too. Truth but not really." She finished.

"Like you did with me before." Harry said with a frown.

"I didn't do any such thing." Anna protested.

"You did. Telling me your were 7 when we met but not really." Harry said.

"But I told you about it later and I was telling you the truth. I was 7 then. Physically. And it was a just itsy bitsy minor thing." Anna said.

"What about when you had said I won't help you in your task, you were lying then. I'm helping you in both tasks." Harry said hiding a smile.

"Well I wasn't sure about it then. You had every right to reject giving any help. I was just reminding..." She saw his smile then.

"You are just pulling my leg. Harry-Chan!" She pouted.

"You take everything so seriously, Onēchan." Harry said with a smile.

"Miscommunication can create confusion and misunderstanding. And that can lead to fights and all. So better to be safe and clear than sorry later." Anna said intelligently.

"Such big words, Onēchan. How did your brain handle it?" Harry asked teasingly.

It was a running joke between them after Anna had said to him she couldn't teach him anything 'academic'.

"It survived. Hakuna Matata." Anna replied back cheeky.

"But we still can't tell Cato we stole something from the Malfoys. We need another reason. We don't need to involve him in the theft by even giving him any knowledge about it. Plausible deniability and all." Harry said, thinking out loud.

"Then we could just tell him that. Not giving him the reason for plausible deniability." Anna said with shrug.

Harry nodded back.

-x-

 _December, 1988, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire_

The Malfoys were going to a ball on the Friday of that week. So they were going to break in on that day.

The week passed and Friday finally arrived. There dojo would be closing for the holidays that day. They were going to leave for Malfoy manor after they had their usual meal in the diner and then gone to their rooms early.

"It looks grand in the night still. But of course can't beat Hogwarts or Potter manor." Harry whispered as they watched it from their hiding place.

"No, of course it can't." Anna said indulgently.

"Come on. Let's hurry. We don't want them to catch us, arriving back early or something." She added moving forward.

They disillusioned themselves and changed forms.

After entering the manors wards Anna changed her form again, opening a window for them to get inside. They jumped inside through the open window. It was a parlor they landed in. They sniffed for Tom's signature. Like they could see the magic, they could sniff it and hear it too.

So they used the trick to lead them along the hallways. They finally arrived at a room quite a few hallways away from the parlor they came in through.

It was a study they saw, when they entered it, after she had disabled the wards. There was a tricky one hidden and undetectable, alerting the creator of someone entering the study, but Anna knew the wards like the back of her hand, so was able to detect them all and deactivate them.

They changed forms on entering the study.

"He wouldn't just hide it in plain view like that, would he?" Harry asked, Tom's magical signature was coming from a book.

The horcrux, the book was just in the bookshelf near the desk, in plain view. It was small book, almost looked like a diary or journal.

"Maybe the horcrux is inside it. Why would he make a book into horcrux? Was it his own journal or something?" Anna was muttering to herself.

"Sorry, what did you say Harry?" She asked not hearing him before.

"I asked that why would he hide it in plain view like that?"

"There's a powerful notice me not charm on it so most wouldn't see it. And those who would be curious about it and could see through the notice me not, would see the Malfoy Family Grimoire in its place. They wouldn't be interested then as a grimoire can't be opened by anyone else than a family member." Anna replied.

"So how could we...? Because of our sight huh." Harry answered his own question.

"Yes. Sight. Now there are also other wards on the book, to prevent anyone from taking it. We can't do anything else but break through them. I don't think we would be able to fool him in thinking he still has the horcrux like we planned. We are gonna just have to take it." Anna said.

They were going to leave a copy behind of the horcrux to keep Malfoy from realizing it was gone, but that couldn't happen now because the wards were infused with Malfoy's magical signature and while Anna could imitate it and put them back on she wouldn't be able to fool him for long.

"We will still try it. But it won't fool him for long. He will probably realize something's wrong as soon as he enters his study."

Anna worked fast then, dismantling the wards and taking the book, a diary, and keeping it in the spelled pouch. Then she kept the copy of the book in its place, putting the wards on with Malfoy's signature-

"Maybe you should just keep the place empty Anna. If he is going to realize about it anyway then it would be better if he doesn't also learn that you, I mean the thieves, also could copy his maj signature." Harry said.

Anna nodded her head at him and removed the wards she had put up, vanishing the book.

Then they got to work clearing their magical signature from the room and closed it, getting out. Not even putting the wards back on it. Then they moved back towards the room they came from, clearing the signs of their presence there. Finally they got out of the manor, without alerting the wards or the house-elves about them.

They breathed a sigh of relief when Anna stepped them back into the clearing.

"That was easy. Too easy actually. Are you sure we didn't trip any wards or other traps?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'm sure we didn't tripped any traps, don't worry. But the theft is going to be realized by Malfoy and he's probably going to be scared about the theft of that book from his study like that. We would get to see his worried visage in the court room on Monday." She high fived Harry.

-x-

 _December, 1988, Gringotts_

They took the horcrux to Gringotts in the morning the next day. Bloodaxe took the horcrux from them and put it safely away then looked at Anna with his brow raised.

"We had a deal. Right." Anna said.

She explained to him the threat from the muggles to the majs.

"Everyone, every magical is in danger from them. So we need to distance ourselves from them soon. I know we mostly depend on them for various things. Food, money, basic amenities, but we could produce all this ourselves. Could get our markets improved so we didn't have to depend on them. And we could start it now. As there is still time for the muggles to even learn about us on a large scale. No one is secure enough now to tell them about us, trying to increase contact with them."

 _"But what about the inbreeding that would be caused because of us isolating ourselves Anna?" Harry had asked her when she had discussed about it with him before they were going to talk to Bloodaxe about it._

 _"I mean the others would be alright, the goblins, centaurs and all. But what about wizards? I had read in the book about the blood status of wizards, that we all would have died out if we hadn't married muggles."_

 _"We aren't actually the same species Harry. I mean we are all homo sapiens as you learned in school and we could reproduce with the muggles, but it weakens the magic in us. Its true wizards would have died out if they hadn't got together with muggles. But the truth is we are different species but the same family or same genus actually. Like for example take the cats. Panther and house cats are from the same family but couldn't reproduce with each other. But lion and tigers are from the same sub families or genus and could produce offspring together. So we are like them. But unlike with them the offspring produced aren't stronger than their parents, they have weaker magic than their magical parent. And those who do have stronger magic, it is because of the magical blood through the squib ancestor of the muggle." Anna explained to him._

 _"I had studied it in my lifetimes. We could marry muggles, squibs, muggle-borns, half-bloods, pure-bloods, goblins, centaurs, veelas, giants even, vampires, werewolves, even mermaid if you want and have kids. The kid would be magically stronger in most cases, except with muggles because they don't have magic in them. Their blood -if they don't have a magical ancestor, even a squib- don't have magic in it. So some Muggle-born are powerful like Hermione, others aren't."_

 _"Then why would the author of the book..."_

 _"Incomplete research. Or he didn't do it properly. He should have included the squibs in the factors. The majs don't give the squibs much value. They can't do magic but they still have magical blood in them. The magical genes. They send them in the muggle world, leaving them to try to make something of themselves in the different surroundings. Pure-bloods disown them. The maj world is seriously going to the dogs." Anna had said with the shake of her head._

 _"Would welcome the muggles with open arms but treat the squibs so bad. As if they are something shameful for their family." She added._

After Anna told Bloodaxe about the threat, she talked about the measures they could start taking.

"So I want you to first start investing more in the businesses in our world. And you must know about the squibs in the muggle world, the muggle-borns who didn't remained in the maj world, you do business with the muggle world through them right?" She asked him.

"Yes. Mostly. Though I would have to discuss all this with others before we could move forward with anything. We had kept an eye on the muggles for such a possibility in the future, but now we can be sure that the threat is real, so we will start taking measures to prevent it. It may have been late for doing anything, if you hadn't told us about this now, and we had learned later." Bloodaxe said to her and tilted his head in thanks.

"I am doing it for all our wellbeing and survival. And I didn't told you about it until now, so you don't have to be so grateful Bloodaxe-dono." Anna replied cheekily.

They then discussed about the ritual to bring back Tom.

"We had been preparing for it since you kept the first horcrux safe and didn't destroyed it. So most of the preparation is complete. We could do the ritual in these holidays or later if you want to do it on some important day like Samhain or others."

"Actually I was thinking about doing it on his birthday. It would give a boost to the ritual. And I know his birthday is on 31st December."

"You could learn it even now, searching the official data of the time period he was born in." She added at Harry's inquisitive look.

"He didn't destroy all his records properly." She added.

They then discussed a new identity for him.

"He would probably give himself an extravagant name, if we left it to him." Anna had said at their unenthusiastic attitude.

They decided to discuss his back story with him before they decided on anything. Then moved on to the topic of the trial.

"Cato informed me that they received Pettigrew in a cage in the DMLE. Good job." Bloodaxe said. Harry and Anna just smirked back.

They bid him farewell and went to wander around the alley. It wasn't crowded just late minute shoppers, shopping for Christmas gifts. Anna and Harry had bought theirs earlier in the last week.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Please Fav, Follow and Review. See ya, Novarkek.**


	10. Masters And Memories

**Disclaimer: HP characters and universe belongs to JKR. Not me.**

 **A/N: Thanks for Favs and Follows. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

 **Masters and Memories**

 _December, 1988, Wizengamot, Ministry of Magic, London_

They arrived for the trial in the Wizengamot chambers disguised as nondescript individuals. They had taken an aging potion, the potion in Tom's notes actually as it was long lasting.

They arrived early, as the public gallery gets full if you don't get in early. There were some reporters in the benches below them.

The benches below the reporters were reserved for the seats of members of house of Commons, along with the order of Merlin recipients, then next - the seats for house of Lords, then the ministry representatives and lastly there was the empty podium in the bottom. The seat of Chief Warlock was on the other side with the ministry officials level.

The trial was going to be impromptu. Unlike what's usually done, with a tribunal being set up for a trial and then it being carried out in a court room. They were going to present the cases in the ongoing session of Wizengamot citing the absence of trials last time as their reason to get it over with, with everyone present.

The session started and Amelia Bones presented the proposition of the trials. The members of both houses protested the abruptness of it, but the proposal was seconded by Fudge and it got through with a marginal difference after the votes.

The trial started and three people brought in before Sirius, received a life sentence in Azkaban. One prisoner received 10 years only, and 5 of them were reduced as he was in Azkaban for last 5 years.

When Sirius was brought in people had raised their voices, protesting he didn't need a trial as everyone knew of his crimes. Madame Bones shut them up with a bang and then told them, everyone deserves a trial as that's how the judicial system worked and not just by 'hearsay'.

Dumbledore had watched it all blank faced, though he hadn't looked at Sirius in contempt like others.

The trial started then and Madame Bones gave him veritaserum. After he had told his side of the story, the court was in uproar. Some were in disbelief about his story. Some dismayed at the injustice happened, while others didn't believed it and accusing him of telling lies about dead men.

Madame Bones again shut them up, then provided the evidence they had gathered for his defence. His wand had been broken and the witnesses had said Pettigrew had shouted Sirius betrayed the Potters but other things didn't add up.

Witnesses were called up. Fudge was one of them and had told them Sirius had said it was his fault, after the aurors restrained him, but wasn't sure if have could have been saying it because of regret like he says or in joy and admittance like they thought.

The aurors were questioned why they didn't kept his wand as evidence rather than breaking it. Their excuse was that it was for safety, if he was able to get away from the bonds he wouldn't have his wand.

The reason for him not getting a trial was that he was lost in the system like others. Sure of his crimes nobody thought it important.

Bumblebee was asked about his knowledge of the secret keeper.

"So they could have changed them without your knowledge?" Bones asked.

"They had faith in me and I'm sure would have told me about it, but yes they could have changed the secret keepers without my knowledge." He had replied.

While most people looked convinced some still were looking skeptical. If they had voted now Sirius would have been acquitted by a slight difference in votes. But Bones then ordered Pettigrew to be brought in.

People were stumped on seeing the dead man alive. He was given veritaserum as well and told them all what happened. It corroborated with Sirius's account. Now people were outraged at him and shouted at him, angry with him. After they were settled down, Bones showed them Pettigrew's wand, which was checked for last spells done and it showed a bombarda, along with killing curses fired at Sirius.

Finally his sleeve was cut and the dark mark on his arm was shown. He pleaded with them that he was scared for his life and therefore told Voldemort the Potter's secret but Bones countered that he was providing information long before that to the death eaters as was suspected of Sirius.

When they got around with voting, Sirius was acquitted, cleared of all charges and Pettigrew was given life sentence in Azkaban. Sirius was compensated for his undeserved stay in Azkaban for the last seven years and sent to St Mungo's to get healed after this long exposure to the dementors.

Harry and Anna, went back home after the trial was over, remaining undiscovered.

They would meet with Sirius later. He would be in a bad shape for a while. They hoped though that they get to see him before the holidays are over.

Harry had wanted to go meet him for Christmas but Cato told him that Bumblebee and others would be around then, so it was better if they visited him later.

-x-

 _25th-26_ _th_ _Dec' 1988, Potter Manor_

Christmas eve and the Christmas day, Harry and Anna spent in the Potter manor. They exchanged gifts with the elves. Giving the elves some music to make their life more fun. And they had followed last years theme, gifting each other another set of knives. They were a set of twelve blue kunai throwing knives and this time Anna gave Harry a set of book and mirror. She had the other part of the set and told him they could communicate with each other through it, when he goes with Sirius.

"But you said he was nice so he would take you in as well right?"

"Just because someone's nice, they don't go around adopting orphans into their homes or becoming their guardians. He had just been acquitted, he still hadn't even met you. You both should have some time together. He could be my guardian later. We first need to get you under his protection."

Harry had pouted at her but cheered up when she distracted him by showing the spells on the gifts he was given. The book had a variation of protean charm, which would allow for the writing to appear in the other book and the pages were unlimited. While the mirror was spelled unbreakable and if you call the other's name they would see each others faces and can talk face to face.

She had said she wanted to make it like a smartphone, a modern technology which hadn't been developed yet, but couldn't work out the features. Though she was trying to make the magical version of the computer as well.

He had given her another gift of a scarf, he had found in a clothes shop, it was charmed to give the wearer a comfortable feeling of warmth whenever they traveled out. It was deep blue in color and had intricate floral design on it.

"You have a good fashion sense Harry-kun. Other girls would be jealous of it."

"I don't have fashion sense. I just thought you would like it so I bought it." Harry shrugged.

"Are you saying my fashion sense isn't good?" She asked scowling.

"Well you do wear eccentric clothes." Harry defended himself.

"There's nothing wrong with wearing big clothes. It feels comfortable." She protested.

"Anna the t-shirt you are wearing is a boy's and it is so large on you." He argued.

"Yes. But its just feels better than the short ones they had for girls. Girls don't get any nice clothes. All the shirts and t-shirts are for boys. And I don't only wear this, I like wearing dresses as well." She pouted.

Harry had just conceded defeat at that. Then they had an excellent meal made by the elves and spent the day playing in the snow outside the manor.

-x-

 _31_ _st_ _Dec' 1988, Gringotts_

"You are going to do what?!" Harry exclaimed.

They were in the ritual chamber deep inside Gringotts, different one than the ones they did rituals in before. The day when they would perform the ritual to bring Tom back had arrived. It was New Year's Eve.

"Hakuna Matata, Harry-kun. It won't be dangerous at all. It would just provide a boost to the ritual."

"We are already doing it today to provide a boost to it. You don't have to do this Anna."

"It isn't dangerous Harry-kun. And I could talk to him anytime I want, you know."

Anna was going to ask Death to help to put Tom's soul together. So she would be participating in the ritual.

"But..." Harry was scared for her. They hadn't participated in the rituals before just watched from sidelines. Now he was worried for her. The rituals are risky things. They need everything to be proper to be successful or they-

"-could hurt you if something goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong. You just stay with Bloodaxe, alright. Don't interfere with all that happens. We need to get you more knowledgeable about rituals. They aren't dangerous if done right. And we are doing everything right, okay? Don't worry."

The goblins had arranged everything, the horcruxes, the body made of magic and various ingredients added together. It would get shaped, as the soul fragments after forming a whole soul would be breathed into it, like a life. They were going to summon Tom at the last stage as they don't want him to do anything to stop the ritual. Anna was then going to call Death to work his magic, in a manner of speaking.

Soul magic is very dangerous, they need Death's permission to do anything related to it. The goblins were going to call a necromancer to summon him, but when Anna said she would participate and call for Death, they let her participate. They knew, had realized she was different somehow and therefore hadn't questioned her knowledge yet.

Death gave life to souls, so his approval was needed for the ritual to be complete.

They started the ritual at the witching hour or devil's hour people call it on the morning of 31st.

The Dursleys were gone to celebrate the new years eve to London for last few days of the holiday. It worked perfectly for them as they were able to live in the Potter manor. And were able to come to Gringotts and stay there for the whole day the ritual would take to complete.

The goblins took turns sitting in the rituals, but Anna remained for the whole ritual. Harry had slept from where he watched the ritual in the ante chamber sometime during dawn and had eaten some food provided by the goblins in the day.

They had to perform a cleansing ritual on all horcruxes, and would also need to be performed on Tom's spirit, then they had to wove together the soul fragments from the horcruxes.

Finally after 13 hours as twilight neared they summoned Voldemort. He put up a fierce fight and they were only able to drag him there with tremendous efforts. After his spirit had traveled to the chamber in a panic and beyond angry, and restrained in the ritual circle, they started the next rituals, cleansing the spirit, preparing him for the last ritual.

At her cue Anna called for Death, cutting her palm with the sacrificial dagger, offering him her life essence, blood.

Voldemort was frightened on seeing her actions, redoubling his efforts to get away but without success.

And Death finally arrived.

"You took your time." Anna scowled.

"I came when I wanted to." Death replied back haughty.

"But you came quickly whenever I called you before." She argued.

"I have some reputation to maintain young mistress." Death said chiding her. He had frozen the time so they could talk freely.

"Some reputation! I don't understand, why he would fear you so much?" Anna asked indicating towards Voldemort's frozen form showing a frightened look on his face.

"He had a hard life. But that shouldn't be enough to push someone towards insanity. Or maybe it is." Anna said.

"He was told to fear his life after death since childhood. Saying he would burn in hell to a child, mortals!" Death shook his head.

"So he did. He feared me. Some children are told that they were better of dead. So they die welcoming me with open arms." He added.

Anna nodded her head, remembering the experience from her lives.

"How are you doing young mistress? Brain working alright?" Death asked then teasingly.

"Yeah. Its alright. Could you give Harry the better brain like me and also his memories back?" She asked.

"I was going to give him the memories." Death said indicating Tom. "The growth of his new body could help him get adjusted with the memories. But the other master..." Death went silent contemplating Harry.

"Oh so he's also a master. I'm getting all the help I could, huh? And you approve of my decision to help him too, I guess eh? Good to know." Anna said conversationally.

"Oh? Ah. Yes. He's a master too. And I approve your decision to help him. About the young master, maybe it could be done. He's almost at the age you were when I gave you the memories. Though you were different than him."

"I could ask him, if he wants the memories. And are you sure it won't hurt them like it did me, when you first tried it?" Anna asked.

"I had perfected it Annabelle. Hakuna Matata. They won't be hurt. Ask young master if he wants the memories, then summon me if he does." Death said.

"Hey, I was just asking. It still gives me shudders remembering that time. Ah." Anna said, faking a shudder.

"I had apologized for it once. I'm not going to do it again." Death said with a pout folding his hands defensively.

"Aw. You got upset. I apologize, Mrutyu. I was just kidding. So you wanted to talk about anything else. Or you could unfreeze them." Anna said turning serious.

"How's the progress of the task going?" Death asked.

"Its going alright. I mean I got two of your masters to help me. Or did you do something?" Anna asked with a raised brow.

"I don't interfere with mortals you know Annabelle." Death said sternly.

"Only with Time." Anna muttered.

"What was that?" Death asked.

"Nothing." Anna answered sheepishly.

"That's what I thought. So continue on your path. You are doing well and you still have plenty of time. And as I always say, enjoy your life first." Death said wryly.

"So you won't mind if I reverse engineered the philosopher's stone or turn into a vampire or something?" Anna asked cheekily.

"You know I don't care about it all. But remember stay away from messing with your soul." He said sternly.

Anna nodded back seriously.

"And you had to focus on the task too. Though I'm hoping you would be successful this time." He said to her expectedly.

"Yeah. I'm hoping I would be successful too. I suck at the leadership roles though. How I'm going to lead them both..." She trailed off sighing.

"You will do fine. And you don't suck. You aren't my first master, just because." Death said encouraging her.

She smiled back at him then gestured to the others.

He nodded.

But said one last thing, "They would remember their lives from before, after this life as well. Just like you. So you are gaining them for eternity, remember that. And you may be able to identify the lives you were together before as well." He said mischievously.

"Such a horror." Anna said smirking back.

Death unfroze the rest then and then turned towards Tom.

"You would do better to behave properly from now on or you could lose your title. You are on thin ice already. No more of such transgressions. I'm watching you. Remember my last." Death said gravely to him.

Tom's expression had turned from horrified and frightened to shocked and surprised. He watched him back astonished and confused.

That was expected, as he wouldn't have imagined Death in this form and he probably doesn't understand what he is talking about.

Death was in the form of a handsome man, ageless and with the face of an angel. Now a days he liked to go around in the form imagined by the people of how the Greek Gods looked. Like the Greek God of Death. Or maybe Adonis personified. Though he was wearing a long, dark blue almost black robe with his hood on, mixing styles.

He turned towards Anna and indicated her to complete the ritual. She nodded and infused magic in her hand to get ready to wove the soul back. She wouldn't do it herself, Death would of course guide her. The soul fragments all appeared from the horcruxes and surrounded the spirit form in the middle of ritual circle.

Everyone else watched astonished as Death and Anna worked together to wove the soul seamlessly together. There was a web formed in the ritual circle and they seem to be weaving it to make a fabric blanketing a core in the middle of it.

While the souls are created and recreated by the free energies, they are only joining back a soul together, teared apart by the transgressions of Tom. Anna couldn't have done it herself and neither the goblins. They would have needed the necromancer for this task. To ask for Death's approval and help. Though he would have probably send one of his workers for him.

After the soul was woven, Death breathed it in the body made for it, the soul started to shape the body with Anna providing the magical energy for it to do so.

After watching the body complete its shape and Tom taking a breath, he tilted his head to Anna who had bowed to him on seeing him ready to leave. The goblins all bowed too, still in awe and then he was gone as he came, with the wind.

Anna let out her breath and sat down on her butt, tired from the long ritual and also because of her magical depletion.

The goblins had been shocked for a few moments after Death was gone, but then got to work, covering Tom with a sheet, collecting the articles for the ritual, the horcruxes together. Clearing the ritual chamber.

Anna was led to the ante chamber along with Tom, levitating him behind her. She was assaulted by a body on entering it.

"Are you alright? You must be tired right? Sorry. Come on, let's get you something to eat. You didn't had anything for so long. That was just...wow. Was he really Death? I mean Death, Death?" Harry asked, he was excited like the child he was.

Anna had doubts about asking him about the memories, he would lose this child-like enthusiasm after that. Or maybe hopefully not. She looked towards Tom who was sleeping. He looked peaceful now, but it would probably change soon when he starts to get the memories.

"Yes. I'm alright. And tired. Hungry too. And yes he was Death." She said to Harry who was leading her to another chamber which had beds like in a infirmary, it probably was an infirmary.

She laid down on a bed and Harry sat beside her on a chair.

"He was...Does he always look like that? And what did he said to Tom, about losing his title?" Harry asked.

Anna looked around and seeing that they were alone, asked Harry to cast a muffliato on them and told him about the talk she had with Death.

"And he looks like that now because he took that form. Of a Greek God. He could take the form of a soul reaper or Shinigami, the god of death, any form he wants." She added.

"So he's a master too. And had received his memory. And I could get it too. With my brain modified." Harry said blankly. Earlier enthusiasm gone.

He sat in contemplative silence after that.

"We both didn't had the choice Harry. So choose wisely. Don't take the decision in a rush. Think it through. Though you are only 8 you are very mature for your age. So consider everything before you decide. If you have any questions ask me or Tom too now, I guess. You don't have to decide soon. We could summon him to ask for it, if you decide to have your memories back. There is plenty of time. You could even ask later in your life. When you're older. There's no rush. Okay?"

Harry just nodded back at her.

Tom had started to thrash in his sleep now.

"No. No. Oh, God!" He was muttering. But nothing could be done for him. He would just live through his lives in a fast forward. Understanding everything, storing everything away. Experiencing everything.

Harry watched him thrash and looked at her, she just shrugged back, shaking her head to indicate nothing could be done. He got a contemplative look on his face, then moved between their beds, sitting on the chair between them and then moved his fingers through his hair, on his scalp. Trying to calm him down. And he did. A little.

Anna raised a brow at him, so he said, "I like it when you do it to me." He shrugged.

"I would like it to when someone does it for me too." She replied with a smile, hinting. He just did an aborted eye roll. She chuckled at his expression.

-x-

 _1_ _st_ _Jan' 1989, Potter Manor – Gringotts_

The next day Harry woke up and went to check on Anna. They had come back to the manor last night after the healer, Bloodtooth had checked her and told her she was okay. And left Tom in the care of the goblins.

Anna wasn't in her room, so he looked out the windows and saw her running around the quidditch pitch. He just shook his head at her stubbornness and got ready for the day.

She came in the kitchen for breakfast, showered and dressed to go back to Gringotts. He asked her about her health. And she told him she was alright.

He started then, "I was thinking Onēchan. I have decided to get my memories as well."

Anna stopped mid bite. She chewed the food in her mouth, swallowed it then remained silent for a while just looking at him, then exploded.

"Explain. I mean I told you there's no hurry. Why would you decide it now? In only one day. Are you saying it because you want to be on equal footing with me and Tom. I don't understand. What?!" She finished with, at his exasperated look.

"If you would let me explain. I mean you asked it and then started to rant yourself. You shouldn't assume, when you do you make an ass of-"

"You and me. Sorry, Harry-kun. Just...okay. You talk. I will listen." Anna said sheepishly, indicating him to continue.

"Thanks. And yes that is one of the reasons. He was already older than us. Living physically for nearly 70 years in this time period. You were mentally older than us both, with your experience and memories. And now he got his memories back as well. So he's on equal footing with you. But I'm left behind. So yes that is one of the reasons. I want to be on equal footing with you both. Then there's the knowledge I could get, the experience of so many years. And also I will change when I will receive all the memories. I won't be the same right?"

At Anna's nod and the comment, 'you will definitely change', he continued, "So I want the memories now. It would be better that no one realizes the change later in my life. And we could have known so much if I had my memories before now. Also if you think I should have a carefree childhood and all, then that ship has sailed long ago. I'm getting any fun in my life at all now because of you. You came in my life and had changed it for better. I don't mind the various adventures we go on. I love them. I guess I was just born for that. I did all that in my last life too, right?"

"I just have this feeling of loss whenever I think about it all. My lives before and all. Maybe its just my imagination, maybe not. But I think I should do it now. No, I know I should do it now. I had thought about this when you had first told me I'm Death's master like you. But you had said I didn't have a compatible brain, and I had thought at the time what if I did have one? It had been on my mind even then. I won't give you all the reasons, but just know that I haven't taken this decision lightly. I didn't sleep last night. I had decided I want this, when you had asked me about it in the infirmary actually. But I debated all night if it was right decision, if I was being impulsive -as you say I'm- then how should I tell you. You would surely start sprouting reasons why I shouldn't do this - it isn't a decision to be taken lightly, your life will change forever, you may regret knowing things, you wouldn't be able to work with Tom, with you and etc., etc." He took a breath.

"But this isn't impulsive. I want my memories. It would be better if I had them from the start. I...my personality will change when I get them. And with it our interactions. You won't be able to treat me like a child anymore." He said jokingly.

Then continued, "Tom would be added in our dynamic and that's already going to change everything. So maybe we should have the changes together. You may think that it would be better, if we have changes one at a time. Get ourselves used to the change. But may be it would be better to have it all happen at once and then we could all find a common ground together. Or we would have to do it all over again with me. And I thought we aren't going to be able to meet with Sirius this holiday, so if he meets me after the change in me occurs then he wouldn't be confused by it. I'm pretty sure I'm not a great actor, even with the memories. I may not be able to fool him that everything was fine and dandy, when it isn't." He finished.

After thinking through everything he had said Anna started,

"You are an alright actor Harry-kun, don't worry." She said cheekily.

Harry just rolled his eyes and gestured for her to go on.

So she turned serious and said, "You didn't even asked about how I felt after I had received the memories. So you want to know about it or just go into it blind?"

At Harry's gesture to go on, Anna remained silent thinking about everything. Finally with a frown on her face she started, "I guess its hard to describe. When Death had first tried it with me, I had died as soon as I was born. From all the information overload, I guess. Later he tried again, in another life, when I was around 9 or 10 years old. I was going to a boarding school in few months, so nobody realized the change in my behavior. They thought I was acting odd but attributed it to my going to the school. And I, I was thinking I had gone mad. But no, I had talk with Death when I has been first made his master you see. Every master has it. You must have had it and will remember it when you get your memories. So I remembered the talk and thought it was true. I was still somewhat skeptical but lived my life in peace. Isolating myself to get myself used to the memories first. And after I died I met Death. He told me again how everything worked. About the souls and all. I was the first. And even after he chose other people, you all, I didn't knew about you and was lonely but still tried to make the most of my lives. Finally when I thought I would ask Death I want to spend some time in Elysium, heaven, whatever else its called, he told me about the task. I tried to do it but wasn't successful, obviously." She took a breath.

"But I was telling you about my reaction after receiving the memories, not about the task. As I said I isolated myself in that life. You can understand the memories and have all your experiences stored properly when you get it first. So you don't have to assimilate or think on them or anything but they were overwhelming for me. Even if it feels like it was all part of everything you had lived until then, like a part of your life. It was still overwhelming. I didn't had anyone with me. But you have me now. So you could come and talk to me alright? You aren't alone. I don't think Death should have sprung it on you and Tom like this. With his task we - well you both could back out, Death won't mind if you do. It is my task. Don't worry. But still he shouldn't have sprung it now. Maybe... I don't know. Maybe it was good. It surely would help with his task. But you won't get much time to come to terms with it all. You have me, so don't hesitate to come to me with anything. And just remember whatever you remember about your lives before, this is your life now. So don't get caught up in them. We learn from them and not get lost in them, alright? I would support you in your decision, whatever it is. So do you really want to do this?" She asked.

Harry had remained silent and ate his meal as she talked, taking in everything she said. Now Anna ate her while he thought about it all.

"Yes." He finally said after her meal was over.

"I still want to do this. As you said I have you now. And I would feel like it was a part of my life until now?" He asked.

She nodded at that.

"So it would be manageable, maybe. I still have two years till Hogwarts. So I could work it out in that time. You would be there for me. To keep me going. And I'm not leaving the task for you to do alone. You are stuck with me. Forever. Eternity, right?" Harry asked raising his brows.

Anna nodded back, smiling at him.

"I will try not to change much. But its obviously not in my hands." Harry added.

"You will be the same in the core. Don't worry. Come on then let's go. We will check on Tom and then I will summon Death in the ritual chamber again." She replied.

"Why in the ritual chamber?" Harry asked.

"So it is all contained inside. Powerful people like Bumblebee may know something is happening if we do it outside." Anna replied.

"I guess I won't have to explain much to you later, after you gain your memories." She added.

Harry just shrugged.

"Maybe. Or maybe not." He said.

They arrived to Gringotts by using the floo. They were led to the infirmary and found Tom sitting on the bed in silence. Looking lost in thoughts. Staring at the wall opposite his bed.

Anna was debating whether they should disturb him or not, when he turned around towards them. Since they had his attention, they moved towards him. And sat on the bed besides his. He watched them come near in silence.

"Harry Potter, I guess." He said to Harry, when they reached him, then turned to Anna and asked, "And you are?"

His tone didn't showed any contempt or anything. It was neutral.

Anna replied, "Anna Summers. Pleasure to meet you."

"Is it?" He asked, looking back towards the wall.

Anna raised her brows and looked at Harry, who shrugged back.

"Well. We are going to summon Death again today. So if you want to come...I mean you are welcome, to join us. If you want to join us." Anna said looking at him inquisitive.

He just nodded his head in reply, so they stood up and waited for him to do. He was unsteady on his feet first but got the hang of it and indicated them to lead the way.

Anna asked them to move towards the chamber and that she will find Bloodaxe and follow them. They walked to the chamber in silence. Harry indicating the turns to Tom, as they walked. After they reached it, they stood in silence waiting for Anna.

"Why are you summoning him again today?" Tom asked looking curiously towards Harry.

They all looked so different but still so similar.

Tom had midnight black hair but they sat on his head in elegant waves. He had an aristocratic face, with sharp cheek bones, aquiline nose and thin lips. No baby fat on his face. He looked handsome enough.

Harry too was handsome. Didn't had much baby fat on his face either. As it was he had his cheeks filled a little with good diet the last year. His cheek bones weren't sharp like Tom. But still prominent. He also had an aquiline nose. And his lips were full. He had black hair too. But his were messy if he kept them short though settled much better with them grown long. Presently they brushed his shoulders.

Anna also had black hair, but had dark brown streaks in it. Of course longer than both boys. It fell in light waves around her shoulders when she left them open. Her face still had a little baby fat on it. Her nose was short. And lips not proportionate, with the upper slightly larger than lower. She had chubby cheeks, though not by much. And she looked cute.

Their eyes, Tom had dark blue eyes, Harry had ocean green eyes and Anna had dark brown eyes which looked more black than brown.

"We are going to summon Death again today to ask -" Harry was answering Tom when Anna appeared with Bloodaxe.

"There you are. Ready for it then?" She asked looking at them both. They both nodded their heads and Bloodaxe led them all inside.

"You are sure you want to do it Harry?" Anna asked one last time as they were left inside by Bloodaxe, he would observe them from outside.

Harry just nodded his head. So Anna nodded back and brought out the sacrificial dagger she had used before. She stepped up to the ritual circle and cut her palm, letting her blood flow.

She closed her eyes to call on Death. Tom and Harry just watched her in silence standing back.

"Hello young masters, Annabelle. Didn't get a chance to greet you yesterday, you were busy berating me for 'being late'." Death said as he arrived.

"I wasn't berating you. Just asking why you were late." Anna protested in a mutter.

"Anyways. Mrutyu, Harry wanted to gain his memories as well. But I should probably introduce you first. Though there's no real need." She again finished in a mutter.

"Mrutyu, Harry Potter. Tom Riddle Jr. Or have you chosen another name yet? We can't- Sorry. First things first. Memories and Brain. That is brain and then memories."

"Shut up Annabelle. You talk to much. Jabbering on and on with your mouth." Deaths said.

Anna shut up with a pout and folded her arms. Then she went to a corner to watch the events, smiling encouraging at Harry.

"Now she won't talk to me for a while. Stubborn girl." Death muttered.

"So young master, you want your memories back." He stated.

Harry nodded back.

"No need to be shy or nervous. Come on lay down in the ritual circle." He said, acting like a doctor.

"Are you always like this?" Tom asked, who had remained silent until then.

"No. If you are asking about me being so talkative, then no. I'm like this to keep up with her jabbering personality." Death replied back pleasantly, indicating Anna.

She just stuck her tongue at him.

"Very mature." Death replied.

"And if you are asking if I always look like this, then no again. I don't always look like this. I can change my form." He continued.

Tom just nodded his head.

Death had been weaving the webs formed over Harry, like he had done the night before, as he talked. He concentrated on the web now and finally was done sometime later. Anna had provided the magical energy to Harry to help in the process. Assisting Death wherever necessary.

"He will sleep for a few hours. Getting used to the memories. Now if there is nothing else..." Death said after he had changed the brain and transferred all the memories.

Both Anna and Tom shook their heads. Anna bowed again and Tom followed her lead.

"I'll see you later then. Take care, young masters. Sayonara."

Death left them then.

Tom turned to Anna, "Did you called him Mrutyu?"

"Ya. Death. Mrutyu. Same thing right?" She replied.

"Its Sanskrit right?" He asked.

"Yes. So do you decide a new name for yourself?"

She had levitated Harry and was moving him towards the infirmary slowly as Tom walked along her side.

"No."

"You didn't ask Death anything or talked with him? I thought..."

"I...I just wanted to see him. See if it all was real. Everything seems so unbelievable. He gave me a chance even after everything I did. I wouldn't have given myself a chance." He replied shaking his head.

"Not after I broke his one important rule. My soul..." He shuddered. And took a deep breath letting it out.

"I didn't thanked you for your help earlier. You don't understand how grateful I'm to you. If you hadn't helped me, I would... probably have gone to hell, lost my title, no redemption for me anytime soon." He said wryly.

But then turned serious and said, "But seriously, Thank You. You have my immense gratitude. I'm… forever indebted to you. My soul... Now that I have it all back together I realize how stupid, idiotic, horrific, appalling... Just insane it was. God! How could I have done that?!" He shook his head.

"Well Mort said you had been told since your childhood that you need to fear death. We run from what we fear. Though you could have chosen another method. You took it to extreme. We could turn into vampires or something next time. And you don't need to thank me. I didn't helped you because I'm altruistic." She added the last part drily.

"I don't fear him now. But I do fear ever getting my soul torn up like that again. And I'm still grateful to you. Even if you didn't do it being considerate or compassionate about me. You still helped me. So I'm in your debt." Tom said bowing his head to her.

"Well it won't happen again. You are sufficiently scared from doing it ever again. Since you will always remember your lives from now. Welcome to my world." Anna said gesturing grandly.

Tom just gave a small smile back.

"But have you really- you know what, I shouldn't ask that. Too personal." Anna said waving her hand.

She looked towards Harry who was sleeping peacefully still. And wondered when the thrashing would start.

"What? You can ask what you want, Anna? Can I call you Anna? He called you Annabelle, but you said..."

"Yes. You can call me Anna. My name is Annabelle Summers. Annabelle's too long. Mort just doesn't like to use shortened names. 'Your name is your identity, you should use it proudly.' But its damn long. So call me Anna. That's why I told you it was Anna Summers earlier. Okay I'm talking too much. Sorry you were saying?"

"I was saying that you could ask what you want. I just reserve the right to answer."

"Fair enough. So I was gonna ask, and this is highly personal so if you don't want to answer I would of course understand."

At his nod she continued, "What happened last time? I mean you have lived this life before and died before. So did you go to hell? What happened to your soul then? I'm just...you don't have to answer if you don't want alright?" She finished reassuring him again.

He heaved a breath at her question, remaining silent, contemplating it. She let him be.

He finally started.

"I was...after he killed me finally -I should be thankful for him for that actually." He said indicating towards Harry.

"I was like a rabid dog by then, insanely sane, gone beyond any help." He said shaking his head.

"After he killed me I was brought before Death. He said, 'Remember my last' at the ritual to me. He was talking about that time. He had put my soul together then as well and I had realized the horror of what I had done. That feeling was horrible. He said I had a chance of redemption if I showed true remorse for what I have done. And then had send me to hell. I feel like I had lived an eternity in there."

He was silent remembering his memories. Then continued,

"There had been others who had done this you know, before me, after me. I'm extremely lucky that I was able to get redemption, atonement. And had a great deal of gratitude to Death for giving me a chance. This life I did it again but the time wasn't changed until you were born. So I had to live the horror again. I wished I could have changed it but I didn't had my memories and did the same thing like I did last time. Though I can see now, I had the feeling of...Deja vu, I think people call it. Whenever I was going to do it, tear my soul, I would get this feeling. Its hard to describe. Like I shouldn't do it, but I of course thought, it was a natural reaction, being scared about such magic, though I had never been before. But I continued and got lost. But now, here I am. As Death said I am on thin ice, but still have that chance."

"I think me being a master of Death already, helped me keep my sanity intact a little after I had done it the first time. Like Death was trying to make me change my mind. Though he doesn't of course interfere with mortals. But I carried on, moving forward on my chosen path and only my deeds in the lives before that one, saved me, salvaged me, gave me a chance of redemption, I think." He finished.

Anna remained silent after he was done. Moving her fingers through Harry's hair as he thrashed.

"It definitely feels like an eternity in there." Anna said at last looking at him with a sad smile.

At his astonished look she continued,

"Death selected the masters according to his own reasons. I don't know them. But I do know we were all perfectly horrible humans in some of our lives. I don't know about him, but I had been in the same boat as you." She said indicating to Harry then looking at him.

Tom remained silent at her revelation.

"And here I was thinking, I must be the only one with such a 'history'." He finally said with a sigh.

They shared smirks.

"Were you the one who did it last night? To me?" He asked indicating towards her hand in Harry's hair.

"Nope. I got the idea from him. He said he liked it when I did it to him. So he did it for you. And I'm doing it for him again." She heaved a sigh looking at Harry.

"So he's a master too. And you are worried he will change?" Tom said, on seeing her expression.

"Yes. He's a master too. And will change. Don't know how he would feel when learns about me being in hell." Anna said.

"He must have done something like us too right? I mean everyone's Gray."

"Yes. He must have." Anna said with a shrug.

"But he looks so innocent. Can't think of what he could have done." She added.

They sat in silence then.

Bloodtooth came to check on Harry and Tom and told them both were alright. They had told her what had happened so she could check them accordingly. She then ordered them meals to eat.

"We aren't a restaurant. Next time you would do better to get something to eat from outside." She had said to them mock haughty. Or maybe it wasn't mock. It was hard to tell with the goblins.

Harry slept the day away and at night only woke up enough to eat a small meal then was gone back to sleep. Anna decided to bunk with them both in the infirmary. She asked Bloodtooth for permission and then went to the manor to inform the elves, so they wouldn't worry.

Tom and she didn't talked much again as Tom was still in a state of detachment from his memories.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks For Reading. Please Do Review, Fav and Follow. Bye, Novarkek.**


	11. Reactions, Plans and Grindelwald?

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to the extraordinary JKR. Not ordinary little me.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and the favs and follows. Please Review, will ya? Thanks.**

* * *

 **Reactions, Plans and…** _ **Grindelwald**_ **?**

 _Jan, 1989, Gringotts – Potter Manor_

The next morning she had gone early to the manor, after checking on Harry and seeing he was still sleeping and was alright.

When she came back after getting ready, she had brought the breakfast made by Folksy for them all and showed it to Bloodtooth, who just nodded approving.

"Finally. We are getting hungry here." Harry said as she came into view.

He was sitting upright on his bed. With Tom sitting on the chair next to him.

Anna's brows raised on seeing them like that.

"Wow. I thought you would be so changed that I won't be able to recognize you. And look at you, still acting all bubbly." She said with a smile.

She asked them what happened after she left and Tom told her, as Harry ate his meal, adding things.

 _Harry had woke in the morning feeling overwhelmed like Anna had said._

 _"Feels unreal, right?" Tom said._

 _He had watched him wake and then staring at the wall, lost in thought like he had done himself yesterday._

 _"Yes. Feels unreal." Harry had replied looking at him curiously._

 _"You look almost similar to how you looked when you were a child before." He added._

 _"Oh? And how did you know that?" Tom asked curious himself._

 _"Dumbledore." Harry answered._

" _Or I should definitely call him Bumblebee." He added wryly._

 _"Dum- Bumblebee? What?" Tom asked confused._

 _"Well Bumblebee as you would have guessed because its what's Dumbledore's name means or its another name. And Anna uses it for him frequently. Or another favorite of hers is Dumblydore. Madame Maxime used to call him that." Harry said shaking his head._

 _"Bumblebee had showed me memories of you. That's how I knew about your horcruxes. When he first met in you in the orphanage, later when you asked Slughorn about it, Hephzibah Smith." Harry said looking at him cautiously._

 _"He destroys everyone he interacts with. Didn't even spared his family." Tom said angrily to that knowledge._

 _"I wish I had never met him. It would have been better to just live in the orphanage without knowing about Hogwarts." He added._

 _Then he heaved a sigh._

 _"But it had been my home still."_

 _"Yes. And for others like you. Me, Snape. Anna too, I guess. I had been so stupid in that life." He said, looking exasperated._

 _"Yes. You had been. I was the most stupid of us all. But what specific instance are you thinking about?" Tom asked titling his head to the side and putting his cheek on his palm._

 _"I had snubbed Anna. When she had tried to help me once. Slytherins are after all evil, right?" He said sarcastic._

 _Tom chuckled._

 _"I guess. I ruined its reputation, yeah?"_

 _"No. You didn't do it. It was already ruined. You just got the brunt of it. Evil because you could speak to snakes like Slytherin used to. The look on Bumblebee's face when you had said it to him." Harry said laughing._

 _But then he turned sad._

 _"He had no right. Children aren't born evil. Unless of course you are a necromancer in a child's body. Though of course not all necromancers are bad. I knew one once. He had hid it from everyone. That he told me at all was so trusting of him."_

 _"And setting your cupboard on fire. If I had been there I would have reaped him one for bullying children like that."_

 _"I can't imagine you standing up for me." Tom said dubious._

 _"I did stand up for bullied children. Even in that life. I had established a magical orphanage for magicals. And even one for muggles. Though most orphans were adopted, it still remained a shelter for the runaways and others. And I had been a Lord like you once, you know. And I had been able to actually do a good job. Unlike you." Harry said._

 _"And I can't imagine that as well. Give me the names. Maybe I had heard about you." Tom asked frowning._

 _"I'm not going to tell you that." Harry replied._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"I'm not spilling all my secrets." He said rolling his eyes._

 _"So do you think 'Bumblebee' would be able to identify me? Not many people remember my earlier personality. Maybe McGonagall would. And Hagrid. He would definitely remember." Tom changed the subject._

 _"Yes. He definitely remembers you as before, but you don't look much similar, just almost. Dumbledore may suspect you, but Hagrid won't, much. And why would McGonagall remember you?" Harry asked confused._

 _"She was in my year when I went to Hogwarts." Tom informed._

 _"Oh. Yeah. Of course. She would have been around then." Harry nodded._

 _"But I don't understand. Why did Du- Bumblebee never told anyone my real identity. It would have been a morale boost right? I was just like them once. Though brilliant than others of course." Tom said mock loftily._

 _"Of course." Harry smirked._

 _"I don't know, why he didn't told about you to anyone. He told me of course but I too never thought to tell, about you being a half-blood, to the pure-bloods. It surely would have made them rethink upon their loyalty. If they had believed me of course." He added then, thinking out loud._

 _"Though I did write a book about your life later. Anonymously. Anna learned about the horcruxes from that book. Piecing together the clues in it. She's damn clever." He continued._

 _"That she is. She's the first master, right? And got her memories first too." Tom asked._

 _"Though of course it was so she could carry out Death's task." Harry commented._

 _"What task?" Tom questioned._

 _"Well she didn't helped you or me because of the goodness of her heart. Though of course she could have left us alone. And just took over after we had been done with the wizarding world and destroying each other." Harry said thoughtfully._

 _"Well first, I didn't destroyed you. So-" Tom started trying to defend himself._

 _"Well, you surely didn't kill me. But the wizarding world was left quite devastated after two wars just decades apart. You killed my parents in the first war and so many others as well. It was the same in the next war. The population of wizards had reduced and they all looked to me when the muggles came after us later. Merlin, I don't want to see that again. And that was when I had told them, I had told them that we shouldn't reveal ourselves. But would they listen, of course not. My own friends wouldn't listen to me why would others do?" Harry ranted._

 _"'We could coexist with muggles Harry. And we shouldn't call them muggles. Its derogatory. They should be called No-Majs, like they do in America.'" Harry said in a girly voice._

 _"She was stubborn till the end." He added._

 _"I guess you are talking about your muggle-born friend. Granger, right?" Tom asked remembering the life._

 _"Yes. Her. I'm definitely helping Anna in her task." Harry said decisively._

 _"Which is?" Tom asked him to continue._

 _"Well like I said she didn't -" Harry started. But was interrupted by Tom._

 _"-help us out of the goodness of her heart. Yes. I know. She told me herself when I thanked her yesterday for putting together my soul. She said she didn't do it because she is altruistic, that I didn't need to thank her. Though I didn't asked the reason for her help then. So the task Death gave her...?"_

 _"Is that-" Harry started again -_

 _*flashback*_

 _"Is that I have to save the earth. Cause Death doesn't like to create it from scratch again. It sounds silly when I say it like that." Anna said with a huff._

 _*flashback ends*_

 _"She told you about it like that? 'Death doesn't like to make it from scratch.'" Tom said smiling, laughing as Harry shook his head._

 _"And you didn't knew about all this?" Tom added._

 _"She had told me about us both being masters. But I was skeptical. I had said, 'I don't know to believe you or chuck you in an asylum' at that."_

 _They both laughed at that._

 _"Well I guess, my reaction would have been the same if I had been told before I got my memories. Now you just must be thinking, 'At least all that she said was true'"_

 _"Yes. Now I'm thinking that she was telling me the truth. And I guess I am grateful she decided to help me. Before it was because she changed my life and now also because I gained my memories because of her._ _Don't know when Death would have given us our memories back."_

 _"Probably after she failed in her task more times. Then he would have to use others right?" Tom suggested._

"Hey, I could have succeeded eventually. Maybe. Or maybe its something we could do together. We _need_ to do together. I had asked Death before to give you all your memories, or at least one of you 4. But no, he wouldn't listen. Said had to make sure it wasn't causing any defects in us. But I'm alright, right? Even with all this lives." Anna said after hearing Tom's words.

Tom had been telling her about his comment on getting their memories back, when she interrupted him.

"I don't know, Anna. I mean you are so eccentric. Like I said no fashion sense. And I have fashion sense. I had been a girl in some lives." Harry said winking at Tom.

Tom got in the act, "Yes. I had been from the fairer sex too. And I have to say your fashion sense leaves something to be desired."

"You only saw me for two days." Anna protested.

"It was enough." Tom shrugged.

"Well. If I had defect then you both are gonna have them too. So there. We will see what happens." She said petulantly.

"But you told me Anna that Death had perfected it after you. So we would probably, definitely be alright. Can't say the same for you." Harry said laughing openly now.

"I just walked into this." She said exasperated.

"And look at you both teaming up against me. Who would have thought Voldemort and Boy who lived, working together." She added.

Both Harry and Tom looked at her unimpressed.

"What? May be I need to just shut my trap so I don't in get such situations." She muttered.

"So not calling you, You know who, He who must not be named, Lordddd Voldemorttttt and you the Boy wonder, the Boyyyyy who liveddddd." She said as if presenting them to a crowd.

Then she looked at them and they still had unimpressed faces.

"You both have lost your sense of humor."

"You had lost it Anna, not us." Harry said doing an aborted eye roll.

"What else did you talk about?" Anna asked throwing her hands up.

"Nothing. You came in then. So what are we doing now?" Harry asked as Tom opened his mouth to speak.

 _They had actually talked about the task more and how they could help Anna with it. Tom had decided to help her as well. For exchange of her help. And they both had wanted to save the wizarding world in their last lives anyway. It wasn't any different this time._

 _They also had thought of thinking up some idea, doing something for her to thank her for what she did for them. Altruistic or not, she could have left them be and done the things herself. But she cared enough, so they would show their appreciation. Even if she just helped them to get their help, she even put in more than her efforts. Caring about them. Whatever she said about not being a saint, she did go the extra mile for them so they would reciprocate in kind._

"Uh huh." Anna said narrowing her eyes at them.

Tom had closed his mouth smoothly letting Harry speak.

When they didn't react in anyway, she said with a raised brow,

"I thought we could discuss Tom's back story now. Work out the details, so we could tell them to Bloodaxe and you have to pay for the ritual." She said to Tom.

"Do you have a account in the bank?" She asked.

"No. I don't." He answered.

"Not even after- I guess you couldn't open a bank account in the name of Voldemort. But you could have opened it under an alias." She remarked.

"Didn't thought it necessary. My followers provided money for the cause. And I kept my valuables with them. Or with myself. Though I'm stumped how you convinced the goblins to enter in the Lestrange vault to get my horcrux. Or did you steal it like last time? Isn't Gringotts safest place? Other than Hogwarts of course." He added sarcastic.

"We didn't steal it. We wouldn't be allowed back in the bank if we did. Like Harry and his friends weren't allowed." Anna said.

"We got their permission later. When we returned some of the goblin made articles back to them." Harry replied to her.

"And goblins got the permission by the Lord Black allowing them entry in the vault." Anna answered Tom.

"Of course. Bellatrix would have the higher rank than Lestrange." Tom muttered.

"Now your story." Anna said gesturing to Tom to speak.

"Well. I was thinking of keeping my name Tom and-"

"You don't mind the name?" Harry and Anna asked together.

"Jinx!" They said together.

"Double Jinx!" Together again.

"Padlock Jinx!" Anna finally beat Harry as he started, "Pad-"

"You owe me a coke." Anna said smiling. Harry nodded with a smile.

"Children, Focus. No I don't mind the name. I'm not the same person as I was before, to think the name matters. Though maybe I should change it. We don't want Bumblebee to have a heart attack. With my face similar to how it was before as Harry said." Tom said gesturing to his face.

"We could try Thomas. Tom for short. Or something else entirely. What would you like? Maybe from one of your lives?" Anna asked.

"Hmm...Nicholas." He said after thinking for some time.

"Like Nicholas Flamel. Awesome." Anna exclaimed.

"We could call you Nick for short." She added.

"And what about the surname?" Harry asked curious.

"It doesn't need to be wizarding, though it would have been nice if it was. I could go as a half-blood. Pure-blood mother and muggle father. Like I am."

"Or you could go as the child of a pure-blood father and half-blood mother like me or muggle-born mother like Harry. Still Half-blood, but would have a wizarding surname. Just not known much. Like Summers." Anna suggested.

"Oh. I know just the one. Wynter." Harry said mischievously.

"Ha-ha. We would have half of the seasons with us. Summers and Wynter. Only Spring and Autumn would remain." Anna said sarcastic.

"No. Its brilliant really. The story would fit. The Wynters doesn't have any living family members. So I could be the orphan lost in system." Tom said.

"Like me too." Anna said mock sad.

"But what about your facial similarities with Tom, I mean you. Ah. This is confusing." Anna said frustrated.

"Its only confusing for you. And the mother we could say was the daughter of Tom Riddle's sister." Harry explained.

"You mean Junior or Senior? Cause Tom don't have a sister, do you? Though Senior's sister's daughter would be old. And even he's sister's daughter would be old." She said, indicating Tom.

"Don't make it confusing Anna. And yes. She may be old but not by much and wizards have children at quite old age. As they have longer lifetimes. And we can say she was his half-sister. So she would be Tom Riddle Jr.'s sister, bastard daughter of his father. And her daughter would be Nick's mother. Alright?" Harry said.

"He must have squib ancestors from the father's side to be so powerful, right?" He added.

Anna nodded her head.

"Okay. So we just need the names. And proper documents in the system to make it work. We would just need to do a ritual to-" Anna started.

"-to change his name and create the family tree. We know Anna." Harry informed her.

"Aw. It used to be so good. You would ask questions, confused about something. And I would answer you. Now you know everything." Anna pouted.

Tom, Nick now, just shook his head at their antics.

They discussed the finer details of the story. Harry had gone to Potter manor to find some genealogy books. They searched it for the history of Wynter family. Then after making sure of all details, they performed the ritual.

Tom's blood test after the ritual showed the results -

-x-

Nicholas Leonard Wynter

Blood Status : Half-blood

Mother : Beatrice Wynter née Clifton, Muggle-born.

Father : Leonard Zacharias Wynter, Pure-blood.

Magic Status : Not bound, Not mature.

Ability : Earth Elemental, Animagus, Parselmouth, Healer, Ward-Master.

Affinity : Arithmancy, Curse Breaking, Dark Arts, Defence, Flying, Healing, Legilimency, Magical Creatures, Occlumency, Potions, Rituals, Runes, Transfiguration, Warding.

Inheritances : Wynter family vault.

Family tree :

-x-

"Aiyaa! You are related to Voldemort." Anna said acting shocked on seeing the family tree.

"Though the effect maybe lost on all the wizards. As they don't know his, your real name." She added shrugging.

Harry and Nick just shook their head at her behavior.

"So you would have the Parselmouth ability from the Wynter family?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I'm not going to advertise it any time soon. But if it gets out and someone -Bumblebee- asks then it came from the Wynter family. Since I can't have it from my mother's side. And their is a chance that one of Slytherin's squib daughter's children, married in the family. And so it could have appeared from there in me." Nick said.

Harry left then to add Nick's name in the manor's ward book while Anna and Nick directed his investments. Bloodaxe had said his papers would be ready in two days. They then would have to do some underhanded work to get his records in an orphanage in Southampton, Hampshire. Then get it transferred to Little Whinging. And get him enrolled in the school with them.

His back story -

Nicholas Wynter, an orphan from Southampton, Hampshire, England. He was left there when he was one year old, found in an abandoned house. His birth certificate was found in the house. No signs of his parents or any other family. They weren't able to locate any relatives of him. He ran away from the orphanage at 7 and moved around the country. He finally came to Little Whinging, Surrey when he was 9. There Anna and Harry convinced him to stay in the orphanage there. They accepted him and enrolled him to the local school. Asking for his papers from the orphanage in Southampton.

Orphans come there from outside sometimes, though younger than him. Or left by somebody. So it wasn't unusual for them to take him in. Like they had done for Anna.

They went to the manor after everything was done in Gringotts. Anna thanking Bloodaxe for his help along with Nick.

"We have discussed about your proposal and would soon come to decision about it." Bloodaxe had told her as they parted.

At the Potter manor Nick was impressed by the place. After showing him around, Harry had asked him to choose a room on the third floor.

"Showing so much trust in me?" He had asked astonished.

"We have to start somewhere. You are one of us. Masters of Death. We have to stick together now, right? Though I hope the trust isn't misplaced?" Harry had asked back.

"No it isn't misplaced. And I would prove it to you." Nick answered.

"You know I had thought you be like the civilized version of Voldemort. Sane and all. But emotionally aloof. Won't care much about others. And here you turned out totally different. Though of course I hadn't factored in the Death's master business. Cause I didn't know you were one." Anna, who had been leaning on a wall in the hallway watching them talk, said to Nick.

"So you don't know who others are at all?" Nick asked.

Anna shook her head.

"But you know how many of them are there? 4 others than you?"

"Yes. We are 5 in all. Us 3 and other 2. I don't know them. Though maybe we could identify them. They get the feeling of Deja vu, when they are with us. Or spend time with us." Anna said.

"Or you could ask Death about them." Harry said to her.

"You think I hadn't asked it thousand times before. Baka." Anna said irritated.

"You could also try 'manuke', 'boke' or 'noroma'. They are also found easily on the net." Nick said teasing.

"Hey, I do know Japanese. ~it is just it is the most used word there for idiots~ And man, don't remind me of the net. No-Majs are at least always discovering new things. But I haven't been able to convert the technology in magical version." Anna said.

"Or you could just try to create a neutral field around a electronic device and then use it." Nick said.

"You are a baka too. I have done it that way. But creating a totally magical device would be awesome." Anna said.

"We need to get you some clothes. You can't keep on wearing my clothes. There are still a few days for the holidays to end and the Dursleys would be returning on the day before school starts so we should spend sometime shopping." Harry said.

"Alright. We could go out tomorrow." Nick said looking towards Anna. She nodded her head.

"Did you checked the mail?" She asked Harry.

"Yes. I did. Cato said we couldn't meet Sirius till later. Probably in the Summer holidays. Though they are trying to get a visit early, by saying meeting me would accelerate his recovery. I don't understand, what's the big deal? He was totally fine in the last life. So why are they making such a big deal out of it now?!" He said frustrated.

"Probably Bumblebee trying to convince them you shouldn't be contacted just now. If he isn't all better. Citing some nonsense about of Sirius's mental health." Anna said with a shrug.

"Probably trying to convince Sirius it would better if you stay with your relatives. Under blood wards. Your mothers protection." Nick added wryly.

"Probably trying to cover up his muck up. Knowing boy who lived is neglected by his relatives. As if they care." Harry added.

"Wouldn't they? Or maybe not. Everyone saw you wearing those cast offs all your time in Hogwarts and nobody ever thought to ask you about them. Telling you about your wealth." Anna said remembering the last life.

"I had to found out about it finally from the goblins themselves. Even Ron and Hermione knew. But they thought I already knew and just liked to live wearing those clothes. Sometimes they could be real stupid. Ron had said to me, 'But you always brought new robes for school and even for the Yule ball.' I was just stupid then. I can't blame them when I myself was so idiot, ignorant." Harry said shrugging, disappointed by his life.

"Come on. You need to cheer up. And I know just the recipe. Music." Anna said excited.

She left to get their boom box as Nick looked at Harry with a brow raised.

He said, "Just watch."

Anna brought in a boom box and pressed play-

As the music started playing she too started moving- then dancing to the beat-

"She was more like a beauty queen

From a movie scene –"

She had invited the elves to dance with her and Clunky and Clanky did. They had loved the gift Harry and Anna had given them. There was music playing in the manor most of the time now a days. In the kitchen, outside wherever they worked.

"Come Harry-chan. Its 'Bad'." Anna said. She had closed the curtains, creating colorful lights and was dancing to the music, singing along.

MJ's 'Bad' had started to play.

"But my friend you've seen nothing, Just wait till I get through, cause I'm bad, I'm bad..."

Harry and Nick had just watched her dance with the elves with smiles on their face, but she dragged Harry with her for that song and he laughed as he danced with her. Remembering they had danced on the same song last time.

Then the next song came and she dragged Nick too.

"Ow."

'Smooth Criminal' was playing so-

"Annie are you okay..."

They danced on the songs for a while and then the elves left to get on with their chores and the three went to the library to spend the time reading books.

"Well we don't have to worry about acting like kids. With you around what else could we do?" Nick said teasing.

Anna was still humming the music, on hearing him she said, "You have to act your like your physical age. It gets hard to explain why you're acting so mature otherwise. Though even Bumblebee likes music. I'm sure if he would be allowed, he would too dance on the music."

She saw Nick's sour face and raised her brows.

"I am angry at him too. But you need to control the face. It would give you away. Well you still have got two years. But maybe not. If Sirius takes in all of us, we would be in contact of Bumblebee constantly. Hearing his name. You can't react like that in front of others. And if you are doing it because its just us, then you still shouldn't-"

"Yes. I got it. I need to get in the habit of keeping my reactions under control. Even if I slacked off now, or with only you both, it would get me in the wrong habit. Don't worry. I'm not really the child I look like." Nick said.

Anna just hummed back with a sigh.

"Oh. Happy belated new year both of you. And Happy belated birthday Nick. But maybe we should have changed your date of birth." Anna said thoughtfully.

"It would be better to stick to the truth more. Half-truths, Anna. It would be hard to keep up with the lies and story otherwise. Even with our brains." Harry said.

"Yes. It would be better if we are consistent. And this body was made on that date anyway. Just wrong year. And birthdays have importance in our world." Nick added.

Anna just nodded back.

"Also I wanted to discuss something important with you both." She added.

After she was sure she had their attention, she started, "We are all on equal footing now. Since you two also have the memories of the past lives. So we should make any decisions affecting all of us together. I'm not saying we need to discuss everything, as that would be bothersome. But important things like where to go for school, or if we aren't taken in by Sirius then who will be our guardians, for now, and you got the idea." Anna said.

Both nodded their heads.

Then Harry asked, "'Where to go for school?' Are you thinking of going somewhere else than Hogwarts?"

"Well. As I had said to you. Hogwarts education is sub par and though I don't really need it, I thought I could try something different. Though I had studied in Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny and few others...Okay. So I have been in different schools but I don't want to go there with Bumblebee there sprouting his nonsense." Anna said putting her head on the table.

"Well we are going be together wherever we go though, right?" Harry asked looking at them both with brows raised.

"Or should we go to different schools? Increase our sphere of influence. I mean not only the magicals in Britain need saving. We could all spilt up?" He added.

They all looked at each other then Anna said, "We need to think about the pros and cons of that."

"Alright so pro - increased sphere of influence, if we get in there from the start then we could influence the ministries to work with us rather than opposing us. Britain don't have much nice reputation in the international politics and Hogwarts is considered sup par by others as well." She said.

"Con - we would be politically weak here. With Bumblebee as the head we wouldn't get much progress done by only one individual, who remains here. I mean I'm the 'Boy who lived' but still I can't do it all by myself. Though I do have most seats in the house." Harry said thoughtfully.

"But you could do it. As you said you have the seats and you are famous. They listen to you... I mean probably will listen when you grow older...Uh, maybe if you showed you are a prodigy form the start...?" Anna finished uncertainly, changing her answers as she remembered the last life.

"If anything I should go out somewhere so I could create a name for myself and not be just famous for a bloody scar and not even listened to." Harry said throwing his hands up.

"Pro - we get to influence the kids in other schools. They too have very basic curriculum like Hogwarts. Some have a few interesting topics like dark arts in Durmstrang and politics, wand lore, alchemy in Beauxbatons. But they don't teach wandless magic. Almost no wizard now a days even feel their magic like we do." Nick said.

"We need to start teaching the kids to use the magic properly. Without wand. Found out about their abilities. Affinity." He added.

"But it would be hard to teach it in the schools with so much restrictions and surveillance on us. Hogwarts would be most difficult as there we would be under Bumblebee's watch and Snape's and McGonagall's. Harry for being him, me for being close to him, you for being close to him and looking similar to...you." Anna finished with a shrug.

"Maybe we should teach them in the holidays. We will teach in school as well but if also do it in the holidays we wouldn't have to hide. And can teach the children from other schools." Harry said.

"Con - staying under the radar. We have to be careful of the ministries. They wouldn't like it if they ever found out that we are teaching kids wandless magic. And if we spread out from the start then we come under scrutiny of more authorities." Nick said.

They discussed more pros and cons about splitting up. But couldn't get any result.

Finally Anna said, "Man, this isn't going anywhere. How about we discuss pros and cons about staying together?"

"Pro - easy access. I mean you know how to step around and you could teach it to us. But still rather than being easy to reach other, if were just together we could cover for each other, and it could be easier to make plans. Have each others back." Harry said shrugging.

"Con - less influence elsewhere. We can't influence others from just staying here. Maybe we both shouldn't even go to school. I mean Harry needs to go but we don't." Nick said.

"But we do need to go. If we just come out of nowhere later, nobody would listen to us. We can't do much until our maturity. I don't want to keep taking aging potions until then. We need to do anything we want like kids. For now." Anna said.

"And we could have some influence outside Britain as well actually. You had asked Bloodaxe about the muggle-borns and squibs in the muggle world because you want to get them to work for you right?" Harry asked Anna.

"Yes. We can have the squibs working in the fields. Make our own food and supplies. In businesses. And the muggle-borns could invent new things. They aren't given jobs by others. We could profit form the magical power they bring. Get them checked for affinity. Also we could even teach them wandless magic. They would be easier to teach than the wizards in the maj world." She said.

"You are right. They would be easier to teach. Cause wizards put limitations on magic. We can teach children new things because they hadn't been set in a way of thinking." Harry said.

"And muggle-borns aren't force fed 'magic has limitations' from childhood. And even though they are taught like that in school they could be convinced to try other ways to use magic." Nick finished nodding.

"And just like this we could contact the people from other magical communities. Find squib and muggle-borns from other countries and offer them work as well. Half-bloods and muggle-borns make most of our numbers anyway. So we could start with them, then others." Harry said.

"Though it would have been great if we could have found Atlantis or Avalon first. We could just start building a community there. Of course we would need to get it warded like Fort Knox first. And get it so that we won't be able to be ever found out by the muggles. And we would need to find if we could even all be able to live there. If the place is too small, it won't be of any use." Anna said, blowing out a breath.

"Cause even space-" she was going to continue but Nick interrupted.

"Space expansion charms aren't effective. We know. Its important to have a sound foundation or it would all collapse on itself."

"Maybe we should remain together and concentrate on finding the paradise first." Harry said.

"Hmm... Paradise… Can't we make our own?" Nick said.

"Like find a place or an island and just turn it into a paradise ourselves?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I haven't tried it ever." Harry said.

"Me neither." Nick said.

"Well you didn't need to. But I had tried. Though at the time I had tried to save magicals and muggles both. And fights had started again..." She trailed off.

"I had been such an idiot then. Why didn't I ever think of it then?" Anna said shaking her head.

"That you should have tried it with only magicals? Isn't it obviously obvious?" Harry asked.

"Well. Now it is. And I have tried to do in last life when I was still trying to save everyone. This is first life I have been trying to save only majs."

"And it took you how many lifetimes to find that destruction of magic is cause of the destruction of earth?" Nick asked with a raised brow.

"A few." Anna said looking away.

"And how did you became a master of Death?" Harry asked incredulous with her.

"I'm not telling you that." She replied.

"But you were searching for Atlantis and its an island. So why can't we make our own now?" Nick asked.

"The magic of the place. Last two time I have tried to save the people by living on an island it sank in the ocean, from the weight I guess. So rather than making our own island if we found Atlantis the magic of the place may help give us a sound foundation to work off of. And the magical community is large. We can't just use any island or place. Maybe we could find a valley though. No. It won't work." She said disappointed.

"So an island can sink. A valley could be flooded. It would be difficult to inhabit the mountains. Plains would be easily attacked." Nick blew out a breath.

"But don't the magical places have dangers too? The magic of the place could run out-" Harry said.

"No it wouldn't. Gaea would always keep providing the magic." Anna said.

"But it could flood because of the magic?"

"It won't. Cause we would keep using the magic. Thus keeping it flowing in a cycle."

"Or other natural calamities could affect it? Floods in the valley, sinking of the island, volcanoes, earthquakes, tsunami- just like a place we would make-" Harry said.

"Yes, I got it. But the magic of the place could help us make defences against it. Unlike if we tried to make the place ourselves. Like for example take Hogwarts. The place is saturated with magic. It is due the majs that had all lived there but also because the place itself is magical. Even if the founders made the school, the actual grounds too provided magic to it and it has become sentient now. Well almost. She still can't converse with us."

"Are you serious? Hogwarts is really sentient?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Didn't you two ever realized it?" Anna asked looking towards there astonished faces in confusion.

"Think about it guys. She must have helped you in your times of need. The room helps the people most in need. The elves listen to her you know. And the ghost too can hear her. I mean she can't really talk. But they can somewhat understand the signs." She explained.

"And its safe? I mean when you are saying sentient I think about the AI muggles create to help them save in those movies turning against them cause the humans are unsafe for themselves and humanity. Some bullshit." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Well. They are just movies. Muggles definitely didn't create anything like that in my lives." Anna said looking at him in exasperation.

"And Hogwarts being sentient is totally safe. She doesn't care about the others but the children under her care. And as long as nobody does anything to harm them she doesn't interfere with our lives." She added.

"You are right about that. She had helped Neville and others in that life, when the Carrows had made their lives hell inside the castle." Harry said thinking about it.

"So you see. The places have magic. Of course not the grounds themselves would ever turn sentient. But they supply magic to the buildings built upon them. The schools are built upon the Ley-lines, they call it. Many manors are also built on these lines. And the historic places like stone-henge are found on this lines as well." She finished.

"You are right. They are built along those lines. But we would have to leave all this buildings behind. Or could we actually transfer them to the place we found? We need to find a place first though." Nick said.

"I haven't, in my lives, ever found a clue about these places. Some of my lives we had tried to search for various mystical places. But never found any such thing. Though there are some which were close. The Amazons have a place. Protected deep inside the jungle. Its hard to reach. But we could search for it. But I don't think its large enough." Harry said.

"Or the islands named 'mysterious' by the muggles. Or the islands in the Bermuda triangle. They are small too. Atlantis wouldn't be proper for our needs Anna. It is an island. Its better to be inland than in the waters." Nick said.

"Yes. I was thinking that too. Avalon was an island too. Some even link it with Atlantis. I think a magical valley still would be better. Even with the chance of it flooding. Most successful civilizations before had started in valleys. Because of all the resources. Water, safety from the sides by the mountains. And we could conceal it and the magic of the place. And Atlantis had said to be sunk in the ocean. Maybe we should consider finding a place inland." She thought out loud.

"The Russians. I have heard about it there once, you know. The region there is so vast but uninhabitable. They had created a dome which surrounded the settlement. Controlling the weather inside. The Himalayas have mystic places. And the Shangri La in the Kunlun mountains." She added.

"We should search inland then, instead of searching in the ocean." Nick said decisive.

The other two nodded together.

"So we remain together and search for a place, a magical place inland. And increase our influence by starting with the muggle-borns and squibs first, with the help of goblins." Harry said.

The other two nodded at him, then Anna said somewhat hesitating, "So you know how I said I don't know who the masters are but we could identify them?" Anna said slowly.

Nick gestured her to go on.

"So I think I know one another who could be a master." She said.

The other two glanced excitedly at each other.

"I realized it after I found out you were a master actually." She said gesturing towards Nick.

"You mean when you realized someone like me could be a master?" Nick said clarifying.

"Hey. I'm no saint. So someone like you is already a master." Anna said.

"I'm not a good person either Anna. He's asking about someone powerful like him. In this time period. Are you talking about Dumbledore?" Harry asked cringing now.

"No. I'm talking about another powerful figure who's still alive." Anna tried to hint.

"Who...? Grindelwald! Are you kidding me?!" Harry exclaimed.

"It fits. It seems almost all the masters knew about each other in this timeline. I mean in the past. I didn't think about it until now. But you knew about them both. And me. And also must have had contact with the 5th. To-Nick had interacted with you, Grindelwald, me and maybe even the 5th master. We all were known figures. Granted I wasn't known here but I settled outside of Britain. Fed up of the majs here. But I was known where I settled in America. The 5th must be known somewhere as well." She said.

"And the spirits. We all had been in contact with them. Even if it was fleeting. But they too were around. So I think we need to think about the influential figures from then." She finished aloud, after muttering to herself.

"Why would this all be related? It seems too farfetched Anna. And according to your account, it could be argued Bumblebee is also one." Nick said.

"No. I asked Mort about him. He definitely isn't one. We could ask him about Grindelwald to confirm our, 'my' suspicion." Anna suggested.

"You said he didn't tell you about the others." Harry questioned.

"Still he could confirm anyone I asked him about. I knew about you being a master like that. Of course I can't go around saying everyone's name. He won't respond then. I had tried it." Anna said shrugging sheepishly.

"And I should have realized about you as well. He had given me an example of yours, among others, when we had a fight and I had said I would just tear my soul and remain on earth, so he doesn't need to send me back." She finished in a mutter.

"You said that to him." Nick stated flabbergasted.

"I was tired of living the lives. I wanted peace. Of course after I said that he replied, 'You won't ever get peace if you did that. In your life or after it.' Then gave your examples. You didn't scratch the surface, you know. There were horrible people than you. They think now that you were horrible making 6 horcruxes. But there were others. One had torn the souls of others binding them together to serve him forever." Anna said with disgusted face.

"How could tear another's soul?" Harry asked flummoxed.

"Well. If both the people are doing it voluntarily then its alright. You know the term 'soul mates' could be used for it. They tear their souls but not by killing but sacrificing themselves. And then get it molded together. Each would have the half of other. I only know of one who did that. And I think they are the only ones. And they have voluntarily joint their souls together again so Mort didn't have anything against it. As the soul gets whole in the end." She informed.

"But you could tear another's soul that way involuntarily as well. Of course you would get punished for it when you die and are brought before Death." She said.

"That's why Death gave you a chance. You tore your soul, but not others'. Though of course you shouldn't have ever done that as well. But you fall short of the ultimate horror, I guess." Anna added looking at Nick.

"I had only been ever afraid, genuinely afraid, terrified of him then. He was so angry at me. Hadn't talked to me, even regarded me in any way for quite a few lifetimes." She said reminiscing.

"Why didn't you just become a vampire or make a philosopher's stone to remain on earth? Stay alive. If you didn't want to live and die and live again." Harry asked.

"I had tried that. But I wanted the peace of heaven. 'If he wasn't giving me that then I should just stay forever on earth', I had thought. I learned about the horrors of tearing your soul after that, from the workers. Of course I had realized, knew at some level, when I said it, that it was wrong. But it was said in a fit of anger. That's why I don't like fights and am scared of getting angry. You say all the wrong things. As if I hadn't already realized that in my lives." She said sarcastic.

"So you are on good terms now though...?" Harry ventured.

"It was long time ago. Eons ago, you could say in terms of human time. I was a 'rookie' then. Didn't knew much. I learned as I got older. We settled it. The fight. And now I always think before I talk. Most of the time." She added with a smile.

But then turned serious and said, "Arguments may be healthy in a relationship they say, but not fights. I hate them. And so, try to never get angry. Anger leads to fight. I never try to do anything in anger. Would rather be silent then. I say horrible things when I'm angry." She said moving her hands through her hair.

"We all are stupid when we are angry." Nick said giving her compassionate smile.

"And you are ancient Anna!" Harry added with a teasing smile.

"I mean 'eons ago'! For how long are you doing this?" He added.

"The fight was after I had been frustrated in the first few lives, when I had been unable to save the earth. As I told you I had lived many, many lifetimes before Mort gave me the task. I had been ready for some peace then. But I got a purpose to go back. So I did. But I got l frustrated early. And took it out on him, I guess. We had patched up after that. I had apologized to him. Begged for his forgiveness for my thoughtlessness. After that fight, I learned about the dictum. No messing around with soul. Even the couple asked if they could do it before they tried it and did it." She finished.

"So he had said one of his masters was on ultimatum because of it. I didn't realize that it could be you but I should have." She said shaking her head frowning.

"So you think Grindelwald really is one?" Harry asked raising a brow.

"We could try asking. He doesn't put restrictions on the number of time I could ask. But I can't just sprout the names. I had to give reasons, like genuine reasons. For you I had said that you had mastered the hallows and was powerful, even if not at your full potential. And for Bumblebee well he is powerful, and had also had all the hallows at one time with him even if not together. And though I wasn't sure about him, they were genuine reasons. He told me Bumblebee isn't even a spirit. He cares about others. But is going the wrong way in helping them. He needs a long time to learn." She said blowing out a breath.

"And what reason are you going to give him?" Harry asked.

"Well he may have mastered the hallows or did you became a master by outwitting him?" She asked looking towards Nick.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased.

At their expected faces he said, "I'm not going to tell you. You gave Death the reasons, but he didn't confirmed them, did he? He just confirmed that they were masters or not. So Harry could have been a master because of something else he's done. And not just collecting the hallows. And you could use the hallows even if you didn't become a master by collecting them. He didn't you tell you this, did he?" He asked mischievously.

"No. He didn't." She pouted.

"Well of course I don't actually need them. And it would be useless for me to collect them. And others would need to collect them to enter the competition." She added with a shrug.

"So you didn't become a master by collecting the hallows?" She asked Harry.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He shrugged with a crooked smile.

"Alright. I'm not telling mine so you could keep mum." Anna shrugged back with an aborted eye roll.

The other both smirked at each other.

"So the reason. He's powerful- Maybe that's getting old." She said with a grimace.

"But still true. And he also had the hallows. At least one of them. But had also terrified Europe. Though got second spot on the list because he came later." Harry said indicating Nick.

"And they say he is showing remorse now. Well Bumblebee told me that people had said that he had shown remorse later in his life. That would be around now right?" He added.

"Hmm. That could be one of the reasons. Remorse. Understanding. Powerful." Nick shrugged.

"But he's in a terrible condition now. Could we really help him?" He added dubious.

"We need to just get him a new body like you." Anna said.

"We can't do that for anyone. It is the most impossible task done by the necromancers. They could do it. But they don't, they can't cause..." Harry trailed off.

"You need permission of Death? Like we asked for him?" Anna finished.

"Or according to them, you need the permission of Thanatos or maybe the Grim Reaper. They, the necromancers, could talk to Death's workers. Death's forms, after all." Anna said.

"So we could do it. If he confirms that 'he' is master too. And gives us permission to do it." Nick said.

Anna nodded.

"I have still something to learn I guess." Harry said smiling towards Anna.

"You just forgot that we did bring him back like that." Anna shrugged gesturing to Nick.

"And it would only happen if he was Death's master. I had tried it for To-Nick because I thought Mort would surely help me get his soul together. The necromancers never try it for any other reasons cause he won't give permission. People get old, then they die." She said.

"So you are right about it not being able to be done for anyone and it being an impossible task." She added.

They then decided to leave the topic alone for then, as it was time for dinner and went to the kitchen where Folksy had made a delicious meal and just talked about other inconsequential things.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: Are you liking the story so far? Is it going very slow? Want them to be in Hogwarts already? Do review and leave your comments. Also Please Fav and Follow. The next chapter is going to be an interlude. And guess who are you going to meet? Again Please Review. Hoping for some response, Novarkek.**

 **P.S.: Songs Mentioned, 'Billie Jean', 'Bad' And 'Smooth Criminal' By MJ.**


	12. Interlude II - Another Glimpse In Future

**Disclaimer: HP and TS characters and universe - not mine.**

 **A/N: So, this is an interlude. The story will continue where we left off in the next chapter. The Interludes are part of the story. They are just giving you info about the scenes going on off screen. Hope you enjoy. Also, thanks for the favs and follows.**

* * *

 **Interlude II – Another Glimpse In The Future**

 **The Volturi**

 _1991, Volterra, Italy_

"So, you want us to help you?" The soft voice asked.

"Yes, you could consider it my payment, for all the favors I did you." Anna proposed.

"Really Annabelle, there is no need for such words. Payment indeed. Of course we would help you. The way you had helped us." He replied smiling excitedly.

"I hope for your sakes that you are not being sarcastic." Anna scowled.

"No, no dear. Its been so many days since we have been able to do something worthwhile. Your presence here is the most exciting thing that has happened in the last few decades." He replied enthusiastically.

Aro was the most excited of all the brothers. Though Caius and Marcus were happy to see her as well, they were understandably subdued by her news.

It was last week of August and the four masters were going to leave for Hogwarts in a few days. Anna had been debating with herself if she should get the vampires' help or not, but had finally decided that the matter pertained to every magical being – well the no-majs as well but she wasn't going to ally with them any time soon.

Vampires were one of the more intelligent magical beings amongst them. And she needed all the help she could get.

Even if they couldn't do magic, they still had some magical gifts, because that's what they were. They had the unique gifts - the ability to read minds, cause others pain, read the relationship between people and more, because of their inherent magic. The gifts just manifested after they were changed.

So here she was in Italy. Volterra specifically. Asking for help from the vampire royalty. They had been happy to see her. She had lived with them in some of her lives and had helped them quite a few times.

Since vampires lived for thousands of years they were bound to notice things like the time or the events changing around the world. So they had been made privy to her status as Death's Master, some few lifetimes ago. They had a deal, she wouldn't change the timeline where it concerned them and they would leave her alone.

It was a good deal as far as deals goes.

Though the fact she _had_ changed some of the lifetimes concerning them would remain a secret forever. It was better that way.

The future where Aro kills Didyme, wasn't that great anyway. Now, they all were happy and they didn't have to force anyone to remain loyal to them. Being in the presence of Didyme, was enough for them all. Though it wasn't just because of her gift of spreading happiness, as she genuinely was a good person and so was loved by all of the Volturi. They had come far from the once sadistic and tyrant like rulers they were before.

Anna was just thankful that all her efforts weren't wasted. The timeline in which she arrived - Harry's or Ada's time - hadn't altered all the things. Her work done on the Volturi was still present. She had saved Didyme in this timeline.

It definitely helped that she had done the Volturi a few favors in her previous lifetimes and therefore was always treated jovially by them.

"What do we have here? Oh, Annabelle, it's a such a pleasant surprise." Exclaimed a surprised voice. It was like a beautiful melody, just making your day.

Anna turned to look at the newcomer.

"Hi, Di." She said smiling happily. She couldn't help it, Didyme's presence had that effect on people.

"What is it with you and the butchering of a proper name, girl?!" Didyme replied moving forward to give Anna a hug.

"Well, you people won't stop using my long ass name so I have to retaliate." Anna replied mock seriously, after they parted.

Didyme just rolled her eyes. Her burgundy eyes. While Anna had been able to stop Aro from killing Didyme, she definitely hadn't been able to change their diets. Well, she didn't care much about that. Human blood did taste better after all, she had plenty of memories of that.

"What's the reason for your visit then? And why wasn't I informed immediately?" She asked first looking at Anna and then towards Aro.

"I am to blame for that. I wanted to discuss some things with the brothers." Anna said apologetic. Taking the blame and indicating to Aro that he owed her.

She had been excited to see everyone again but he had started hounding her with questions as soon as she had stepped inside the castle.

But her gesture wasn't missed by Didyme.

"Don't cover for him, Anna. I know my brother very well. Was he irritating you with all his questions?" She asked.

Every time Anna visited Volterra, she was accosted by Aro to tell him all about her life she was living at the time.

"No, Di. Its alright I really did wanted to discuss the topic with them before I presented it before you all." Anna replied smiling.

"Alright, I will let it go for now. What were you talking about?" Didyme asked.

The others had all gathered in the room by now and were watching them talk smiling. Didyme needed to control her gift, Anna thought glancing at them all.

"I need to control it, don't I?" Didyme asked, looking around with her.

"I don't mind actually. I have been feeling under the weather for a while." Anna replied. More like all of the last year, she thought.

The mystery of the last master was making her all cranky. But she was still nowhere near solving it. She only hoped she would meet him soon and then everything will be alright.

Death had said they would meet him in Hogwarts.

Taking her mind off that topic she turned back towards Didyme.

"I am here to ask your help in my task." She said seriously.

Deciding to ask about her ill mood later Didyme was about was about to reply but Felix beat her to it.

"Still trying to find the paradise, Ann?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well not all of us can find a well fortified town and enclose themselves in it, can they?" She replied sarcastically.

"Well we do get out of this town, honey. Only a loner would be happy to just spend all their time alone, burying themselves away. Now where have we heard of such a person?" Felix said tapping his chin mock thoughtfully.

"Just because I don't want to spend my time doing totally useless things-" Anna started, scowling, but was interrupted.

"Oh, I know her. She's standing right in front of us. You need to get a better hobby, honey. You aren't ever finding your…. para, para, paradise. Para, para, paradise." Felix said chortling and singing. Which he definitely shouldn't do. Even if his voice was melodic like that of others, laughing and singing just didn't mix.

"Well at least I can get out whenever I want and not hide like a bat in the dungeons, when the sun comes out unlike some people." Anna retaliated.

She wasn't worried at all that the others would take offense, since she knew they were used to their arguments. It was a frequent thing, just like Aro bombarding her with his questions. And none present took any offense, as can be surmised by their blank expressions. Of course just because they were used to it doesn't mean they weren't irritated by it. Most times they enjoyed it but this time they definitely were irritated.

"There's no need for such remarks children." Aro, ever the mediator, said placidly.

"Anyway, It's not about that. The threat is different this time. More serious." Anna said ignoring Aro. Just because she looked like a child, doesn't mean he can just call her a child, she thought mutinously.

They all turned serious at her statement.

"You remember what I had told you about parasites?" She asked them and they all were alert now.

They did remember her tales about the parasites. She had been given permission by Death to talk to them about it so that if she ever needed help they could help her.

The three brothers had already been told about it all. Of course hearing the excited tones of Aro, no one would think they had been discussing a serious topic so the change in the others demeanor was understandable.

Looks like the time for returning her favors has finally come.

"Yeah, you remember alright." She said looking at their faces.

"And you guessed right. Shit's about to hit the fan." She stated grimly.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: So, There. The Vampires are coming soon. This was just a short preview. There will be few chapters before they are included totally but bear with me till then. Thanks for reading. Review, Fav and Follow. Please, Review. - Novarkek.**

 **P.S.: Song mentioned, 'Paradise' By Coldplay.**


	13. Sirius Intervention

**Disclaimer: HP characters and universe belongs to JKR.**

 **A/N: So, we continue where we left off. Thanks for reading and sticking around still.**

 **Thanks for the fav and follow. Please review, any itsy bitsy thought would do. I am trying to improve myself, even if I said I am writing for fun. So any constructive criticism really appreciated.**

 **Is the fic getting boring? I know it isn't that interesting, I don't really write that greatly but thanks for sticking around anyway. Please review. I really could do with some feedback. Please Review, Fav and Follow - any new readers who came up to this chapter. Cheers.**

* * *

 **Sirius Intervention**

 _Jan, 1989, London_

The next day they went to London, shopping for clothes and essentials for Nick. Anna bought him a Walkman as well.

"Music is important. You always need to keep that with you." She had instructed him. And had also bought him some music according to his preferences.

After shopping Anna had stepped them to back to the manor and they had spent the day peacefully. The holidays would end in a few days. They needed to get Nick sorted out before that.

Anna was scouring the library for information about magical or mystical places around the world. Now that Tom was brought back they needed to concentrate on finding the safe place.

Grindelwald, they decided to think back about him in the summer as they didn't have much of the holidays left now.

-x-

 _School Days, 1989, Surrey_

The holidays did end and they were able to arrange everything for Nick. Nobody would be able to detect the story was false.

He remained with Anna most of the time in the school as Harry still had his friends in the football team. Though he had conversed more with Harry in the last days of the holiday.

Probably talking about the experience of getting their memories back, Anna thought.

They still all spend the time before and after school together.

Anna had donated more money to the orphanage to keep them living comfortably there. And would probably keep doing it after she left it as the children, orphans there and the matron had been one of the best ones she had ever met.

They lived so well together and even included her in their games whenever she was around, even if she doesn't interact much with them. Dudley hadn't been able to bully these kids because of the matron. She had tried to prevent Harry's bullying in the past as well Anna had realized, but nobody had listened to her and she hadn't been able to do more. She thinks that the matron was so lax with her always spending time with Harry, probably because of that.

And now the kids had welcomed Nick happily as well. She hoped they didn't have to come across the ugly side of the human nature any day soon. Even if it may help them later in life, they still had time to learn about it. Well uglier side, Anna thought as they were already orphans.

The days passed without any adventures this time. And they settled in a routine. They would go to the manor on the weekends and also ventured in the Diagon Alley sometimes.

Nick had also joined the dojo with them and would soon reach their level with his experience.

The goblins had finally started taking some steps towards Anna's goals. They had started spreading the word with the squibs and muggle-borns working with them that they are offering jobs to others. Soon hopefully they will start getting some response back.

For them to work the fields they need the places and investment. So they had left the job with the goblins to find the fields and they would provide the money.

Harry was working on a broom he had invented in his lifetime before that was faster than firebolt and had more features and was soon going to start marketing it, after getting it patented.

"We need more sources of income, other than just our investments. You too should patent your mirrors and books and start selling them for profit." He had said to her.

"Maybe after we get some muggle-borns employed, I could ask them to do the spells. Like you could do. You can't spell all those brooms by yourself." Anna had replied.

"Of course not. I was going to do just that. And what about you Nick, have any inventions up your sleeve?" Harry asked.

"I got a few. We will see how yours get a response, then I'll start with mine. Let's not flood the market together." Nick drawled.

So they were going to patent the inventions then market it with partnership to the broom company and with the help of muggle-borns.

-x-

 _Summer Holidays, 1989, Surrey – St Mungo's – Potter Manor_

The summer holidays started and finally Harry was going to be able to meet Sirius. They had decided that he won't act surprised when they do come for him.

They had learned from Cato that Bumblebee was going to come and get him to take him to meet Sirius, probably to win points with Harry and also so that others wouldn't realize his living conditions.

He would act like he knew he was magical, and that there were others like him. Since he knew Nick and Anna. And had learned about the magical world from them. Though of course they wouldn't disclose that he knew about Sirius as well.

He would imply that he had thought that he had no family left in the magical world and therefore left with the Dursleys. That would be in front of Sirius so he would take him in.

Anna and Nick hadn't gone with him, so they waited for him to return.

 _They had been in the orphanage when Bumblebee had came for him. He had of course gone to the Dursley house first and Petunia had told him he would be with his friends wandering around the neighborhood. He had then probably followed Harry's magical signature to the orphanage. Harry had covered almost all of his magic so as not to alert Bumblebee that he had unbound it. And Nick and Anna had also kept theirs covered. They had all decided to always keep it covered so nobody would learn about their actual power._

 _Nick wasn't there with them but inside as they didn't want to alert Bumblebee about him so early._

 _Bumblebee introduced himself to them and told Harry about the magical world and his godfather. Harry acted excited and happy to learn that he had a godfather. But then he asked why hadn't he been taken in by his godfather and where he was until then. Bumblebee told him about the injustice done on his godfather and then asked him if he would like to meet him._

 _Harry looked at Anna uncertainly and at her encouraging nod he turned to him and accepted the offer._

 _"We weren't introduced properly Miss?" Bumblebee had then turned towards her._

 _She had been silent as they both had talked, smiling at Harry when he had looked at her excitedly when he learned about his godfather._

 _"Summers. Anna Summers. Its nice to meet you, Professor Dumbledore. We had heard so much about you. And its so great that you came to take Harry to meet his godfather." She said excitedly._

 _"Its nice to meet you as well my dear girl. I take it you were the one who told him about the magical world?" He asked inquisitive._

 _"Yes. I had been left a diary from my mother. She wrote about it all in it for me. I was able to read it when... It just was so exciting to find out about magic. And then I had met Harry. I was thrilled to meet someone else like me this early." She replied._

 _"Well its great that you met each other then." He said with smile._

 _"Though we should probably go now. Come on, Harry. Your godfather is waiting for you." He added._

 _Harry nodded back then waved at Anna as Bumblebee led him out of the orphanage and out of sight to apparate him away._

 _"Was there another one like you and Anna in the orphanage, Harry?" Bumblebee asked as they entered St Mungo's._

 _"Yes, Sir. Nick came to the orphanage in the winter holidays for some shelter and then he met us and so decided to stay there." He replied with a smile._

 _Dumbledore smiled back at him._

 _They reached the room Sirius was in and he led Harry inside._

 _Sirius was sitting on the bed and was conversing with another person inside sitting on a chair near the bed, who Harry realized was Remus Lupin._

 _Harry smiled at his godfather tentatively when he saw him._

 _Sirius got up form the bed and came to him to hug him._

 _"You have grown up so much from the last time I saw you. You were so little then. You look...you almost look like a Black, though you have Lily's eyes and James messy hair." Sirius said as he pulled back and looked him over._

 _"Hello, Mr. Black. I was so happy and excited when Professor Dumbledore told me I had a godfather. Are you really my godfather?" Harry asked excited._

 _"Yes. I'm your godfather. Come on. Please, sit. And please call me Sirius or Padfoot, if you want. No need to be so formal, Prongslet." He said leading Harry towards the bed._

 _"This is Remus Lupin, one of the best friends of your dad." He said indicating towards Lupin who had stood up when Harry entered._

 _"Its nice to meet you, Sir." Harry greeted him politely._

 _"Its nice to meet you too, Harry. And call me Remus or Moony." He said with a smile._

 _"Maybe we should leave you both to talk alone." Bumblebee said._

 _"I'll see you around Sirius. Harry." Lupin said agreeing with Bumblebee and nodding at them._

 _They left then and Harry asked Sirius if he really was in the prison all this time. Sirius nodded and told him all that had happened till then. Then asked Harry about himself._

 _Harry told him about the Dursleys, just telling Sirius that he lived with them, not telling him about the neglect, and then talked about his friends. The football team in school and Anna and Nick from the orphanage. Them being magical like him._

 _Then he finally asked, "Will you take me in now that you are out of the prison? I mean would I be living with you?"_

 _"If you want to Harry. I mean I understand if you want to live with your family-" Sirius said._

 _"No." Harry cut him off. "I mean I would love to live with you. Can you really take me in? I had thought I didn't have anyone in the wizarding world. But now… I mean do you want to take me in?" Harry asked acting excited then reserved then uncertain._

 _"Yes. I would love to have you living with me Harry. I guess, I didn't told you. But I had blood adopted you when you were a child. So I'm your godfather but I'm your second father as well. I could never take the place of James in your life but know that I love you like my son. And would really like it if you would consider living with me." Sirius said with a smile._

 _"Or at least spending some time with me. Don't you want to live with your family?" He added frowning._

 _"The Dursleys, they don't really care about me much. The only people I would miss in Little Whinging are my friends. But you would allow them to come meet me, won't you?" Harry asked hesitating._

 _"Yes. But what...? Harry, tell me how the Dursleys really treat you." Sirius said confused and frowning._

 _"As I said they don't care about me much. I spend most of my time with Anna and Nick so I don't really interact with them much either." Harry said avoiding to talk about it._

 _Nobody, and especially children doesn't really tell about it to anybody so Harry had to act like that to convince him, even though he didn't like lying to Sirius. Though he was telling the truth, he didn't want to act in front of his godfather. But it was necessary to convince him to take him in. They could tell him the truth if he proves trustworthy, i.e. not telling Bumblebee about them, as that would ruin there plans._

 _"So you would really take me in?" Harry asked excited._

 _"Yes. I'm going to be released soon from here. And I would come for you as soon as I have a place to stay. I had an apartment before...but it probably wouldn't be in a good condition and I should search for a nice home for us to live in." He said with smile, leaving the topic of Dursleys for now._

 _Sirius asked him then where he would like to live, what type of home he would like and said that they should search for a home together._

 _They spend the time talking, Sirius telling him some of the stories of Hogwarts._

 _Bumblebee came in sometime later, smiling gently saying it was time for Harry to leave._

 _"Don't worry, Harry. I would come to meet you soon. And we would search for a home together then. Take care of yourself." Sirius said as they parted._

 _Harry nodded and smiled back, gave him a hug and left with Dumbledore._

At the orphanage both Anna and Nick finally saw Harry coming towards them along with Bumblebee.

They asked him how it went, acting excited for him. Nick was then introduced to Dumbledore as well.

He didn't showed that he recognized Nick, which maybe a good or bad sign. They didn't understood if he was acting or honestly didn't see the resemblance.

Though maybe he really didn't, as Nick differed from Tom in that he had grown his hair like Harry and left them a little messy. His demeanor too varied greatly from Tom, who was lonely and quite a lot emotionally stunted, and later charming and with a winning personality. While Nick was easy going and looked mischievous, though little reserved and quiet.

He had told them that was his personality in some of his lives and people had loved it so he was going with it.

"Its better to be a little imperfect, rather than perfectly charming." He had said.

Nick also was healthier than Tom was, with fuller cheeks rather than hollow cheeks and fit body rather than lean and emaciated one.

The resemblance would probably be obvious when he grows older and they have the story ready for then along with proofs.

Bumblebee left them after the introduction, telling them to take care.

They left for the clearing after making sure he was gone. Then to the Potter manor. There Harry told them all that happened, then they discussed how to proceed. What to do about Lupin, if they could trust him like Sirius. Cause Harry trusted Sirius and was sure he would listen to them about Bumblebee and believe them.

They also discussed how to proceed with Grindelwald. They were going to summon Death again in that week and if he confirms Anna's suspicion, then should they include him in their plans now or leave him be?

Bumblebee would surely get suspicious of both Nick and him if they both came to Hogwarts with Harry.

"Do we really care about what Bumblebee thinks though? I mean as long as he doesn't interfere with our plans then who cares if he suspects you both. Suspecting children is his modus operandi anyway." Anna ended sarcastically.

"But he would interfere if he thinks we are going on the dark path. You all leading me towards darkness." Harry drawled back.

"It would have been great if we had his support actually. But I know that's not going to happen. He won't ever believe us. After all, he knows best." Nick added.

They sat silent after that, but finally Anna said, "I say we do it. If he's a master get him his memories back and then have him pop up as Nick's half brother. Step brother. We need all the help we could get. Bumblebee can only suspect you, but can't do anything against you. If we have your records proper the ministry won't do anything to you and they definitely won't listen to Bumblebee accusing children of anything. And we will take care to clear our tracks of everything, the records, us teaching others, and all. And our planning. I mean he hasn't realized yet that we helped get Sirius out, has he?" Anna said with raised brows.

"It all depends on him being a master too. Though how are we going to get him out of there? They would realize his gone. Unlike Tom they don't believe he's dead." Harry said.

"Fake his death?" Anna suggested.

"Bumblebee won't believe it. And would get doubly suspicious of his new form." Nick said.

"Then maybe we could have two of you both running around." Anna said with a smirk.

"What do you mean? Pretend the original people are still alive and we just had a face like them or something? Are their descendants?" Nick asked.

"That could work. If we could pull it off. And it would be great to. People need a reason for rallying together. We could rally them together behind us against the threat of Voldemort and then save them from him. Then we convince them of the danger from the muggles and they would listen cause we had saved them once. Just like Dumbledore saved them from Grindelwald and now they listen to him." Harry said.

"Most of the time. Though the time with Fudge was a fluke and people listened to him after that fiasco was over." Anna said.

"You mean after Sirius died and all? That fiasco?" Harry asked in contempt.

Anna just a raised a brow back at his tone.

Harry heaved a sigh and said, "Sorry. I just met him again so it all came back. I know you don't mean it like that."

"No. I didn't mean it like that. Don't say sorry." She said.

"It happens." She added in a deep tone.

Harry just shook his head. While Nick said exasperated, "You are in a body of a child Anna."

"Oops." She said with a innocent smile.

"Feels weird, eh? Wait till you get hormones. You would be full of innuendos the others don't understand and laughing at them for it." She added laughing.

"Can we come back to the topic now?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Alright. And I'm sorry Harry-kun. I'm just used to thinking about my old lives objectively. So I just said it. Though even then sometimes, I too am affected by somethings. So, Hakuna Matata." Anna said smiling apologetic at him.

"Like Ottery St Catchpole?" Harry asked her curiously, and watched her smile turn to a grimace.

"What about it?" Nick asked, also seeing her reaction.

"Ask her. I just know that she didn't like the place or something I think." Harry said.

"Well you aren't going to be told. So shush." Anna said to Nick who had opened his mouth to ask.

He pouted and she laughed back.

"So Grindelwald. We were talking about there being two of you and him. That could work. Just show some movement of yours in Albania for now so that he thinks you are not Tom. Then for Grindelwald, maybe leave a golem behind. Though Bumblebee may realize its a golem. So may be a clone." Anna said.

"He would die by himself in few years anyway. If you hadn't killed him he would have died of old age so we could just speed up the process and let him die few years early, so that we don't have to keep the clone living for long and risk it being detected as a counterfeit." Harry added.

"But Voldemort. How are we going to show him terrorizing the wizarding world? I'm already on shaky ground with Death, I don't want to add to it by mindless killings." Nick said folding his hands and frowning.

"We won't kill anyone of course. But then it won't add authenticity to the act. And I wouldn't mind killing Umbitch, though people would probably give you a reward for it. Rather than getting terrified." Anna said with a smirk.

Then seeing their faces added, "We are going to have to kill some, while we do our work you know."

"Yes. But not mindless killing. And though I would like to have the first dibs on Umbitch, if we are killing her, we can't kill her for being horrible or doing all the things she did in last life." Harry said.

"We would probably find some reason now too." Anna muttered.

"Anna!" Harry exclaimed exasperated.

"Harry-Chan!" She replied back.

He just raised his brows back.

"You people can't take jokes." She said throwing her hands up.

"So no mindless killing. And we need to think how we will convince people he's, I'm back without it being obvious. We are definitely not terrorizing no-majs, as it would be counterproductive to what we are trying to do. Get away from them. We would just get their attention early if we did that." Nick said getting them back on topic.

"We will think about it more later. We don't need to think about it for now. Your reign of terror started in Harry's fourth, fifth year. No it was sixth year right that you were actually out in the open?" Anna asked.

"Yes. Sixth. We could start like last time. Ordering Quirrell to steal the philosopher's stone. Of course he won't be able to, but we could steal it while its there." Nick said with a smirk.

"The Flamels won't even care. They have made another one for themselves and had given Bumblebee there previous one. So we could keep it for ourselves." Harry added.

"And you know this how...?" Anna asked.

"I had met them after the war in that life and even in other lives. But in that life I had apologized to them for it getting destroyed. They had said they had done it as a show for Bumblebee, and that they had another one as a backup. That they weren't going to part with such a priceless artifact just for Bumblebee's games." Harry replied.

"Haven't you ever met them in any of your lives? I mean even I knew about that, learned about it from them even." Nick asked.

"I knew about it. Just asking how he knew it." Anna shrugged.

"So we do the usual threats?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Keep Bumblebee busy thinking his after the real one. While we carry out our plans." Anna said.

"So Grindelwald. If we found out he's the real deal then..." Harry trailed off looking at them expectedly.

"You won't be able to get away form under Bumblebee's watch. But we could. Sirius would probably come to take you in this week sometime. He has been cleared totally, right?" Anna asked.

"Yes. He could adopt me without trouble. Though Bumblebee may raise some stink, it won't be effective. He would probably come for me in this week." Harry said.

"So while you settle with him, we will go and find out Grindelwald's security and a way to get in and out undetected." Anna said.

"We need to get preparations done before we get him out. Make a deal with the goblins for the body, new identity, the whole shebang." She added with a sigh rubbing her face, tired, then stretching herself.

"So that's it for now?" Nick asked.

Harry nodded and relaxed back in his seat. But then sat straight again.

"We never told Kreacher about the horcrux Anna." He said remembering the fact just then.

"I did. Don't worry. He was thrilled. The house looks clean. You could ask Sirius about living there, but of course you wouldn't be able to as you can't know about it." Anna said lounging back on her seat.

"And he probably wouldn't like to live in it. Maybe we could refurbish it and then use it for gatherings and meetings with the Lords and others. So that we don't have to invite them to our homes." Harry thought out loud.

"You are talking about...?" Nick asked confused.

"Grimmauld Place. The Black Family home in London. The house-elf there had your locket. He stole it from the lake to destroy it on Regulus's orders. While Regulus died in the cave." Harry said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Tell me the whole thing." Nick said frowning.

Harry told him how they found the locket in both lives.

"Regulus was dragged in the lake by the inferi, right?" Nick asked raising a brow.

"Yes." Harry drawled. Looking confused.

"According to Kreacher." He added shrugging.

Anna was looking at them curiously.

Nick smirked.

"Maybe we need to check out the place then. This is brilliant. You were worried about Sirius getting in politics, right? We can have a back up if he doesn't want to do it." He said excited.

"What are we both missing?" Harry asked.

"Well. I didn't keep the inferi in the cave to kill anyone who was successful to get the locket but to drag them inside and preserve them in a magical sphere in the lake. He would remain as he was petrified inside it. Timeless until I check again. Its what the goblins do to their prisoners. They won't just starve them inside a vault, they preserve them, then punish them, for breaking in." Nick answered smirking.

"So Regulus could still be alive inside there?" Harry asked astonished.

"If it worked as it was supposed to." Nick said shrugging.

"But why would he help us politically?" Anna asked.

"Well, he had loved it before. Debating about various topics. Hoping to do something when he gets his seats. Sirius wasn't interested in that even then so he was sure he would get the seats." Nick said.

"But what happened to him in the last life? Probably the magic keeping him alive would have gone along with you." Harry muttered.

"Probably. So we need to go there sometime soon. And I also checked on Luna, her mother is alright for now. And the wards didn't detect any misfired spells. So its yet to happen. Maybe that event didn't change and she will have the incident when she's nine next year." Anna said.

"The wards will save her from misfired spells. But I can't say anything about other things. We can't save many people individually, Death's workers may get angry with us." She said thoughtfully.

"First who's Luna. And next why would Death's worker be angry at you. You are doing his task." Nick said.

Harry told him about Luna, then looked expectedly at Anna as well.

"Well. I'm doing Death's task. But he also needs the people to die when their time comes. We can't interfere with it much. Or at least give him someone else in exchange." Anna was explaining.

"But we can't decide who lives or dies." Harry exclaimed.

"Well. We saved him from his death in a few years." She said indicating to Nick.

"And are going to try it again with Grindelwald. The others which died last time won't die this time. So we are deciding who lives and dies." She added, raising her brows.

"But we had Death's permission for him. And we would ask it for Grindelwald. And the others well Death wants us to save the majs, don't he?" Harry said.

"Death wants that. And he's workers too, I guess. But they have the job of keeping track of the souls and they need to keep it balanced. Can't save everyone remember. That's also one of the reasons. Can't overflow the earth with souls." Anna said.

"You mean, we need to kill someone for every person we save?" Harry asked.

"Technically. Or you don't interfere in the death. That's why I was suggesting we could kill Umbitch." She said.

"But isn't that wrong? Killing someone cause we want to keep other safe." Harry asked.

"We aren't superheroes Harry-chan. I had told you. Dumbledore sacrifices people, that he thinks need to go, for the greater good. Good, honest people." Anna said with angry and sad unshed tears in her eyes, grimacing at them.

"I'm not telling you to kill anyone innocent. Just the ones we think who deserve it. And we are Death's master, we could choose if we want. There aren't the morals of how could we decide if someone lives or dies, for us. His workers would get their souls. And we save who we want. Of course it won't work in a mass. Like kill all the rapists and murderers out there and save the good people. There needs to be balance. We save who we want, kill who we think deserve it. Don't interfere with else. Not superheroes." She finished.

"But how could Death allow that? Giving us this right to decide for others." He exclaimed.

"They would just get recycled back Harry. Or go in the limbo or something. It isn't ever game over. So what is there to decide?!" She asked exasperated.

"Recycled?" Nick asked confused, while Harry had a look of realization on his face.

Anna told him about the souls, then asked, "Didn't Death tell you all this? How you have so many lives?"

"No. I don't remember anything like that." Nick said.

"Me neither. Though I of course forgot that you had told me about it." Harry said sheepishly.

"So we could decide it to some extent?" Nick asked.

"Some. Not superhero though. Going around saving anyone we find. First it won't be possible, we just can't save everyone and it would disrupt the balance if we did. So I agreed with Luna's mom but she's only one. We can't go around saving individuals. Already we had saved many deaths by altering the future of this timeline. But those deaths will occur elsewhere. As the workers know our need to save the majs." She said closing her eyes.

"So alright. Not saving many individuals. Got it. So we were talking about Regulus. We would go to the place sometime soon. Then Grindelwald's topic is also discussed, so that is also done. Anything else next?" Nick asked.

"Yes. I was thinking of getting more people to help us." Anna said.

"Okay. Like who? We have already got the goblins looking into the squibs and muggle-borns. Who else? Like other majs? Centaurs or someone else?" Nick asked. He knew all about the squibs and squib ancestors of muggle-borns. Inbreeding in pure-bloods. He had learned it in his other lives and he wasn't biased in this lifetime as well. He had rallied the pure-bloods because they had the majority votes in the Wizengamot.

"Pure-bloods. Start with the neutrals, maybe the ones who don't follow Bumblebee. Light ones who don't follow him. We have already got Cato on our side and Bones along with him. Well almost. She also doesn't know about our involvement with Sirius. Though Cato had hinted to her he was working for someone. So she has some idea that there is someone working behind the scenes." She replied.

"Also I was thinking of including your political followers in our group. They have the most seats for now in the house of lords. They could start introducing innocent proposals in the Wizengamot." She added.

"You want me to order them to do that? Like Voldemort to order them?" Nick asked.

"Well. Some of your followers probably knew about your original goals from their fathers right? Your schoolmates. Those that really wanted to help. Malfoy, Nott, Rosier, Rookwood, and some others. They had formed the political group right?" Anna asked.

"Yes. The Knights of Walpurgis. You want me to reveal this form to them?" Nick asked incredulous.

"Of course not. I just want you to anonymously order them to do it. Give them proof about the orders being given by you. Maybe tell Malfoy you knew about the 'diary' getting stolen from him." She suggested.

"But any thing introduced by them would come under the scrutiny of Bumblebee." Harry said.

"Well he won't be able to find anything wrong with the proposals though. They would be innocent. Like maybe keeping an eye on the orphaned magical children in the muggle world. Though we need to get adopted before they do that. Or we both would come under the scrutiny. Or starting a free primary school like structure so that the families could send the children there before Hogwarts. You know start some changes. So that later they don't get bombarded by it. Small changes only. And in stages. We could start with the primary schools for now. Then after we get adopted or get guardians other than Bumblebee, introduce the topic of magical orphanages." She said.

"The people would come to trust them because of those proposals. That's one of the advantages." Harry added nodding.

"We will have to think more on it." Nick said.

"And we need to have some man power. Other than the employees we would have working for us." She said.

"To do the dirty work. Espionage, assassinations. Blackmail. I had heard that one of the Black daughters had a book in which she had the dung - dirt on most people." She added.

"And who do you think we get for that?" Harry asked face blank.

"The ghosts or phantoms. We could use people thought to be dead. Or in prison." She added cautious.

"We could actually. But we would need to get them healthy first. Mentally and physically. Sound body and mind." Harry said.

"You don't mind." Anna said to Harry curiously.

"I'm no saint. I had only argued with you about the 'death business' cause well I had really forgotten you telling me about the rebirth of souls and all. And I didn't think that since we remembered our earlier lives so of course the other people also had various lives before and would have it after this life and it doesn't much matter that we cut this life of theirs short." Harry said with a smile.

"And it is obvious. Isn't it though? Now, that the souls doesn't stay any place. It is a continuous cycle." Nick said.

"Well still he should have told you about it. I had learned it from the workers. I thought he would have at least told the ones after me. I guess not. He probably thought it was obvious. But maybe too obvious for us." Anna said with a smirk back.

"So which ones? Should we get out?" Harry asked.

"We should research them then decide." Anna said.

"Now is there anything else?" Nick asked again.

"You are asking that for a while. Do you want to say something or what?" Anna asked exasperated.

"Well I do want to say something. Actually give you both something. I didn't just find the founders artifacts in my life. There were others as well so..." Nick said.

He had given them both simple chain bracelets with single charms.

"I actually made them from all the things I had learned. I got the idea from a little tribe I found in my travels. They had charmed the charms. But I inscribed runes on them, infusing them with a little magic. I have only included one charm for now. But we could add as we go." He added nervously.

"Its to show my appreciation to you both for what you did for me." He said with a serious face but a small smile.

"So how do you like it? The charms are just for protection for now. Physical protection from spells and the like. But like I said we could add. And it isn't something to keep tabs on you or something. I too have one. But they aren't connected. I thought I would show it to you both first see if you like them and are okay with the idea to connect them." He rambled.

They all had the same charm on the bracelet, a mini dagger with the rune inscribed on the blade.

"This is great Nick. Its absolutely brilliant. I love it. Thanks for the gift. You didn't had to give us anything but thanks. And no need to be so nervous. They are brilliant." Anna said beaming at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm not going to give you the kiss on the cheek. But my sentiments match. These are great. And I don't mind if we connect them. You selected the dagger cause it symbolizes Death, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It is what brought us together. I mean the task of Death. He brought us together. So a little appreciation for him as well." Nick said with a smile.

"Well you are going to have to create one for the 4th master as well. So we could all have one." Anna said

"And the 5th master, whenever we find him." Harry added.

"Did you really made the bracelets? I mean actually created them?" Anna asked as she observed hers.

"Yes. I made them myself. From scratch. I had learned to do it. So thought I would put it to some good use." Nick shrugged.

"Absolutely brilliant. Wonderful, I tell you." She said putting it on her wrist.

"I would keep it safe always. Now I'm feeling bad we interrupted you all this time and you were trying to give us this." Anna said with a pout.

Nick just chuckled at her.

"I don't mind. We got many things discussed. New topics too." He shrugged.

"Well. Come on we need to treat you for the gifts with ice cream." Harry said smiling mischievously with Anna.

"Of course we do. Come on. Come on." Anna exclaimed.

They both carried him on their shoulders towards the kitchen and had their treat.

They spent the rest of the day in the manor and then went back to the orphanage, after escorting Harry to his room in the evening.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: Again, Thanks for reading. Please Do Review, Fav and Follow. Any thoughts you have, please, please, please review and share them. I don't really know if you are liking the fic or not, so please just take a few moments of your time to review. Just to tell me if you are teensy bit interested in the fic.**

 **See you on next update,** **Novarkek.**


	14. Change Of Plans And Change Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the fav and follows. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Change of Plans and Change Again**

 _Summer Holidays, 1989, Surrey - Marauders' Home - Potter Manor_

"You take care Harry-chan. And come back to visit us soon." Anna said with a happy smile. She hugged Harry and stepped back. Letting Nick say farewell.

"Take care, Harry. And don't worry about us. Do come to visit though." Nick said, also hugging Harry in farewell.

His teammates from the football team had already given him a farewell party when they learned he was leaving Little Whinging to live with his godfather.

Sirius had come in the week before, two days after they first met to take Harry looking for houses and spending some time with him, after he was discharged.

They had found one in the countryside in southern England. And it was huge. With 2 storeys, but they were spread out and had many rooms. They had also gone to see Grimmauld Place, Anna had already asked Walburga Black and Kreacher to not tell Sirius about the events before, as he didn't knew about it yet.

Sirius had been surprised to see the place still clean though it was looking little dilapidated still. He didn't want to live there though, as Harry had predicted, so they had consulted a estate agent for the search.

It was going to be warded from the goblins soon. And made unplottable. Also other wards added mostly to manors were going to be added to it. Even though it was already very secure, with a ward book and other protections.

Bumblebee hadn't wanted for Harry to live away from the Dursleys but Sirius had been adamant. So he had also wanted to add to the wards.

Most of Harry's things in the room they had shifted to the Potter manor already and only some clothes and books remained there which were all in the bag in Sirius's hand.

"I'm going to miss you both very much. You take care, Onēchan. And you Nick. I will visit back soon and also take you to the home when we get settled." Harry smiled.

So here they were now, in front of the Dursley house. The Dursleys were inside, they hadn't said anything to Harry after he had told them he was leaving just Petunia asking about the protection on the place, which Bumblebee had assured them he had added new wards to keep them safe. And Vernon muttering 'good riddance'. Which Harry had ignored. But Anna had scowled and spelled him with a naughty spell. He would be helpless all month as if he had taken laxatives. A huge dose.

Sirius had scowled at the Dursleys attitude but hadn't said anything about it. He was happy to see the friends Harry talked so much about and had promised them that they would be able to see Harry soon and frequently.

They left then, Sirius apparating Harry along.

Harry grimaced as they appeared in the entry hall of their new home.

"I know I'm not perfect in apparition but you will get used to it soon." Sirius said seeing his grimace.

Harry just nodded back. The truth was he was used to stepping around the place so much that the normal apparition felt weird. The time Sirius had taken him to see the different houses, they had used portkeys which had also been irritating when he knew he could travel so easily.

They stepped inside the house then. It was an open place, with lots of sunshine entering the house.

The grounds were huge. With a forest in the back and also a stream flowing a little ways inside the forest. The view was scenic. They could make a made up quidditch pitch in the orchard near the edges of the forest just like the Weasleys had done.

The house had a basement with the laundry, a potions lab - that they were going to update, and wine cellar and few unused rooms.

The ground floor had kitchen and a den, also a drawing room which had a huge fireplace. There was a dining hall, attached to kitchen. There were also spare rooms which could be used as bedrooms or converted into study or library. And a common bathroom as well.

The upper floor had rooms like the spare ones on the ground floor and also could be used for various purposes.

They had bought some furniture and had converted two rooms on the upper floor into their bedrooms. They were going to do the other rooms in the house after they had completed arranging their bedrooms.

Sirius was thinking of getting a new house-elf so Harry was going to try and get Dobby for them.

"We have a lot of work to do Prongslet. So let's get to it." Sirius said smiling at Harry.

They set about arranging their rooms, one after the other, then moved to the kitchen. It was going to be mix of modern and old so that they could get things done by themselves when needed.

They spent the day arranging the furniture they bought around the house, Harry thinking it would have been done easily with his magic, but he can't use it as the wards hadn't been updated and he couldn't alter them himself as Sirius will realize they have been tampered with.

They had a nice lunch and dinner in a cafe in London, as they hadn't brought any groceries yet.

Sirius was going to take Harry to Leaky Cauldron but Harry had protested it saying he didn't wanted to be assaulted by the people there.

"So you had gone to Diagon Alley before?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Me and Anna. Aunt Petunia had given us lift there. And we had kept our faces covered with hoods, so no one would recognize me. We had wandered around for a while but hadn't gone much again." Harry said.

"She had been real helpful to me. Getting my eyes checked, buying me clothes from her collected money. I had protested it but she had said I could pay her back later, since I was adamant, as I would get the money my parents left for me when I go to Hogwarts." He added with a smile.

"She had shown me Gringotts, but we didn't get in as we thought they probably wouldn't give money to us kids." He shrugged.

"Well I'm sure if you had gone they would have given you access to your trust vault. But didn't the Dursleys should have done all this?" Sirius muttered.

"They didn't care. So can I really get inside my vault now?" Harry asked excited.

"Yes. Though you don't need to as I can buy you anything you want. So don't worry about it." Sirius replied with a smile.

The days after the move were busy with organizing the house. The goblins had came to update the wards and so Harry was able to do magic freely though he still hid it from Sirius, but hopefully not for long. He wasn't going to tell Sirius everything but some crucial things.

Sirius had also talked to Harry about inviting Lupin to visit. Harry had asked him then why Lupin had never visited him before.

"I mean I can understand you being in prison, so you couldn't have been there but he could come to visit me sometimes, right?" Harry asked frowning.

"He... Its not my secret to tell. But you need to understand. So... He's a werewolf Harry." Sirius said cautiously.

"So?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"I guess you don't have anything against them, huh?" Sirius said with a smile.

"They are people. As long as they are careful during full moon, I don't mind them." Harry replied.

"Well, the others do though. The wizards are scared of them and thus had put so many restrictions on them. And there's a stigma attached to them." Sirius said.

"But he couldn't have been restricted from contacting me though. Maybe he couldn't take me in but he never even came to see me." Harry said incredulous.

"No. I don't think he was. I guess he too was devastated by James and Lily's deaths and so drowned in his misery like me. I left you with Hagrid, mad with the thought of revenge and got myself imprisoned. While he too forgot about you and isolated himself. He's had a hard life kiddo. And I know it doesn't excuse his actions, but I think he deserves a second chance. But think about it Harry. I won't invite him if you don't want to." Sirius said sincerely.

"No Sirius, he is your friend. You can invite him. I just... I had thought I didn't had anyone before and there were people who could have... been there for me, I guess." Harry said looking down.

"I'm sorry, we disappointed you like that kiddo. But I'm here for you now and would stay here. I am not going to leave you again. I promise I would try to make up for my absence and be there for you always from now on." Sirius said solemn.

Harry just gave him a small smile back.

They hadn't talked about Lupin again but now Sirius was going to leave Harry to spend the day with his friends while he met Lupin.

After Sirius had gone leaving him in the orphanage they spent some time talking about how Harry was doing in the new home and then had gone to the clearing to get to Potter manor.

"Okay. What was all that about?" Harry asked as they arrived at the manor.

"Bumblebee had put some wards up in the orphanage. He did it secretly but we of course were watching when he had come to put them up in the middle of the night. It seems he doesn't trust us." Anna said with a pout which turned into a mischievous smile.

"I realized there were some. So you are hoodwinking Bumblebee into thinking you both are innocent kids." Harry said sarcastic at the end.

"Yep. He would realize if we tinkered with the wards. So we let them be and just pretend everything is fine and dandy." Nick smirked.

They then talked about all the things Nick and Anna had done.

"We were able to recover Regulus Black. I was thinking of making him a phantom if he wants to. Or we could let him live his life. Asking for small help in politics for freeing him." Anna said.

"He hasn't decided yet if he wants to come back as Regulus Black. Or just remain dead. The Black family tree shows him dead so it would be hard to convince people he's real. I hadn't thought of that before. Anna told me about it when we were giving him the choice. So its going to be hard if we want his political help, that is if he wants to go back." Nick added.

"And the family tree shows him dead even though he's alive 'cause?" Harry asked.

"'Cause he wasn't alive all this time. I mean he was but alive but in a suspended state. Very weak pulse and reduced functioning of the body to make it last longer. So almost dead. And the tree registered him as dead." Nick explained.

"So he's living here now?" Harry asked.

"We couldn't take him anywhere else. Though we had asked him to stay below the first floor and not go above it. And not to go inside the study and all."

"We need a place for the people we will free like him." Anna said thoughtfully.

"And did you checked out the security of Nurmengard?" Harry asked.

They had summoned Death in the week before Sirius came for Harry. They had gone to Gringotts in the middle of the night and used the chamber.

And he had confirmed Anna's suspicion about Grindelwald. He too was a master. He had given them permission to make him a new body and had agreed to give him his memories back.

So they had asked the goblins to get the preparations started for the rituals. They were going to need him to make a clone so the timing for everything needed to be exact. As the clone would need to be taken back to the prison and then they would start the next rituals.

The preparations would require time so they were going to do the rituals in winter holidays. Nobody knew his birthdate so they were going to do it on Yule.

"No we didn't. We are going to do it on the weekend." Nick replied.

"Maybe I would come. If I could get away." Harry sighed.

"So how's life with Sirius. And are you doing your exercises? And before I forget, you need to go and get the lenses replaced. Though you've still got time. After your birthday, but remember it. I will of course try to remind you again. But I may for-" Anna was jabbering.

"Yes, mom. I'll remember to get the lenses replaced. And I'm doing my exercises. As the wards had been updated I'm also doing the magical training. Hakuna Matata. I'm thinking of telling Sirius some things now. Like I can do wandless magic. Maybe even offer to teach him. See if he could do it?" Harry asked.

"You could say you had been practicing it since you were small." Anna added nodding.

"We should try to teach Regulus. I mean ask him if he wants to learn." Nick said casually.

He had heard him coming their way in the library and had looked at others and saw they realized it as well, as Anna brought down the silencing wards. And so he had started talking.

"Learn what?" Regulus asked as he came into view.

"Hello. We aren't introduced yet. I'm Harry Potter. You are living in my humble abode. And its nice to meet you." Harry said.

"The Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord. The boy who lived." Regulus asked raising a brow.

"The one and only." Harry said with a forced smile.

"You look like a Black." Regulus said curiously.

"Your brother, Sirius Black is my godfather and had blood adopted me. I guess, when you remove the glasses like my father and the messy hair you see the Black genes."

"Though of course your eyes-"

"Are my mum's. I know." Harry said with a smile.

"That they are. So you are with them or they are with you I guess. Since its your manor." Regulus said.

"We are all together. The manor is just a convenience. What have you thought about the proposal then?"

"I'm still undecided."

"Take your time. There's no rush. And you can stay here as long as you want." Harry said with a smile.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing all this?" Regulus asked.

"Doing what?" Harry asked.

"Saving the magical world. You are all just children, how could you be so powerful. And thinking about all this." Regulus asked awed.

The three had loosened the hold on some of their magic in the manor as the wards won't allow anyone outside to detect it. It wasn't even a fraction of their power. But they couldn't let it all out anyway as it would make the atmosphere unbearable for others. But they wanted to persuade Regulus so they thought it won't hurt show off a little.

Anna and Nick had told him the story they were going to use on others variedly to convince them of their good intentions.

The story was that they had been tasked to save the magical world -which was true- and they are recruiting people for it -also true. Of course they didn't tell him who gave them the task and how they knew what they knew.

Though they had told him they had learned he could be alive from the memories of Voldemort Harry had because of the horcrux. He already knew about them and thus was able to be convinced.

They even told him they had destroyed the two horcruxes. One with Kreacher and another one inside Harry.

So he obviously didn't know that Nick was Tom but they weren't going to tell anyone that anyway.

"We are children. But not really." Harry said smirking at Anna, who smirked back.

"Just know that what we are doing, we are doing seriously. This isn't a hoax. And we saved you not out of the goodness of our heart. But so you could help us in return." Anna said turning to Regulus.

He just nodded back.

"Don't listen to Anna, she just says that, but she's a softy. Cares very much about others." Harry teased.

"No, I don't." Anna said rolling her eyes.

"She does." Nick added mischievously.

"She could give you painless death when you are in excruciating pain and want to die." He continued acting mock intelligent, nodding his head seriously.

"That I could do." Anna also nodded seriously with him, then shrugged.

"Don't listen to them. They are just kidding. Got a really bad sense of humor." Harry said looking at them exasperated.

"But I was serious Harry-kun. I would do it." Anna said with a pout, then acting mock serious again.

"Yes, I know. But we don't want to scare him away, do we?" Harry said, now just getting in the act.

"You all would get along very nicely with my cousin, Bellatrix." Regulus said rolling his eyes.

He has watched them talk silently but couldn't stop a smile to form on his face.

"But even if you didn't do it for just the sake of helping me. I'm still grateful. Even though it feels weird to be back its better than the limbo I was in." Regulus said with a sigh.

"And I didn't thanked you Mr. Potter. So thank you as well. I'm indebted to you as well as them." He added.

"Call me Harry. And you are welcome. Also your earlier question about learning. We could do wandless magic and if you want we could teach you to do it."

"You could do wandless magic." Regulus stated, incredulous.

"Hey, we saved you from a lake filled with inferi, how do you think we did that?" Anna asked.

"With a wand. I mean I didn't think about it. How you saved me. But it would be the obvious answer." Regulus answered raising a brow.

"Well we could do it and we could try to teach you." Nick said.

"But it must be because you are all so powerful. I am proficient with a wand but I don't know if I would be able to do wandless. I had heard only powerful wizards could sometimes perform it?" Regulus asked dubious.

"Don't get your hopes down. We said we could try to teach you. It doesn't need a powerful wizard to do it. Just practice. You would have to start from first year spells. And before that you need to learn to feel your magic properly to use it as you wish." Anna said.

"Well. I will like to give it a try. It would certainly be exciting to learn." Regulus said.

"Yeah. Very exciting." Harry said sarcastic.

As Regulus looked on confused at his tone, Anna said excitedly, "We definitely need to get Bellatrix out. Maybe she could even come with us to Hogwarts, it would be exciting."

"Bellatrix? I don't know Anna. Maybe if we could bring her back from the insanity. I mean she was already mad because of the Black genes, no offense." Harry added looking at Regulus.

"None taken. You are a Black technically anyway." He replied.

"You are right. I am. So she was already mad but may have gone beyond our help now, living in Azkaban for so long." Harry finished.

"And even if we do bring back her sanity we still are not taking her to Hogwarts. It wouldn't be exciting, it would be catastrophic if she was there." Nick said sternly to Anna.

"You are no fun." She said with a pout but couldn't hold it and smiled at him.

"I was kidding. But the thought is hilarious. Bellatrix back in Hogwarts would be a rollercoaster ride." Anna said with a sigh.

"So you are all going to Hogwarts?" Regulus asked.

"Magical children go to Hogwarts at the age of 11, you know." Nick said.

"Or their parents could home school them or they could go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons." Regulus replied.

"But we are orphans. We don't know about other schools and who would home school us?" Nick replied back with a mock sad face.

"May be I could adopt you. If you want. Though I would also need a new identity for that. I'm not going to go back as Regulus Black." Regulus said.

"You would seriously do that? Get a new identity and adopt us?" Anna asked the same time as Harry asked, "You don't you want to go back as Regulus?"

"No. I think it would be better if he remained dead. I had decided that already. I just don't know about your offer. I mean I'm not a great assassin material like you want your 'phantoms' to be. And the political work, I can't do that if I'm not Regulus Black. So..."

"And I would adopt you if I could... If I could help you that way. It isn't much work. You all already act like a grown up." He trailed off looking at them thinking.

"And my life won't be much affected by it. I mean I was in a limbo just a few days ago. It can't get worse than that." He added coming back from his thoughts.

"This is great." Anna said excited.

"We are getting a dad. Yay." She added happily. Raising a hand to high five Nick who just looked back at her with a raised brow. Then she pouted at him, producing fake tears, and he slapped her hand back with an eye roll.

"You are going to break hearts." Nick said teasing.

Now Anna rolled her eyes at him

"So we are really going to do this?" Harry asked.

"Its a great plan. We could introduce him as the grandson of Marius Black, a squib disowned by the Black family. Your grandmother's brother." She said indicating Harry.

"Maybe Sirius would take him back in." She added.

"And he could still go by the Black name cause even-" Nick continued but was interrupted by Regulus.

"Even if he was disowned he could use the name. Just won't get the status or any advantages of being a Black. And he is still here. So if you wouldn't talk like that it would be appreciated." He finished with a wry smile.

"Sorry. So this could work. We just need to change your family tree a little. Give you some permanent transfiguration, changing your features a little. Enough so that no one realizes you are Regulus." Anna said.

"Yeah. Maybe the eyes. You would look nice with blue eyes and maybe some change in the nose structure and cheekbones." Harry said observing him.

"If you change cheekbones he-you would lose some of the resemblance to the Black family." Nick said.

"Okay. So maybe not the cheekbones then. Jaw line?" He questioned back.

"Yeah. Though it should be proportionate to the whole face or he-you would lose your handsome features." Anna added.

"Yup. You got that right. Can't change them too much." Nick said.

Regulus just watched them discuss his face amused.

"And what about the name?" He asked.

"Hmm. We need a constellation right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah or a star. So..." Harry thought out loud.

"Arcturus. After your grandfather?" Nick asked.

"No. Something else. I had it in my name before." Regulus said.

"Well how about Leonid or Leonis or just Leo?" Nick asked after some thought.

They all looked at Regulus.

"Sounds good. I like it. So the full name could be Leo Perseus Black." Regulus said.

"Cool. We could call you Leo, as you are just 18-19? and it would be weird to call you dad." Anna said.

"I was 19 when I...died." Regulus shrugged.

"So its fixed. You would really help us do this?" Harry asked.

"No going back. Don't worry. Though I definitely won't do any dirty work for you." Regulus said.

"We wouldn't force you, if you don't want to. Though you would have to take a vow not to reveal anything about us to anyone. Before we let you lose." Anna said.

"That's fair. And you would teach me wandless magic and keep me updated with all your tasks. Which would affect me." He added on seeing there uncertain faces.

"Fair's fair. Alright no going back now." Harry said to him in a no-nonsense tone. He nodded back.

"And we also need to tell you then that you would have to take in one more kid along with them." He added.

"One more? And he would be like you all. Doing this task. Knowing things." Regulus asked.

"Yes. He would know things. And he would probably help in our task too. Definitely." Anna said.

"Who's he?" He asked.

"His half brother." Harry said indicating Nick.

"Okay, I guess. I one more kid." Regulus shrugged.

"Alright. So we need to ask the goblins for another new identity. And to ready the ritual for it. We could probably do it next week or so. But before that you need to get established. A new home, some investments trails to show you are well off." Anna said.

"You are sure about this right? You will have time till the ritual to change your mind. No turning back later. And we know Voldemort did... massively wrong things that's why you tried to do what you were doing. But we won't tolerate any back stabbing either. If you have any issues with our methods, argue. But don't snitch. We aren't the tortuous type but we would bend some rules to get the job done." Harry said.

"What he's trying to say is we are ruthless when we want. Especially to protect our own. And would kill people and torture some if we think its absolutely necessary. Though we don't believe in mindless torture and killing like Voldemort." Nick continued.

"So think about everything. Learn what's all happened while you were gone. About all that we told you. Ask anything you want. We reserve the right to refuse to answer anything we don't want to about us, of course. But we will, if we could. The ritual could be done anytime before the summer holidays ends. And we could give you some more time, if you need. So you know the plan, decide after thinking everything through." Anna finished.

"Wow. You all work well together." Regulus said with a smile.

"I got what you all said and would decide carefully. After thinking things through. And won't turn traitor." Regulus said solemn.

"We will see." Nick said with a raised brow.

"Fair's fair." Regulus repeated with a wry smile.

"Do you... I mean were you close to Sirius? Do you want him to know about your real identity?" Harry asked.

Regulus remained silent, thinking.

Then started, "We were close when we were young. Children. But he went to Gryffindor after he entered Hogwarts. And I went to Slytherin, when I entered. He had tried to be there for me but being in Slytherin and staying close to him was impossible."

"And he didn't tried hard enough to remain close. He was happy with his friends. And I was afraid of my housemates to really be close to him. So we grew apart." He continued with a sigh.

"When I tried to get in the role of heir he had abandoned to get away from our family. The responsibilities. He thought I had become just like our parents. Thinking Pure-bloods should rule over others. He never stops and thinks about others. Always thinking he knows best." He shook his head.

"And I was trying to change my parents minds. Father even was amiable to some of my ideas. Even if mother wasn't. And grandfather was at least open to listen to me."

"He tried to run away from the family. But showed some of their worst traits himself. Bullying others, 'evil Slytherins'." He scoffed.

"Having the reputation of a rich play boy, flair for dramatics." He smiled.

"Abandoning family. And he did that to his parents, brother, and even his godson, no his son." He scowled.

"I don't think I would forgive him anytime soon. So no, I don't want him to know about me." He said with finality.

"You are entitled to your thoughts. And I agree with you actually. With your thoughts. Sirius has a lot of growing up to do. But maybe this incarceration in Azkaban had matured him." Harry said.

"And I love him even with his faults. Though maybe you should keep a room for me in your house so I could get away from him if he ever acts difficult." He added smiling.

"Of course, Harry-kun. Its a done deal. Now who wants ice cream?" Anna said with a snap of her fingers.

Folksy appeared before them with a smile and raised a brow.

The elves definitely had come far from how they were before. Acting almost like humans. Wait, that got out wrong. They now behaved like they were well educated and civilized. They were humane already and now they were...savvy.

"Your elves put others to shame. And I mean about the wizards, they would be ashamed of themselves if they ever interacted with your elves. Treating their own like slaves." Regulus said with a shake of his head.

"Maybe we could ask Kreacher to come and work here he would also become refined like them. We treat them like maids and the 'butler' who look after us. Rather than unpaid workers. Like family." Anna said.

"I'm sure if your mom had stayed here for more time she would have done a better job than us." She added to Harry.

He gave sad smile back.

They ate the ice cream served and then Regulus left them to themselves. Retreating to his room.

"That went well." Anna said.

"Yes. It did. Now all we need to worry about is Grindelwald. He certainly didn't looked any good when I had gone to meet him, in my last life. And I'm sure he wasn't acting, so at least he won't put up a fight like me." Nick said.

"Should we explain things to him or just go for it? I mean ask if he wants his memories back or not. With Nick it was necessary to do it. With you, you didn't had a choice. But I had, so maybe he should have too." Harry said.

"But what if we freed him and he turns against us. It won't be much of a choice if we said, have your memories back or die or go back to the prison. We can't bring him in a new body without the insurance that he won't turn against us. That, we could only get if he has his memories back." Anna said.

"What? No trust in the word of people. Like you wouldn't have trusted me if I hadn't got my memories back?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Not like I do now. But I did trust you before, that's cause you were innocent then. As you grow up, get older if you didn't had the memories you would have questioned my every action. And trust can't form like that. I would have been irritated. Now you would at least listen to me if we argue. You know you were hot headed before. That hot headedness would have just increased with age. You won't have trust me and so I wouldn't have been able to trust you. Its a two way street." Anna said with a shrug.

Harry thought about what she said and nodded his head in agreement.

"And what guarantee do I have now that you both won't turn against me, you ask. Its that you are scared of the punishment Mort will give you if you double cross me. And also that I know you both have come to care for me like I do for you." She finished with a smile.

"That we do. I mean the punishment, you know. We are scared of the punishment. We don't really care about you. Do you?" Nick asked looking towards Harry.

"Yeah. I mean we do care about you... but no, not really." Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"Though he maybe he won't punish us if we do double cross you. Or turn traitor. I mean 'he' gave us our memories back and now we have to do all this work for him. And you aren't even succeeding in your task. You didn't seem to be his favorite anymore. Maybe we should usurp your authority and do everything ourselves." Nick said.

"Yeah. I mean he shouldn't punish us just because we turned our backs on you. We had done such things before. Turning on our words and all. He won't punish us if we did it for proper reason. I mean genuinely proper. Not like we thought we are right and all mighty, like Bumblebee. Maybe you aren't his favorite anymore, Anna. What with him giving us our memories. So it would probably be alright with him. Of course we could decide it after discussing it with him. 'We' could summon him as well now." Harry said.

"You both are just lying to me. I'm not gonna listen to you. You know what? I'm going away. Not gonna listen to you." Anna said putting her headphones on and stepping away with a mock pout, but their seems to be a genuine frown hidden as well.

She had watched them go back and forth with a mock scowl on her face, but it had seemed a little uncertain as well.

"We went too far, didn't we?" Harry said biting his lips. Then he put his head in his hands.

"Gods. I'm stupid, I shouldn't have said all those things. It probably was too convincing. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot." Harry muttered.

"Don't blame yourself. I too didn't hold back. We shouldn't have said anything like that at all. I shouldn't have started it at all. If its anyone's fault its mine." Nick said worried.

"But we were just joking. Of course she would have realized that right?" Harry said hopefully. But then continued, "Or not. We were both at fault." He finished defeated.

"She's a girl, of course she won't think like that. You know how complicated girls are. We would have been angry at ourselves if we it happened to us or-" Nick started.

"We would go somewhere crying thinking all that was said was true or-" Harry continued.

"Probably think there was truth in it even if we were joking." Nick finished.

"We need to beg-" Harry started now.

"Or she would use your guilt to guilt trip you later." Death added casually.

Nick and Harry looked at him with surprise, but then turns towards each other.

"You are probably right-" Harry started.

"She would act all teary and crying her heart out and hiccupping-" Nick said.

"Then would make us beg for forgiveness-" Harry added.

"And finally would be persuaded with some promises-" Nick added.

"And would use the incident later to get something more." Harry finished.

"You do a good act of Gred and Forge." Anna said with a smile. Then added with a pout to Death,

"And you. They were all ready to come after me and 'beg for forgiveness' but you ruined it all." She said throwing her hands up.

"I couldn't let them be victimized by you." Death said shaking his head mock seriously.

"Victimize?! They were saying all things about betraying me and all. I'm still your favorite right?" She asked, uncertain.

"You remember the story of... it was a wolf or something?" Death said acting like he's trying to remember.

"The boy who cried wolf." Harry answered helpfully.

"That's the one." Death said nodding.

"Yeah. Alright, I got it. I'm totally fine. You all love me, I know." Anna said folding her arms and looking away.

"That we do. Now are we over that?" Death asked with raised brows.

"Yes. We are. Sorry guys. I knew you were kidding." Anna said with sheepish smile.

"We are sorry too." Harry said.

"For giving you the chance to get us like that." Nick added.

"Hey, stop it now. Come on." Anna said.

"We like it actually. Don't you, Harry?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Nick I do. This is great. I can see-"

"Why Geed and Forge-"

"Love to talk like this." They finished together.

"Its going to cause me a headache. And should I start calling you Narry and Hick then. Or would it be Hickey." Anna said mischievously.

"You ruined it Anna." Nick said shaking his head.

"Annd we are alright. So what's the reason for your visit Mort?" Harry asked.

"What, can't I just visit without reason?" He asked innocently.

"Of course you can. So what's the non reason for your visit?" Harry asked.

"That question makes no sense." Death said with a raised brow.

"Yes it does. It means I'm asking you if you don't have a reason for your visit then…" He trailed off.

"Then what brings you here in his humble abode?" Nick picked up, indicating Harry with his thumb.

"Would you like to have some fun with us? Anna likes dancing or we could play other games." He continued.

"That was lame." Death replied unimpressed.

"You are probably right." Nick shrugged.

"Mrutyu, if you would tell us what you are here for?" Anna asked raising her brows.

"Come on, let's take a stroll Annabelle. You both will know about it too. But I have to talk to her first." Death said.

Harry and Nick watch them disappear with a step, Death leading Anna along.

"What was that about do you think?" Harry asked Nick.

He just shrugged back with a frown.

-x-

Death and Anna came back after a while and Anna really looked upset now. But she smiled at them when she saw them.

Death beckoned them both towards the small conference table in the library and after they settled around it, he started,

"There's going to be some change of plans. I wasn't going to tell you all about it this early as I thought there was still some time, but it seems the 'time' I thought we had, is not going to be enough."

"What are you talking about? What change of plans? Don't talk in puzzles." Harry said.

Death started,

"Well you know how we are living in a universe. And Earth is part of the milky way galaxy of this universe. Like that there are various galaxies in this universe. And there are various universes."

"There are various universes?" Nick asked incredulous.

"Yes. There are. The universe we all are in is under my responsibility. We don't have any living beings on other planets except Earth because I kept it that way. Or you would all destroy each other invading the others." Death said with an eye roll.

"So like in our universe, there are living beings on the planets of other universes. Some of them are sentient, some aren't."

"Each one of this universes are looked over by beings like me. My counterparts. And others like Fate, Destiny, and Luck to give a few examples. Now we all had co-existed peacefully until now. Mostly. There were few who had tried to invade other universes. But they of course never came close to succeeding ever."

"There was a close call last time with us and we had to use some 'defensive measures' to protect ourselves. Now, there is still time for it to be serious, but there is a threat on the horizon."

"What defensive measures and are you saying someone's trying to invade us or something?" Harry asked.

"Yes. One of my 'counterparts' is trying to invade our universe, particularly the Earth. He is using his creations, like you are mine, for this task. He had tried it last time and we had been able to avoid it and set him back for long time. But now he's trying again."

"But invade it for what? To rule over us? Usurp your position?" Nick asked.

"No. Not to rule over you. Definitely not to rule over you." Death said.

"The earth has been destroyed two times before. First time it occurred due to humans destroying it, and tremendous energy was released from it. He saw that and he wanted to harness the energy. So he tried to do that the next time. And he was successful, partially. Hence the close call."

"The energy released from the earth is used by me to create it again. So if he steals it, the souls which exist now in this universe all would be destroyed. And we don't want that. Last time he was able to corrupt the humans early and cause their own destruction. But due to the 'protective measure' we have taken we were able to stop him from stealing the energy."

"Now he's gonna try again. He had already started corrupting some muggles. The magicals have some more defences against the 'parasite' he uses. So he hadn't been able to corrupt them, much."

"How does he corrupt the people? What does the parasite do?"

"The beings he have, they can control your mind by getting attached to it. They are like parasites, sucking your life force and controlling your actions. I would have been glad if it was the case with Dumbledore, but it isn't. But it certainly was the reason for your madness." He said to Nick.

"That's why you are getting the second chance and I have been lax with you."

"So last time around this time on earth, he had corrupted most humans and was able to destroy the earth. But due to the 'protective measure', we were able to protect the energy from the destruction from getting stolen. Now we may need to do that again and so there comes the change of plans."

"What is this protective measure and what changes in plans?" Harry asked exasperated.

"If a spirit soul is sacrificed, the sacrifice could be used to create a protective dome which will contain the energy released on destruction of the earth and which then I could use to create it again."

"The change of plans will occur because the spirit soul would be Annabelle. She has the most power required for the sacrifice to be effective." He finally finished.

"So let me get this straight. There are many universes, ruled over by beings like you-"

"I wouldn't say ruled over. I mean I leave you to live your life as you want. I can't help it that others are so power hungry." Death interrupted.

"Who create the living beings like us," Harry continued ignoring him, "And one of the rulers is trying to cause earth's destruction to steal the energy to..." He trailed off looking at Death questioningly,

So Death added, "He's not as powerful as me or some others. So he can't create the world like we can, with matter and energy and souls. His beings are as I said 'parasites'. They don't have form or matter, they are like shadows. Hard to recognize in any human. Only some would be able to realize somethings wrong. Like Annabelle and you all, my masters. Though you could teach it to the spirit souls and others. He wants that energy to become more powerful."

"Earth was destroyed last time, after he was corrupted by such a 'parasite' along with others. And now he isn't?" Harry asked indicating Nick.

"He was. We destroyed it when we performed the rituals and gave you memories, made you and him immune to it then. Just like Annabelle is and the 4th and 5th masters will be made."

"And now you want to sacrifice Anna to prevent the energy from being stolen. But the earth isn't destroyed yet, so why now?" Nick asked confused.

"No. Last time we had been too late to do anything else other than sacrifice the soul as a last resort, as the earth was getting destroyed, to contain the energy. I was able to create it again and he was weakened as he had used most of his power to influence the souls. Now he had got his power back and rather than doing it as last resort I think it would be better to create a dome early so that he won't be able to influence anyone at all. No access, no interference." He finished again.

"But can't you just make everyone immune like you did us?" Harry asked confused.

"We can't give everyone there memories back. As not all would be able to take it. You are spirit souls and masters. So you had been able to take it. There are other spirit souls who aren't my masters but I keep watch over them, they have the capacity to become masters. But aren't mature yet, not old enough."

"Who did you sacrificed last time? What happened to them?" Nick asked.

Death looked at Anna, who had been staring at the outside the window, slouched back in her seat all this time, and said, "His name was Seth. He was the first master along with Annabelle. They had shared the title. But he didn't held the title for long. He offered to sacrifice himself. His soul was reborn again but he don't remember his last lives as the soul was recreated, born like a new one."

"Seth, like the one in the orphanage in London?" Harry asked looking towards Anna.

"That's the one. As I said he was reborn but doesn't remember his last lives from that time, from before the sacrifice. And wouldn't remember them either, even if I make him a master again as that is the price for it. Clean slate. Though he would remember the lives after." Death said.

"You mean Anna would forget all this as well?" Harry asked.

"Yes. She could be a master again later, like Seth could be now. He's still a spirit soul and she is too. But will forget all the knowledge and experience and memories and horrors of her lives."

"But are you sure he won't be able to interfere after the sacrifice? Won't he just come again or wait for the protective dome to get ineffective. Or find some weakness in it." Nick asked, getting out of his confusion about Seth.

"No. I'm not sure if he would be able to interfere or not. He will wait for the dome to fall. We have very few options but Annabelle wants to do this. We need to take some immediate measures in the near future. And then think of a way to fight him."

"What are the other options?"

"The masters could sacrifice or lend a fraction of their powers together to create the dome, we could sacrifice some spirit souls together but they won't have any knowledge about it. And it would be underhanded like Dumbledore does."

"We could sacrifice some of our powers. We don't mind." Harry said looking towards Nick.

"But it could be ineffective just like my sacrifice could be. If I was the only one involved you could work out a way to fight him. We don't need to make everyone weak if we could only lose one." Anna said.

"But it will be only a fraction Annabelle. And they would only need to 'lend' their power. Like I'm trying to convince you. You only need to find all the masters. And we have still got time. You have 5 years still. We don't need to do this now." Death said.

"Or you could tell us who the 5th master is and then we could all lend our powers as you said." Harry said.

"How long have you known this Anna? You didn't tell us anything about all this." Nick said looking hurt.

"It wasn't something she could tell you. Only I could give the knowledge about it to others. And I can't tell you about the master if you don't ask." Death said looking towards Anna.

"Well I don't know who the 5th master could be." Anna said frustrated.

"You are dumb." Death replied deadpan.

"Anyway maybe those two would realize it after you go to Hogwarts." Death said indicating Nick and Harry.

"But we haven't decided yet that we are not just going along sacrificing me." Anna protested.

"But why would you want to lose your memories when we have a perfectly acceptable solution here?" Harry exclaimed.

"My memories are a small price to pay, rather than risking the power of all masters together." Anna replied patiently.

"No, it isn't. You still mourn the loss of Seth's memories and we would too mourn your memories." Nick said.

"We haven't been together long enough for you to feel like that." Anna said blankly, looking away.

"Well you weren't together long enough with Seth to justify how you feel." Death shot back.

"He was special. I mean he said he won't leave me alone even if he forgot about me. And look he didn't." Anna said rolling her eyes. And looking away again, as a tear escaped.

"Yeah. We get it you cry baby. He was 'special'. Like you are idiot. Its because he's a spirit soul. They are very likable." Death said.

"Why do you think I made them my masters?" He added.

Anna just pouted back.

"You still love me more. I'm your favorite, right?" She asked still pouting.

"Well, you are, but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you and your plan of your great sacrifice." He replied.

"You didn't had the spirit souls before Anna and Seth and now us?" Harry asked confused.

"I did. But they were all recreated at one time or another, early in their life. I didn't get the chance to actually observe them and decide. Like you all. You are the longest ones to remain." Death replied.

"Anna you are not sacrificing yourself needlessly. We would find the 5th master and then all lend our power, however we do that, to form the dome. But what about the progress he would make until then?" Nick asked Death.

"He won't make much. As I said the threat isn't serious yet. But it would get serious soon. We have got time."

"But how are we, just 5 masters, are going to fight him?" Nick asked next.

"Well it won't be just you. You could start training the spirit souls to help you fight his parasites and I would help you and guide you to fight him."

"And why can't you fight him yourself? I mean you are the one who created us and he's your counterpart." Harry said.

"It isn't my duty but yours to fight. I could only guide you and lend you help in anyway I can. I can't interfere much."

"And he is my counterpart, but not really. You see he was master like you all once, in that universe. And he was able to usurp his 'ruler', my counterpart. Though I don't want any of you all to get the wrong idea in your head, so I should tell you it was against laws that govern the universes and we had left him be only because their previous ruler was abusing his powers. He had been a good ruler at first but his greed consumed him."

"But how could he become the ruler? I mean you beings are different than us, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"It was an exception and we are now seeing that it wasn't a right decision. Though I have told them he wasn't reliable. As if anybody would listen to me." He muttered.

"So he's like us but with more powers than us and less powers than you?" Harry asked.

"Yes. That's about it. Though I believe that you all together could defeat him." Death replied.

"But the living beings you said aren't like us? Then how did he usurp the power and become the ruler and why are the others helping him? I guess he was one of them before, right? Is that why?" Nick asked.

"The living beings there don't have form like you do. But they have their own powers. Their own abilities. They don't have matter so they could fight in any environment and anyway they want. That's why they could influence you like they did. And they are helping him because they want forms and the world like we have."

"And they think the humans don't care about it, so they should get it. I had tried to make them understand that you are like you are because you have been made that way. You can't be perfect. There needs to be a balance. Fights and battles and wars are as necessary as periods of peace to help you evolve. If you were perfect then there would be no purpose in your lives."

"So they think we don't deserve our forms and souls, what about them?" Harry asked.

"What about them?" Death said.

"Well they aren't perfect little angels, trying to steal from others." Harry exclaimed.

"They think they are justified in their actions like most people do when they are doing things like this. 'We are only ruling over them cause we want to guide them properly. Lead them to golden age. For the greater good of the world. They need our guidance.' You see the resemblance. Of course they just want to destroy you all to get the energy form the destruction thinking 'you don't use it properly and they need it', so..."

Everyone was silent after that.

"Alright then, this change of plans were going to be that we lead the fight while she sacrifices herself to form the dome?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. We had thought that he won't be coming back after us for a long, quite a long time, but I suspect he's getting help. From some other universe. I'm not sure about it though. And hence I can't confront anyone. If the other is a being like me I could take him in front of the council."

"The one after us isn't like me, that's why I couldn't interfere much. But I could help if there is someone like me interfering."

"Now. As I said we didn't think this would happen again so soon, that's why Annabelle's task was to save the majs and thus earth's destruction. Then you could have prepared for the next threat. Now as the threat was near Annabelle had suggested she would sacrifice herself and give you some time to prepare."

"I, of course, wasn't happy with the idea like I wasn't the last time with Seth. But I hadn't been able to do anything then so I decided to put it before you so you could decide together, unlike last time again."

"What do you mean unlike last time?"

"You don't think I wanted him to sacrifice himself? We could have used our powers together to do something but they both conspired it secretly." Anna said scowling.

"My hands were tied. You see he was the master together with Anna but he had, we could say, an edge over her as he was-" Death said.

"a male at the time, this is an example of-" Anna interrupted.

"It was because he was better than you and was selfless, unlike you." Death continued.

"I never said I was selfless. But it doesn't mean he had to be better than me. Just because he was selfless. It doesn't lead you anywhere being like that." Anna said angrily.

"You are just jealous cause that does make him better than you." Deaths said.

"No. It doesn't. He was selfish too-"

"Well I agree with Anna, being selfless doesn't lead you anywhere." Nick interrupted.

"Well it could have saved you from destroying your soul." Death shot back.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked confused.

"If I had been ready to sacrifice myself then you all could have been protected last time but I was selfish then and refused. And Seth later learned about it and sacrificed himself." Anna said frowning.

"Which only saved the energy from getting stolen, it didn't provide full proof protection, did it?" Anna asked snidely to Death.

"You just liked him because he was ready to do what I won't. It wasn't because he was selfless. He was selfish. He didn't want to remember the horrors he lived. He didn't think about me. And now when I was ready to sacrifice myself so that I won't have to remember him and them for doing this to them you won't let me do it. You don't preach things like that. You don't believe in being selfless." She added.

"No, I don't. You are right. I do liked him more because... well he didn't fight me at every step, like you do. But I too didn't wanted him to go through with it though." Death said with a sigh.

"'Won't have to remember him and them for doing this to them', what are you talking about? You helped us both." Nick said.

"But I wouldn't have needed to help you if I had sacrificed myself last time." Anna said looking down.

"Well as you said, being selfless leads you nowhere. I agreed with you remember. Are you sure it would have been enough? Cause I lived that life two times and if you had been successful I shouldn't have needed to live it second time. So from where I stand it wouldn't have helped much anyway. I would have still lived it this time and won't even have the experience of the last time to avoid doing the mistakes again " Nick said.

"Well I think we should just forget about the past and move on. Now, since that plan, with Anna sacrificing and all, has changed, what should we do next?" Harry asked.

"You should start training the majs to use their magic like you all do, just like you were planning and the spirit souls, you would recognize them on seeing them, to fight with you."

"And you need to find the 5th master. Anna get your game together and ask me about 'him' soon." Death tried to hint to Anna.

Anna just looked on, confused and suspicious.

"I think you are getting it. Work it out soon. You are all so idiotic when it comes to this topic, I don't understand why I put up with you." He said exasperated.

"And you need to start recognizing the corrupted ones. And we would form the protective dome, as I said in 5 years. You will all reach half maturity at that time, which would help immensely. I will keep watch on the corrupted and try to help you where I can." He finished with reassurance.

They all nodded their heads and then he was gone with the wind leaving a whisper of farewell behind.

"Wow. My heads gonna explode." Harry said in the silence.

The other two just sighed back.

-x-

They had gone back to the orphanage without discussing anything, deciding to think on all they had learned that day. Sirius came to get Harry soon and he tried to act normal but Sirius definitely noticed that there was something wrong.

On reaching their home he asked him what was wrong and Harry said that he just missed his friends. So Sirius let it go saying he could take him to meet them again soon.

Harry was thinking if he should talk to Sirius about the magic but then decided to do it later when his head was more clear.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again for reading. Please Fav, Follow and Review. See ya, Novarkek.**


	15. Night Time Rendezvous And Talks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the follows. Read on.**

* * *

 **Night Time Rendezvous and Talks**

 _Summer Holidays, 1989_

 _Marauders' Home_

The next day Harry got up early, as was his routine and carried out his magic practice and exercise. He wasn't going to go back to the dojo, so was going to practice by himself. He practiced his stances of combat and trained with his weapons. They had converted a room into a training room for the sole purpose.

Sirius slept till late, so Harry wasn't worried about him walking in on him and realizing he was using magic.

Though he was thinking of telling Sirius about it on that day.

He had thought about everything that he learned the day before, till late in the night and had decided to start teaching Sirius wandless magic and of course telling him some of the things. Like the training they need to start to fight the parasites. He would have to be careful with what he said as Sirius could tell everything to Remus who would tell Bumblebee.

Though he had faith in Sirius and was hoping he would realize telling others what they were doing wasn't good for now, he couldn't be sure what he will do. So Harry was going to have to be careful with what he said.

After breakfast that day, he asked Sirius if they could talk and after Sirius sat back down he started to carefully construct his words.

Harry told him how he could perform wandless magic, demonstrating it by cleaning their plates and putting them back wandlessly.

He told him he had been able to do it for the last year, after Anna had started teaching him and told Sirius he could teach him as well.

Sirius had looked excited at Harry's ability to perform wandless magic and was thrilled he could learn as well.

Then Harry told him he couldn't tell anyone else about what they are doing and Sirius had been confused.

"But this is a big thing, Harry. Think about the ways wizards could benefit from it, Dumbledore could teach it to others. It would be a huge breakthrough in the wizarding world. Everyone thinks that no one could perform wandless since only powerful wizards could do it even in the times before." Sirius said excited.

"It used to be this way before Sirius. But they stopped teaching it for a reason. They were scared of what the wizards could do with such freedom. As there's no way to trace it like a wand. You can't stop a wizard from using their magic if they don't need a wand, which could be taken from them. So we need to keep this under wraps. You can't tell anyone about this. Even Dumbledore. And there's more." Harry said.

Then Harry told him about the greater threat against them from the parasites.

"Anna had a vision about this." Sirius asked incredulous.

"Yes. You need to understand Sirius, this is very important. We can not tell about this to anyone as the wrong person could realize what we are doing. It could cause all our plans to fail. We need to be discrete about our actions." Harry said grimly.

"But you are all just kids Harry. You can't do all this. We need to tell Dumbledore about this. There was already the threat of Voldemort looming over us and now this. He needs to know." Sirius said standing up and pacing.

"No, Sirius. Aren't you listening to me? We can't tell anyone about this. We need to be sure they aren't corrupted. And from Dumbledore's actions it sure looks like he is." Harry half-lied even though he knew he wasn't.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked confused.

"Well. Look at all the things he has done. Dumping me with the Dursley, chucking you in Azkaban without even a trial, when you were my Dad's best friend, brothers they called you. You even blood adopted me. He should have had some knowledge about it. How he handled Voldemort. Do you know that if he hadn't handled the things as he did in the past, Voldemort wouldn't have ever gotten this far. A fluke brought him down. Not their, your efforts. A backfired killing curse. He was almost close to rule over us." Harry vented.

Sirius just watched him astonished and frowning.

"We can't trust Dumbledore, Sirius. You need to promise me, you wouldn't tell him about this. He can't help us, but only would hinder us. We are suspicious if this all was because he is corrupted or his own actions, which would be worse." Harry finished with a grimace.

"But he must be corrupted then and maybe there is a way to help him." Sirius muttered.

"And how are you sure I'm not corrupted?" He added to Harry.

"Because we can sense it. We can teach you as well. And Dumbledore actually doesn't feel like he is corrupted. So its possible all this actions were his own. Which means it is worst possible situation. And we can't help him. We can't change his way of thinking. But we may have been able to help if he had been corrupted." Harry said grimly.

"This... this is so much, Harry." Sirius said sitting back down, with his head in his hands.

"Were you acting weird yesterday because of all this?" He asked looking up at him.

"Yes. We had decided to tell you about this. And I was worried how you would take it." Harry answered looking at him anxiously.

"I would think about all you told me. And I wouldn't tell anyone about it." Sirius promised.

"Thanks, Sirius. And please remember it. Not even Lupin should know now, alright?" Harry asked beseeching.

Sirius just nodded back and left the room.

Harry let out a sigh. They hadn't discussed what they were going to tell others, but he was sure the other two were giving Regulus similar rundown now.

The others needed to know something to prepare for the fight. They couldn't do all this alone.

And he was right. The other two were telling Regulus the slight change in plans, that is now they were going to train to fight the parasites and finding Avalon had taken back place.

Regulus had been astonished on learning about the new threat.

They had to tell him that the one who told them about the task before, to save Majs from No-Majs, had alerted them to the new threat.

He also had left them like Sirius to ponder on the new revelations.

-x-

 _Nurmengard_

It was close to midnight on Friday and Nick and Anna were waiting for Harry.

They had met again two nights ago to discuss all that they had learned.

Harry telling them Sirius' reaction and his decision to help him. He had also promised Harry he wouldn't tell anyone about all he learned but he needed to know everything about the vision and all they know.

Harry hadn't told him everything but did inform him of their previous plans to isolate the wizards from muggles, but the change of plans occurring because of the new vision.

Regulus was still thinking about everything but had been alright for the preparations of the ritual to start, which would change his identity. The ritual was going to be done on the next weekend and he had time till then to confirm his decision.

Then they had discussed the various ways they could start including others. It had been a long night.

"Boo." Harry whispered as he stepped behind them in the clearing.

"You can't scare us Harry-chan." Anna replied turning towards him unaffected.

"No, but I did scared Sirius like that. It is nice to act like a child sometimes. And he also gets reassured because of my child-like antics." Harry shrugged.

Anna smiled then took his hand along with Nick's to step them to the spot she had scouted out the day before.

She had stepped them to a spot a few miles from the actual prison, which unlike Azkaban wasn't surrounded by water on all sides.

Then stepped again near the prison, erasing her magic as she went.

From there they checked out the wards. They were difficult to break through but they weren't going to break them, rather they disabled all the alarm wards and then made a hole big enough for them to go through in their Animagus forms.

Nick was also a panther like them and Anna suspected now, it was because they all were Death's master. The panther is sometimes associated with Death. That is, it is considered one of Death's symbol. It may be true, apparently.

His form was also cub like, but they both could change forms into a small kitten as well.

They appeared outside the outer boundary wall, then again stepped inside it.

Nurmengard was a desolate place. It was, as its reputation said, a grim fortress. The highest tower, where Grindelwald was kept, was looking quite forbidding.

They changed back their forms then looked at each other. Anna indicated the other two to go in front of her she would follow, erasing their evidence.

Harry looked at her doubtful, but she rolled her eyes and waved him off.

They flew to the window of the highest tower. There, floating in the air they checked out the wards on the cell. They were going to need to find a way inside. The wards on the cell were more concentrated than that on the whole prison.

From the window they could see the emaciated form of Grindelwald lying on the hard bed.

The night was dark but they were using their mage vision. The trick of infusing magic in the eyes to see the magic was called mage vision by the majs, Anna was informed by Harry.

They searched out the door to the tower so they could get inside and bring him out some way, as they definitely couldn't use the window for that.

Or maybe they could, Nick suggested.

"We just need to transfigure him and take him out through that way." He whispered raising a brow.

"But we will need to deposit the clone as well. We would need to transfigure it too, I guess." Anna whispered back thoughtfully.

"Do we dismantle the wards now? To see how he is?" Harry asked.

"His magic is bound to almost nothing, but he looks stable." Anna replied shrugging.

"Let's just check them out so we would be prepared to dismantle and remantle them later." Nick said.

But they froze suddenly as the form inside seemed to have sensed them. He sat up on his bed and looked out the window. They were disillusioned but still held their breath. Then he grinned. He remained sitting and they all were left wondering what to do.

"Well, come on then. Come to finish me off, aren't you?" He called from inside.

"Or are you Death, come to finally do me in?" He continued.

"If you are one of my fans then I should tell you I won't be any use to you. I have changed my ways." He said tilting his head confused by their silence.

"Well that's great then, isn't it?" Anna said finally bringing down her disillusionment charm.

"Hello there. Your voice sounds young. Very young. How did you got here child? Or are you really a child?" Grindelwald asked, his voice hoarse from disuse.

Anna dismantled the wards, shrugging at the others as they too brought down their disillusionment and looked at her questioning.

She then changed forms and entered through the window in her kitten form. The others followed her in.

Grindelwald was sitting relaxed back on the bed. He was trying to see them in the dark but it was a new moon, so the sky was pitch black.

Anna changed her form back and put up wards around the cell. Then she conjured some light in her palms and let it flood the cell.

Grindelwald averted his face, bringing his hand up to cover his eyes.

"Wow. He looks like hell." Anna said tilting her head.

"That's an understatement Anna." Nick replied folding his hands and leaning back against a wall.

"And what are we doing here, conversing with him?" Harry asked.

"Well you wanted to give him a choice. He isn't corrupted, so let's see what he makes of it." Anna replied quirking her brows.

Grindelwald had been watching them silently as they talked, head still tilted. He finally said,

"Well aren't you all cute little angels. I had always loved children. Little rays of sunshine. Well some of them are." He finished wryly, coughing a fit after talking.

"Yeah. Some. Though not all, right?" Anna asked smirking towards her companions, after his fit was finished.

They smirked back. Then Grindelwald continued,

"So what brings you here to this hellhole?"

"Well we are ma-" Anna was about to blab everything so Harry cut her off and said instead,

"We are here to give you a chance to show us if you really have renounced your old ways. If you want, we could give you a way out of this hellhole."

"Though we don't really care about your actions, you did come second on the list of terrorizing Dark Lords. And so we would need to be sure if you really regret your old ways." Nick added.

"Who stole the first place?" Grindelwald asked.

"Oh, you must have heard of him. It isn't like you don't get the news of the outside world here." Nick replied quirking his brows, like Anna did.

"Though how you do get it is a mystery to me." Anna added.

"Prisoner privileges I would say. He get it through the newspapers?" Harry guessed.

"Yes. The house-elf brings a newspaper along with the food." Grindelwald nodded his head fast, agreeing with him.

"He doesn't seem mentally sound to me." Anna commented at his behavior, raising a brow.

"You are thinking about it just now." Harry said shaking his head.

"He is just like that, don't worry." Nick added.

"Alright. So the first place winner was-" he continued.

"Voldemort. I know." Grindelwald said.

"Like I thought." Nick replied.

"Though you could call him 'Lord Thingy' or 'You-know-who' o-"

"Anna?" Nick interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Alright." She smirked.

"'Lord Thingy', that's a good one." Grindelwald added smirking.

"I know, right? You have to give Fudge the credit. He-" Anna said but seeing Nick's face added,

"Shutting up."

"So why are you giving me this chance? A way out of a hellhole built by my own orders." Grindelwald asked.

"Well we had heard that you felt 'genuine remorse' for your actions. Thought you could use a chance to-" Nick looked towards others with a brow quirked so Harry said, "make amends." He looked towards Anna.

She rolled her eyes at their expectant looks and looked towards Grindelwald, who had been looking at them all through it all.

"You seem to be the leader here." He commented.

"Ah. No. Not really." Anna said at the same time Nick and Harry said, "Yes. She is."

She looked at them exasperated and said to Grindelwald, who was smirking, "We decide everything together. I... I am the oldest amongst us so I guess I get the title of the leader." She shrugged.

"So you are getting this chance to make amends." She added.

"To make amends huh? And how would I do that?" He asked.

"..." Anna didn't know what to say. The others didn't want to tell him everything so,

"That is for us to know and you to find out later. You just need to think if you want the chance or not." She said finally.

"And how do I know that you wouldn't turn back on your offer. Or whatever task you ask me to do I would want to do or even could do it. I ain't like I used to be." He shrugged.

"Well we won't turn back on our offer, we wouldn't have asked you otherwise. We definitely won't ask you to do anything you don't want to. And don't worry about being able to 'perform', you would be able to do it." Anna smirked.

"Child. Anna. Child. You. Are. A. Child." Nick exclaimed, while Harry too looked on exasperated.

Anna just looked at him sheepishly, tongue between her teeth.

"That she is." Grindelwald said intrigued.

The cogs in his head seems to be turning as he observed them with weak eyes. And then he let out a wheezy laugh.

"This is hilarious." He said. He didn't said more just watched Anna shrug unapologetic to her companions.

"Well you found out how you would be able to be fit enough to do the task. Now its just the matter of you wanting and accepting to do it." Anna said checking her nails.

"We will leave you now. And I hope you won't tell anyone about us, if anybody came for a visit. Even if the chances of that are slim. Though maybe Bumblebee will." She finished with a mutter.

"Bumblebee, huh?" Grindelwald shook his head, "Never heard that one before."

"Farewell. Or what do you say in German, Ciao." Nick said tipping his head.

"See you soon." Harry too tipped his head.

"Tata." Anna waved her hand cheerfully and then brought down the wards she put up.

They all changed back forms and got out back through the window. Grindelwald listened silently as they all cleared all signs of their presence after remantling all wards back up.

Then they were gone and he was left to contemplate their offer.

Well, he thought, it wasn't that hard to decide what he wanted. He definitely wouldn't mind getting out of that hellhole.

-x-

 _Surrey - Marauders' Home_

"Oh, we didn't asked him his birth date." Anna exclaimed when they stepped into the clearing.

"You could go ask him later. We have time till Christmas." Nick said casually.

"That we do." Harry said.

"That-" Anna started.

"Don't say it. Don't jinx it." Harry said.

"You are so superstitious, Harry-kun." Anna pouted.

"It isn't superstition. Words have power. As the Greeks used to say." Harry replied.

"They used to say, 'names have power' or something similar to it, Harry-kun. Like you can't say Zeus's name or the other Gods' name." Anna corrected.

"It is similar. Its better not to say anything like that as well. I have plenty experience in that." Harry replied stubbornly.

"Shush guys." Nick exclaimed.

They had already gone silent though, hearing the rustling of the bushes.

They waited in silence, searching around with their mage sight and hearing.

Finally Sirius' grim form emerged from behind a tree.

He was skirting around the clearing but hadn't notice them.

Finally he left and they looked at each other.

"Shit." Harry said.

"Language, Harry-kun." Anna reprimanded.

"Forget his language, what the hell was he doing here?" Nick asked, indicating towards where Sirius had gone.

"Beats me. I had been careful. How did he realize I had gone?" Harry exclaimed.

"Man, he was keeping a close eye on me. But I thought I had tricked him good. Guess you couldn't trick a marauder easily." He added running his hand through his hair.

"Now what am I gonna tell him we were doing?" He asked frustrated.

"Staking out the corrupted?" Anna suggested, biting her lip.

Nick too nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright. Let's go." Harry said.

"Before he calls the cavalry." He added muttering.

"Calm, Harry-chan." Anna said.

Harry just nodded back taking a deep breath.

They found him near the tree edges and he changed form on seeing them.

"I told you to tell me about your plans Harry. And I didn't give you permission to-" Sirius was starting to rant, but Harry cut him off.

"I know you care about me immensely Sirius and feel responsible for me but I'm- we are used to doing things by ourselves. I hadn't asked for anyone's permission in quite a long while. Even before Anna came into my life, I guess. And I am not going to ask yours any time soon." Harry exclaimed.

"I said Calm, Harry-chan." Anna called cringing, from her place with Nick at some distance.

He took a deep breath again and said, "Look Sirius, I know you were scared for me. But you have to realize, we do this things frequently. You can't keep worrying for me like this and following me. Bumb-, I mean Dumbledore might learn about it. He had already put surveillance wards on the orphanage and our home."

Sirius heaved a sigh and said, "Don't worry about the wards. I had noticed them and deceived them when I was leaving. And also realized he put some here. You were clever in deceiving it. Nothing much complex." He added with a grim smile.

They had done it like Anna had altered Harry's last time. Keeping them on a loop.

"And you are right, I worry about you. I guess I have to think of you like a mature person rather than an inexperienced, scared child." He said with a sad smile. And hugged him close.

Harry hugged him back and said, "I know this must be difficult for you. But as I said, we are used to do things on our own. We had gone to stake out some of the corrupted." He added to explain where they were gone.

Sirius nodded and raised a brow.

"They aren't doing much yet." Harry replied at his expression, waving his friends near.

Then Sirius asked, "What were you calling Dumbledore? Bumb- something." He frowned in thought.

"Ah. It isn't really an insult, just a play on his name." Harry said sheepish, rubbing his head.

"Actually, I started using it you see. So they too got in the habit of it." Anna added.

"And 'it' is?" Sirius asked expectedly.

"Bumblebee." Harry replied.

"Seriously? That is hilarious." Sirius said with a snort and then he laughed out loud.

"We never thought about it." He added.

Harry bid farewell to Anna and Nick then and took Sirius' hand, stepping them back to their home.

"This is cool." Sirius exclaimed, having seen that way of apparating the first time.

"That it is." Harry smiled back.

They went inside and then discussed Harry's actions of the night and Sirius' too.

Sirius promised he won't follow him around again, but he should be informed of Harry leaving at least.

Harry nodded back and told him he would be gone the next night and the next weekend as well.

Sirius just sighed and nodded in reply to that.

They left to their rooms to sleep for the few hours left before dawn arrived.

As he went to sleep Harry was thinking of starting the training with Sirius and also starting his own training to fight in different styles.

As Death had told them, the parasites were tricky beings with very different styles of fighting than their own. So they needed to vary their fighting styles, if they hope to have a chance against them.

-x-

 _London - Potter Manor_

The next night they really were going to stake out the corrupted so that Nick and Harry could understand how to sense them.

"Hadn't you sensed that he was corrupted?" Harry asked Anna indicating Nick.

"I realized it when we summoned his bodiless self for the ritual. We had flushed out the parasite then." Anna replied.

"You didn't tell us anything." He added frowning.

"Like Death said, I couldn't." Anna shrugged.

"I mean I literally couldn't tell you." She huffed on seeing their dubious expressions.

"Its like... Ah yes... the Fidelius charm. You can't talk about it until the other is in on the secret." She said.

"But now its like the charm is broken so we can tell others about it." She added.

The other two nodded in understanding at that.

They wandered around London, Anna letting them sense the corrupted on their own.

"Why are there so many corrupted in the ministry?" Harry frowned.

"To reveal the Majs to others. They would be properly placed to leak the news outside." Anna said.

"The Prime Minister's the only one who we reveal the secret to." Nick added.

"Of course the Queen also knows as well." Anna added.

"And her security detail." Nick agreed.

"And them yeah." Anna added.

Harry hummed in agreement.

"Should we go to Buckingham Palace as well. But they have some Majs in there guards right?" Harry asked.

"Yes they have. Rather not risk it now. Death had said the Majs hadn't been corrupted much." Nick said looking at Anna. She nodded back.

But Harry said, "You had been corrupted though."

"No actually. He had the remnant of last time. Like many people may have now. Those are the ones with very weak defenses. The parasite was able to influence them through those remnants. We could check them out if you want. They may have some remnants as well."

So they covered their magical signatures carefully and stepped away.

They were like phantoms as they wandered around the place. After finding a few they decided to withdraw and so stepped back in Potter manor.

"So those are the remnants?" Harry asked frowning.

"Yeah. You understood the difference, right? Between the remnants and actual corrupted. Nick did all those things because he had the remnant which allowed the parasites the control like last time. But we flushed it out."

"And we could help those as well?" Harry asked.

"We could flush out the remnants easily but actual parasites are gonna be tough, and I mean real tough, difficult to flush." Anna replied.

"We can't make them immune, its tough to flush them out, this is looking like its all against us." Harry exclaimed.

"You got to work for it." Anna shrugged.

"But if a remnant could cause so much destruction, what could an actual parasite do?" Nick exclaimed.

"No it didn't actually caused the destruction like last time. Most people who went 'missing' in your reign are actually safe. We could save those in the time change. As they weren't actually considered dead by the world, they could be brought back. They actually are living in the dungeons in your castle." She added to Nick.

"That they do." Nick frowned.

"I have always been confused why I didn't kill them, instead just keeping them prisoners. Guess it was the time change affecting the circumstances, yeah?" He added.

Anna nodded then said, "Your soul was still destroyed cause we couldn't change the time that far back. Or Death could have just solved the majs problems like that." She said with a snap of her fingers.

"The timeline can be changed only a few years back from the time that I start so..." She shrugged.

"So what do we do about those remnants and the corrupted?" Harry asked.

"Nothing for now. No need to tip our hand just yet." Anna replied.

"Death had said it isn't serious yet." Nick added shrugging.

"But it could get serious soon. Circumstances can change." Harry persisted.

"How about I show you how to flush the parasites and the remnants?" Anna asked looking towards them contemplative.

"Alright." Nick nodded.

And Harry too nodded with a grimace.

"I know you two must be thinking that I'm acting all paranoid, but it-"

"Isn't paranoia if they are actually after you." Nick smirked as he finished.

"We understand Harry-kun. And you are right. Circumstances can change. It is better to be proactive. Things could have been different last time if we had..." Anna sighed shaking her head.

"But I'm not going to waste our time talking about what could have been." She said.

And continued, "So how about we do it sometime in the next week. The weekend is gonna be busy. And the days after that too. We would 'get adopted' soon." Anna smirked.

"Are we going to continue school after that?" Nick asked.

"Maybe. Its better to have real records rather than making them up. We could use them later if we need them for anything. Or maybe we don't. I really don't want to waste time doing school." Anna held her head in her hand.

"The majs don't go to muggle school anyway. Nobody in magical world would question it if Regulus-Leo homeschooled us." Nick added.

"It would save our time. Rather than pretending to be normal kids, we could use the time to do more of our tasks." Harry said.

"I was going to ask you about it soon. Sirius had asked me if I wanted to get enrolled in a school again. But we don't really need to. So we don't." Harry proposed.

"Alright. So we don't go to school again, at least the muggle school. We will need to go to Hogwarts in two years though, since we need to establish ourselves there, in the magical world. " Anna replied.

"That we do." Nick sighed.

"How did you do this so many times? I'm already tired thinking about all this now, my first time. With all the memories though, it doesn't feel like I'm trying to save the fricking world for the first time." Nick said.

"I don't understand one thing. You didn't had your memories last time we lived in this time and yet you said you could have saved him if you had sacrificed yourself?" Harry asked, confused to Anna.

"The time on Earth isn't one-way river, Harry-kun. We are living this life again, aren't we? The things that happened last time wouldn't happen this time. So he could have been saved before, but I didn't want to do that then so..." Anna shrugged.

"Its so confusing." Harry said and rolled his eyes.

"The time flows for the universe in a straight line though, right?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Anna replied.

"So we didn't have fixed timeline cause Death changes-could change, the time period on Earth?"

"Yes."

"But he can't change back much from the starting point?"

"No, he can't. I mean, he can change some things but not much. The 'future' we could change with our actions."

"And he didn't sent you back to a time period earlier than this cause?" Harry asked, starting to understand it some.

"Cause... I don't know. But I 'think' its cause all the masters are present in this time period, I mean together. I actually wasn't born as a maj before this time in this period and neither were you?" She trailed off questioning Harry.

"No. I got no memories of this timeline before this period, I mean not related to all this. I was born but I too wasn't magical." Harry answered thoughtful.

"All masters are present together now, as majs. So Death sent you in this period." Nick said musing.

"Yes. I think that may be it." Anna shrugged.

"And I didn't knew about all this in my first lives so I had time to enjoy the experience, I guess. And get bored of it. You had everything piled on you in just your first life." Anna said smiling sadly.

Her eyes showed her eons of experience then and she blinked and it was gone.

"Well I have somewhat tolerable companions so its alright." Nick smirked.

"And you get used to the saving people business." Harry shrugged.

"That too." Nick replied.

"So no schools. And you show us the way to flush the parasites and remnants this week sometime. There is still time for the vacations to end but we are not going to school so I guess we have got more time to do things now." Harry surmised.

"Anything else?" He asked yawning.

"No. Come on. We need to sleep." Anna pulled him up, stepping Harry to his room. Then in her room in the orphanage, after making sure Nick was gone as well. She waved him goodnight from the doorway and he smiled back closing the door.

-x-

 _London - Gringotts – Black Manor_

Anna did showed them the way to flush the parasites in the next week. Again going late in the night to find a inconsequential corrupted.

That weekend Regulus was ready and decisive to carry out the ritual which would change his identity permanently.

That included his appearance as well. He had dark blue eyes almost like Nick, with a changed facial structure and body build to separate him from his original form.

Leo Perseus Black was homeschooled by his mother, a half-blood, who herself was homeschooled. His father, a squib like his grandfather, died when he was child. And his mother died last year due to a magical illness.

He had lived in France his whole life, but had decided to move to his home country and was now living in the muggle world, alone, finding a place for his home. He's 19 and had yet to get his Owls and Newts but he's going to get them soon. After which he could get a job with the goblins, warding houses.

Regulus actually was good with wards and had asked them to inquire with the goblins if they would give him the job. They had agreed after testing his skills.

After he was settled he will come across the orphans while wandering London and then adopt them, to fill up his house, rather than living alone and feeling lonely, and help the magical orphans, following his mother's footsteps of helping people.

"If my mother learned I was doing this, she would disown me faster than you could say 'orphan'." Leo had said shaking his head.

"May be or may be not. You can't know it and you may never know her opinion." Anna suggested.

"I'm pretty sure, that would be the case." Leo replied.

"If you say so." She shrugged back.

The days after were spent creating a false trail to suggest he was living in France, and not just appeared from no where.

Then getting a house so that they could all live there comfortably.

While he searched for the house, the others were busy with the muggle-borns and squibs the goblins had found.

The squibs had already started with the fields and supplies, and now they were going to teach the muggle-borns new spells and innovations that they were getting patented.

The magical training would start after they had got more acquainted with their employees. During the time they otherwise would have been busy with school.

The goblins were having a conference with their people soon, from various branches of Gringotts around Europe. It was the first step towards increasing their influence. After that they would increase the scope to include other continents but there was still time for that.

Sirius had been alerted of the fact of there being a new Black family member around when Leo had gone to give his Owls and Newts in the ministry.

It had opened the can of worms for him. He hadn't yet gone to meet his grandfather, but after learning about Leo's ancestry he decided to bite the bullet.

He wanted to include him and his cousin Andromeda and her family, back in the Black family. He could do it later when he become the Lord Black, but he wanted to try reasoning with his grandfather first.

He wanted to introduce Harry as his son as well and so they were going to meet him in the Black family manor.

It was grand and layered with numerous wards. Harry had already seen it in some of his earlier lifetimes and so was careful to act awed when they saw it. Though it wasn't hard, seeing as the magic of the place was still impressive.

The grounds were even larger than the Potter manor's and the Malfoy manor. Harry wished he could go and pet the Hippogriffs and the horses he knew were kept in the stable along with the Pegasi and the Abraxan horses.

They entered the foyer and the huge door opened to reveal a house-elf who led them towards the master bedroom where the current Lord Black, Arcturus Black III was waiting for them.

Sirius had dressed implacably for the occasion and had asked Harry to dress well as well. His grandfather was all about prompt and manners after all.

"So they were able to get you out of the prison." His grandfather said as they entered the room.

"Yes, they were." Sirius replied. He had been told about Harry's and Anna's efforts at releasing him from the Azkaban.

"You don't look well, Grandfather." He added as they neared the bed.

Lord Black was sitting up, leaned back on the bed and was covered with sheets. But he looked tired as he scrutinized his guests.

"I don't feel much well." He replied.

"And you are young Harry Potter." He added looking at Harry.

"Yes. Well met, Sir." Harry greeted with a bow.

"Well met, lad. Quite some manners you have there. Couldn't have been from him though." Lord Black replied, indicating Sirius.

"No, it wasn't me. But I'm trying to be a good father for him now." Sirius answered at the jab.

"Well I hope you do better than what you did as a son and a heir." Lord Black replied sharply.

"My parents pushed me away-" Sirius started to say.

"You were too much of a coward to own up to your mistakes. Shirking from your responsibilities." Lord Black interrupted.

"Why don't we all forget the past for now? It would lead us no where arguing about it." Harry interrupted when Sirius went to speak again.

"That you are right about, son. Take the seats. So what brings you here? Didn't remember me for all this time." Lord Black coughed out.

"I'm noted as the heir. I am to become the Lord after you. I wanted to meet up with you to ask if you are really accepting of it. And also wanted you to meet the next heir in line, Harry." Sirius answered.

"Yes. I knew you would be the Lord. Regulus, bless his soul, would have been more appropriate but he died trying to do the right thing. Like you people were supposed to do." Lord Black replied with a frown.

"What? He died because he got cold feet after he realized that it wasn't all glorious following the megalomaniac." Sirius replied heatedly.

"You never did tried to think about things through others point of view. For you it was always black and white. You were right about everything and we were wrong." Lord Black replied shaking his head.

"He was trying to do the right thing, after he did realize his mistake. You wouldn't know about it, because you were busy ignoring your family and fighting your righteous fight." He added.

"But its no use beating a dead horse. So yes you would be the Lord after my death and I hope you do well with your responsibility and not run from it again." He said to Sirius.

"And I hope you would do something of yourself as well and bring back the respect and the esteem the Black name once held back." He added to Harry.

Harry just tilted his head in acknowledgment.

"And I wanted to inform you that I would be bringing Andromeda and her family back in the Black family." Sirius added.

"Her daughter is a Metamorphmagus I hear." Lord Black commented.

"Yes, she is. Along with Leo Black, a half-blood ward master, grandson of Marius Black." Sirius continued.

"Is he now? Well you can decide what you want to do after you become the Lord." Lord Black said, face devoid of emotions.

"And I would disown Bellatrix and Narcissa and her son." Sirius finished.

"Still so ignorant." Lord Black said shaking his head.

Sirius frowned at the comment.

"Narcissa, I may rethink about after meeting with her, but Bellatrix how could you advocate her after all she's done." Sirius said frowning still.

"And what about all that was done to her? Things aren't always what they look like. You should know it better now." Lord Black answered.

"I had cleared your doubts, you would be the Lord Black after me. May Hecate be with you and guide you. Now leave me to rest." He said abruptly then, ending the conversation.

Sirius frowned at the abrupt dismissal but stood up, indicating Harry to stand up as well.

"Goodbye, Grandfather. Take care." He said bowing, as he stepped back to leave.

"Goodbye, Sir." Harry mimicked Sirius.

"Goodbye, sons. Take care." Lord Black replied.

They were led back towards the door, then Sirius gave his hand to Harry to step them back to their home.

"What was he talking about? What was done to Bellatrix and what about Regulus?" He muttered as they entered the living room.

Harry knew about them both, but he couldn't answer those questions as he can't give the excuse of Anna's visions for it. So he remained silent as Sirius paced around in agitation.

"Maybe you could try asking someone about it. Lord Black can't be the only one who knows whatever happened." Harry suggested.

"You are right. Maybe Narcissa knows. She may at least know about Bellatrix. Regulus' death had been a mystery to all of us. We just thought Voldemort ordered him to be killed when he tried to back out." Sirius replied frowning.

"How do you know he tried to back out?" Harry asked.

"He... he uh had... they say he had been trying to find a way to get away... Had tried to contact someone to help him..." Sirius replied grimacing.

"Maybe I could have helped him... if I had just..." He continued muttering.

"Well try finding the story first. Maybe talk to Lord Black again. You would learn what really happened at least." Harry replied.

Sirius just nodded back sighing.

-x-

 _Potter Manor_

When Harry entered the Potter manor that night to meet with others, he was met with a surprising sight.

The elves were running around panicking in the kitchen.

"Oh master Harry, Mistress Anna be hurt." Folksy said reverting back to her previous speech due to her panic.

"What? What happened?" He asked, but they weren't in the state to answer him.

"Hush. Calm down everyone. It's going to be alright. Come on, don't panic. Everything will be alright." He said trying to calm the panicking elves.

"Take me to her, Folksy." He ordered her finally.

She took his hand and popped them both in Anna's room. Then popped back to the kitchen, to look after the food still anxious.

Harry was looking at the scene in shock, Anna was laying on the bed covered in gauges and Nick was sitting near her with his head in his hand.

"What happened?" Harry asked frowning, moving towards the bed.

"Hey, Harry-kun." Anna greeted him with a sheepish smile.

"What? Anna what happened?" He asked again.

"I did this." Nick said sighing.

"What?" Harry asked frowning still, his vocabulary lost for the moment.

"Will you stop blaming yourself? I'm totally fine. We were training Harry-kun and I asked him to don't hold back. We need to built our pain resistance, for if we ever got caught and were tortured by the parasites. It was totally my call to get beaten up." Anna said frustrated.

"I will be alright by the morning. But they all are in a panic. I didn't even put up much of a fight as he attacked me." She added exasperated.

"Are you insane? Why would you do that? And put him through that? And you, you just beat her up, when she wasn't even putting up a fight?" Harry said incredulous.

"Well if that was her _not_ putting up a fight, I don't know and really don't want to know what is. She was... she was taunting me for my failures and... And I lost control. I need to get a handle on my anger." Nick said sighing.

"I just thought it was a good time to start that training. You both need to start getting a handle on your emotions when you fight. And you too need to build this threshold for pain. I am sorry I sprang it on you like that Nick. I really am. I just didn't think it would be a big deal." Anna said frustrated.

"Of course it is a big deal Anna. We are supposed to fighting together, not with each other. Even if it was training you could have warned him of your intentions." Harry exclaimed.

"You are both intelligent enough I thought to understand the reasons behind it." Anna snarked back.

"We need to get our body acquainted with the pain, so we don't go in a shock when we do get injured in a fight." She said frowning.

"So you do this in all your lives? Getting yourself beaten to get yourself acquainted with the pain?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Cause even if I know mentally I could take it. My body still may go in shock and I would rather not faint in the middle of a fight just cause it couldn't handle some pain." Anna replied.

"That's insane and correct, theoretically." Harry sighed.

"But still not right." He added frustrated.

"So you don't want to do it?" Anna asked blankly.

"I am saying a warning would have been nice. I was afraid after seeing all the elves in panic, thinking what could have happened. Did the parasites made a preemptive strike or what?!" Harry said.

"And he didn't need to be subjected to that." He added gesturing towards Nick.

"You must have trained others in your lives, it isn't all sunshine and rainbows. You need to bleed to make yourself stronger." Anna scowled.

"Don't you think we know that? And instead of treating us like inexperienced children maybe you could have just asked it directly. Discussed it." Harry replied folding his arms.

Anna looked from him to Nick, who still had his head in his hand, then sighed.

"I'm sorry Nick. I am an idiot." She said taking his hand in hers.

"You don't need to beat yourself up. I promise you I would be perfect by morning. I just didn't realized that I could have just discussed it all with you instead. I'm still learning as I said. In my lives I just treat my students like that, I mean they need to learn as they go after all. I'm not that brutal with children though." She said apologetic.

Nick huffed a sigh and just shook his head.

"I should have realized you were setting me up, but as I said I need to control my temper. I had controlled it in my previous lives but I guess I need to start anew for this body. Voldemort had a murderous rage after all." He said self deprecatingly.

"Hey, you are not Voldemort. It's in the past, don't live in it. Just try to get lessons from it as you move forward." Anna said in a lecturing tone.

Nick just rolled his eyes at her tone.

"So you both good now?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Yup. Sit Harry-kun. Did the elves calmed down? They had been in a panic since we were fighting." Anna said tugging at Nick's hand.

"I tried to. They will calm down soon hopefully." He shrugged.

"Why all the gauges? Can't you just heal the injuries with magic?" He asked.

"I could. But the salve applied to it would heal it all in the night, without wasting any energy. It's my own creation." She said with a smile.

Harry nodded back.

"So what were the injuries? You look like hell." He asked.

"Oh, just a few broken bones. A little blood loss and some bruises and cuts." She said airily.

"Yeah, it was all just superficial." Nick said sarcastically.

Anna ignored him.

"So how did the meeting with Lord Black go?" She asked instead.

"It was short. Sirius told him about letting Re-Leo in the family along with the Tonks. Then said he would disown Bellatrix and Narcissa. So he replied that Sirius was still ignorant about it all." Harry shrugged.

"And now he's going to try and find the truth." He added.

"Well good luck to him, trying to find it." Anna said rolling her eyes.

Harry didn't react in anyway. He was feeling funny since the morning actually. He had ignored the feeling in the morning as just flu or something. But now he was feeling tired and so sleepy.

"Harry? Harry?!" Anna was calling his name, shaking him.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"You fell asleep. Are you feeling alright? You don't look too good." She replied.

"Hark who's talking." He snapped back.

"Hey, calm down. What's wrong? How are you feeling?" She asked trying to check his temperature.

"Don't touch me. I'm fine." He said frowning.

"Your body's heating up. Are you really okay?" Anna asked glancing at Nick.

"I said I'm fine." Harry snapped back.

"Let me check Harry." Nick asked him calmly.

"I'm alright guys." Harry replied frustrated.

"Your body really is heating up." Nick replied.

"Must be the flu or something. You know what, I'll go and sleep. Maybe we had been working too hard." He replied, getting up and backing towards the door.

"Call us if you feel worse." Anna said worried.

Harry just nodded back, stumbling on his feet.

"Follow him. Make sure he reaches home safely." Anna waved Nick after him.

Nick nodded and went out behind Harry.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Constructive Criticism would be appreciated. See Ya, Novarkek.**


	16. Adelaide Esmeralda Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe or characters.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the review, fav and follow. This fic is going to be HarryxTom all the way. Well, femHarryxTom or Nick, as I have said before - at the start. They will be together.**

* * *

 **Adelaide Esmeralda Black**

 _August 1989_

 _Marauders' Home_

Harry stepped back in the house and moved towards his room, Nick also has stepped behind him and watched him stumble towards his room. Harry hasn't realized Nick have followed him. Nick just shadowed him till he reached his room and watched him fall in a boneless heap on his bed and fall asleep immediately.

He entered the room and pulled the sheet up covering Harry, checking his temperature again. He frowned at the warm feeling and moved his hand through the black locks of the tired boy, comfortingly. Deciding to leave him sleeping peacefully he moved back out of the room and searched for Sirius.

He found him in the study pouring over some papers. So he knocked on the open door of the study getting a startled look from the man.

"Hey, where's Harry? I thought you were talking or something. I realized you both came back just now... What's wrong?" He asked, finally realizing Nick had a worried look on his face.

"Its Harry. He isn't feeling well. He actually fell asleep while talking to Anna and he is feeling quite warm, so he - if he isn't already, then he is definitely falling ill. The temperature isn't much but it may increase or decrease through the night." Nick said as they moved towards Harry's room.

Sirius has leapt up as soon as Nick started talking.

"Did he said how he was feeling? He was alright when he left here. I don't understand, what could have happened?" Sirius muttered.

"He didn't say much just that he may have been working too hard. He was agitated though and snapped at Anna. Also said he was feeling just fine then left to come here. I followed to make sure he arrived safely." Nick finished as they reached the room.

"He is definitely warm. I will make sure to check up on him through the night, don't worry." Sirius said as he touched Harry's forehead to check his temperature.

"Alright. Just call us if you need anything. Or just a short missive that he is feeling alright in the morning if he gets better. We will see if we could come tomorrow to visit." Nick said anxiously, watching Harry.

"I will, don't worry. Thanks for following him. You should get back or someone could find you are gone and you would get in trouble. I will keep you updated." Sirius said as he turned towards Nick with a small smile.

"Ah, we are staying in the Potter manor actually. Anna was injured in our training sessioparent's so I went to the orphanage to take care of the matron and the kids. We will go there tomorrow and then come here." Nick replied moving his hand through his hair.

"Well I hope she gets better soon. And Harry as well." Sirius said glancing at Harry.

"Yeah, so do I. Well I will see you tomorrow. Just call if you need anything or any help. Good Night." Nick said with a sigh.

"Good Night. Be careful." Sirius replied. While he was getting used to the kids apparating or stepping as they called it on their own he still was wary sometimes.

"I will. Bye." Nick waved as he backed towards the door.

-x-

The next day Anna and Nick, after going to the orphanage, visited Harry to see how he was feeling. Sirius had sent them a message in the morning telling them Harry was still feeling under the weather and was sleeping.

When they entered the house, Sirius greeted them and told them Harry was still sleeping so they let him be, after checking up on him and decided to spend some time training with Sirius instead. Anna was healed of all her injuries and was therefore perfectly fine to participate but Nick was concerned for her so she opted to stay out and watch them fight.

They were teaching some martial arts to Sirius, so he could add them to his usual fighting style which he had learned with the marauders and at the auror academy.

Anna watched as the fighters really got into it, counteracting the other's moves with their own, and the fight became fast paced. But then her viewing was interrupted as she felt the unmistakable surge of power coming from Harry's room. She leapt up at the same time as Nick stopped the fight. He had realized it as well and had turned to look at her bewildered. Sirius, who had stopped, confused at their behavior, also felt the surge and followed them as they ran towards Harry's room.

Reaching the room, Anna threw open the door with her magic, running towards the bed. Harry was enclosed in a cocoon of white blinding light, which seemed to be emanating from his core.

Anna saw him rise up from the bed still enclosed in the light. The others having followed her, were stumped to see the scene like her.

Both Anna and Nick had stopped short at the scene before them.

Sirius, though, was confused as to why they were just standing there and not trying to help Harry.

"Come on, you guys. What are you waiting for?" Just as he was about to reach towards Harry, Anna blocked his path.

"No, Sirius. Wait. Don't touch him. We can't interfere." She said as he tried to get past her.

"What are you talking about? What's happening with him?" He said worried, but he stopped moving towards Harry so Anna turned towards Nick.

"We need to ward the room so that the surge isn't felt outside. Quickly Nick." Anna said ignoring Sirius as she turned back towards Harry and started directing her magic in warding the room. Nick joined her efforts as Sirius too tried to help.

After they were done warding, Sirius turned towards Anna.

"Explain. What the hell is happening with my son?"

From Harry, Sirius knew Anna knew things through her visions and only her accurate past knowledge had stopped him from throwing her bodily aside and going to his son.

"I'm not sure but I think... I think its a Blessing." Anna replied quietly.

"Blessing? What are you talking about?" He asked back confused.

"You must have heard about the old tales. Hecate, the goddess of magic, chooses a champion when she believes the magic is in danger of getting destroyed. She blesses the champion with her gifts. To help them in their task." Anna informed him.

"You are kidding me. Lady magic granting powers. Its a children's tale." Sirius said back incredulous.

"Like witches and wizards are for the muggles." Anna retorted.

Nick just looked on frowning. He knew there was such an entity as Lady Magic or Hecate, just like Luck or Fate or Destiny and others. But they were all told not to interfere with them. So why is she blessing Harry, he wondered confused.

"Because Life had allowed me to." A melodic voice interrupted his thoughts.

Sirius was frozen in mid sentence and Anna turned from his statue like state towards the entity who had just appeared out of thin air in front of them.

"Lady Magic." Anna said with a bow.

"No need for formality Anna. Especially not from you." The form replied with smile.

The form was as blinding as the light surrounding Harry and hence they were unable to look at her directly.

"Lady Magic." Nick said astonished, bowing as well.

The formal way would be to get on their knees but they were allowed to stand due to their status as Death's Masters.

"You too, Nick. Though I liked Tom more, you know." She said with a mischievous smile in her voice.

"What's the reason for your visit then, Lady?" Anna asked casually.

"No need to get that informal, child." She chided then continued, "As you can see I'm here to bless Harry. And yes I have Life's consent to do so." She said turning towards Nick.

"I realized you all would have an unfair advantage over him, due to your knowledge. So as to equal the field I thought he deserved some help." She said as she turned to look at Harry.

"You are kidding, right? We don't have any advantage over him. And there isn't a competition where we are facing off." Anna protested.

"But you do have an advantage over him. He is after all the youngest master amongst you all. And I'm not talking about his physical age, which is youngest as well. And even if you aren't competing with each other, there is a threat on the horizon for which you are going to need all the help you can get. " The lady replied, her tone still melodious as she talked.

"Well when you put it that way. But you always bless girls so what's different this time?" Anna asked conceding to the point.

"I'm not partial to anybody like that 'Na. Even if it may seem like I favor girls, the souls aren't divided like that. You know that." The lady reminded her.

"But the myth in this world does goes like that. How are we going to explain to Sirius and others, well not others I guess since we won't tell anyone else, but Bumblebee might suspect-" Anna was going to continue but was stopped by an exasperated Nick.

"Let 'her' speak, Anna." He said shaking his head.

Anna just smiled back sheepishly and bowed her head towards the goddess.

"Like I was saying, I don't discriminate. But most of the time when I do give my blessing the child is a girl so I'm going to keep with the tradition." The lady said and now the mischievous note in her voice was unmistakably clear.

"What?" Anna exclaimed.

"You guessed right, child. When the blessing is done with, your brother is going to be your sister. I will instruct him in his dreams so he will know what to expect." The lady said melodically, moving towards the bed.

"Wait, what?" Nick, who seemed to be slow on the uptake, finally exclaimed.

"He is used to being a girl so that won't be a problem. And Life has told me all about- well I can see for myself as well, how well you can make new identities appear so I hope for your sakes you find one for her soon." She said informatively.

"How can you just turn him into a girl? Won't he be at a disadvantage because of that? No offense but girls are sometimes quite limited than boys." Nick said frowning as he tried to grasp the situation.

He had seen precious few blessings in his lifetimes but all of them were given to girls only. He had never seen a boy getting a blessing and being turned into a girl.

"Yes there may be some limitations but you have been a girl yourself, do you think they are really at a disadvantage? Life made both with equal faults and prizes. Its up to you all to make the most of it." She replied patiently.

"Now then, as I said Life has given me consent to impart some gifts to him with my blessing. He will know about them. This won't be considered an interference as I'm blessing my favorite champion amongst all." She said turning towards them to give them the final instructions.

"Don't sulk 'Na. Its unbecoming of you. And you are Life's favorite anyway. We all have a choice to choose our favorites." She added on seeing Anna's frown.

"You are going to need a new identity for her and a reason as to why Harry Potter won't ever be seen again by the world." The lady said as she turned towards Harry again.

"May be I will see you again, may be not. Just remember you have to keep the magic alive. Without it you can't fight the others." She warned one last time and then was gone.

As soon as she did Sirius continued his tirade. But Anna stopped him with a gesture and pointed towards Harry.

Usually a blessing requires days to complete but since Lady Magic herself was present there so Anna guessed it was going to be fast.

They had celebrated Harry's birthday just a few days ago but that day would need to be the birthdate of his new body.

The magical surge they had felt earlier was diminishing. And they could see Harry was floating back towards the bed.

Except they were realizing that Harry was not really Harry. As the goddess had said he was changed into a girl.

Sirius was flummoxed seeing the impossible scene in front of his eyes. He was going to argue with Anna that even if Lady Magic had wanted to bless Harry it would have been impossible as according to the tales she only blesses girls but he was now seeing his son turned into a girl.

The girl on the bed was still in Harry's clothes. But had almost no resemblance to Harry. Her hair, Harry's black hair, were now long reaching past her shoulder. Her face was delicate, featuring even more of the Black's features. High cheek bones, plump lips. She almost looked like a Black daughter. Only when she opened her eyes did they saw the ocean green of Harry's eyes. The only thing similar to her face before.

Harry was experiencing an out of body experience. He had watched as his body was changed to a girl's and listened as he was instructed by Lady Magic herself about the gifts he received.

To say he had been astonished would have been an understatement. While he was very, very grateful for the gifts Lady Magic bestowed on him and was somewhat alright with being changed into a girl, having experienced many lifetimes as a girl, he still felt weird as he looked over his body.

After Lady Magic had left he closed his eyes and opened them again to find himself looking at the frowning face of Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius." He sighed, turning to look towards the ceiling.

His-Her voice had also been changed to being soft and feminine. Well it was nice enough so he let it go.

This past few weeks had all been trying with one surprise after another, he-she thought, sighing again.

"Hey, Harry-k- Harry-Chan. No. We are going to have to find a new name for you." Anna said from his other side.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Sirius asked still frowning, taking in the features of his daughter now.

"I'm fine. Definitely feeling better than yesterday." He said with a small smile.

"Do you realize what has happened?" Sirius asked hesitating.

"Yes, Sirius. Lady Magic talked with me. I know what has happened." She said as she got up.

"She talked with you?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows raising in his hairline.

Harry just nodded back.

She moved towards the mirror in her room, observing her reflection in it.

"Weird." Harry repeated his-her earlier thoughts.

"Yes, It is. But you look alright." Nick said, talking for the first time.

"You are all taking this quite well. I feel like I'm the only one who is trying not to freak out." Sirius said frowning as he looked at them all.

"I guess we are used to weird things happening around us." Harry answered for them all.

"And you. You have just been changed into a girl. A fricking girl. Are you sure you are really alright?" Sirius said moving towards her.

"Yes, Sirius. I'm really alright. Lady Magic said I would be helped with getting myself acquainted with being a girl. So. I guess that's why I'm not freaking out." Harry said, half lying. The truth was he knew how it felt to be a girl, has experienced lifetimes in the form and hence wasn't really much concerned about it. And it was in a way like the lady is helping, as it all was possible only due to magic.

Sirius nodded, accepting the explanation. With all that he have seen until then, he was feeling that anything was possible now.

"You really don't resemble Harry in any way. Well except your eyes. All your features are different." Anna said conversationally.

"I'm still Harry, Anna." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I know but... What are we going to do now?" Anna asked glancing at them all.

They all just shrugged.

"Why don't we all move to the kitchen, have some hot chocolate. And discuss all the ramifications of this change." Harry said moving towards the door.

The others just nodded back and moved to follow her.

"What are we going to do about all your inheritances? What are we going to tell the people? Harry Potter died due to dragon pox? That's a reasonable excuse. But what would happen to all your seats in the Wizengamot? We are going to need a new identity for you. How many more are we going to need?" Anna was muttering as they walked.

While Sirius missed most of it, he did catch the last part.

"How many more what are you going to need?" He asked frowning.

"Huh? Oh, I was talking about the um... Yes, I was talking about the surprises. I was saying how many more surprises are we going to get. Not need. We first learned about the no-majs threat, then the parasites and now Harry Potter has disappeared." Anna said lying through her teeth.

"Well technically you really disappeared." She added at Harry's look.

"Harry Potter was a boy and you my friend are a girl." Anna shrugged.

"I know that. You don't need to say it again and fricking again." He-She snarled.

"Sorry." Anna winced.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out.

"Its alright. Okay, now what are all the things we are gonna have to think about?" She said as they all sat around the kitchen table.

"You aren't going to tell anyone about this I guess?" Sirius asked.

"No. This will remain between us. And I think Bumblebee will realize that I'm Harry as well. So its no use hiding it from him. But no one else can know." Except the other masters, was left unsaid by her but the others two masters knew they would have tell them that. And Regulus as well. And the goblins and Cato.

"What are we going to tell everyone about Harry? It may dim their morals if they realize that their hero was dead." Sirius said seriously.

"I know but I don't think there's another way. If we didn't tell them something and they realized later he-I was missing they may start searching for truth and might even discover it. So we need to let them know Harry Potter is dead and he isn't ever coming back." Harry said sighing.

"Are you sure about this?" Sirius asked frowning.

"Yes. Lady Magic told me as well that it is better if people think I'm dead." Harry replied.

"So are we really going with the dragon pox?" Anna asked to confirm.

"Yes. That would be the most reasonable reason. We could admit a infected golem in St. Mungo's, so that they could confirm the story." Harry suggested.

"A golem? What are you talking about? How do you know of such a thing? And wouldn't they realize the body is a fake?" Sirius said confused.

"We learned about it from the goblins. They could help us make a clone. So that nobody would realize that it was fake." Anna replied.

Sirius nodded back, but his eyes were narrowed in thought.

"We need to ask them about getting me a new identity. And about the seats and inheritances, there was a stipulation in my parent's will that if something were to happen to me it will all go to Andromeda Tonks." Harry informed them.

"Tonks? They were close? I never knew that." Anna said frowning.

"Yes. They were. They were in line to take my custody if something had happened to Sirius." Harry replied.

"So they would get all the seats and the Potter manor and the house in France?" Anna asked thinking how it would affect their plans.

"May be we could tell them the truth, so that they could help us with our task." Nick suggested quietly.

They all turned to look at him with various expressions. While Anna and Harry looked thoughtful Sirius was frowning.

"I was going to ask Andromeda if she wanted to be included in the family again. So I guess maybe I could talk to her and feel out if she could be trusted. Though I know they all are good people and have been in the Order. That's when they had gotten close with James and Lily." Sirius suggested.

"You would need to check if they are corrupted as well." Anna reminded him.

He nodded back at that.

"Well we are going to have to space this all out. We can't let anyone know about this all now. First we are going to learn about what the Tonks decide, then a new identity is needed to be made and finally the news would be spread that Harry is dead." Anna said looking apologetically at Harry for the last part.

"I will meet with them today. Its better that we get this sorted out as soon as we can." Sirius said moving his hand over his face.

"Are you going to keep this from Remus as well?" He asked suddenly.

The others looked at each other. They were in two minds about him. They really didn't know if they should trust him or not.

"What do you want Sirius?" Harry asked him quietly.

"I talked with him about all you said to me. And believe me when I say he was devastated that we made you feel like we did. He had realized his mistake. If you would give him a chance. I know we were at fault before but please Harry you have to give him a chance." Sirius pleaded.

Harry looked at the other two and they all were feeling conflicted.

Finally Harry sighed and said, "I will tell you what I decide later. I need to think about it."

Sirius nodded his head, then Anna broached the topic of identity.

"You could be Sirius's unknown daughter. Who he would learn about after he loses Harry. Man, that would make it suspicious. But we really have no other choice." Anna said looking at them for more suggestions.

"May be she could surface when we go to Hogwarts. That is you learn that you have a daughter when she-I go to Hogwarts. I could pretend that I lived in an orphanage till then." Harry suggested.

"You are not living in an orphanage Harry. I'm not loosing you again." Sirius protested.

"Of course I wouldn't live in an orphanage. I could live with Anna and Nick. And you could come to meet me whenever you want. I just won't be able to live with you anymore." Harry replied.

"But they live in an orphanage. Even if they spend time in Potter manor." Sirius said frowning.

"Actually, we are going to get adopted soon. And you won't be able to live with us Harry. Anyone who sees you will realize you are a Black's daughter. And we are going to live with a Black. People will expect him to at least recognize that." Anna said frowning.

"A Black?" Sirius asked, now feeling the frown etched permanently on his face.

"Leo Black. He is going to adopt us soon." Anna said sheepishly.

"Well I could just live in Potter Manor. We are going to talk with the Tonks. If they agree with us then I would be able to use it. And I will, as I said, just pretend that I came from an orphanage when I start in Hogwarts. We could plant false memories of me living in one." Harry said, thinking out loud and cutting off Sirius's thoughts.

"But if someone suspects the story they may try to dig information through the orphanage." Anna said now frowning like Sirius.

"What I think is, we could say that Sirius realized he has a daughter by looking at the family tree in his ancestral home which he hadn't seen since his incarceration. And then he searches for her trying to make up for the loss of his son." Nick suggested out of the blue. He had remained silent until then listening to their suggestions and trying to think of the best plausible one.

They all again turned to look at him.

"You give the best suggestions." Anna said approving.

"I think it would be better if he found me in some other country. So that we could keep the curious people as far away from the truth as we can. It would be harder to obtain information from say France or Australia." Harry suggested.

"Okay. So who do you think should be the mother?" Anna asked looking at Sirius.

"First of all you are all going to tell me how and why is Leo Black adopting you." Sirius replied, his tone serious.

The other three looked at each other. Leo didn't want his brother to know. But it is going to hard to explain how they saved him anyway. So they were flummoxed if they should tell the truth or the story they were going to tell others.

"I want the truth guys." Sirius said guessing their thoughts.

"The truth isn't ours to tell Sirius." Anna answered.

Sirius sat back, moving his hand in his face again, feeling his unshaved face and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"This secrets are going to be a problem. I know your hands are tied and you can't tell me all things but you all, and yes, you both as well Anna, Nick. You all are my responsibility. I care about you all. I know I didn't lived up to your expectations before but I want you all to know that I really care about you and I am here for you now. And I'm trying to understand this all. But it is difficult when you have to keep all this secrets from me." He said frustrated.

Harry was feeling guilty for keeping things from his godfather. And he could see that Anna and Nick were feeling sympathetic with Sirius.

Anna finally said, "We will tell you Sirius. But give us time. We will need to discuss this first. There really are some things we can't talk to you about." She said apologetic.

Sirius just nodded back.

"About the mother. There was a girl from Australia." Sirius said with a sigh.

"I had met her after I had completed the Auror program. She had come here to visit her parents. We had been together for few weeks but I had broken up with her when the threat of the war increased. Not wanting her to be dragged into it. But it was for naught. She was killed in a death eater raid in Diagon Alley. Her parents are dead as well. We could say she had my child and sent her to Australia to protect her." He continued remembering the old days.

"What was her name?" Anna asked quietly.

"Oh. Her name was April. April Skyler." Sirius replied.

"American?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I think so. Her parents moved here and she went to Australia after her school was complete. She was an adventurous girl you could say. Traveling around the world." He said with a smile.

"So I will find you in Australia and bring you back. And you will fill the hole in our hearts that was left by Harry's death." Sirius said dramatically, trying to lighten the mood.

They all chuckled at his poor attempt.

Nick just sighed inwardly. Hearing about the death eater raid had reminded him of his less than spectacular past. He wasn't sure if he would ever feel free from all the guilt that was on him from all his destruction.

Anna realized his mood and nudged him under the table shaking her head at him. He just smiled back.

"So what's going to be your name?" Anna asked Harry.

"Any suggestions?" She asked back looking around at them.

"Well Harry could be a girls name as well. But we are going to keep your real identity a secret so that would be a huge giveaway." Sirius said shaking his head.

"How about Adelaide?" Nick suggested.

Anna wondered if Nick had spent any lifetime thinking about just names he could use. He sure has unique suggestions.

"Adelaide? Its French right? And the name of a city in Australia. Why would she gave her that name? Traditionally Blacks are always named after a star or constellation." Sirius asked.

"Cause its the name of her favorite city in Australia." Nick answered the question shrugging.

"And not all Black daughters have the name of stars or constellation. Narcissa is from a flower." He added.

"And Adelaide means nobility in French. Suits the daughter of Black Family." Anna added.

"Um... So how about Adelaide Esmeralda Black?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Esmeralda, huh?" Anna said tilting her head.

"For my emerald like eyes." Harry said quirking her brows.

"Won't it be Skyler though instead of Black?" Nick asked.

"No, because she knew Sirius. And knew he was the father so... Adelaide Esmeralda Black. That will be it." Harry said with finality.

"What do you think Sirius?" She said looking to Sirius for approval.

"I like it. We could call you Ada for short. Adelaide is a mouthful." He said smiling.

"Alright. We just need to inform the goblins about the request then." Anna said clapping her hands and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked watching her move towards the door.

"Not just me, _we_ are going to Potter Manor so that we could get something to eat. And then Sirius can go talk to Andromeda so that we can get the show started." She replied gesturing them all to get up.

"Oh, you have never been to the Potter Manor since you got back." She added looking at Sirius.

"Would you be alright?" She asked worried.

"I will be fine. Let's go. Its been so many years since I last saw it." He replied getting up.

"I will just add you to wards. I forgot, sorry." Harry, no the newly named Ada, said as she got up as well.

She hurriedly went to the foyer so she could step to the Manor and add Sirius's name in the ward book. Also to ensure Leo wasn't home. They didn't need more complications that day.

-x-

 _Potter Manor_

She was thankful that her body hasn't gone major changes. While of course all her features and parts had changed, her body mass had remained similar enough. So she could use her old clothes without any problems. She would have to get few dresses though, Ada thought as she added Sirius's name in the ward book.

"Harry, Sir?" Topsy asked confused as he saw her in the library.

He had been alerted to Harry entering the manor and had gone to check if he needed anything. But even if the magic he was feeling was Harry's the person he was seeing was a girl.

"Hey Topsy. Will you gather the other elves in the kitchen? As you can see there is something I need to tell you all." Ada said with a grimace.

She hoped she wouldn't have to let too many people in on the secret. While she knew she should trust more people, the times they were living in sure wasn't all safe. And most people won't believe them if they told them that she was blessed by Lady Magic, so it was better that they were just left in the dark.

She had reached the kitchen where all the elves along with the others were waiting for her.

As soon as she entered though, Folksy took one look at her and came running at her, throwing her arms around her.

"Master Harry be blessed by Lady Magic. Oh Folksy be so happy for Master Harry." She said weeping joyously.

The other elves recognized what had happened as they listened to Folksy and also excitedly congratulated Harry-Ada.

"Well I guess then you know what happened." Ada said confused but smiling at their enthusiasm.

"Oh Yes, Harry Sir. You be blessed by Lady Magic we can feel it." Folksy said happily.

"Alright. But we have decided that since I'm not a boy anymore we are going to change my name to Adelaide Esmeralda Black. And you are all forbidden to ever tell anyone that I'm Harry Potter. From now on you will only address me as Ada. Or Mistress Ada, if you feel like you should do it in front of outsiders. Alright?" She informed them sternly, imparting the seriousness of the situation.

They all promised that they wouldn't reveal the secret to anyone.

As they all finally sat at the table to eat, after she had reintroduced Sirius to them, she asked how they knew about the blessing and they were all informed about the lore surrounding magic amongst the elves.

"But Topsy didn't realize I was blessed?" Ada had asked.

"Topsy forgot the lores, Mistress. Folksy knowing more about them." Topsy said looking guilty.

"I was just asking, Topsy. No need to feel guilty." She said then added to others, "The magical beings sure know so many things which had been forgotten by the wizards and witches."

"Some wizards do know the old knowledge. But they are few and far between. Hogwarts doesn't really teach those things so one has to study about it themselves if they want to learn it. The magical beings, I guess, pass the knowledge like we do through the lores but they actually believe them while we just consider them bedtime stories." Sirius said informative.

Ada nodded at his explanation and concentrated back on her food.

After they were done Sirius left to visit with Andromeda just in time to Leo to come to the Manor.

He was passing through the kitchen to get something to snack on when he saw them.

"Hey guys." He greeted them smiling. He was still searching for a nice home for them to live in but had started living in a muggle apartment in London to give credence to his story. He visited the manor from time to time to spend time in the library.

As he was moving towards the door, to get to the library after greeting them, he did a double take seeing the new girl.

"And who are you?" He asked politely, looking confused at the others.

"Let's talk in the library." Anna suggested, beckoning him to follow them.

After they all were seated comfortably Ada told him all that happened. Her being blessed, changed and Sirius asking about him as well.

"We know you said you didn't want him to know but I think it would be better if he knew. Keeping secrets from each other, may lead to our loss sometime in the future. There are already things that we are forbidden to tell you but keeping secrets amongst ourselves isn't... I don't think its good." She said looking at them all beseechingly.

Leo had been silent while she talked and had been silent still after she was finished. Finally he sighed and said, "If you guys think that's what we should do. Then alright."

"Think this through, there's no hurry. If you don't want to we won't tell him about you. We would respect your wishes." Anna assured him.

"No. I don't need to think. While I still am feeling quite conflicted about Sirius, what Har- Ada is saying is true. We can't keep secrets amongst us. It could turn into our weakness. The way you have described those parasites I don't think we should keep any such weaknesses. We need to work together." He said looking at them determined.

"You have been thinking about this a lot I take?" Anna said sighing and slouching in her seat.

"Yes. At first I had been so confused by all that you had told me about it. First the muggles and then this parasites. I wasn't sure if I really should even believe you. At one point I had felt just to leaving all this behind and go far away from here. But then I realized if you all still being kids are trying to do something about the future, which you really don't need to think about. You could just leave all that troubles to the authorities and forget about it. But you are doing this and you helped me. So I do need to do this. And I want to help you. After I realized that, I couldn't stop thinking about all the information. And what I could do to help you more." He finished with a deep breath.

"Yeah, you've been thinking a lot." Anna said shaking her head.

Leo just smiled back.

"Okay then." Ada said nodding.

"We will talk to Sirius when he gets back. If the Tonks are agreeable we would need to include them in our plans as well." She said looking at them all for any protest.

When nobody said anything she got up and moved towards the bookshelves to find something interesting to read.

"It sure feels weird seeing her. She doesn't look like Harry but acts almost similar to him." Leo said watching her disappear behind a shelve.

"Its rude to talk behind people's back." He heard her say loudly from the aisle.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, when she peeped through a gap.

"What did you talk the goddess about? What did she tell you?" He asked curiously.

"And it is rude to ask such questions. No one but me and her knows and need to know what we talked about." She said coming back towards the table carrying some books under her arm.

"Alright." He said raising his hands in defence.

He got up as she sat down to search for his own books to read.

"You are not going to tell us either I guess?" Nick whispered as he too stood stretching his back, turning to look at her inquisitive.

She shook her head and he nodded in understanding moving towards the shelves behind Leo.

Anna just stared at the ceiling lost in her thoughts, oblivious to world around her.

"Whatcha thinking Anna?" Ada asked her trying to catch her attention.

"Nothing." She replied with a smile, turning to look back at to ceiling.

"You sure? Seems like something to me." Ada prodded.

Anna sighed and said, "I am thinking who the last master could be." She kept her voice low so that Leo wouldn't hear them.

"Oh. Do you know or remember anyone from last time that could fit the bill?" Ada asked curiously.

Anna shrugged.

"Do you?" She asked back.

Ada frowned in thought at the question.

As she looked back towards the book in her lap still thinking about the people in her last life, Nick and Leo returned with their loot.

"You guys know magic, don't ya?" Anna asked confused as she summoned a book to herself.

"Yes. But it was you who told us we shouldn't use it for trivial things and also we need to browse the shelves to choose the books, don't we?" Leo replied sarcastically.

"I told you to not 'just' use it for trivial thing like other wizards do but also to use your magic to practice and I concede the point about needing to browse the shelves to choose your books." Anna replied in good humor.

And they all immersed themselves in the books only coming up out of their worlds when they heard Sirius entering the manor.

"Let's hope he brought us good news." Ada said anxiously as she looked towards the door.

Sirius entered the room and was perplexed to see the addition to the three kids he left behind.

He recognized the Black features on the stranger though and properly guessed him to be Leo Black. He was proven right when the stranger was introduced to him.

But they all were looking impatient to hear what he had to say so he kept his questions back for then and informed them of the days events.

 _He wasn't sure how he would be received by his estranged cousin. Last he had seen her she had left the Order after she had some argument with Dumbledore. Argument they said, but he was sure it had been a huge fight. He never learned what it was about but he was hoping he would get the answers to at least some of the questions running around his head from her._

 _The house they lived in was modest and looked quaint. The neighborhood, though muggle, was peaceful. As he walked up the gravel path, he was thinking how Harry had insisted they get him muggle clothes so they could wander around the muggle world freely. Not Harry, Ada. Well Harry-Ada whatever the name, she was his child, that fact was all he needed to know for the peace of his mind._

 _He reached the door and after taking a deep breath rang the doorbell. It was a Sunday so he hoped to catch all of the Tonks at home._

 _The door was opened by a jovial looking man who he recognized as Ted Tonks, Andromeda's husband._

 _"How are you doing Ted?" He asked offering his hand for shaking._

 _Ted had stood frozen on seeing Sirius, but just when he was about to retract his hand back awkwardly it was taken by Ted who shook it vigorously exclaiming,_

 _"Its so good to see you Sirius. Of course we had learned from the paper about your unfair incarceration and then the trial. We always knew things weren't right in the Order. If that traitor just could have been exposed before, it would have saved so many lives." He said shaking his head._

 _"But come on inside. Sorry for my manners. Please make yourself at home. I will inform Andy you are here." He said smiling as he led the recently freed prisoner inside._

 _After waving at him to make himself comfortable on the couch he went in the kitchen to talk with Andromeda._

 _Sirius looked around the room seeing the various photos illustrating the happy family. His cousin's daughter, Dora was changing hair colors in her childhood pictures as her mood changed._

 _He turned to look at the doorway on hearing someone enter and was greeted to the sight of his cousin._

 _"Hey Andy." He said with a smile getting up from his seat._

 _"Oh Sirius." She said moving towards him to embrace him._

 _"How are you doing? I knew when we had heard about you that you were innocent. I had tried to reason with Dumbledore but he wouldn't listen to me. 'Not in my hands.' He had told me. It was always the same with him." Andromeda said shaking her head and wiping the tear that fell._

 _"What's happened with you? Where's the tough as nails lady who hadn't bowed before her family's wishes to marry some stranger, instead running off with her lover, you have turned soft, Andy." Sirius said jokingly as he hugged her to her side moving them towards the couch._

 _"Oh you. She hasn't gone anywhere. I missed you so much Siri. Have you seen Dora? You should see her. She's in her 6th year at Hogwarts. And has already decided to become an Auror." She said shaking her head._

 _Ted entered carrying a tray full of tea cups and cookies._

 _"Will you please call Dora, Ted? Thanks honey. Have some cookies Siri. I was just making some for Dora." She said rapidly as she tried to contain her excitement._

 _"Calm down, Andy. I'm not going anywhere. We have all day to talk about all things. And I know I have many questions for you." Sirius said patiently._

 _Andy nodded in understanding seeing his resolve and smiled at him as he asked about the pictures on the wall._

 _"She has such an excellent grasp on her ability. You won't believe it." She said proudly as they talked about her daughter._

 _"Hey mom. What's going on?" They heard a voice calling from the doorway as a young girl of about 16 entered the room._

 _"Come Dora. Meet Sirius. You remember him, don't you?" Andy said with a smile as she patted his arm._

 _"Of course. Padfoot." Dora said, her eyes lighting up in surprise and excitement._

 _Sirius chuckled at her but nodded and got up to give her a hug._

 _"Mom was so happy when they showed you getting out of that horrible place in the paper. We missed you." She said hugging him._

 _"I missed you all as well. And Harry. You should see him now. I would never have believed I would ever get out of that place, see him again." He said shaking his head._

 _Andy hugged him again and sat him down to regale him with the story of their lives._

 _They sat around exchanging their stories._

 _After they were all over the stories, Sirius talked to them about including them in the family again. Andromeda was in tears again when she heard his offer and had accepted happily._

 _While they were talking Sirius had discreetly, as shown to him by the kids, checked for any sign of parasites amongst them and had found none. Just to make sure he had checked the whole neighborhood to see if he could feel even a small presence anywhere. He was happy to find none whatsoever._

 _He had debated if he should talk about their plans right then but decided against it. They didn't need to be bombarded with everything together. He would invite them home and then maybe he could talk to them about Harry more._

 _He had been unable to voice any of his questions but he didn't want to ask them in front of Dora so he bade them farewell as it neared twilight and got a promise from them to come back to his home for dinner soon._

"So you think they can be trusted with the truth?" Anna asked him after he was done.

"Yes. Andy was being emotional seeing me after so much time but I know she can be tough when it is needed. The Black daughters have the back bones to stand up to any situation." He said with a smile.

Anna smiled back wistfully.

"No need to seem so wistful Anna. You would be a Black daughter soon as well." Ada said rolling her eyes.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Anna asked confused.

"Well you are going to be adopted by a Black so you are going to be a daughter of Black family as well." Ada said, explaining as if to a child.

"Well you are right about that. But I'm not gonna change my surname anyhow. So I won't be a Black, Black? You get what I'm saying?" Anna replied looking confused herself.

"Why wouldn't you change your name?" Sirius asked frowning.

"If we all changed our names then there would be too many Blacks running around." Anna said, she was going to continue but Sirius interrupted.

"I don't mind. The more the merrier. The Black family used to be huge but now it has almost reduced to nothing." He said reminiscing.

"That's true. But you could add more members yourself. You don't need us to crowd it." Anna was again interrupted.

"You are family not crowd Anna." Ada protested this time.

"Yes, yes. I get it. But I don't want to be under the scrutiny that comes with the Black name. I wouldn't take the name but I would still be under the protection of Black house along with Nick and that gives us the perks without being pressured about the duties." Anna said smiling mischievously at Ada.

"What duties?" Ada said frowning. Then her frown turned to a scowl as she looked up at her angrily.

"You are thinking about fu- fricking contracts!" Ada said outraged.

"I'm just saying. Its not just the contracts. Which I'm sure Sirius would never subject you to. But also all the formal gatherings and formalities and formal-" Anna was once again interrupted.

"Okay. We got it. Too much formality there." Nick said cringing.

"Ah, you don't like it?" Anna asked curious.

"Who likes that!" He said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe Lockhart would. And Malfoy probably." She said grinning.

"You aren't ever getting a contract for me. Promise me." Ada said turning to Sirius.

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." He said seriously.

Ada just rolls her eyes back.

Leo just chuckled watching them all banter.

"Now would you tell me what is he doing here? How did you meet?" Sirius asked, Leo's chuckle catching his attention.

That put a stop to all their talk and they all turned to look at Leo who sighed but started telling his brother the truth about himself.

They had decided they needed to be consistent with their story so they were going to tell Leo and Sirius all the things the other knew. That they were being instructed by someone, that Anna knew things not because of her visions but she just knew them. And Nick and Ada also knew about some things the others didn't. They told him about Nick having a half brother who was going to join them soon and the people they are going to need to help them fight.

"So you are working with the goblins to recruit people?" Sirius asked intrigued by the information.

He had been angry about the lies they told him, but understood their reasons that they had to give him something to make him believe in them. He had asked them that next time he would prefer they rather not tell him anything than lying to him.

When he had learned Leo was Regulus he had been in denial. He knew his brother was dead. Well he knew he was supposed to be dead. But he also knew that he had been feeling like he knew the stranger with the Black features as soon as he had entered the room. He had left the topic aside deciding to focus on other information, promising to talk to his brother later.

"Yes. We need all the help we can get. We are going to start teaching wandless magic to the muggle-borns soon." Anna answered.

"You need to start interacting with more wizards if you hope to find these spirit souls." Sirius said rubbing his stubble. He was going to need to freshen up before he went anywhere else. Cause if he looked how he felt then he knew he looked like hell.

They had told them about the spirit souls, deciding it doesn't connect with the masters business and this way they wouldn't need to hide the special training they would need to give the spirit souls. They had told them they were spirit souls as well and hence knew things. Which is true. The spirit souls they would meet also would instinctively knew some things and knowledge.

"Yeah. We are thinking after Nick's brother joins us we could maybe meet with some of the kids our age so we could start teaching them early. And search the spirit souls amongst them." Anna said.

"And find some friends as well." Ada added nudging Anna with her foot.

"Yes. That as well." Anna said trying to sound enthusiastic.

Ada just rolled her eyes at her lack of enthusiasm.

"But we are not spirit souls, so how could we help you?" Sirius asked frowning.

"You are not spirit souls. But that doesn't mean you are useless. You are still magical. And even muggles could be useful in our fights. I know I said to you all that they don't have any magical blood in them but that doesn't make the useless or inferior to us. Every living being is unique and important. They are as much threat to us as we are to them. I think I was little bit too enthusiastic in my persistence to warn you against no-majs. They are a threat but I think we are fighting against a common enemy now, so shouldn't our enemy's enemy be our friend?" Anna thought out loud, looking out the window.

"You are the one who had been warning us off against muggles and now you want us to get together with them?!" Ada said flummoxed.

"No. Not get together. I am just suggesting that if push comes to shove we may need to cooperate with them. They do have these weapons of mass destruction which they could use at us thinking that we are the enemies and not those parasites. I mean it would be easy for them to just start a war between the Majs and No-Majs just to see us destroying each other." Anna trailed off worriedly, her brain stumbling at the horrific realization.

She sat up straight in her seat thinking about the ramifications of her thought.

'I never frigging thought this. If the parasites were the one that had been inducing the fights between them... But no they weren't there the first time that the earth was destroyed were they? They just saw it from afar. But then they did realize that our wars were destroying the earth. And did used it against us. But... Oh god. Oh god. No. No. No. Was I going about it all wrong then?' Anna's mind was working furiously.

She had started pacing around the library as her brain ran wild with her thoughts while the others were watching her with varying degrees of confusion and worry.

Ada and Nick were realizing what Anna was thinking and were getting worried themselves while the two adults were getting concerned seeing the anxious faces of the kids.

"You need to stop thinking that Annabelle. I assure you that though the fights, before the earth was destroyed last time, did happen due to the influence of the parasites, the lives you have lived trying to save the earth weren't influenced by them. I was aware of their activities at the time and I can assure you it wasn't the work of the parasites." Death said as he appeared with the wind.

"You are sure? It definitely wasn't the parasites work?" Anna asked foregoing greetings.

"Yes. They didn't influenced the humans then. The humans are just like that. Its nobody's fault but theirs. I like your thought of trying to work with them but I don't think it would be much successful. Because, as you know, the parasites 'are' trying to corrupt them now. And even if they didn't- I may be breaking rules by telling you this but a little warning isn't going to hurt. They could turn on you as soon as the enemy is defeated, so you are better off fighting the battles with trusted allies." Death advised them ominously.

Anna nodded.

"I know." She sighed. She had learned that lesson in a lifetime before.

"Yes you know. You remember now. Don't forget." He said looking at them all. He knew they all had that experience.

The other two nodded as well. Feeling better now that Death had quelled their worries for then.

"Good to see you doing well young mistress. Make good use of your new gifts." Death said to Ada as he prepared to leave.

"Don't make me come back for such a trivial thing again." He warned Anna exasperated.

Then added to Nick, "Help her, would you? Until you meet with others."

Nick nodded back in acceptance.

And then he was gone with the wind, with a parting nod to them all.

The adults who had been frozen when Death had come unfroze and were still concerned about the kids but concern soon turned to confusion seeing them relaxed.

"What happened? One second you were looking worried and now your looking relaxed? What just happened?" Sirius asked frowning.

He was sure he had this feeling before but this time it was more pronounced. It was like he just missed something important.

"I just had the thought that I was worrying over nothing. I mean I was getting worked up thinking parasites are influencing us to fight but I realized it is true. I mean not true yet as we are trying try to prevent it. But... Just... Ah, I'm getting confused myself trying to explain." Anna said frustrated.

"You always over complicate things Anna." Nick said with a smile.

"What she's trying to say is that, the parasites aren't influencing anyone yet. There are some corrupted around and some remnants of last time. But if we didn't take the protective measures soon we are going to have to fight with the parasites as well as the influenced as well. So rather than getting worked up at something she already knows and making us panic as well, her time would be better used thinking out strategies to deal with them." He directed the last at Anna who poked her tongue at him.

"~Sometimes I wonder if your brain really was fried by Death. You were making us panic over nothing.~" Nick said in Japanese, sure that both the Black brothers won't understand a word of it.

"~Sorry. It just felt completely blank in my mind. I was thinking up scenarios of my past life, thinking how the parasites could have influenced them. I just wasn't thinking straight.~" She sighed back.

The adults watched them talk astonished.

"Hey, that's cheating. What are you guys talking about?" Sirius asked whining.

"Nothing. Just don't worry. I am okay now. Everything's okay. Come on we should eat and then sleep. I think I'm in need of some proper sleep." Anna said getting up and yawning.

They had spent most of the time discussing everything they need since Sirius came. It was getting late.

The others just sighed knowing the topic was closed and tired themselves they trudged to the kitchen to eat something.

Ada was silent all the time thinking they had been worried about her and didn't had sleep last night and so were tired. She was brought out of her thoughts by an arm around her shoulder.

"Keep that idiotic thought out of your mind. We aren't tired because of you. If one of us had been ill ya would have been-" Anna yawned mid sentence then continued, "Then ya would have been worried as well. So don't go blaming yourself. And don't think about a trivial thing like this. Come on eat your meal and then we are going to sleep peacefully. Cause we are going to be busy again the next few weeks." She finished, yawing again. She ruffled Ada's hair like she always does, though this time they remained mostly unaffected being so long, and then continued eating her food.

"You shouldn't yawn while eating." Ada chided her as she gained her mood back and they all chucked as Anna pouted.

"But, but... I feel so sleepy. Seriously your sleep is getting contagious." She teased her, as last night Ada was the one falling asleep on them.

"Wasn't my fault last night." Ada replied.

Their bantered continued as they finished their food and then finally ended when they parted ways to sleep. They all decided to stay in the manor that night rather than risking apparition while being so tired.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Would love to hear your thoughts. See ya, Novarkek.**


	17. Aidan Bryce Wynter

**Disclaimer: HP and TS universe, no mine.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the favs and follows. Read on.**

* * *

 **Aidan Bryce Wynter**

 _August 1989_

 _Potter Manor_

The next day, at breakfast they all were feeling refreshed. Sirius and Leo were going to have a talk after they were done and so they left to stroll the grounds of the manor as soon as they were finished with their breakfast.

"Death didn't seemed surprised when he met us yesterday, did he?" Ada asked in the silence. The three masters were all lost in their thoughts when Ada spoke up.

"He rarely is surprised by anything. And the lady has asked his consent to bless you." Anna replied.

"Ah, yes. She did, right." Ada said nodding.

"What was going on with you Anna?" Nick asked her frowning, remembering yesterday's panic.

"I am sorry about that. I just was feeling out of sorts yesterday. Its just I feel like I'm missing something." She replied frustrated.

"You are? That's not good." Nick said getting alarmed.

Ada too looked worried.

"Its nothing serious. Do- Hakuna Matata. I just... the last master... I feel like I should know them or something. Totally weird. Cause I know most people in this time. But I feel like I forgot them... Which is utterly impossible." She said frustrated.

"May be you should leave the topic for now. Death did say we could recognize him or her when we go to Hogwarts. I take he will be a student there. Or already is." Nick said trying to reassure her.

Anna just nodded back.

"We need to discuss what we are going to tell the Tonks tomorrow. Should we tell them all we had told Sirius and Regulus or keep some things?" Ada asked changing the subject, to take Anna's mind away from the trouble.

"I think if they all knew the same things then we wouldn't have to act around them. So I vote for the whole story, I mean what we told them yesterday." Nick voiced his thoughts.

They both looked at Anna and she too nodded her head.

"Alright. But what about Dora? Do we include her as well?" Ada added.

"Yeah. I think it would be alright. And if she is going to be an auror like last time then she could be our in, inside the ministry." Anna suggested.

"Alright. Then let's hope the dinner goes well tomorrow." Ada said, getting up.

"So should we go to Gringotts now? While we would see what the Tonks say tomorrow, we could still get other things done today. My identity, searching an orphanage in Australia. The muggle-borns. We need to talk to them. Arrange a schedule to teach them." She added as she moved towards the door.

The other two followed her, listening to her listing various things they still needed to do.

-x-

 _Gringotts_

Bloodaxe had looked astonished on seeing Ada and had commented wryly that there was never a tedious moment when it came to his interaction with them.

He had insisted that she get checked up by their healer before doing the ritual to make her new identity. They had made the preparations for Grindelwald but they used them for Ada instead. So after she was given the all clear by Bloodtooth and was done with the ritual, she took the blood test again and her new result was shown -

-x-

Adelaide Esmeralda Black

Blood Status : Half-blood

Mother : April Skyler, Muggle-born.

Father : Sirius Orion Black, Pure-blood.

Magic Status : Not bound, Not mature.

Ability : Air Elemental, Animagus, Metamorphmagus, Parselmouth, Healer.

Affinity : Charms, Dark Arts, Defence, Flying, Healing, Herbology, Legilimency, Magical Creatures, Occlumency, Potions, Transfiguration, Warding.

Inheritances : Black Trust Vault.

Family Tree :

-x-

"There are no changes at all. Not with your abilities or affinity. I don't understand." Nick said confused as they watched the result.

"Well I had said I am still me. What were you expecting?" Ada asked frowning.

"Well maybe some changes and what about your gifts from the lady?" He shot back.

"Those gifts aren't shown on the test. Only the lady and the blessed knows about them." Bloodaxe answered.

"Alright." Nick said shrugging.

"Well your family tree is changed." Anna added bringing their attention to the tree.

"Yeah." Ada said slowly taking in all the names.

"We will need to keep my old test hidden, better yet destroy it so nobody realizes its the same." She added, thinking about it.

The others nodded at that.

"Now this is done with so let's get to the next step." Anna said sighing.

The other two just glanced at her not commenting on her low disposition.

Bloodaxe had realized something was wrong as well and was therefore eager to get them out of his office.

-x-

 _Potter Manor_

They returned to the manor after they were done for the day.

It had taken some searching but they found an orphanage where Ada could live for few days till Sirius came for her, in Perth, Australia.

They had stepped to all the major cities to search for a crowded but small orphanage. While they would have to modify most memories there, it was inconspicuous so blending in won't be a problem.

Her story was going to be that she was sent to live with April Skyler's sister who died when she was still a baby leaving her in the orphanage. She had been to one foster home but it hadn't worked out for her. Due to her accidental magic.

And while there were magical communities there she wasn't identified as a magical child by them yet.

Sirius was going to find her when he learned about her and searched the records and traced April's movements when she lived in London.

There was a risk of Dumbledore connecting her convenient placement in the orphanage with Nick's. But there was nothing to it. They had to go with the plan.

When Grindelwald enters the scene it was going to get more complicated.

The other task, deciding schedule for the muggle-borns training has gone well. They were going to start teaching them from next week. Starting with the basics as Anna did with Ada and moving forward. They had secured an old abandoned place in Scotland to teach them somewhere safe. It was getting renovated by the goblins and would be ready soon.

Their interaction with the employees had been minimum, even if they were trying to get acquainted with them, so Harry turning into Ada wouldn't be a problem. As they hadn't revealed their identities.

When they moved towards the library they were met by a peculiar sight. Peculiar in that Sirius and Leo were chatting amicably with each other. It seemed they were discussing a book which was bizarre in itself, Sirius talking about something academic.

They decided to go with the flow and joined them at the table, sharing their days events with them.

-x-

 _Marauders' Home_

The next evening Sirius and Ada were waiting anxiously for the Tonks to arrive. Their reaction to Ada would decide the course of the evening for them. While they were sure that they would be happy about the blessing, if they would help them or not, remained undecided.

Soon the moment of truth was upon them and they were welcoming the Tonks family into their house.

They were confused to see a girl instead of the boy they had heard Sirius talk about. After they were all seated in the living room with some drinks they were finally introduced to Ada and told all that happened since late.

Sirius did most of the talking, with Ada adding things in between. To say they were all shocked would be an understatement.

Dora was glancing between Sirius and Ada, realizing she did look like his daughter and she knew Harry's eyes, having seen them when he was small, while most never may make the connection, since she was told about the change she could recognize them. Andy had similar thoughts running through her head. While they all congratulated the father and daughter for their fortune, they didn't speak more.

The dinner was spent with Sirius and Ted making stilted conversation, as the females all remained quite. Ada was worried about their reaction and kept glancing at Sirius, who himself was anxious but tried not to show it.

Ted was the only one amongst their guests who seemed least affected by the news. It may be because of his muggle upbringing or due to less knowledge about the information they were given. While he was equally bewildered as his wife and daughter he had taken what they had said about no-majs and parasites seriously. Well it seemed to Ada at least that he wasn't just dismissive of them.

After they had left for home after promising they would contact them soon, Sirius and Ada sat on the couch in silence thinking over everything that happened.

"Were we... Should we have waited to talk with them?" Ada said biting her lip, breaking the silence.

Sirius sighed at her question.

"Don't know Ada. But we needed them to know. We will need to break the news soon. Its a miracle Dumbledore hasn't come yet asking what had happened. They will have the control over the Potter estates when the news is announced. And while I know they wouldn't side with Bumblebee, if we want to use the seats and manor, then we need them." He said sighing again.

"This is difficult." Ada frowned.

"You're telling me. Imagine not even knowing most things about what you are doing and wondering if you are doing the right thing following a bunch of kids?" Sirius replied sarcastically.

Ada just grimaced at his reply.

"Sorry kid. I know you what you are telling is the truth. I have seen enough proof of that but its still daunting task, listening to kids, however intelligent and knowledgeable they are."

They had taken him along with them once while scouting out the corrupted and had tried to show the proof that things were bad with the no-majs. So he knew to trust them but he was worried about the person they were getting orders from. While they had said it was someone like the goddess, he still felt anxious about it. Of course he was, they were just a bunch of kids and handing them such a task... Though he sometimes wondered about their behavior. It was like adults. So mature. But then they would behave like their age and he would dismiss his thoughts. But he was left wondering still.

"Hey Sirius, whatcha thinking about?" Ada asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm thinking how you, growing up in England, could still butcher English like that?" Sirius said smiling, leaving his thoughts in the back of his mind.

"Its Anna's influence. She really doesn't have any proper speech. One second she would speak in English accent and then it could change into American. Or even French." Ada said shaking her head.

"She's going to want to work on that before Hogwarts." He replied.

"I don't think she cares." Ada said shrugging.

"Hmm, I don't think she does either."

They soon were off to bed wondering what the future was going to bring them.

-x-

 _Potter Manor_

 _'Boy Who Lived Dead' St. Mungos confirm the news._

 _Died due to Dragon Pox._

 _By Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter_

 _Yes readers you read it right. Harry Potter, the boy who just a few years ago had been hailed as hero, ending the terrifying reign of the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named…_

 _When he was just a year old, Harry Potter had become a hero of the wizarding world in one night..._

 _We all remember the haunting days of last decade-_

-x-

 _"We tried our best but we couldn't do anything to save him. It was a lethal infection."_

 _Healers voice their regrets._

 _By A. Fenetre_

 _It was a sad atmosphere around St. Mungos on this Saturday as the news about the demise of Boy who lived spread like a wild fire around the hospital._

 _At first everyone was in denial. Of course they thought our hero couldn't die. Not like that. But when Healer Bennett confirmed the news everyone was in tears and trying frantically to catch a glimpse of the hero -_

 _According to the healers, the immune system of Harry Potter was weak. They think it may be attributed to the killing curse cast upon him. Nobody knows how he was able to survive it -_

-x-

"And yet every-fricking-body knows that it was cast. How did they know that? Nobody was even around then. It wasn't like the were all watching it happen live in their homes on the TV." Ada ranted as she read the news in the Daily Prophet.

It was two weeks after the change and after having a long discussion with the Tonks, which involved many tears and promises, they had revealed the story to the masses.

The Black daughters of the Tonks family had made their minds to help them all in their efforts. They were going to join the training the muggle-borns were receiving along with Ted, who had been determined to help them from the start.

Andromeda had revealed the reason for her reluctance later to Sirius, telling him about her decision to back out of the Order before. That had led to many more questions and discussions between them.

Dora had felt over her head about it all but not one to back out of challenges has accepted her parents decision and was very happy to include a sister, not just one but two sisters and brothers in their family. She was also excited to learn to use magic without a wand and was determined to help them in their task.

-x-

 _'Sirius Black's cries are heartbreaking as he cradles his son's body in his arms.'_

 _Sirius Black was recently given the custody of Harry Potter from his muggle relatives, where he had been sent after the death of his parents on the Halloween of 1981. The reunion had been very emotional, its said, when they had finally met after all those years. But fate had other plans for the happy family._

 _It was announced last month that he had blood adopted his godson when he was a baby, which of course leads to the conclusion that he never could have betrayed his best friends-_

-x-

"Congrats, Sherlock." Dora said rolling her eyes.

"Will you two stop it? We should just be thankful that nobody suspected that it is all a lie and that Harry, well you are still Harry, is alive." Andy said from beside her.

The were all in the smaller dining hall of the Potter Manor. Eating the breakfast Folksy had made. Now that the number of people had increased it was crowded in the kitchen so they were sitting in the dining hall.

"But mum he is gone. Even if Ada is Harry, she is a girl and also has this gifts given by the lady and well that changes everything, doesn't it?" Dora asked, raising her brow.

"It doesn't change her as a person. She will be always be the same in her heart." Andy replied firmly, getting a small smile from Ada.

"The cat's out of the bag now. The reaction to this is going to be huge." Anna added her thoughts.

"Yup. We are going to have to lay low for now. When do you think we should bring Ada in the spotlight?" Nick asked, looking around the table.

"Next year. For now the younger Black is going to adopt three kids to fill the large house where he is living with his cousin, to cheer him up." Ada answered when nobody else said anything.

She was saying large 'house' but they were actually going to live in the Black Manor which was still occupied by Lord Black. After getting the truth out of Sirius, he had invited them all to live in the manor. They were all of course thrilled as it was safest place after Gringotts and Hogwarts in England, warded with many ancient wards as it was.

So they were going to make it their first base, Potter manor being the second.

He had also invited the Tonks to live with them. But they had declined, choosing instead to stay in Potter Manor, which they had received along with the Potter fortune after the will of James and Lily was finally read. People had been confused when they had learned the Dursleys weren't stipulated in the will to receive the custody of Harry but Bumblebee had managed to talk his way out of that trouble.

"Its regretful that the Potter name will be gone now though." Sirius voiced the thought which had been floating in his head for a while, in the silence.

They all looked at each other but nobody said anything. It was a sad thought for them all.

Anna, Nick and Ada avoided each others eyes, choosing to remain silent. There were many secrets they were hiding from others and one more isn't going to change anything. For even if it pertains with the Potter name it wasn't a secret they could disclose.

-x-

 _January, 1990_

 _Gringotts_

The aftermath of the Harry Potter's death was brutal. Well brutal for the Ministry and Dumbledore. They were blamed for leaving Harry with muggles which led to him being so vulnerable to the disease when he entered the wizarding world, as was concluded by the healers. They said the weak immune system probably due to the killing curse and his weakened state when he was taken in by Sirius, as was confirmed by Sirius himself, led to his death. Because while dragon pox was potentially fatal, it commonly affected older wizards and not the younger ones.

The healer they had gone to get Harry checked out was brought in on the truth, along with her sister, so that they wouldn't protest that information, as she had given him the vaccines against the magical diseases. So they now had two healers on their team, Septima and Marina Seneca, and the number was again going to increase with addition of Grindelwald.

Anna had gone to check in with him from time to time. Mindful of Dumbledore now taking active interest, well more of an active interest in their lives. He had realized that Harry has been blessed by magic and had agreed to keep his silence on the change. But they had asked him to give an unbreakable vow as they had asked everyone who they told about it, because they couldn't take any chances. He had taken it, surprisingly being amiable about it.

So now he had even more of an interest in them all. The Tonks helping them keep the secret has also piqued his curiosity but Andy had just stated that the Black Family have each others back always, even if they had fights before.

Family comes first for them.

The people had been inconsolable after the news and the crowd at the funeral was larger than ever seen before. The clone was buried in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow with Harry's parents. Nobody felt much guilt about lying to the masses. For the masters it was because they knew the people would have turned on Harry later for some reason or another and the others knew this as well on some level.

Christmas had been a quiet affair with gatherings organized instead of parties to honor the memory of the Boy Who Lived.

Now Anna, Ada and Nick having sneaked out of the Potter Manor, leaving a note promising to explain there absence later, were gathered around the ritual circle as the goblins completed the last of preparation for the ritual. Anna was going to participate in the ritual, while Ada and Nick would be bringing Grindelwald there and depositing his clone back at the prison.

The ritual started on the witching hour like last time. Of course this time they were doing it on Grindelwald's birthday, 7th January.

Ada and Nick had been successfully able to carry out their tasks without alerting anyone and at twilight Anna called Death again, to breath the soul in the new body. While they didn't have to stitch the soul this time, they still had to cleanse it and prepare it for ritual, hence the long time.

When Death came, they worked together and finally the new body of the ex Dark Lord was made. After breathing the soul back in the body Death had been ready to depart but was stopped by a curious Ada.

"Why does goddess Hecate calls you Life?" She had asked out of the blue when the ritual was done.

"Because I'm Life." Death stated simply.

"I know that. But Anna calls you Mrutyu and others also address you mostly as Death so..." Ada trailed off confused.

"Ah. Annabelle likes the name I think. She thinks its ironic that I'm Life 'and' Death. Jeevan and Mrutyu. While the goddess just likes to call me Life." Death answered.

When it seemed they had no more questions he left with the wind saying one last thing.

"The corrupted are still not interfering yet. But keep your guard up." He warned.

The goblins had started cleaning up as soon as Death left. The masters all followed behind the levitating figure of Gellert, as they moved him towards the infirmary.

"I still think you should have told him about the masters business." Ada muttered as she watched him thrash later. Moving her hands through his hair as she had done for Nick.

"And have him die due the heart attack it could have caused?" Anna asked sarcastically.

Ada just rolled her eyes.

"He knew there was something going on when we talked of the ritual. He knew that we couldn't just give him a new body without using Black magic which would have made the body weak and not healthy like Nick has. So he was aware of it somewhat." Anna told her to appease her.

Ada nodded thoughtfully.

"Just one master remained now." Nick said looking at them excitedly, then cringing at Anna's look.

She was still feeling like she was missing something. She had even asked Death about it and he had been totally unhelpful. Saying she was suppressing her memories. Well she had to do that if she wanted to live a normal life, they all have to. But he had just told her to sort it out herself. And if she didn't get it till they go to Hogwarts, she will definitely remember it when they get there and meet him.

Well he at least left the clue that he was a boy in this time.

So they just have to search half the population in Hogwarts. She had contemplated if it could have been Snape or some other teacher but no she was feeling that he would be a student. Like them.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Nick asking her if they should leave. She nodded her head and after informing Bloodtooth that they would return later, they left to face the Spanish inquisition waiting for them at the manor.

-x-

 _Jan,1990_

 _Gringotts_

The next day the three masters left early to see their fellow master.

The interrogation the night before had been brutal but they had come out unscathed after they had cited the need for secrecy. Sirius had tried to play clever telling them they all were under the vow but Anna had remained adamant that some things couldn't be told even when the others were under the vow.

And they couldn't tell them, really. There was no way they could tell others that two of the people living with them were ex dark lords. It would probably be too much to handle even with all the other things they had shared.

Nick and Anna had been adopted by Leo soon after the news about Harry was released. That they were Harry's best friends and he would have wanted it, was given as an excuse when the news was leaked. They suspected Bumblebee had let it slip to someone, but he had played innocent in it all. They would have needed to explain it sooner or later so they hadn't been much worried about it.

Now after Grindelwald was adopted the reporters would smell blood. But they were prepared for it all.

As they entered the infirmary, they were met by the familiar sight of the master staring at the wall opposite his bed.

"Must be something very important written on it for you all to stare at it like that." Anna commented to her companions as they moved towards the sole occupant of the room.

"Though I definitely can't see anything there." She added turning to look at the wall as well, as soon as they reached the bed.

"The mysteries of the universe are written there, Annabelle. You need to have the Sight to see it." Nick said sarcastically.

"Ah, I have always hated divination." She said, taking him totally serious.

Nick just rolled his eyes exasperated.

"Hello, hello. How are you all?" Gellert asked with a smile. Then his face turned sad and he said, "You both never came to visit me again."

Nick and Ada were looking at him bewildered. They had hoped giving him his memories would change his behavior, but apparently they had hoped in vain.

"I had asked them to come with me every time but they just never listened." Anna said shaking her head.

"Its alright dear. I know it wasn't your fault." He said consoling to Anna.

"Well, why don't we leave it behind? You were probably too busy to come visit an old man." He said jovially.

"We were just trying to avoid even more scrutiny from Bumblebee." Ada said scowling.

"Oh, of course, of course. How could I have forgotten my old friend? Well, well, well, this is going to be interesting. Very interesting. I can just feel it." He said happily, clapping his hand and getting up and out of the bed.

While the other two were still feeling incredulous at his behavior Anna was totally at ease, as she was used to it from few other people in her lives.

He would get along well with Aro, she thought, as she watched him blabber on some more.

-x-

They had soon selected an identity and back story for him and were in the process of getting his blood test done.

Bloodaxe had raised an intrigued eyebrow on seeing the result and they were impatient to read it as well. It showed -

-x-

Aidan Bryce Wynter

Blood Status : Half-blood

Mother : Meredith Brooke, Squib.

Father : Leonard Zacharias Wynter, Pure-blood.

Magic Status : Not bound, Not mature.

Ability : Aether Elemental, Animagus, Healer, Ward Master, Rune Master.

Affinity : Alchemy, Arithmancy, Curse Breaking, Charms, Dark Arts, Defence, Flying, Healing, Legilimency, Magical Creatures, Occlumency, Potions, Rituals, Runes, Transfiguration, Warding.

Inheritances : Wynter Trust Vault.

Family Tree :

-x-

"Aether elemental?!" This time Ada was the first to exclaim her astonishment.

"And you have got 16 affinities." Anna whistled.

"Man, if that ain't cool!" She added looking at the result still.

"Seriously Anna! He is an Aether elemental and all you could think about are his affinities." Nick said exasperated.

"Well I knew he would be one of the two. Either Aether or Water or Ice. So now we know that the last master is a boy and is water or ice elemental, which is the same thing and is in Hogwarts." She said absently, eyes still on the result.

"What are you looking at with so much concentration?" Ada asked frowning.

"His affinities." Anna replied with a thoughtful face.

"What about them?" Gellert, Aidan now, asked curiously.

"You have got 16 affinities, Nick have 14, me and Ada have 12. I think they depend on the time we have spend in the timeline now. Cause I know I don't have just 12 affinities." She said scowling.

"You are just jealous, that I got more." Aidan singsonged.

"No, I'm not." Anna said with a scowl on her face still.

"Yes, you are." He replied still in that singsong voice.

"No, I'm not." She said mimicking his tone.

"Children." Nick said, halting their argument.

"Why don't we take this to the manor? Bloodaxe must have other things to do, rather than watching you two fight like cat and dog." He continued, ushering them outside the office, thanking Bloodaxe as he went.

Bloodaxe did heaved a sigh of relief after they were gone.

He hoped he wouldn't have to see them anytime soon, again.

-x-

They were ready with Aidan's back story and arrangements for an orphanage. He was going to live in Paris, France; unlike Ada who was going to be found in Australia. His back story - He was the child of a mistress that Nick's father had. He didn't knew that she was squib. His mother had left him in the orphanage soon after his birth. So he had a tragic, sad past. Now both his parents were dead. They had started searching for him - that's what they were going to tell nosy people – when he had appeared on Nick's blood test, which Leo had taken him and Anna to Gringotts for.

He portrayed himself as a jovial kid. A very jovial kid. Had a happy and a little eccentric demeanor. But they all were eccentric in their ways, he was just more different and stood out amongst others, with his rosy cheeks, golden blonde wavy hairs, and an infectious smile playing on his lips always. Though the gray-blue mischievous eyes of his, were the real eye catcher.

The Blacks and Tonks had accepted him happily in the family. They had been alerted something like that would happen soon, so they hadn't been blindsided.

Now only Ada was remaining. Well she did live with them. But needed to be publicly included with them. That would happen sometime later in the year. For now the public must have had enough of the surprises, they thought.

They were going to try and use their adoption as a precursor to bring along the laws which they had discussed about. Bringing the magical orphans under their protection.

With them safely under the care of Blacks, they could now concentrate on bringing other orphans back into their world.

They wouldn't even need Nick to use his influence as Voldemort with the pure-bloods, as they got a trump card now. That had been a surprise to all of them.

And was going to leave the wizarding world in a whirlwind as well, they were sure of it.

-x-

 _May, 1990, Potter Manor_

"So I can't use it at all?" Aidan asked with a sad face as he looked up at her with a pout. He had his head on his arms, which were folded on the table.

"That trick doesn't work on me." Anna said to him informative.

"Most of the time." She muttered under her breath.

The masters were all sitting in the library of the Potter Manor. It was a usual routine. Even if they had the whole of Black manor at their disposal, Potter manor was still like a base for them.

"And no, you can't use it. If Bumblebee ever realized that we are elementals then it may be catastrophic for us. We all have this simple elements to control. But Ether isn't an element you would want to mess around with. What with its destructive properties…" Anna trailed off as Aidan interrupted her.

"It had healing properties as well. And can be controlled. I can control it perfectly." Aidan protested.

"I don't doubt your ability to control it but – and I know it has healing properties as well. But it can be detected easily in our atmosphere unlike our elements which are a part of it. Bumblebee would sense its presence from all the way around the world." She explained patiently.

"But I could create a field to keep it contained and undetectable from outside." He argued.

"Ether is a temperamental element Aidan. If you lost control for even a sec-" Anna was interrupted again.

"This is so not fair." Aidan huffed, getting up with a scowl and moving towards the back of the library.

Anna heaved a sigh.

"Thanks for your help." She said sarcastically to the other two.

"Ah, you handled him well. Don't worry he will forget about it soon." Nick said to her encouragingly.

"Yup. He's just a big baby. He will be distracted by some other toy soon." Ada said dismissive.

"The rosy cheeks do bring out the baby side, don't they?" Anna said smiling.

"I heard that. And I am sure they would be gone soon. And then you wouldn't be able to make fun of them." Aidan said returning with the scowl still etched on his face.

Anna thought of trying to defend herself but just closed her mouth, shrugging.

It was true she did talk of those chubby cheeks most of the time when the topic concerned Aidan and if he was a baby she would have loved to pull them as the people in the orphanage would do with her cheeks. But she wasn't suicidal. Not this early in a life anyway, she thought wryly.

"I know what you are thinking. But you are never going to get what you want." Aidan added dramatically.

"Alright. I am going for a walk. See you all later." Anna said standing up with a roll of her eyes.

After she was gone Aidan turned to other two.

"No." Ada interrupted whatever he was going to say.

"Come on. You didn't even know what I was going to say." He pleaded.

"Oh, don't we? It means you aren't going to try and convince us to lie to Anna on your behalf while you go against her and use the Ether." Nick asked with an arched brow.

"Ah, well you caught me. But I promise you nothing bad would happen. I can control it easily and I wouldn't lose control. It won't be detected even by her." He said reassuringly.

When they still looked resolute he changed tactics.

"Come on. Don't you want to see it? See the element coveted by all." He asked enticing.

"Or are you too scared of her to defy her?" he challenged.

"I am scared of her." Nick said plainly.

"Yup. Me too." Ada said shuddering.

Aidan's winning smile turn to a frown at their reactions.

"Chickens." He taunted in final bid to change their minds.

"We have been called worse." Nick said amused.

Aidan slouched back silent and pouting again.

"Man, you are such a baby." Ada said laughing.

He didn't react in anyway.

"Ah, come on. You know she's only trying to be… to protect us. If Bumblebee got a hint of our real power he may feel threatened. According to him people who have power shouldn't use them. Only those with the responsibilities thrust upon them are capable of doing good. Not those who try to take control." Ada said with a roll of her eyes.

"Like him? He was thrust upon the pedestal he is on right now, wasn't he? So he is doing good. He wouldn't take control, don't want to be in the position of power but still has the most control in the wizarding world." Aidan said frowning.

Nick sighed.

"What's on your mind?" Aidan asked.

"Just thinking how difficult life is going to be when we come under his ever unending scrutiny in Hogwarts." He answered.

"Oh its going to be a roller coaster ride." Aidan said smirking.

The other two laughed.

"What?" He asked frowning again.

"Anna had said it would be a roller coaster ride if Bellatrix had been with us in Hogwarts." Ada explained.

"Oh, I am no less than Bellatrix. We all are more than enough to cause my dear old friend a pounding headache." Aidan said, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"You know about Bellatrix as well?" Nick asked curious.

"Had nothing better to do than keep up with the news outside." Aidan shrugged.

"Azkaban prisoners don't get those privileges." Ada signed.

"And they shouldn't. Despicable people that they are." Aidan said in a mock haughty voice.

The other two just ignored him.

"When are we going to spring them? We hadn't been on any adventure for so long now." Ada said wistful.

"It's the calm before the storm honey. Come next year, its going to be one adventure after another." Nick said knowingly.

"What do you know?" Ada asked leaning forward curiously.

"Well you didn't hear it from me. But I think there is a connection between Anna's restlessness and the 5th master-"

"Of course there is. She feels restless because she doesn't remember him." Ada said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I know. Now if you would let me continue. My question is, why doesn't she remember him? It must be something related to her, that forced her to forget him right? Death said she hid those memories intentionally. So what could have happened to make her take that step? She even remembers Seth." Nick said looking at them with both brows raised.

They had all collaborated their stories so that they all knew the things which were important. But they had also shared things which could turn important like Seth, and his history. So Aidan and Nick knew about him. Anna was going to search for him now that the others knew about him as well. Though she was sure she would see him in Hogwarts sometime in the years anyway.

Then the others had added their knowledge of people from the time before, to search for more of the soul spirits. They had a list of people who could be one, but they had decided to start the search after they start Hogwarts. Because they couldn't start to meet people right then. They weren't familiar enough with anyone for that.

"And I think she's going to recruit some more people to help us. Other than the witches and wizards. I had seen her searching the library for information about vampires." Nick added more in a hushed voice.

"I hadn't remembered Seth, until after I have seen him in the orphanage. So I did hid his memories as well. Of course if it was an emergency Death would have just told me about it. But we are in a state of stagnation – quiescence right now so... But if there is an emergency then I assure you Mort would tell us. And about the vampires. Nick is right, I _am_ trying to find the information about them in this timeline so that I can be well prepared for any of the possibilities." Anna's voice flowed to them from above. She was floating above them, laying lazily on her stomach.

They all had jumped on hearing her voice.

"Anna!" Ada exclaimed exasperated, after she was done.

She had recovered faster than the other two.

"Were you spying on us?" She asked scowling.

"What's their to spy? Its not like we don't know most of the things about each other." Anna shrugged.

"Come down, will ya? I'm getting a pain in my neck, looking up at you." Ada said rolling her neck.

Anna floated down to the empty seat.

"So, I wasn't going to hide it from you all, you know? You could have just asked." She said looking at Nick exasperated.

"It is more exciting to spy though and eavesdrop, isn't it?" Nick retorted.

"I said I wasn't spying or eavesdropping on you. I was just going to invite you all for lunch. But I come back and see you all conspiring against me behind my back. Oh what horror! It was a thing of great sorrow for my poor heart to hear you talk like that." She said dramatically, sniffing and wiping fake tears.

"You can't really pull it off, you know. Its just not your thing." Nick commented thoughtfully on her performance.

"I did say I suck at literature. Really anything academic or theatrical, I guess." She shrugged back.

"Please fair maiden. Let me escort you to the dining chambers." Aidan said getting up and offering Anna his hand with a bow.

"You suck too. But I will accept your offer. If we fly." Anna added taking his hand.

"Alright, let's go." Aidan said pulling her up and in the air, and then they were gone.

"Don't fly inside children." Nick muttered disapproving after them.

"Oh, don't be so grouchy. Come on, let's go." Ada said pulling him up and behind her in the air.

-x-

"And then he said, 'But I swear I saw the lion dancing.' But I was adamant, 'No kid, you didn't. It must be your wild imagination as always.' Everyone was laughing at him sure that it was one of his wild stories again." Aidan finished his story, laughing all through it.

Sirius had joined his laughter a while ago, while Leo just smiled at the happy, happy demeanor of his adopted son.

Anna was sure he could compete with Didyme, to make people happy. Though may be Emmett won't be far behind.

Aidan had really won over all of them with his cheerful personality. She was actually the only one amongst them all who was the most reserved. Even Nick was being carefree and living like his age. And Ada was such a person, that you just couldn't help but like her, want to be spend time with her. If she hadn't already as her time as Harry, then she definitely now had everyone in the family caring for her.

Sirius was waiting in anticipation when they would release the news of him finding her. He, although a very good actor, was tired of pretending to be sad when he was so happy being able to live with his family, after all his time in Azkaban. His only regret was that they hadn't told Remus the truth yet. He had been inconsolable just like all the others when he had learnt about Harry. But Ada, after thinking everything through had decided to wait before they tell him.

She missed him as well, like she had missed Sirius before. Like Sirius misses him now, but the circumstances had to be considered. They were going to tell him but then he had gone AWOL again even before the news of Harry's demise had spread, so they had no choice but let him believe Harry was dead.

"Pass the bread will ya, Sirius?" Anna asked from his side.

"Stop speaking like that Anna. You are going to mess up everyone's speech." Sirius said shaking his head as he passed her the plate.

"But I can't change how I speak." Anna protested halfhearted.

"Of course you can. You just need some etiquette lessons." Sirius replied cheerily.

"Excuse me?" Anna frowned.

"Well its only if you want, you know. But you are a daughter of Black Family and it does fall on your shoulders to be perfectly poised all the time." Sirius said serving himself more of the gravy, that's why he missed the looks exchanged by the daughters of the family.

"Oh? The daughters have to be poised all the time, do they?" Anna asked with a rebellious edge in her voice.

Sirius did catch that though and looked up form his plate.

He looked around the table at all the females who were looking ready for a fight and no other male was going to support him, as they all avoided his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that Anna. Of course you don't have to poised always. I mean we don't live in the Victorian era now, do we?" He tried to save face.

"And I mean it was wrong they subjected the women at that time to such a thing as well. We can all see now, women are the most powerful people of the world." He said buttering them, for added safety.

"Yes, they are. Look at the all the evidence. Even in wizarding world we have Madam Bones, the head of DMLE; then we have our Andy here who is the most well respected woman lawyer in Britain; even Dora would be starting her job as an auror soon-" Ada would have continued on but Sirius interrupted her.

"Yes, I got it. Women are awesome." He said seriously.

Ada just huffed back.

"Hey, now that you mentioned her, we never properly thanked Amelia for her help, did we? We should do something for her." Sirius said changing the topic.

Anna narrowed her eyes but let it go.

"We could invite her for dinner?" Andy suggested looking around.

"May be after we _find_ Ada. So we won't have to hide her." Dora said thoughtfully.

"Well it has been a pleasant meal. But excuse me, I would like to retire to my chamber now. Do tell me what you decide to do later." Lord Black said getting up from his seat and moving towards the door.

"His condition has improved dramatically, hasn't it? He wasn't even able to move around much before and now..." Andy trailed off wondering.

"May be he just needed some interaction and company or his family." Ted replied knowingly.

That he had been accepted by the Lord Black was the biggest surprise to them all when they had been invited to live in the manor.

Now here they were, the Black family once on the verge of losing their name, back in the game to conquer the world.

"Your thoughts are so dramatic Sirius." Ada said rolling her eyes.

"I have been studying and practicing so hard and still you could go through my defences." He replied with a pout.

"No, your defense is good, you were just projecting your thoughts." Nick explained.

"I was? Well I need to concentrate on how not to do that as well then." He said getting up.

Nick just nodded back.

"Come on Leo, let's practice together." He said pulling his brother up and out of the dining room with him, ignoring his protests.

"I will be in the library in Potter manor." Anna said as she too got up.

"We will be there as well." Nick excused himself and the other masters as they followed Anna.

"They are always going off somewhere, discussing things secretly." Andy sighed.

"We can't stop them. And they are mature enough to take care of themselves. So don't worry, Ma." Dora said with a smile.

"A mother always worries." Andy replied shaking her head.

"Well I say we go out for an ice cream, huh? Get your mind off that. It will be our little secret." Ted said to cheer his girls up.

They just smiled back.

-x-

"What do you want to know?" Anna asked after they were all seated around the table.

"Well, tell us about the vampires. What did you find out? And why do you need to find anything in the first place?" Nick asked curiously.

"Well I was just making sure that the timeline before us was the one I recognize. When we mess around with Time, Time likes to mess with us sometimes. He would change the timeline - events - before or after the time we are in." She said in her best lecturing voice.

"He can do that?" Aidan asked intrigued.

"He can. If he wants. But we can't. So we are lucky I guess that the vampires this time are entirely different to how they could have been." Anna said seriously.

"You mean the Volturi?" Nick asked thoughtfully.

"Yes. They know about me being a master. Well they know it in some lifetimes and this is one of the few lucky ones."

"And why would they know?" Ada asked frowning.

"Because we told them. It become a little too obvious for them that something was happening around the world at one time and they wanted to know. So we thought it was better to give some knowledge to them. They could be useful in sticky situations."

"But they rule like tyrants. And had usurped the position from the Russians?" Ada asked questioning.

"Well they weren't absolutely tyrannical, you know. Just had a unique way of running things. It was Aro mostly who was a little power hungry." Anna said trying to dismiss that accusation.

"And the Russians were efficient but… well, there is always going to be a power struggle whenever there are two groups with immense powers, with opposing or disagreeing views-"

"Alright, don't start a lecture on politics now. We got it. So the Volturi this time are better how?" Nick asked.

"Um, how much do you know about them?" Anna asked back.

"There are three brothers, who are the rulers, they want nothing to do with magical world. Most of their kind don't know the existence of magic, like no-majs. They think the gifts they have are just special abilities, nothing magical about them." Nick shrugged, looking at the others.

"They refuse to participate in the wizard wars and the muggle wars as well. In the period of wars they had secluded themselves somewhere." Aidan added scratching his head.

"Aro covets powerful vampires. They have a guard which they order around to solve their problems." Ada said, gesturing she got nothing more.

"Well all that is true. Now the vampires have mates, which are like soul mates for them. You know that?" Anna started.

At their nod she continued, "Right, then. So the three brothers have mates. In many a lifetimes Aro kills his brother's mate, his own sister Didyme, because they were going to leave the Volturi."

"So in this timeline she isn't dead. Because of that the Volturi aren't as tyrannical." Anna shrugged, cutting her explanation short.

"And why isn't she dead?" Ada asked with narrowed eyes.

"And why would the presence of one person would affect the whole group?" Nick asked frowning.

"Well she isn't dead because I stopped Aro from killing her. I had told him about the future where he kills her doesn't really work out in his favor. So he let them go. And they came back after they had their satisfaction traveling the world. So everyone was happy." Anna answered.

"And one person can make a whole lot of difference in the dynamic of a group, if it is the right person. Anyway all the people in a group are important. No one should be left behind or ignored. All have equal power." Anna finished seriously.

"No, not in all groups." Aidan replied mock haughty.

"Just cause you can wield the Aether does not make you more powerful than us all." Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Yes. We all have equally important abilities. And powers." Ada said with a scowl.

"I was just kidding you guys." Aidan said placating.

"So you are going to ask the Volturi for help?" Nick asked bringing them back on the topic.

"Yeah. Soon. Probably before we go to Hogwarts so that they can start assembling their people." Anna answered.

"You all never had much interaction with vampires? Or had never been vampires in your lives?" She asked curiously.

"I was one in some lives. But I am not going to tell you how that worked out." Ada said getting up.

Aidan made a motion of zipping his lips when Anna looked at him and Nick made a face, shaking his head.

"Well maybe I will tell you my experiences sometime." Anna said rolling her eyes and getting up herself.

"Now, anyone wants to practice?" She asked looking at them.

They nodded their head reluctantly, and got up to follow behind her again.

"Go easy on us today?" Nick's voice could be heard asking, pleading.

"I always go easy on you all." Was the confused reply.

A sigh from Nick and Ada, and a laugh from Aidan and then the fights were on.

-x-

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I have only written so far. The next update wouldn't be for a long time. Sorry about that. Hope you stick around. Bye, Novarkek.**


End file.
